The Dark Gryffindor
by Pensieve Plotter
Summary: Valerie Powers, the girl who loved Headmaster Snape before he died. He loved her despite being so different from Lily. She is a spy for the Dark Lord. Warning: 'Punishment' themed. Angst, horror, action and romance. Tragic ending.
1. Headmaster Snape

**DH era. Valerie Powers: the 17-year-old girl who loved Headmaster Snape before he died. He loved her despite being so different from Lily. She becomes a spy for both the headmaster and the Dark Lord. WARNING: 'Punishment' themed. Angst, romance, action and horror genre. Tragic ending.  
**

**LACRYMOSA**

Out on your own,  
Cold and alone again.  
Can this be what you really wanted, baby?

Blame it on me,  
Set your guilt free.  
Nothing can hold you back now.

Now that you're gone,  
I feel like myself again.  
Grieving the things I can't repair and willing...

To let you blame it on me,  
And set your guilt free.  
I don't want to hold you back now love.

I can't change who I am.  
Not this time, I won't lie to keep you near me.  
And in this short life, there's no time to waste on giving up.  
My love wasn't enough.

And you can blame it on me,  
Just set your guilt free, honey.  
I don't want to hold you back now love.

"Lacrymosa" by Evanescence

Chapter One: Headmaster Snape

Amycus Carrow stood before a room of seventh year students being taught the Dark Arts, the class he taught. His eyes bulged practically popping out of the sockets, and as if for the hundredth time screamed, "Miss Powers…COME HERE!"

Out of the twenty students of either seventeen or eighteen years of age, rose one girl, and she moved down the aisle, her head held high, a robust figure sticking out over her robes. Fearlessly, she was standing before the short professor, with a hardened frown, bracing herself for what was surely to come.

"I have told you…not to interrupt any of the errors you claim I make in the subject. I happen to have a great deal of expertise on the subject of the Dark Arts…"

"But what will make you understand that, Powers?"

"Dunno…Actually I do…First stop this experimenting on us…To gain real knowledge in the subject we can't be torturing ourselves!…," Miss Powers spat out without thinking, consumed in her anger.

"You are going to be very sorry, you criticized my teaching, Miss Powers" boomed Amycus.

Amycus raised his wand over his head. "Crucio!"

The girl fell to the floor, screaming and writhing. Most of the class did not really pay attention, they had seen the cruciatus curse performed countless times this term.

Amycus gave a wheezy laugh, but within seconds relinquished the curse. He strode over to his desk, and grabbed a quill, writing feverishly.

The tortured seventh year remained on the floor for a few seconds, and then rose uncertainly, wondering if she had somehow gotten off easy for the day. Usually Professor Carrow of the Dark Arts crucioed her much more thoroughly in front of the class.

A moment later, Carrow returned, slapping the piece of parchment he had written on, slapping it in her palm. "Your suspended from this class, Miss Powers. This letter is for Snape, recommending he expels you from Hogwarts…Or perhaps he can teach the rubbish himself!"

Valerie's mouth fell open, hardly believing her ears. Amycus, crossed his arms, and turned away from her, as if rejecting her as his student.

Forgetting her, he interrogated his class, "Who can tell me the proper way to avoid a curse?"

A boy stood up from his seat and answered mindlessly, as if he'd memorized it, "Through cursing your opponent before he gets you…Other spells like stunning are not effective, even if they ward off opponents."

"Excellent…Five points to Slytherin," Amycus said.

"That's not true…about curses. Stunning is a proper defense mechanism to use!," Valerie couldn't help arguing.

"Is this class about defence? No. Powers, OUT!" Amycus screamed, wildly angry.

So Valerie Powers found her way outside of the classroom, now holding the piece of parchment, in trembling hands. She was terrified. She decided she would have to go to Mcgonagall first, for how else was she going to get past the daunting stone gargoyles?

*****

Minutes later, she was in Mcgonagall's office, hearing a tirade of an explosion from her. Valerie fought back tears of shame for her house, as Mcgonagall took an astonishing fifty points from Gryffindor.

"The Carrows are not to be carelessly dealt with, Powers. They are Death Eaters, meaning dangerous characters. I have told you this before, foolish girl. You better not get expelled, you're my best Gryffindor Chaser!" screamed Professor Mcgonagall.

Valerie, meekly nodded, and then turned to leave, at least knowing the password, in which she would now be forced to confront the Headmaster. She could not believe that the man who killed Dumbledore, would make the password that! Wasn't Snape supposed to be in league with Voldemort?

****

She whispered, "Dumbledore!"

The chasm was opened, and she waited as the spiraling staircase ascended her to Snape's study.

Finally, she was before a gryffin knocker, and she hesitated to open it. Valerie's chest was filled with dread, like a deadweight settling in her chest. She did not want to be expelled, perhaps she could beg for another punishment for her disobedience, like the ones the Carrows had issued her so many times.

She heard an irritable voice sneer, "Enter…"

Valerie hesitated and no sooner had a second past, when Snape's voice repeated the word.

Determined not to be expelled, Valerie decided she would feign repentence from the beginning, before Snape even knew why she was here.

She stood in the beautiful, circular room, and hung her head, looking at the tiles, murmuring, "I'm very sorry to disturb you, professor."

Snape who was not used to having many of the students inside since term began, motioned and said in a unnatural tone, as if he had not spoken for awhile, "Come here, little girl."

Valerie's head snapped up. She did not like to be talked to like a child. Woodenly she obeyed, as she watched Professor Snape. He was sitting at his desk, in the high chair, with a pointed back in it like a dagger. It was dark. He had not drawn the curtains.

An outpouring of rolls of parchment was on his desk, next to a framed photograph of a rather pretty woman with red hair. On closer inspection, Valerie could see the photo was torn at the edge.

"Well…What are you here in the headmaster's office for?," Snape questioned cynically.

Valerie did not answer, but held out her hand, bearing the piece of parchment.

Snape took it and read the untidy scrawl, before setting it down. He raised his wand, unexpectedly, and Valerie jumped as flames shot forth, burning the letter to ashes.

The relief must of shown on her face, for Snape commented scathingly, "Don't take it that I'm letting you off, overriding Amycus's word. I shall not do so…No."

Snape raised an eyebrow, inquisitively at the girl, "Say I do not expel you, Miss Powers. Why should I waste my time when there is a war going on teaching you the Dark Arts?"

Valerie bit her lip and squinted her eyes, struggling to think fast on the spot, knowing she would have to say something good to prevent her expulsion. "Um…I understand that the Carrows methods are pathetic. I've been reading a lot in the Restricted Section, sir, and I've seen how inept Professor Carrow is… I remember last year, when you taught us Defence Against the Dark Arts. You were an excellent teacher, professor."

Snape was not flattered, yet nevertheless, he revealed his stained teeth in something like a smile.

"So you do know a lot about the Dark Arts, perhaps. Yes, I will…try to teach you something. But tomorrow…for unfortunately it says in this letter, that the Carrows demand you to be punished again, that is if I decide not to expel you. As I choose not to…this leaves us in a predicament…You see, I could have the Carrows do what you know they will, as they have done with all rule-breakers…Chaining with Filch's whippings in the dungeons, with prefects crucioing you endlessly during detention…But you've probably had enough of that…Am I correct?"

"Y-Yes, Headmaster. But how did you know that, sir?," Valerie voiced nervously. She herself, was a better Occlumens than that!

Snape tapped his temple with his forefinger, and said imperiously, "Legilimency, Miss Powers."

"I know what Legilimency is!," Valerie retorted hotly, in a challenging way.

Snape glared dangerously at her. Valerie forced her dark blue eyes away from his, stopping herself from daring to stare at his dark brown ones.

"Forgive me, sir."

Snape chose to forget her rudeness, and instead said, "As an alternative, I shall be kind enough to punish you myself…I can think of no alternative, that will satisfy the Carrows other than to inflict either the cane or the outdated birch rod…Your choice, Miss Powers…"

Valerie did not answer, but stood rooted to the spot stunned.

"I'm waiting. Hurry up before I change my mind. Meaning you go through the much worse punishment, the cruciatus, chaining, and whipping scenario."

"Caning. I choose getting caned then!," she impulsively cried out.

Snape made a motion for a corner of the room, behind Phineus Nigellus's protrait. Zooming forth, through the accio spell, was a black slither of something, which he caught easily. His robes billowed out as he approached Valerie, who stood bravely.

In Snape's hands he held a rattan, black-colored rod of a cane. He rose it and it swiped through the air, a flexible arch for a transient instant, whilst a horrible hiss rent the air.

Valerie looked around wondering where she could place her curvy frame over, in the midst of an overcrowded mass of cluttered desks surrounding her.

"Remove your school attire, and bend over," Snape instructed evenly.

Valerie complied, and without thinking she raised her skirt up. She was about to pull her knickers off like she had to do when enduring the prefects' whippings, when she felt a hand from behind stop her. It was Snape's hand, pushing hers back at her side, and then putting her school skirt back in place, enveloping at her knees. She shivered at Snape's cool, yet surprisingly gentle touch.

"I have no desire to see your pink heart panties," Snape said, disgust dripping from his deep voice.

Valerie took a deep breath, and waited for the first blow.

There was a horrible crack, as it impacted the flesh of her bottom, over the skirt and knickers. It's sting vibrated throughout her body, and then it was burning into her skin.

Snape expertly applied the cane. After six harsh blows, he laid the cane down, finished.

Once he was done, he saw the girl was nearly falling over from the quick, successive force of his style of caning.

Snape grabbed her upper arm. Roughly he commanded, "Get up..Stand."

Snape looked over the girl curiously, watching the way she reacted. She had her hands balled in fists, a pained expression on her face, as she was dying to rub the welts that would be there. Despite getting to wear coverings, the rattan cane's bite proved to be excruciating, yet her pain threshold was higher than most.

Valerie glanced up, and saw the portrait of Dumbledore, a tear of compassion trickling down his cheek from the light blue eyes. He had watched the schoolgirl's looks of anguish during the whole process.

Valerie then looked up at Snape and managed bravely, "Thank-you, Headmaster."

Snape's lip curled, with pleasure, as Valerie grimaced, to something almost like a smile. "Should I be under the impression, you enjoyed your thrashing, miss?….Or is this merely gratitude for not referring you back over to the Carrows?"

Valerie blushed, a deep red filling her cheeks. Then affirmatively admitted, "For both. But the former more so, sir."

Snape suddenly felt a passing tenderness for her. "Your lessons begin tomorrow. In place of your usual timetables for Dark Arts class…And remember to present yourself to one of the Carrows, showing them the marks, proving you were punished…"

Valerie nodded fervently, looking up at Snape with respect. His eyes narrowed, taking in her wavy brown hair with streaks of strawberry blonde. He looked briefly into her eyes. He noted how they were such beautiful enticingly hard-staring blue ones, shaped like stones.

He reached for her long hair, and grasped the strands, tilting her head back from the nape of her neck. He felt, himself stoop as if to kiss the girl. Valerie did not seem to register this, but she did perceptibly pick up on the change in his mood, feeling strange.

Instead he released his grip on her hair, and patted the top of her head awkwardly. "Dismissed….Be a good girl. Behave yourself, Miss Powers."

"Yes, sir," she answered strongly, and with that, the Gryffindor seventh year trooped out.

Snape went back to his desk, and stared at the picture of Lily Evans Potter, before going back to his business.

After glancing longingly at Lily's beautiful face, just weeks before she had died, Snape peered above him at Dumbledore in the center of all the portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses.

"Although cruel…You were merciful given the circumstances, Severus. Undobutedly, she would have been subjected to the cruciatus, had you not punished her instead," Dumbledore insightfully offered.

**  
Note: Please review. There relationship will prove very intimate and unique. I promise, not just this silly caning. **


	2. Exercise in the Dark Arts

Chapter Two: Exercise in the Dark Arts

**Chapter Two: Exercise in the Dark Arts**

That evening, after dinner Valerie ran through the corridors of Hogwarts to get to Alecto Carrow's office. It had already been circulated all around the school how Valerie Powers had stood up to Professor Amycus Carrow earlier, and by now, just about everybody knew.

The door was actually open, several nervous looking miscreants queuing up outside. Undoubtedly they were waiting for their evening's scheduled detention in the dungeons. Some of them were only first years, shaking in anticipation.

Valerie past them, and boldly entered the so-called Muggle Studies teacher's room.

Amycus was eating, whilst writing some hasty marks on several essays, she looked up to see the girl of seventeen. "What are you here about, Powers?" she said aggressively.

"About today! Professor Snape said you want to see the proof that he did indeed punish me."

"Let me see your marks, then" quipped Alecto, suddenly paying more attention to Valerie than the marks she was giving on the essays.

Alecto stood up to her short, squat height, in which Valerie was a few inches taller than herself. She moved around to the other side of her desk, and then grabbed the girl's shoulders, turning her around. Valerie hurried to pull her skirt up herself, but Alecto was too quick, she pulled her knickers down, checking her bottom as if she was checking a diapered baby. Then she lifted her shirt up to see her back as well. There were several scars on it from the whippings she had endured from Argus Filch.

Alecto pierced her nails into her skin where six, fresh bright red stripes were evident from Snape's caning. She dug her nails into the skin. Valerie drew in a sharp breath but would not allow she to show pain. Afraid the woman would not be satisfied, Valerie virulently added, "Snape gave me a very hard beating, professor."

"…Tomorrow you'll be sent to the headmaster for your Dark Arts lesson?"

"Yes, professor," Valerie answered dryly.

"Is Snape going to punish you, again?"

Valerie hesitated, and realizing she was making a mistake in hesitating, she said feigning misery, "…Yes…He is going to use the Cruciatus on me."

"Good!" Beamed Alecto and she gave Valerie a sick, cheery smile.

"Now go," she instructed, actually kicking Valerie in the small of her back, and giving a wheezy little giggle.

Valerie went forward, quickly puling up her knickers, and straightening herself, trying to be dignified as fast as possible.

The next day after lunch was Valerie's last class of the day: The Dark Arts. With a mixture of fear and anxiety she returned to the headmaster's office. She realized he was a very strict headmaster, and that he might even cane her for being late.

She knocked on the door, and heard the familiar voice sneering to enter. She did so immediately, and upon entering, presented herself confidently before Snape's desk.

Snape greeted her somehow with reasonable pleasantness, "Good afternoon…"

Before Valerie could return his remark, Snape tapped his wand on a stack of books beside his desk, "These books I gathered from the Restricted Section for your lessons…For today, read up on chapter three of: The Dark Arts: An unconventional Obscenity. You will find it on page 78. Read the chapter, and then I shall instruct you on it's application…"

"Yes, professor," Valerie calmly consented, as Snape handed her the largest heaviest book of the three.

She opened it quietly, the book spread over her lap and began to read, sitting in the chair in front of his desk. Snape made sure she did, as was told and then cast his eyes away, going back to his papers. He did not look at her again.

She soon discovered it was not going to take any longer than a half-hour to read the chapter through, even if she did it carefully. As large photographs and drawings, took up most of the pages. The pictures showed witches and wizards with strangely contorted body parts, sporting grisly injuries. All in all, they had varying mixtures of pain and agony strained on their visages. It was gruesome, yet vaguely familiar to Valerie, she knew she had seen them somewhere before. Valerie was fascinated by them, and hoped the headmaster would not detect her secret desire to be subjected to the art.

Finally, she finished, and she slid the book back on the table, staring at her headmaster expectantly. She waited a moment, for him to finish whatever he was doing, her eyes drifting to the framed photo in the corner of his desk.

"Who is that lady in the photograph, professor?" she blurted out impulsively, pointing at it with her index finger.

Snape frowned darkly, his eyes now on it as well, "That is not of your concern, Miss Powers. It is somebody I-…I once knew quite well," he explained with a hollowness, hiding his sorrow, but then he continued testily, " Miss Powers, if you continue questioning me about my private affairs I shall punish you again. For that is of no concern to you…Do I make myself plain?"

Valerie sighed, trying to resist her daring to argue with him, and said stubbornly, "YES - sir."

Valerie gazed steadily into Snape's eyes, noticing how they were so dark, like tunnels. Snape opened the book and asked casually, "What did you think of the chapter I chose?"

"It was- a-a very interesting chapter to choose, professor." Valerie candidly commented. Suddenly, she was startled; Snape's eyes were boring into hers.

"Did you enjoy it? Would you like to be subjected to the same treatment?"

"How did you know that?!," Valerie yelled, terrified.

"Once again, it's Legilimency, Miss Powers…"

Valerie tried to control her breathing, but it came out in little gasps like she was hyperventilating.

"The Dark Arts…is something I have always been keen to investigate…Very few other than the Dark Lord and myself, understand its allure. The Dark Arts ability to mutate into an indestructible force of power…" Snape spoke with a lovely caress in his voice. He stood up, carrying the book with him.

'Look at this picture…" Snape said, and he shoved the book under Valerie's nose. It showed a witch keeled over in pain, moving into a contorted mass on the ground, and a wizard emerging, dominating her with his wand.

"It-it looks familiar to me…" Valerie commented.

"That is because I had these pictures hanging in my classroom last year," Snape told her definitively.

"Oh, yes…." breathed Valerie, reminiscing.

"In order to truly grasp this material, Miss Powers, these materials must be demonstrated. Would you mind posing to learn the procedures?"

Valerie hesitated, blushing. She wondered how far the headmaster would make her go. She was scared, but she knew she would be angry with herself if she didn't do it, as she really was willing to take the risk.

"Umm kind of want it…"

"That is not an answer. Either I have your consent as a young adult, or I do not. Do you want to?" Snape, said, his face, an inch from hers, his hands grasping the arms of the chair she was in.

"With you…" breathed Valerie. "Oh, yes, sir!" she passionately whispered.

"Good…You will soon learn the beauty of the exercise in submission through the Dark Arts…and you will enjoy it immensely…." Snape was speaking with a loving caress again, which was gradually being transmuted into his feelings for Valerie.

She felt his cold hand, take her wrist, and he pulled her up off the chair, taking her to the center of the room.

Snape still held the book in his hands and he instructed, "Begin by spreading yourself on the floor…"

Valerie lowered herself, sitting on the hard, stone floor. "Lay down…" Snape said sternly, and she quickly complied with his order lying on her back.

Her wavy brown hair was flowing out past her ears, and her hard blue eyes stared at Snape in wonder, and there was a glow of happiness in Valerie's porcelain skin. She really was eager for it.

Suddenly, another voice sounded in the room, and Valerie panicked, sitting up and then lying down again, realizing who it was. It was only Dumbledore's portrait. He said with the utmost revulsion, "You disgust me… …Is your desire for the Dark Arts paramount with desire for a young woman, now?"

For a second, Snape looked truly guilty, like a boy caught with magazines of the dirty kind under his bed. But then his face twisted and he snarled, without looking at Dumbledore, "She likes it! And she is of age."

The other portraits were now murmuring amongst each other. "Get out…Leave us alone," spoke Snape to other former Heads. The other portraits moved out, Dumbledore being the last to allow Snape privacy. Some of them went to other paintings in Hogwarts, and some went to their other portraits in other wizard places.

Snape scrutinized her up and down, and he flipped to another page, "Ah…We'll start with an easier anatomical position. It is called simply the vaginal stick-spread…"

"Now, firstly raise your legs…"

Valerie did so immediately, "All the way up, Miss Powers…that's a good girl. No, a little more evenly spread…Good. Now twist your torso around as much as you can…" It was like they were playing the game Twister, and Snape was dictating her actions.

Valerie was squirming, trying to twist herself into the position, yet she could not hold it. Her backside was just too sore from the recent caning, and the whippings. She struggled, continuously forced to alleviate herself through rubbing her sore backside.

"Get up!" Rasped Snape frustrated.

Valerie did so immediately, frightened of him; she nervously clasped her hands behind her back, trying to resist rubbing the soreness away.

"I have an idea…" Snape muttered. He waved his wand on the floor. "There is an invisible cushioning charm there…It will make it much more comfortable for you."

Valerie nodded, lowering herself back in front of Snape's feet, murmuring coolly, "Thanks, sir."

A moment later, Valerie was in the vaginal stick position perfectly. Snape sighed, exasperated, "This is not representative of the concept…In order for it to be done, it must be done right…I must ask you to strip yourself, Miss Powers."

"Uh…Yes, professor…" and Valerie rolled over in a hurry to reveal herself.

"Stop…" Snape commanded. He looked at her, his lips pressed together his eyes drinking in the sight, "Stay in position…"

So Valerie rolled back into the position. She began by taking off her shoes and socks. Then her stockings. Once she got to her skirt, she spread her legs, to a tight vaginal cavity, revealing it almost shamelessly to the headmaster. It was like she was engaging in foreplay with him, and it very well could be.

'Yes…that is supposed to be how it looks before we go further," he commented, peering curiously at her spread opening.

Valerie persisted with the strip tease, unbuttoning her shirt, sweater, and tie, then her sports bra, was thrown over her head.

Snape swept directly in front of her in his sweeping black robes that trailed behind him. "Now for the next phase in accomplishing the position…" Snape murmured.

He took his wand out, and then stuck two of his fingers into her vagina, swishing them around. It was hot, tight, and wet. "Yes, you do like this, Miss Powers…And you're a virgin."

He pinched her cleft, and Valerie screamed, "Ouch! That hurt's sir!"

"This is only the beginning of your pain, Miss Powers. Don't complain."

She grimaced, baring and grinding her teeth, as he continued swishing in the warm folds, the masturbation making little squelching noises.

He then, unexpectedly slid his wand through her vagina, murmuring a resonating pitch of a spell. Valerie began to feel her insides flow like a waterfall. She was masturbating more than was humanly possible without magic.

"Oh! Oh! This is good…Oh!" she screamed, getting close to an orgasm. It seemed the spell also effected her arousal.

Snape put his fingers to his lips, and took a taste of the clear liquid, savoring it. Valerie continued to pant with wantonness, pining for her headmaster's touch. But she had too much pride to beg the headmaster to take her, but soon she might have to. In the darkness of the room, the liquid was literally sparkling as it was magically produced masturbation, and the sparks in it glittered in the dim candle-lit room.

Snape leaned, forward, concentrating with a fascinated interest. He smeared the loads of masturbation artfully around her curves, until Valerie's porcelain skin was glistening. His long fingers had pasted it onto her hips, under her buttocks, the outline of her face, her boobs, her neck, her arms, legs, everywhere.

Valerie felt like jelly, like she was a desert. Snape commented airily, "You are a dish, Valerie."

He then licked a little more of the masturbation from his wand, like it was cake batter and his fingers were the tongs of egg beaters. They were finished sealing her into the pose, to make it like she was glued into it. Snape suppressed a moan of longing, he wanted to press her mouth to her opening, and suck, give her a taste of oral sex. But it was not necessary for this lesson, besides there was another desire he possessed…

Snape stood up to his full height of seventy-three inches again, and crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing down into hers. "The Cruciatus is the next ingredient to this particular procedure in the Dark Arts…Do you wish to be wracked by the torture curse?"

"No, sir!" she said adamantly. And then added, beggingly, "Please, don't!"

"Just one time, Miss Powers...Please." Snape had said it with a clear, soft silkiness. It was the penultimate example of his sadistic temperament coming out.

"Fine, I suppose so. I wouldn't really be allotted a choice, anyway. Would I, professor?" Valerie said defiantly.

"No, you do not decide. I merely wanted to see if you would enjoy pain when someone like I…someone you want to have take you, asks of it…."

Valerie gasped at these words, but before she could say anything, Snape said harshly, a look of hatred and cruelty on his face, "Crucio!"

She screamed in misery, and struggled to remain in her position, by kicking her legs out, towards Snape. Her torso twisted from the discomfort, and before she knew what she was doing, she was rolling on the cushioned charmed section of the floor.

Finally, he relinquished the power of the curse, and Valerie lay prone, her cheek, resting with the side of her face on the floor, quivering uncontrollably.

Snape knelt down again, and smoothed his hands gently over her hair, running his hands down her back. Valerie shivered, trying hard not to cry.

"You did not quite do as the picture requires…You are supposed to remain in position…Since you do not have that level of a pain threshold…we shall try again. This time a new position and I will have to immobilize you for the torture curse. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, headmaster," Valerie whimpered.

"And…I want you to stop crying this instant, Miss Powers. I want you to be disciplined so that I may control you. I shall not go too far in harming you. Remember, this exercise in the Dark Arts is your lesson, and I shall have to grade your performance for the end of term…"

Snape flipped a page and said dully, "Next…raise your arms up like your lifting yourself…"

"Like this, sir?" Valerie asked respectfully.

"Yes…" he responded as Valerie pulled herself as if doing a push-up.

"With your head down on the floor. Remember, the cushioning charm is there to support it…place your hands towards your ankles…Spread your legs nice and wide…"

"Like this, sir?" Valerie asked again.

"Precisely…Now, that I have a full view of your anus…We may proceed…"

Snape knelt down again, and pressed a hand to the place between her buttocks. He was going to do fisting, when he withdrew his hand, deciding he would stretch it out at a more opportune time, later, when he took her virginity.

"This is still not satisfying the model…You will become much more flexible and immobilized after I do this: Brackium…"

She felt her arms and shoulders turn to jelly. "Brakium…" and then her raised shins spread out, and then Snape had his hands on her pulling her shins, all the way out, so that her feet were resting on the middle of her back. There were no bones in her shins or ankles left to break. And then she felt her boobs, hanging below her, lengthen from the final spell. They stretched so much; Snape was able to wrap them up, over her shoulders, so he could get a view of the erect nipples from behind.

"Ah…Beautiful display," Snape rigidly commented.

"Crucio!" Said Snape, and Valerie screamed a long drawn out shriek of agony. Yet she could barely move out of the position, she only wobbled the tiniest bit, for her most important bones had disappeared.

Relinquishing the curse, Snape strode closer behind her and as a method of intimidation, rubbed his erect penis under his robes, against her anus. She felt the hardness of it, and then a hand was creeping below, at the folds of her vagina, and again he massaged it.

She felt herself growing with desire, panting like she'd run a race. "Oh! Oh! Just fuck me…Fuck me Headmaster!" she begged.

"How disrespectful…" Snape whispered, and he gave her a playful spank on her already marked up buttocks from when he caned her yesterday.

"Hey! Stop it, Stop it now!" Valerie complained, again speaking impulsively.

Snape's voice became as hard as steel, "As your headmaster, and new Dark Arts professor it is my duty to correct you. Meaning, I can cane you or spank your bottom, or punish any part of your body, really. Anyway I want to. Whenever I think it necessary. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Valerie whispered finally subdued into submission. "But I'm still of age…and I want you to take my virginity!" she whined like a spoiled brat.

"Now is not the time or place…to ravage you, my dear. I shall give you your first time tomorrow night, when you will look normal again…"

Snape raised his wand and did the nonverbal levicorpus spell. The stretched out, limp frame rose, upside down. The boobs hanging like stringy vines.

Her body sweaty, the masturbation finally drizzling off of her curves, dripping like suds onto the floor. Levitating her, humiliating the girl even further, Snape directed her with his wand up the spiraling short stairwell, and into the headmaster's bedchamber. Yet Valerie was used to being hung upside in the dungeons, and was not the least bit rattled.

They entered the bedroom Snape was using, and he dropped Valerie onto the very bed Dumbledore had slept in just a few months ago. He wrapped her under the covers, and then moved to the night table. Taking out a bottle of a medicinal potion he had retrieved from Madam Pomfrey today, because he knew he would need it for her. This was all part of his clever little plan, in order to get to bed the girl.

He opened the bottle, and said, "Drink a mouthful of this now, and I'll give you another in two hours. It's skele gro, a tonic to regrow your bones…"

Snape pressed the bottle to her lips, and she took a sip, trying to hide the bad taste she experienced. She coughed, and Snape withdrew it. "Good…tomorrow I shall have you, screaming my name…" he sneered like he was laughing suddenly. "Or rather, when we do it, you remember to call me either 'professor' 'sir' or 'headmaster' at all times…" he reminded her with a stern edge in his voice.

"Yes, sir, of course," Valerie said hastily.

Snape actually bent down over the side of the bed and kissed her full lips briefly, he did not mind that her breath stunk from the potion. "Get some rest…Miss Powers…Valerie," he suddenly said with odd tenderness.

"Oh, if I could move my arms, I would hug you, sir!" Valerie burst out emotionally.

"Get some rest…and I'll come into bed later tonight…"

Valerie obediently, shut her eyes, and felt Snape's weight shift off the bed. It was Friday, right before the Christmas holidays, nobody would notice she was missing.

Note: gosh, I really don't know how I can come up with all these crazy fantasies…I hope you can see Snape does actually like the girl, and we will see how very different she is from Lily. I actually, think Snape would not do anything like this to Lily, but one of the advantages with Valerie, is that Valerie also loves the Dark Arts.


	3. Dark Fires Stir

Continuation of…

The Deathly Hallows era of when Snape was Headmaster is interesting, and Valerie does possess a similar darkness, as will become even more evident, later. Please review, again.

Chapter Three: Dark Fires Stir

That very evening, Valerie was sleeping peacefully with Snape waking her every couple of hours, and like a nurse, he gave her a sip of the skele gro potion each time he woke her.

Snape went back to his head's office where he confronted the largest portrait placed in the very center of the others. He put his fist against the frame, and leaned against it calling in anguish, "Professor Dumbledore! Dumbledore…Dumbledore…"

A beam of moonlight remained over the blank canvas, as Snape waited. Several moments later Dumbledore arrived back in his portrait frame.

"It is safe for me to return, Severus?" he mildly surmised.

"Yes, professor," said Snape in a choked voice. Clearly, Snape was ashamed with what he had done with Miss Powers. He almost wished he did not have such dark fantasies.

Even in his frame, Dumbledore was perfectly capable of giving that X-raying look under his half-moon spectacles. "Why Severus?" he gravely asked.

"What is so appealing about treating another human being with such foul disrespect?"

"You wouldn't understand it. It is not something someone as noble like you are could ever imagine, sir. But for me…"

Dumbledore interrupted, "You are a noble man, Severus. Few can claim the courage you have found to stand up to evil and the injustice of his reign. The world thinks you are in Lord Voldemort's employ, meanwhile you work tirelessly to have him finished…"

"All for the memory of a young woman…" spat Snape bitterly.

"And more…I have told you once, and I shall say it again: Harry's nature is much more like Lily's than his father's…"

Snape nodded, but did not speak.

Dumbledore looked curiously down at Snape. "Has the Dark Lord communicated when his next visit to the school shall be?"

"Soon…He said it would be during the winter break. This could mean any day after tomorrow."

Dumbledore yawned expansively. "Well, get yourself some rest, Severus…We know that you may need it depending on what Lord Voldemort demands of you next."

"Goodnight, professor" answered Snape, and he went back up the spiraling stairs to the Headmaster's bedchamber.

Snape was awake by mid-morning the next day. Valerie was still immobilized, but soon would regain use of her limbs restored to natural size with bones intact.

He was stirring a cauldron in an alcove of the room, surrounded by pickled parts of creatures and potions suspended in jars. He turned to put in some kind of powder, when out of the corner of his eye he saw the girl's curvy frame shifting on the bed beneath the blankets.

He turned on the spot, to see her moving to her side, the shapely curves of her hour-glass shape still stirring. The slimness of her waist, and the curviness of her round buttocks, with her ample breasts was something Snape was finding to be very attractive.

Snape billowed over to her in a hurry and said with concern, "Don't expect to be up so soon. You are not fully healed…You must remain in bed for the next several hours."

"And now that you've regained use of your arms, take another sip of the Skele-gro yourself."

"Ugh! I'm sick of that bile…I feel fine!," Valerie dismissed his words breezily, feeling invincible. And she sat up in bed, almost leaving it, until he startled her.

For in anger, Snape yelled, "I have told you you are not better yet. Take another sip of the potion or I will give you real bile to clean off the cauldrons!"

Valerie replied, "I'm not scared of cleaning cauldrons!" Then added, "Sorry, sir," after he gave her a dangerous look, his dark eyes glittering. She grabbed the bottle from the night table, and took a measured swig.

Snape watched with satisfaction and then retaliated sarcastically, "No...You Gryffindors are much too heroic and brave to deal with the simple matter of cauldron cleaning. That is only for the ordinary ones, not Gryffindors..Gryffindor Quiddtich players no less..." He added the Quidditch reference purposefully to see how it would incense her.

Her ego being attacked, as Valerie is a new Gryffindor chaser she argued, "I'm much braver than you, a stupid Slytherin is all you are...er- sir. "

Snape's face was now an inch from hers, furiously fierce. "You wouldn't know the first thing about courage and sacrifice! Shut that disrespectful mouth immediately...I am master of this school, and if another word is spoken like that, I will cane you again, Miss Powers!," he roared.

Valerie opened her mouth, a violent look upon her face, dark blue eyes flashing like laser-beams. For a second, she looked like the prospect of the cane, was worth the price to say what was on her mind. But then she dropped her eyes to the floor, scowling defeatedly.

Snape, who had already seen what she was going to yell inside her mind, turned away to continue on with his potion experiments.

About four hours later, Valerie was allowed to get up, in which she went to the bathroom to relieve herself. Her bones had finally been regrown.

Still completely naked, she returned from the bathroom in his chambers's to repose on the bed, not feeling the least bit embarrassed for Snape to see her walk around naked. She flipped leisurely through one of Snape's potion periodicals about alchemy, whilst laying down on her stomach.

Finally, Snape was clearing up the area, finished with whatever he had been doing. He returned carrying a smoldering bottle of pure red liquid in a goblet.

He presented it to Valerie saying, "This is an aphrodisiac as well as a contraceptive. I assure you it tastes better than Skele-gro…Drink it, and I shall do what you wanted of me yesterday. I promise, taking your virginity will mean fucking you senseless...This will give you multiple orgasms."

Valerie made a dirty suspicious look on her face. "You expect me to believe that dumb story? I bet it's something to make me not even remember how your going to take my virginity. Something the muggles call a date rape drug!"

Snape raised his wand, and Valerie instinctively grabbed her own. She felt a hot white whip-like something hit her face. Snape had slapped her with a spell from his wand.

"I assure you that I have no desire to rape you. Since the past few days I could have raped you ten times IF I had wanted! Given yesterday, you have proved to be more than willing towards me. Take it now!," he furiously imparted on her.

Valerie did so drinking from it hungrily like it was from an oasis. As she was hungry, but would not admit it yet.

Snape, meanwhile went to a black leather chair, sitting in it. He motioned for her to approach, which she did.

"Fall on your knees," he instructed.

Valerie did so, looking up at Snape imploringly.

"Good…," Snape opened his robes wide, revealing an unusual occurrence: he was not wearing pants.

"Well? Put your sweet lips around it Valerie," he told her, not unkindly.

She put her mouth on his penis. It did not feel natural to be doing this, and she could feel her lips parting into a wide smile as they traced his cock. The sensuality of it was really getting to her. The cock was moist and very warm, like a cocoon. She just was not ready to do this seriously, and she laughed uproariously. Even though she felt stupid poking fun at the activity she could not stop. She was very nervous.

She felt Snape's hand push her head forward roughly. "Do this with an even head…Stop this ridiculous banter at once!"

But the girl was not mature enough to listen. She had not even heard his command, but continued to laugh, as she tried a feeble attempt at sucking Snape's shaft. She felt it slide further down her throat by the force of him pushing her head back, and suddenly she was forced to stop laughing. She was choking on it, and she released herself.

Valerie got off her knees and stood straight, before Snape, still smiling and trying to suppress her laughter, cum drooling out of her mouth onto her chin. She did not even have the respect to swallow it. She coughed between laughs. Then his hand had grabbed her elbow, and she was yanked across his lap. Valerie felt her stomach plummet, no longer was their humor in her, she was filled with dread.

"Sorry I was laughing, Professor Snape…Please…I'll do better next time, sir!," she argued her best hope to him, as she stared glumly at the floor. She felt Snape shift his weight, and move her legs to an even better position across his lap.

"Yes, you will do better when I call a next time," Snape said firmly. And before she knew it, he was laying several firm smacks across her already marked up bottom. Valerie howled from the piercing swats, they were much worse because the other marks had not healed. Because of this, he only gave her a dozen.

Snape ended the chastisement, and moved Valerie off the position of lying across his lap for punishment. He turned her over, and then pulled her into his lap, straddled across, facing him. He could see her face was stained with tears. Valerie wiped them away with the back of her hand when she saw he had noticed her tears.

"When we engage in foreplay, Valerie you are not to laugh. There is nothing funny about oral sex. Or is it only funny when you do it with me?"

"No, sir. It's not funny," she said seriously. "I am sorry. I know I deserved to get a spanking for that."

She hiccuped still crying, and because she was feeling so upset, she dipped her forehead leaning her head against his shoulder blade. She was ashamed of her behavior, and also feeling weakened. Normally, she wouldn't be so affectionate.

"Now…," Snape said softly, and calmly, no longer the stern schoolmaster edge in his tone. Valerie continued to cling to him crying. Snape resisted the urge to tell her off from the affectionate moves, but gently removed her small fists from his shoulders.

He undid the belt around his billowing robes, giving full flexibility of movement for sex. His fingers found Valerie's skin, and he caressed her inner thighs gently.

"There now, relax…Get ready and wet, because I'm going to take you, Valerie and it's going to hurt…In a way no spanking ever could."

It was already moist inside her sex, and Snape put two fingers inside it like he did yesterday. He swilled around, until the wetness was pouring down her thighs. Then he leant forward, pressing Valerie against his chest, and pushing his member slowly inside her hot, tight pussy.

"Oh…gosh. Oh! Professor…," she started wailing.

"Hush…I am doing this as gently as I can, little girl," Snape said softly.

He continued to push further in, slowly ripping Valerie of her virginity. Until, blood was drizzling down both their robes.

"Oh! Oh!…Sir…I'm sore…," she complained. Her breathing continued heavily. The fact was she was reaching orgasm immediately because of the aphrodisiac potion.

Snape stood, Valerie's legs wrapped all the way around his waist, instinctively. Snape supported her lower back, pushing in as deep as he could go. He continued to thrust, Valerie moaning louder and louder. He walked them over to the other side of the bed, and then dropped her down on it, with himself on top.

"Doesn't it feel good now? Do you feel a fullness yet?"

"Fuck me, Headmaster…I want to cum again!," Valerie screamed greedily.

Snape accioed a bottle of wine he had laid out specifically for the occasion. He had a lot of alcohol stored in a cabinet as of lately, mainly to deal with the stress of the violent times. He thrust himself out of Valerie, finally, who was now screaming in her consummate pleasure.

Dousing the blood-red wine all over her body, it camouflaged the blood already smearing her thighs. "To make up for my rightful degradation of you yesterday...," he preambled.

Snape began to kiss every inch of her from head to toe, in rapid succession. He drank off her youthful, porcelain skin slurping up the wine for several minutes, whilst kissing her. He was possessive and consumed in his desire for her. Snape felt she was officially his now.

"Did it feel good, to have your headmaster and professor taking you?" he finally asked, filling with satisfaction.

"Yes, sir…" Valerie answered dreamily.

"Good…because we'll have a couple of more goes tonight…"

He finished, kissing her mouth. Valerie had her stone blue eyes open, and she shut them at once. She couldn't believe how good and special he made her feel.

"Obscuro," Snape muttered. There was a blind-fold across her eyes. Snape finally, decided to take his teacher's robes off, revealing his nakedness to nobody but himself. Snape would let her have a view or two of him naked soon, though.

"Do you trust me?," Snape asked her in a measured evenness.

"Yes…," she breathed, listening intently for what was to happen next.

"You have no qualms about having anal sex?"

"Oh, no sir," she lightly responded.

"Then turn around on your stomach, and you won't be laughing as this hurts, too…"

Valerie automatically did so, and Snape shoved several pillows under her torso.

"Ready?," he asked.

Within a few minutes they were done, with Valerie and Snape both orgasming. Snape actually shooting his ejaculation into her stretched out anus.

Snape rested on top of Valerie, petting her long brown hair with streaks of blonde and red.

She whispered breathily, "I love when you're snogging me, sir. Can I have some more?,"

Snape raised an eyebrow and asked, "And what of when I'm spanking you?"

She hesitated and then said, "That too, sir!"

He almost smiled, and then he kissed her full red lips again.

"Oh, Valerie. There is so much fire in you, which I adore...We shall try a new form of sex…the rough and submissive type, now I've taken your virginity…"

Valerie nodded eagerly and Snape raised his wand.

Note: Hope that was good..There will be some scenes coming up almost totally devoid of smut. I promise.


	4. The Imperius Curse

Snape peered down at Valerie through long lashes, his eyes narrowing, on top of her over the bed. "Imperio!," he shouted, whilst his wand was pointing at her. He felt his brain transfer the command through his veins and into his wand like there was a stem forging the connection.He saw a pronounced blankness overtake her.

"Put this inside your mouth and suck," Snape said calmly.

Valerie opened her mouth wide to comply, looking stupid.

But suddenly she was hesitating. A voice inside said, "this makes you nervous, why should you listen then? You know you don't want to!"

She felt the curse consume her though making her feel sicker and sicket, the longer she refused complying to it.

"NO! NO! NO! I Won't! I Won't," she broke off, sounding like a child having a tantrum.

Snape in anger instantly waved his wand, smacking her face with a spell, a stinging hex. He turned her back over, and raised his hand to begin a spanking.

"No, sir, Valerie," Snape sternly instructed.

About to land a first hard smack on her bottom, he stopped. The less rash part of him realized that clearly the girl might have the ability, the talent to resist the Imperius curse, which is a remarkably rare oddity.

He turned her back over, rapidly, and ripped the blindfold off her face.

He peered curiously doing Legilimency, her mind was empty like a blank slate from the Imperius. He gave the same command, "Suck it, now Valerie."

He watched her start to, her lips brushing the wrinkly skin of his dick. Then she threw her head back, and began ranting again, "NO! NO, SIR! I WON'T DO IT!"

He saw in her mind her thoughts concerning the subject, the internal dialogue that goes on when one is talented at resisting the Imperius.

He would have to make the curse deeper than. "Imperio!…Imperio!…Imperio!"

It would now last longer and be more severe. Valerie felt a plunging cold sensation creeping through all her veins, and then she seemed to lose all awareness.

"Good…Now, suck this, Valerie."

And she did so, with eagerness.

Once done, Snape pushed Valerie's mouth off himself, and he knew just what he was going to do next. "Incarcerous…"

He waved his wand, several times nonverbally tieing her up at several strange angles, thin brown ropes visible. The ropes seemed to excite Snape. He had tied her ankles and arms to the bedposts, so that he was ready to get insider her through the diaper position.

Valerie was completely submerged, a look of a dazed trance on her blue eyes. As he thrust in and out of he heard her moaning, incoherent words. The truth was under this deep Imperius curse, it was so severe all she could think of was blissful thoughts, the most blissful being of Snape.

"Crucio!," Snape said, and he felt an enormous sense of relief as she had orgasmed already, and now she would just be wobbling in the ropes she was bound in. The thin ropes stretched as she tried to writhe under them, but because the Imperius curse was so strong she could not scream, and her awareness of the pain was lessened.

This went on briefly, and then Snape unbound the ropes with a tiny flick of his wand. He pulled Valerie close to him, with himself under the sheets. Then he raised his wand again and started lifting the Imperius curse off her, which took a moment.

Valerie looked at him and whispered, "What did you do to me?"

"We just traveled through the darkest nether regions of magic….It was very dangerous for you, but I know how to go, without going too far…," Snape said in a mysteriously soft voice.

"Sir? Remember when you spanked me before? I got kind of upset cause I was rude to you. But I'd like another spanking. Can I get another spanking, right now?"

Valerie meant she would actually enjoy it, now that she was happier and not upset about laughing during the oral sex like before.

"NO," said Snape with firm finality. "Give me a genuine reason, and there will be another trip across my knee…Besides you need a salve, and I don't have any right now. Next time your warranted a punishment, I promise it will be a hard ordeal whether or not it's a spanking, Valerie."

Valerie smiled a little and affectionately buried herself in Snape's chest, he did not stop her. She could smell a mustiness, that was very soothing and masculine, kind of like cologne.

She could feel his hearting beating as she slept next to him that night. It was amazing how they were now a couple, or were they? Valerie wasn't too sure. 

Note: The next scene won't have much smut, if any, which is good. I'm sorry that this story is not of the highest quality.


	5. A Grim Christmas

If you, read please review

**If you, read please review. **

**Chapter Five: A Grim Christmas**

Christmas morning, Severus and Valerie, headmaster and pupil had woken up together in the bedroom above the headmaster's circular office. Valerie was hoping for a wonderful, peaceful day with Severus, but before they could even share a breakfast, he had told her to leave. He had explained after wishing merry Christmas that they could not go down to the Christmas feast together, and Valerie needed to change out of her school attire and get back to Gryffindor tower. She agreed reluctantly, letting him win this particular battle, saving up her obstinate opinions for another time.

She got to see Snape that evening for the Christmas feast. It had been rather an uneventful social occasion, as Valerie knew smartly that she must not indicate there was anything between her and Snape, other than that of headmaster and pupil. Therefore, she had not said anything to Snape other than exchanges while passing the many dishes cooked by Hogwarts's House-elves. Nothing more than, "please pass the smoked ham" and a couple of "thank-yous"

At one point during the long meal, Valerie's hard-staring blue gaze caught Snape staring at her, lingering more than what was normal. Her cheeks blossomed with red-petaled flames of colour when she realized he was actually staring at her scant dressrobes of red and silver velvet. He seemed to be looking through her robes, as if he had a magical eye like Alastor Moody's had been. It was a major turn on, and the only really enjoyable moment of the Christmas feast. But all too soon, Snape's eyes were forced to look away from staring seductively at Valerie's full plumaged cleavage. Amycus Carrow, the Co-deputy headmaster had gotten the drift and had stated looking at Snape with a pondering suspicion. And Snape, picking up on it, roved his dark eyes away and ceased to looking at her for the rest of the feast. None of the other teachers had been present, besides the Carrows. This included Mcgonagall and Flitwick and Sprout who had all left the school for the entire duration of the holidays. It was only the two Carrows, Snape, Valerie, and three older Slytherins who stayed.

As soon as the meal was over, Snape at the headmaster's chair in the center laid down his knife and fork across his plate, and rose at once. He flitted down the table and out the side exit of the Great Hall, located near the Staff table.

"Happy Christmas, Amycus,…Alecto," said Snape very formally. It certainly did not sound like he meant it, it was only to remain civil with each other.

Valerie couldn't help but turn her head and watch Snape depart, feeling a sudden wash of sadness overcome her. She wanted to follow him out, but she knew it would be obvious to the others what she was doing. So she waited a couple of minutes, watching meekly as Alecto continued to gorge on the Christmas pudding.

Then she got up quickly and stepped off the platform and out the side entrance. She did not need to tell the teachers good night, she already had a terrible reputation with them, and they would not care to hear it at all. They already knew Valerie Powers had no real respect for the Carrows or their lessons, and they did not expect her to stop her defiant behavior, for they had finally given up on her. Amycus insisted just before break, before Snape had caned Valerie, that he wouldn't allow her in the Seventh year N.E.W.T. Dark Arts class anymore.

Valerie strode determinedly through the halls and then broke into a run, passing the statue of the giant boar and going up several flights of the castle's entrance hall stairway. She saw Snape at the sixth floor striding towards the two gargoyles, almost into the headmaster's private chambers. She ran up to him, and he stopped, turning, wand out for discretionary caution.

Valerie skidded to a halt from her run, and approached a little less wildly, walking towards Snape, who had folded his arm's over his teacher robes. Valerie thought it was rather a defensive gesture. In fact, he was sure he knew what she wanted and he was determined not to relent however tempting it was for him as well.

Valerie finally stopped before him, daring to stand right in his space, only a few feet away from getting to touch again.

She saw his stern look and could tell he wasn't too adament about seeing her. Valerie took a breath and actually dared to put her hand on his arm, affectionately. She whispered, "I want to spend the night with you again,…sir. May I?"

"No, you may not. Get to bed," said Snape deliberately. He had his reasons, and they were very rational. He knew it might be dangerous for Valerie. This is because it was possible the Dark Lord would show up anytime starting tomorrow.

Valerie smiled and batted her lashes at the hadmastrer. Bold and confident, Valerie argued, trying her best to be charming and cajoling at the same time, "You could fuck me all you want, sir. I promise I won't object. Professor, I know you want it as much as I do!"

Snape raised a brow and resisted snorting at a seventeen year old's almost comical form of pursuasion. Nevertheless, he didn't really like what he was hearing. 'Did the girl think he only wanted her for her pussy? It wasn't true, he would have to show her otherwise', thought Snape.

He watched her for several seconds, as she waited looking desperate and growing impatient for a response. He spoke finally, "Some other time, Valerie. You're to sleep in Gryffindor tower tonight. Do you understand me?"

"I do. I understand," she said looking disappointed. And she walked off, whilst he went in the opposite direction towards the gargoyle entrance.

Note: Please review! The next chapter Voldemort plays a significant part.


	6. The Dark Lord

CHAPTER SIX: THE DARK LORD

CHAPTER SIX: THE DARK LORD

The next afternoon, Snape was alone in front of the large handsome desk, writing and leafing through several books for his own studies to further his understanding of the magical arts.

There was a burst of green flames in the fireplace on Snape's right, and behind him Dumbledore in his portrait sprung up out his chair inside the portrait to leave. Within two seconds, Dumbledore had disappeared from his Hogwart's frame.

Snape finished doing some inscriptions of ingredients with his feathered quill and then rose, inwardly bracing himself. Not a second later, Lord Voldemort had entered. His powerful gaze went around the circular room and then he spotted Severus Snape.

Voldemort spoke with an edge of accusation, "Severus. I arrived earlier, expecting you."

"My lord, I was out for lunch in the Great Hall. Forgive me keeping you waiting," said Snape blandly. Snape would not have done this if Snape had known the date and time Voldemort would come.

And Voldemort came closer, looking Snape straight in the eyes, until he surmised, "The Sword of Gryffindor is still safe. Am I correct at thinking this?"

"Of course, My lord," said Snape, firmly.

And Snape, looked apprehensively towards the blank canvass as soon as Voldemort's red eyes unlocked from his black ones. Luckily, Voldemort had never suspected that the blank canvass was being filled by Dumbledore. If he had, it would have meant a great deal of trouble for Snape, trying to talk himself out of it.

"We remain as our primary meeting place, at Malfoy Manor. But I wanted to meet up with you in secrecy, so naturally I could be confirmed of the sword's protection, as that responsibility is in your hands, Severus. As well as to hear that things have been quieter over the preceding holiday at Hogwarts."

As soon as Voldemort finished, Snape spoke at once, "They have been so, My lord. The Carrows are very effective at discipline and they keep the resisting students out of recruiting the mainstream."

"Good….Once those youthful activists realize that I have won, that I have established arbitrary absolute power over them perhaps they will reconsider joining my - our cause instead."

Snape nodded, looking pensieve. He was highly doubtful that Neville Longbottom and Ginerva Weasley would want to join Voldemort, ever.

A moment of lulling silence past between them. But then there was a few knocks on the door.

Snape's face drained of it's colour at once, until Voldemort gave him a commanding glance, telling him to allow the visitor. Snape sighed and dryly spoke, "Enter."

Valerie Powers swung the door open, and then stopped, looking totally galvinized her face falling, and morphing into fear.

"Come here," said Snape irritably and Valerie obeyed woodenly, all the while staring at Voldemort with nothing shy of amazement.

Valerie stopped before the two men, standing in front of the large desk. She suddenly realized to acknowledge Voldemort first and she bowed deeply. "The Dark Lord! Whan an honor for me to be in your presence."

She then waited for someone to speak. Nobody did, so Valerie pressed on looking at Snape now, trying to think what to say to him next. She decided to be honest, "I only came to see you again, professor."

And Voldemort's eyes bored into Snape's again, as he asked with mild curiosity, "And who is this?…." And Voldemort looked back at Valerie again and said with a strange humor, "Is it a little mistress your keeping Severus?"

Snape nodded gravely, pressing his lips together looking at Voldemort, and then Snape's eyes drifted over to Valerie again.

Voldemort looked at Valerie as well, but appraisingly as if to see what there was about her that would make her Snape's mistress, and Voldemort seemed to be sizing Valerie up.

Valerie shot another glance at the Dark Lord's snake-like face, and then looked away again, and back at her headmaster expectantly. She wondered if she should just go now. It was better than staying and being gawked at. At that thought she crossed her arms over her chest.

Voldemort seemed to have been a good judge of Valerie's character. He suddenly asked confidently, as if he already knew, "Is she one of the students getting multiple detentions. One of those who refuse to reform to the new order being established?"

Snape's face was unreadable as he answered in a monotone, a factual tone, "She is a discipline problem, My lord." And once the words went past his lips, Snape regretted saying it.

Voldemort looked at Valerie and demanded of her sharply, '"How frequent are your sessions being Crucioed in the dungeons, where I heard the recalcitrant ones are rightly whipped and chained up?" And then his voice sibiliantly asked, "Valerie, are you subjected to these punishments on a regular basis?"

Valerie lurched at his usage of her name, apparently Voldemort had saw her name in her mind, not Snape's certainly, because of his Occlumency.

Valerie raised her chin up to address the Dark Lord, "Many times er, My Lord. But not because I am resisting the way things are run here at Hogwarts. I do not resist any of it. What I am getting these detentions for, is my lack of respect for Professor Carrow, the Dark Arts bloke. Amycus is an idiot, My lord and does not understand the Dark Arts. I refuse to do the work like he says!"

Voldemort's face morped into a smile. "What a brave little thing you are Valerie. Standing up to him. But, unfortunately I shall not tolerate your judgment of his teaching methods. Apparently, the detentions aren't working. I say we tame her, Severus."

And Voldemort regarded Valerie like a creature, leering at her like she was his newest prey.

Valerie gaped at Voldemort in fascinated wonder, her mind working furiously at what the Dark Lord wanted from her, or rather to inflict on her.

Snape looked like he wanted to object, but Voldemort wasn't looking at him. He was already had his lipless mouth smoothed together in something like an indulgent smile. He remarked, "She is going to serve me a bit today. Aren't you Valerie?"

"Yes – My lord. Yes," said Valerie nervously, but she was ready to try and eager. She wondered what she would be asked to do, or at least what he would actually do to her.

"To quell her rebellious attitude, I might ask if I can observe how you as headmaster would discipline a student such as this, Severus?," and Voldemort sounded hypothetical.

"…. My Lord. Would the birch rod be appropriate to you?," asked Snape, and there was a trace of a plea in his voice.

Voldemort nodded dully, but did not look totally satisfied. Snape took his wand out to accio over the birch rod, which would at least be a little less painful for Valerie than the cane. Meanwhile, Voldemort looked at Valerie and said rigidly, "Well, silly girl? Bend over the desk!"

Valerie actually gave a faint smile to Voldemort, which surprised him, and he looked at her interested again, for he was surprised at the girl's obvious courage and defiance. He thought she might just make a good Death Eater one day.

Snape looked pained, holding the lethal looking rod with dozens of bristles. His expression remained agonized in the sallow complexion, looking serious though as he stepped over to Valerie. And Voldemort moved hovering over Snape's shoulder, from behind him on Snape's left, wearing his hood.

Snape looked at Valerie's curvy hips wrapped around the pleated gray skirt. She had not brought her Gryffindor robes, but at least she was wearing part of the prescribed uniform. Heaven forbid, if it had been mugle attire, thought Snape. Knowing Voldemort might get impatient, he raised her skirt up roughly and then saw that she was wearing a white thong.

He decided not to pull it down. But raised the birch rod and with hard and deliberate force laid a smack on her already marked up pink lobes. He did it again and again, and Valerie remained rooted resiliently to the spot, only grimacing in the enormous pain she was feeling, as it surged through her like fire was being breathed onto her skin.

At the fourth resounding smack, Voldemort interrupted, "You must Crucio your student, Severus. And also let us not forget, she is your mistress. Punish her with the Cruciatus."

Snape paused and slowly raised his wand, his face becoming livid with anger, veins popping on his forehead, "CRUCIO!"

And now Valerie finally screamed, shrills of terrible agony, her hands clinging to the desk like a piece of wreckage from a storm, and her legs in the air, kicking and screaming. Snape was merely putting on an act, as he always had to do with Voldemort.

Once he relinquished the curse Voldemort looked pleased. Snape bent over Valerie and grabbed a fistful of her blouse hard. He did not mean to sound harsh, but he knew he must, "That had better suffice for your instransigent attitude and insolence, Miss Powers."

"Yes, sir. I will do the Dark Arts lessons as instructed," said Valerie obediantly, but not meaning what she said. She knew she was being used sort of as the model example for how Snape should punish a student sent to his office.

Snape had hoped that would be all for the castigation, when Voldemort suddenly waved his wand, and Valerie's clothes all came undone, the buttons on her blouse popped open, and her skirt and thong was at her ankles now.

Note: Hope it is good.


	7. Her Dark Fantasy

Continuation of…

Chapter Seven: Her Dark Fantasy

"The girl is worthy. Worthy enough for myself...," said Voldemort, more to himself.

Valerie turned around to face Voldemort, from where she had been bent over the desk where she had just been birched by the headmaster. She smiled devilishly at this, blue eyes gleaming at the Dark Lord clad in his hood. She did not feel the least bit embarrassed for Voldemort to regard her in this fashion, and also to be viewing her stark naked.

Voldemort waved his wand and Valerie was hoisted in the air and almost at once, levitating upside down, through the levicorpus spell. The long yew wand waved again and there clinked into existence little chains on her wrists,her hands had somehow been moved behind her back when she was levitated. She felt her feet fettered by chains placed at the ankles as well.

And Voldemort lowered his wand and looked away from Valerie.

He ignored her a moment as he looked at his Death Eater, who who was watching testily, his wand now out as well.

"Like I said I've had this done in the dungeons before-," piped up Valerie confidently before she thought clearly.

"Silence! You were not given permission to speak," Voldemort rasped.

And Valerie bit her lip, eyes still open, forced to stare at edge of the desk, berating herself for not thinking clearly. Of course, Voldemort would not give her that luxury here now in the moment where she was to submit to them! Snape and Voldemort regarded each other, essentially reading each others minds on what was to commence next. Snape as a Death Eater had levitated victims many other times since the first war. And Voldemort was of course, aware of how his Death Eaters enjoyed raping, except usually the practices had been inflicted onto levitated muggle women like what had happened at the Quidditch World Cup in 1993.

Valerie remained hanging, motionlessly. She was not completely vertically down, but held at an angled slope. Her feet were sticking up in the air, and her head was only a couple of inches from the edge of the desk. She saw out of the corners of both eyes, clothing fall. Snape and Voldemort had each stripped bare. Voldemort did this with Snape and a few of his closest Death Eaters sometimes, and nobody but they were supposed to know about his sex life. He would not normally take part in group sex, unless done privately and only with his most intimate followers.

Valerie waited breathlessly heart beating, as they stepped around her. And in a whoosh suddenly, one of them sat perched on the edge of the desk, in which her mouth was perfectly aligned with a penis. And at the same time, one of their hands was tracing thw welts of her bruised and reddened bottom, now cut up from the birch rod. The hands on her ass were gentle and she assumed them to be Snape's. She felt Snape push his warm member into her, whilst he held onto the cheeks, pulling them. She realized that she was supposed to suck on Voldemort's cock. She opened her mouth and he at once shoved it inside where she could feel it rimming the top of her mouth and squeezing all the way into the deep rececesses at the corners of her gums.

Just as they began, the whispering going on in the portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses for several minutes, finally stirred in the dimly lit room. No longer were they suspicous, but were now outraged.

A gimlet-eyed witch in her frame said, "While I believe in the birch rod, ahem... I have one here myself," and she raised a rod up in her frame, "But that is way too much to take!"

Voldemort did not speak, but he waved his wand around casting "obscuro" and blind-folding all the portraits within their paintings. They yelled complaints and Voldemort reminded them, "Leave us! If not, I'll destroy you," and he might of meant it. Finally one by one, the portrait people left, many muttering curses under their breath. Perhaps they could go and gossip about it at other wizarding institutions, but it did not matter to them, the Dark Lord had taken over the Wizarding world and they were both in positions of absolute power now.

For several minutes the Dark Lord and and the Headmaster took turns betweeen Valerie, shagging her up the ass and then rapidly moving back to have her suck the dick that would have been just rammed into her anus. Both of them were kind of working together to build up their orgasms, which would be much stronger when they acually came, since they were shoving in and out of her so rapidly.

Voldemort noticed the wetness sliding down the girl's inner thighs at one point. He said with a little delight for the masturbation, "You are a powerful, a powerful cunt of a witch."

He raised his wand, aiming it at her opening of her thighs, whilst grabbing an object off the desk. It was a plain wooden box. He dropped it and suddenly there was a tiny mouse scuttling in between her unparted, fettered legs. For Voldemort had obviously conjured the rodent into existence. Voldemort aimed his wand for the consciousless creature again, Imperiusing it do something. She felt the mouse stick it's whiskered head into the folds of her vagina and then she felt it starting to nibble on her masturbation liquid, and also it stated making squealing noises.

Valerie moaned, trying to supress terror, and couldn't help but say, "Please. I don't want that inside me." She could actually see the tiny mouse's tail poking out of her spread opening, as it lay in their motionless, as it was told to stay put.

When Valerie looked the other way, she could see nothing but the upside-down view of the front of the desk and whoever's dick was currently forced into her mouth. Her headmaster and the Dark Lord continued to prowl around her wands raised, truly menacing in their presence.

Voldemort looked over at Snape, and Snape looked at his master and smiled, feigning absolute enjoyment, as he leisurely continued to bang her bottom, facing Voldemort, who was still enjoying the girl slurping and sucking on his dick. It seemed Voldemort believed that with women, Snape was a staunch sadist, very much like himself. He had never realized Snape had actually loved Lily Potter, Voldemort had always thought it was only desire.

After another minute, Voldemort was fucking Valerie up the ass, and he screamed and ejaculated, the wetness streaming down her thighs. The mouse disappeared as if it had never existed, departing the Vanishing spell. And then the shackles around her wrists and ankles disappeared and simultaneously at once, she dropped to the ground, landing uncomfortably on her side.

Valerie didn't see it, but Voldemort turned around at once and conjured an enchanted glowing object with rods, that was an opened container of an enchanted cage.

And then Valerie felt herself rapidly hoisted back up again, this time heading towards Snape, until Snape who was standing naked, had his dick inserted up Valerie's vagina, where the mouse had just been nibbling. Luckily it didn't bite her. Now her orifice was dry, and she hung by Snape's dick, as her head rested on the floor.

"Cage your pet Severus," said Voldemort lazily.

Still hanging, Snape's bare waist visible, hovering above, Valerie moaned in shockwaves of pain. This was not a natural position and it was made worse because she was dry. It felt like she had a pair of tweezers inserted in her rather than a man's penis.

Snape said firmly, "Yes, My lord." And with that, she felt him moving in a stolid shuffle towards the enchanted cage, afraid to lift his feet and put even greater weight on his member.

Voldemort, meanwhile was putting his simple black robes back on his thin frame, by buttoning the inside lapels.

Valerie felt puzzled by Snape's steadfast loyalty to Voldemort. She wanted to object to the Dark Lord. She wanted Snape to be brave and refuse it for her. Snape could only think of the pain, it was hard to have several pounds of Valerie's weight on his dick, as it felt like a heavyweight dumb bell. He dragged each of them towards the cage, knowing there was relief in sight for himself after he could drop her. Finally he felt he was allowed to release himself from her vaginal canal, as he approached the ambient blue object.

With one final grimace, Snape released and shoved her in as if he didn't care about putting her into the ethereal light of the empty cage at all. Valerie wrongly took his pained smile for a true one, and she frowned.

Voldemort gave one last look and saw that the girl was sitting obediantly in the opened cage, and Snape had his wand out, presumably to enclose her in it. Voldemort had more important things to attend to, and saying, "Malfoy Manor!," he was gone in a burst of green flames without farewell.

Valerie remained in the cage well after he was gone. Snape stepped away from her, without paying attention or looking at her in the slightest.

She watched, pouting as Snape carefully dressed back into his underwear, frockcoat, teacher's robes, etc. It took a couple of minutes, in which Valerie was thinking and feeling growing anger boiling in her blood.

"I'm still in here….Look at me! Look at me!"

Finishing buttoning the cuffs of his sleeves, Snape finally glanced at her and admonished in a hiss, "Get out of there."

"No. I won't!," she said sulkily.

"What? What reason have you for this? Stop feeling sorry for youtself. Now out of that ridiculous contraption at once!"

Valerie shook her head vehemenently. "No…"

Snape looked simply furious now, he stalked over to her, where she was sitting in the opened cage. It was the same type of magical cage Voldemort's snake, Nagini would be in later.

"Then I must make you," Snape murmured and before Valerie knew it, he had grabbed her upper-arm tightly, so hard, it bruised a little as he pulled her free.

Valerie stamped her foot. But then she said seductively, batting her curly lashes, "Don't you want me to be your slave?"

Snape turned to look at her, there was a hint of disgust in his face. "No…," whispered Snape with a strange softness and he looked her over with a peculiar expression.

"Fine! Then perhaps I could…," she started again, with an air of inventiveness about her. But then Valerie paused, deciding not to elaborate on her thoughts aloud. She was going to say that perhaps she could just join Voldemort as a Death Eater herself, but something held her back from telling him that.

Snape wasn't looking at her, but staring at the floor feeling slightly humiliated by it all himself. It had been degrading to have his new lover hung out, the two of them joined not at the hip, but at the dick. He knew Voldemort well enough to know that he was mocking their relationship, and wanted to dirty her further by putting a mouse in the vagina he knew Snape had taken the virginity of.

Valerie's mood seemed to brighten and she said, "I wouldn't mind being the Dark Lord's sex slave, headmaster!" For Valerie is a masochist, and really thought it a good idea for her.

Spit flew from his mouth as he actually yelled, "Never say that again! Do you hear me?!" And now he was wildly upset.

Valerie didn't answer, but just regarded Snape's outburst in mystified surprise, mouth parted stupidly in an "O".

Snape came close to her again and grabbed her shoulders, and shook her crazily. "Never do I ever want to hear you say that. You will never say that again...Do I have your word Valerie?"

Valerie looked at him, somewhat frightened and said faintly, "Yes…" But she didn't really mean it and Snape knew she didn't, as he looked into her blue eyes for some reassurance. But then he shook his head resignedly at the thought that he had not really changed her. Those hard blue eyes like stones that looked out at the world were of a precocious soul.

"You are merely fantasizing. You have no idea the horrors he would subject you to as his sex slave. Get that out of your head before he sees, girl. No more of that, understood?"

Valerie resisted smirking at his fear for her, and then shrugged and said, "Yes, sir." She did not realize how much he was coming to love her. She still could not imagine Snape, who she believed to be, like many others do, an evil Death Eater who murdered Dumbledore. She envisioned him as a man incapable of that emotion of love just like Voldemort was. And furthermore, Valerie wasn't so sure she believed in love herself.

But then she looked at him again and said, "And you know, I do have an inkling of an idea on what it would be like to be his slave, professor. I'm not naive you know," said Valerie.

"Enough of this! Let us go upstairs to the bedroom. We need to talk, and quite honestly, I need a drink. Take your uniform, you'll put it on upstairs."

Valerie questioned that order for a second, and felt like she wanted to snap at Snape in disapproval. She was disappointed he didn't want to have another go at some sex, as she figured since he was asking her to put her clothes back on that he didn't desire any. But then she sighed and obeyed him.

Valerie followed Snape up the twisting stairs, passing the astronomy observatory, up on the balcony of a different floor. It had been there since several prior headmasters.

Note: A lot of other things happens in this story. Voldemort will meet Valerie again, and in another time there will be a moresome with Voldemort in it. There will be a lot more than I originally thought…more about Snape as a headmaster, Valerie's life, and Ginny Weasley will be in the story, Draco plays a little appearance and so do a lot of people and events.


	8. Dark Discussion

Continuation of…

Chapter Eight: Dark Discussion

A moment later they were upstairs and Snape went to the back of the room towards an old cabinet. Valerie busied herself getting dressed again and Snape opened the main door of the cabinet, which made a creaking sound as it swung.

Inside the cabinet were several bottles of liquor, many of them looking half-drunk. Snape selected a bottle of white, elf-made wine and then conjured a goblet, pouring the shimmering mass into it. Next, he took out a crock of liquid that was beside several potions on a different shelf of the cabinet. Finally, he turned back and went towards the comfortable leather arm-chair, the only one in the room.

He sat down, and saw Valerie was finishing buttoning her crisp white shirt and then she carelessly swung the tie back in place, so that it hung crooked. He smiled slightly at her and said in a quiet patient, voice, "Valerie," and indicated slightly with his index finger.

Valerie broke into a wide smile and strode over to him eagerly watching his lips brush the goblet as he took a sip of the white-coloured wine.

Valerie stopped at his side and said cheerfully, "I'd like to have my first taste of wine. Can I?"

The tip of Snape's tongue came out, and he said with smooth finality, "No…," and his hand went for the goblet again on the small table on his other side.

"Come on….Please?" she said with growing annoyance.

"No!….," said Snape, sounding angry. The truth was that first and foremost, he wanted the wine for himself. He needed the alcohol to keep him calm and stable with all the stress of the violent times and himself being a leader in it.

"But what is the big deal? I'm seventeen for Merlin's sake. I'm of age."

"I shall say it one more time, Valerie. You are not getting any wine, and if you demand of me one more time you're going to get a spanking."

Valerie laughed a light chuckle for a second and said smiling and speaking manipulatively, "But I want you to spank me. I want you to! Bring it on!"

And then Snape shot the stone goblet down on the tabletop hard, and he shook his head, disconcerted and exasperated.

Valerie's knees wobbled a bit, as she waited to be pulled over his knee.

Snape did not even look at her, as he spoke deliberately, in a dignified manner, "I will spank you only when you deserve to be punished….Perhaps later, we could also use it for foreplay."

And Valerie bubbled up excitedly, squeezing her palms together, "Like tonight? We're going to do it again tonight, right?"

Snape now looked at her, and started building into an annoyed tirade, "I consider you first and foremost my pupil, Valerie. Now as you seemed to have forgotten proper respect, here's your little reminder: 'sir', 'headmaster'….or 'professor' at all times."

"...Yes, sir," she said meekly, feeling suddenly belittled.

Snape regarded her darkly for a moment, his eyes narrowing sternly. He honestly did not think the girl had much respect for him.

"Lay down," he said and it couldn't be more obvious that he meant for her to lay prone across his lap.

Valerie's brow knitted in confusion as Snape waited patiently. Slightly nervous, not knowing what to expect, she stooped and eased herself across his legs, and turning her head to her side, she looked up at him.

She felt a hand lift her skirt up, to reveal the white thong sticking in the crevice between her round lobes. Her bottom was covered in one large red welt from the birching and then striped indentations from the recent caning.

"Do you like to wear thongs?," he asked mildly, creating conversation, as his hands went to open the crock next to his goblet of wine.

"Yeah. So…," said Valerie defensively. "I mean, 'yes sir'," she added, clearly saying it in correction of her prior words.

And Snape had opened up the crock to reveal a little clear liquid in which tiny pieces of mashed tentacles was engulfed.

He scooped some out of it and put it on his hand, and started smoothing it all onto Valerie's buttocks presented in front of him. He rubbed it in, all of the cuts, bruises, and red sores on her bottom, in which her skin felt very corrosive. In less than a minute he was done, and Valerie was mumbling, "This is so relaxing…."

But Snape finished all too soon. He brushed her school skirt back down, straightening and smoothing the pleats. He patted her bottom, roughly, almost a smack and said, "There. That should feel better now."

He then lifted her up and turned her so that she was now sitting sideways on his lap. She saw Snape's expression was strange. It was grave and totally serious.

"What is it professor?" she said.

"I want to talk to you about the Dark Lord. First off, what do you know about him?"

"Well, obviously he's evil, sir. What more would I need to understand?"

"Quite a lot, if you're going to associate with him," quipped Snape sharply. "Take it as advice from someone….someone who is about as close to him as one could ever get to You-Know-Who." There was something frightening about this truth and Valerie actually shivered.

"But that's not saying much for intimacy with him anyway," he added.

And Snape lowered his voice even more mysteriously, "What you must understand is how the Dark Lord operates. Essentially, what I have come to know, is that fear, fear exists only in the mind. It knows no other boundary. The Dark Lord...possesses a monstrous intellect, but is held within a mind full of fear."

"It doesn't seem like he is full of fear, professor," said Valerie in definitive disagreement.

"Well, of course it doesn't, silly girl! All is not always as it appears," said Snape derisively.

"He is quite the horrific creature is what Voldemort really is," said Snape.

"Well, sir I-" Valerie hesitated. "Well I don't understand the Dark Lord."

"I know you don't. The Dark Lord has set up a terrible regime and I foresee that if the Dark Lord wins, most of our people will die before the next generation has a chance to grow up."

And now Valerie's eyes widened, "I didn't realize that, sir. I thought he set up a good school, what with making you headmaster and all."

Snape smirked a little, but his eyebrows went up a little, 'she thought her education was adequate?,' he thought, thinking how wrongly misinformed it was for her to think that.

"The Dark Lord is a vicious, vicious killer, Valerie. You would never want to be his pet, or his slave. He would probably have you die a slow death, an exquisitely painful one. In fact, I have participated in some of his murders sprees, almost like a partner. One of his favorite methods is the destruction of the victim's mind. The Dark Lord is out to seek the ruin of minds, but what is more, the ruin of souls through defecation. He enjoys the pervading presence of death, and there you have the Death Eaters."

"And what is more, I'll tell you something Valerie. About his meddlings. The Dark Lord knows more Dark magic than any wizard alive, even than I. I can guarantee that. I suspect he has horcruxes," and suddenly Snape switched his mode of thinking, thinking more to himself aloud, "I KNOW he has horcruxes." And Snape hesitated and thought to himself, for Valerie couldn't know, 'More than one and Dumbledore must have told Potter this last year.'

But his thoughts were interrupted, by enthusiastic questions, "What are horcruxes, headmaster? Can you tell me, sir? You're my new Dark Arts instructor too, you know."

Snape looked at her for a moment, his lips in a grim line.

"Very well... What happens is the soul is split at the point when murderous intent is acted on. The caster of the Killing curse will, at a later date, encase a piece of his soul in a foreign external object."

Valerie's mind teemed with questions, her blue eyes sparkling with wonder. Snape looked into them and added, "It is a very violent thing to do Valerie. It is the basest, lowest act a sorcerer can ever engage in."

"Where do the objects go? And what is the point of it all, professor?"

"You are right on the tip of the question. The Dark Lord has concealed these objects. Don't ask me where they are, I have no clues to go by. The purpose is to render oneself immortal, and theoretically that is what one he is, as long as the objects are never destroyed."

"And professor. I have another question?"

"What is it…Go ahead," he said drearily.

"What happens to his victims? Where do they go?"

Snape smiled amused, something sadistic glowing in his black pupils, as he looked into Valerie's hard-staring blue eyes.

"Many of them have been made into the collection of his armies of inferi."

"Oh, of course…his army of the dead. The animated corpses!," she comprehended with passion. Snape looked at her strangely. He was startled by her interests in Voldemort and the extent it went, which Snape abhorred.

"There are hundreds of inferi, most of them now roaming the countryside free. As you know, quite a few people have been attacked by them lately. The attacked are made into more inferi."

"But where did the first inferi corpses come from, sir? A graveyard?"

"The Dark Lord had much too much hubris to use bodies from just any random graveyard, Valerie. All of them originated as his victims, certainly not anything else. They were people from all walks of life: men, women, children….Some of the Inferi are people I was asked to kill...All of us were asked to do it at times."

And Snape looked down at the floor, filled with deep guilt. Valerie did not seem to realize this about him though. She just snuggled on his lap, feeling safe and protected by him. She leaned into his shoulder and rubbed her cheek, nuzzling against his robes.

A moment of silence stretched between them.

Valerie seemed to come to her senses of her own awareness, "Sir...Why are you telling me this? Why would you care to confide in me what you know?…Because clearly nobody else knows all this about the Dark Lord! Except maybe the other Death Eaters."

"Because I am going to teach you Occlumency. I think you will be rather talented at it, once you either conquer your temper or learn to use it efficiently." The truth of the matter was, Snape had bigger things in mind for Valerie, ambitions for her and himself and for the sake of others. He had seen how shrewd and intelligent she had been around Voldemort. The girl clearly had a lot of nerve.

He looked at her, and put his hand on her head, stroking her long wavy brown hair that had streaks of reddish blonde in it.

"You should have been in my House, Valerie. Yo are, afterall an ambitious little girl. You would have made a good Slytherin."

"Don't call me a little girl. And I'm not Slytherin. I'm a proud Gryffindor," said Valerie, determined and calm. He had said this because Snape still regarded her as a child, and he did feel a certain love for her. But he was afraid it was fatherly, instead of romantic.

Snape's lip curled with pleasure at her anger and he laughed a little, a low gutteral tone.

"I belong in Gryffindor and that is where I wish you had been placed, sir. Maybe then, you would have had the guts to object to the way the Dark Lord treated us today. I was so ashamed at your lack of chivarly. You really need to get more courage…sir."

"Be quiet….For that you have finally earned yourself a spanking," said Snape sounding very harsh.

And Snape took another sip of the wine on the table, as Valerie nervously teetered on the edge at his knee.

"But not tonight. Some other time you will be given retribution, and when it happens, I'll be sure to remind you why."

"I'm sorry I spoke what was on my mind, sir," said Valerie sincerely. She wasn't scared of her impending punishment, more that she had hurt his feelings. She had not really hurt his feelings though she only thought she did. But he would not tolerate such blatant disrespect.

"Now leave me to my thoughts. There is a lot more on my mind than you could possibly imagine, Valerie."

Valerie's face fell, crestfallen. And she reluctantly slid off his black-clad lap. She turned to look at him, frowning with sorrow.

"We'll have the sex some other time, that I can promise. I need time to be alone."

"Well, alright, sir. Good night," said Valerie, walking away slowly.

Snape held his wine in his hands now, thoughtfully sipping in tiny measures, lips pursed.

Unexpectedly, Valerie ran back, and she wrapped her arms around his neck in an affectionate embrace. Before she could kiss his lips, he had held her back, with a hand raised and he brushed her away lightly. Valerie managed to kiss his sideburn, and that was all.

"Go. Now," said Snape irritably. Valerie sighed feeling deep disappointment, knowing it was partially because of how she had behaved. She wished he would inflict the spanking now, and hopefully forgive her afterward. Instead, he had to punish her even more. Yet Snape would have asked her to leave soon after, regardless of what she had said.

Please review. I want to know what somebody else thinks. Please.


	9. Hard Lessons

Continuation of…

Chapter Nine: Hard Lessons

A week later, Valerie came in for her Dark Arts lesson. The winter break was over and she had not spent it with the headmaster, the headmaster who had taken her virginity no less! She was hurt about what she regarded as his cold dismissal of her that other evening, and was beginning to believe their whole relationship to be nothing more than a sham. In fact, she was really annoyed at the whole thing and wasn't even sure if she liked Severus Snape anymore.

But then when she entered the headmaster's office, and saw his dark features again, that were almost handsome, his head bent at his desk writing with a feathered quill, she couldn't help but blush and make a little grin. She loved the power and authority he radiated.

Snape began entering blue gossamer strands from his head, twirling them on his wand and then casting them into a stone bowl with runes carved on it.

Valerie approached his desk, nervously, and said, "Sir, I was thinking about what you said the other night…I can't believe I never asked: Which side are you on? Are you really supporting the Dark Lord?"

Snape's face was inscrutable as he folded his hands over his chest, enclosing the teacher's robe as he stood up to his full height, and Valerie sat herself in a chair in front of the desk.

"I meant not to be explicit about it, Miss Powers. I mean Valerie. I shall tell you if only you prove to be sufficient at Occlumency."

'I'll try my best then, professor," she said hopefully.

"Good…Now I take it that you understand what Occlumency is?"

"Yes, sir. Defending yourself against an outside intruder trying to get into your thoughts, memories, feelings, and such."

Snape nodded, hardly pausing. "And now, Legilimency," said Snape and he took out a cloth and unrolled it, in which were several pointed tools. "Let us start with my first full breech, in which I shall penetrate your mind….Legilimens!"

Valerie winced in the chair as Snape stood looming above, jabbing the strange object towards the temples of her forehead.

She felt like there was a string being pulled into her head, and then she could feel it tugging, at other little threads with enormous pressure building in her skull.

"Whoa. This is intense," but even before Valerie had spoken, he had seen: herself eating alone in the Gryffindor common room, herself alone again in the Great Hall.

"You're a lone wolf. Aren't you Valerie?" She hesitated, deciding whether or not to take offence and then nodded.

Snape pressed his mouth together firmly, looking determined, "Make your mind, blank and calm. If you must, forget I'm here, if that is what it takes to calm you…Let us go again, Legilimens!"

Valerie felt the string sensation weave into her head and then images flying forth, before she could stop them. The truth was she was kind of enjoying them though. Herself, getting kissed all over by Snape, who had doused her in the red wine. 'Ooh', herself getting fucked by him for the first time, 'It had been hard!' She realized this, as she witnessed herself, legs wrapped around Snape's waist, facing him on his lap. And then there was Voldemort and Snape together taking turns on her, 'What a thrill for them', she thought.

But suddenly, the slow motion picture stopped playing, she felt a jerk and she was released, almost toppling out of her chair backwards. She could see the present time Snape, somehow standing in her mind asking, "Enjoying this miss?"

And then he finally came out of her head. "Valerie, I shall try one more time, and after that I am going to have to schedule this lesson again. Stop enjoying my intrusion. You won't enjoy it if the Dark Lord attacks you, next time he meets you. That I can promise you."

"Yes, professor. I'll try again, I think I can get it this time…I wasn't feeling the right thing. Just let me close my eyes for a second and be alone with my thoughts."

"Agreed," said Snape plaintively.

He waited a long moment and then Valerie said, "Alright…."

Again she felt the string loop inside her head. Snape was there again, but this time Valerie saw a memory of her father. He was tucking her into bed, touching her again and she was only nine years old. Valerie felt a surge of rage and suddenly she could feel her own determination well up, and counter-act the intrusion, pulling it back out.

"You managed to block me. But it still wasn't adequate, against the Dark Lord. We shall have to keep doing this. Yet given just now, I am sure you will be, I dare say, an excellent Occlumens, Valerie."

"And what was that last memory?"

"Nothing, sir. My father that's all. Tucking me into bed," said Valerie apathetically.

"There was more to it than that. Tell me."

"No! I don't want to talk about it," Valerie wailed.

Snape without warning broke into her mind again, and Valerie resisted this time, blocking him before he could see anything at all, just as an expert Occlumens would do.

And without being fully conscious, Valerie retaliated and broke into his mind. She saw a boy of about three down by a dirty river, waving innocently as a man walked across the bridge from a mill, perhaps going to work there. Then she saw a flash of a woman cowering in the corner, a man now waving his finger at her, and the boy was now slightly older, crying and hiding in the corner. And then she saw a beautiful young woman with red hair smiling at a gangly dark-haired teenage Snape.

"Get out of there Valerie. I did not give you permission to act as a Legilimens. Did I?"

"No, headmaster. Please, it was an accident," Valerie pleaded guiltily.

"...I understand. You made an honest mistake," said Snape watching her carefully, after a thoughtful moment. About to bring her memory up, the one he broke into, Valerie interrupted him, "Oh, and was that the same lady I saw? The woman in the photograph there?" Valerie pointed to the photo, ripped down one side, sitting in a picture frame on the desk.

"Obviously," said Snape with a tone of irritation at her probing questions.

Valerie gazed at Snape thoughtfully; "…Did you love her…sir?"

Snape looked at Valerie hard and something dark like a black shadow, past over his face and made his eyes even gloomier. "…I- Perhaps I shall tell you. But some other time, Valerie. Now is not it."

Valerie sighed and nodded, looking straight at him, standing over her, at the side of his desk. Snape decided to sit down at his desk now, thinking he was finished for the day with her. He was thinking that the Occlumency had went surprisingly well, and what was more, Valerie had shown signs of being a promising Legilimens.

Valerie put her palm to her cheek, elbow on the desk, and turned her head to the side, sluggishly. She was bored. But then she noticed the stone basin with runes carved on the sides. Her head arched curiously, and her eyes sparkled with sudden excitement as she saw dozens of gossamer strands floating in the pensieve. It was chock full of Snape's memories!

Snape of course hadn't missed her eyeing it. "Don't get any ideas. If you sneak in there when I'm out; I shall punish you in the worst way. The one punishment you will not enjoy. I shall have nothing to do with you again, and I shall expel you. Do not go looking in there. Do I make myself absolutely plain?" he said firmly.

Valerie nodded profusely and said, "I promise I won't go in your private memories. Not ever."

Snape trusted her assertion that she wouldn't, as he looked at her steadily. He changed the subject; "It appears you are a natural at acquiring Occlumency skills, Miss Powers. I mean, Valerie. I want you to practice every night before sleep, and next week we shall see if you improve."

"Yes, professor, I suppose I was pretty good at it, wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were…"

For a moment Snape glanced at her and Valerie looked back. Until she asked, still looking at him "Sir, when are you going to do it?" and her voice was punctuated by a tenseness.

Snape saw into her mind, her thought about what she meant. 'Her punishment'! He had forgotten over the preceding week.

He eyed her back, his lashes narrowing, looking down his hooked nose at her from across the table. Perfectly calm, he asked her, "How about doing it now?"

"Oh-Okay," said Valerie, nervously.

Snape leaned back in his chair, and dragged it back. She just sat waiting for further instruction.

"Come on…," said Snape solemnly.

Valerie rose rigidly, and approached his side slowly, a deep frown in her face. It kind of freaked her out that Snape was so righteous about doing this to her. This wasn't for her fun, this was meant to hurt. But Valerie knew she would enjoy the pain, at least for awhile. She always liked pain, yet she had no idea why.

Finally she stepped right before him, at his knees and she felt him at once, envelop his right arm around her waist, and then she was lying, across his knee. 'This is cozy,' she thought.

She could feel him shift his weight, on his legs so she was evenly spread prone before him.

"Hands behind your back Valerie."

Valerie obeyed at once and then she felt her hands charmed, stuck together at the wrists.

She then gasped as she felt her skit lifted, and her bottom exposed to the chilly air of his office, in the dimly lit circular room, in which the curtains remained closed as usual.

She felt a cool hand, almost caress her cheeks. It felt so good. She moaned, remembering how he spread the murtlap almost a week ago.

"Mhmmm….," she could already feel the liquid sliding down her inner thighs and he had not even begun!

Yet her bottom was still slightly red. "Is it sore Valerie?"

"No, sir. I'm telling the truth. Just prickles sometimes,"

"Good…" and without further ado, he began raining hard, deliberate smacks on her buttocks. He did not begin slowly, as he was only doing it today to punish her.

After several minutes, Valerie finally began to cry. Her bottom was fast turning to black and blue and it was very painful. Snape was being so harsh with her.

"Do you know why I am doing this?"

"Ahhh!…Ahhh!…Yes…sir…"

Snape then said as if annoyed, yet patient, "Remind me why I am spanking you, Valerie." And as he spoke, he continued the loud smacks, sounding in the air with each impact.

"Because I insulted you, sir!"

"That is not quite all of it. Repeat to me your insinuations that night."

Valerie gritted her teeth and speaking through them, it was all she could do to stop herself from screaming, she whined, "I only remember – 'get some courage sir' or something like that! I forget! Um…It was because of what happened with the Dark Lord. I'm sorry. Please, this is hurting!"

"I should hope this is painful for you. And only I decide when it is finished…."

Snape continued to smack her cheeks, sometimes hitting the tops of the thighs. And Valerie could feel his crotch between his pants, a hard rough ball, rubbing against her pelvis. He continued to strike more absently, as his other hand went for his desk and he took out a small implement from a drawer. It looked like a metal ruler. Except it was a wizard astronomical measuring tool with moon phases inscribed on it.

He wielded it and laid another smack on her searing bottom with the metal implement, as he said, "You insulted me as Headmaster of Hogwarts," and he gave her another hard smack and she cried in agony.

"As a professor," and another smack with the implement, "and most significantly as a man."

And he laid several firm smacks on her with the implement for another minute, until Valerie's sobs were finally receding into nothingness. Not until she went quiet, had he laid the rod down on the desk. He waited a moment to see if she really was subdued. She did not stir, but enjoyed the tranquility and she understood that it wasn't her place to call the end of her castigation.

Snape then pulled her thong up from where it had been wrapped around her gray knee-high socks. He put it back on as best he could, and the little strip went between her two lobes, that were now streaked with indentations from the ruler and many, many deep, dark bruises.  
He took his wand and uncharmed her stuck together wrists, so that they weren't forced to be held at her back.  
He then smoothed her skirt back down, resting his hand possessively on her bottom and giving it a squeeze.

"Ow…," Valerie croaked.

"That spanking had better serve as a lesson. Hopefully the only one I have to inflict…." He paused still resting his hand on her buttocks, where he had spanked for a full half an hour, and Snape's eyes drifted over to the photograph of Lily Evans Potter on his desk. His face became disgusted as he thought he would never have seen a reason to spank that beautiful, wonderful woman…'But Valerie was so different from Lily'!

Finally, he lifted her by the waist, his elbow under her midriff as he stood up, and then he let go. Valerie stood straight, again and hung her head in shame.

"If anyone should be feeling shame it is you, Valerie. You have no idea what I do for the sake of everyone here. To secure what….the school has called 'the greater good'. You should be ashamed of your impertinence towards your headmaster, professor, and a wizard. A man who is indeed brave. Braver than you despite being a Gryffindor."

And now Valerie looked up at him, she felt his cold breath down her chest, for he was standing right in her space. Tears stung her eyes, and she gulped down another sob and whispered, "Yes, s-sir."

"Now, leave until the next Dark Arts lesson. And practice your Occlumency. Oh yes, since you have proved to be gaining mastery of the branch of magic, I shall tell you. My true loyalties lie with Dumbledore and I am also a member of the Order of the Phoenix. I am not loyal to the Dark Lord. Now, remember: I trust you will tell nobody. For if you do, I will be forced to kill you, Valerie. I am serious, don't you tell anybody about it." As Snape had spoken he had done it in a rush, forcing the words out of his mouth, as if he couldn't stand to think of the possible outcome.

"I won't!" she whimpered in a shrill.

And Snape put his hands on her shoulders from behind, leading her out of his study. "But –But, sir wait! I really thought you were loyal to the Dark Lord!….I'm shocked. And I- I don't deserve your help or – or – you!"

"What do you mean?," said Snape darkly, and he turned, going in front of her to look at her face.

"I'm a bad person, sir. I don't make friends easily probably because I'm such a hard case. A very bad, spiteful girl, is exactly what I am."

"Perhaps…I do not know you well enough to make that judgment Valerie. You can be very feisty and yes you are a difficult student…" and he added lightly, "though it is nothing that I would call dark. Nothing that a couple of hard spankings won't improve." However, Snape's comment was wrong, about the extent of Valerie's darkness.

"Goodbye, sir," said Valerie and she closed the door behind her, not feeling very close to Snape anymore at all.

And Snape went back to his desk, until he heard Dumbledore speak and he jumped.

"Were you watching me punishing her?" Snape asked more sharply than he intended.

"Some of it, Severus….," said Dumbledore, wearily, peering closely at Snape through the half-moon spectacles.

"What you need to do, is help that poor girl. Help that young woman find the good inside of her, Severus. I'm afraid she is only aware of her darkness. She is much too hard on herself."

Snape sneered at this advice from Dumbledore shrugging his shoulders. "I disagree, professor. I see Valerie Powers, as more a defiant student, passionate to the point of out of control zealousness…. Although I must admit I happen to fancy her…."

Note: The story will not consist of a bunch of Occlumency lessons. This might be the only one. Something else happens much more interesting next, and the setting will change from the headmaster's office.


	10. Plans for a Respite

Note: Something I wanted to tell everyone about this fic: it is very much in line with the Shakespeare saying, "the course of true love never did run smooth

Note: Something I wanted to tell everyone about this fic: it is very much in line with the Shakespeare saying, "the course of true love never did run smooth." This is how it is for Valerie and Severus. Yet I admit, it was also like that with Snpae for Lily. I am the type of person who believes you can be in the romantic sense madly in love with more than one partner in a lifetime. That is, if you believe in such a powerful passionate love is possible with real couples. Please review.

Chapter Ten: Complications and Plans for a Respite

A couple of evenings later, Severus Snape had been visiting the dungeon corridors. He was returning to the sixth floor finished with the errand he had run for Professor Slughorn. He had given the corpulent Potions Master and new head of Slytherin some ingredients he had ran out of in the school store cupboard. It was nothing unusual of the sort. There were no polyjuice brewing suspects this time, it was just that Slughorn had needed more of the standard herbs used for the potions his students would make.

Down the dark corridor with the flagged stone floor, the headmaster treaded, his added protection of a cloak over his robes billowing behind him. This corridor, which is near one of the dungeons is lit by the torches covering the walls in a thick line. Snape's complexion appeared even sallower.

He saw two misshapen figures embracing, several yards away. The two were standing in a corner at the end, near a door that led into one of the dungeons.

Snape strode forward, wand raised to blast the kissing couple apart with plans to take points from the two student's houses. But he was shocked to see that it was a sixth year Slytherin Prefect kissing the neck, giving a hickey to none other than Valerie Powers. He could make her out behind the boy, as she leaned against the wall, looking up at the rather handsome youth.

Snape's heart seemed to stop cold, dead in his chest. He felt a huge weight of feelings shift. It was like the world had stood still for him in this moment. He watched a greedy, resentful expression on Snape's face. He wanted to tell the boy she was his, but he had to remember his role as headmaster of Hogwarts. It would not do for everyone to know about the elevated headmaster-pupil relationship between them, even if this could never get him removed from the position, because as long as the Dark Lord wanted Snape as headmaster it would remain.

He could not bear it any longer. He must do something but he didn't. He uprooted the heels of his boots from a groove in the flagged stone floor, as he nearly stumbled. He proceeded onward, but much more rapidly than before. He wished he could run, run and never look back towards that horror behind him. He would have ran if only to get away to escape, if only there was a certainty to be alone in a Hogwarts corridor.

The very next day, Valerie was due in according to her timetables for another Dark Arts lesson, which was of course replaced by Professor Severus Snape.

Snape actually waited, seated in front of the headmaster's desk in that chair with a back like a stake, the portrait of Dumbledore right behind him. He sat rigidly, looking down at the polished marble floor feeling apprehension at the anticipation of her arrival.

Finally the girl entered without his utterance, after she tried knocking to no answer several times. He did not care she entered with permission. He had kind of hoped she would not come, hoping since he had not bidden her entrance, she would leave.

He watched out of the corner of his eye, looking up from the floor, as she came towards him so confidently, those ample tits, protruding and so obvious, even in her schoolrobes was all his eye's rested on. He would not look at her face.

And Valerie was smiling a little, until she finally faltered before the desk not caring to be seated.

"Are you alright, professor?," and as she said this, Valerie looked unnerved and even a bit frightened.

Finally he looked at Valerie, but not quite aiming for the hard-staring blue eyes shaped like stones. He slumped further in the high, stake-backed chair, and Valerie shifted on her heels nervously at his delay.

He regarded her with nothing short of misery and pain, as he said after a long moment, "What have you been doing lately?" It was said by him in that soft, seductive intonation. Yet there was something truly sad in it, a trace of terrible lonliness even.

Snape found the will to look the girl clearly in her eyes, doing Legilimency. His black eyes were like empty tunnels upon her, devoid of all light. He saw she was wearing her uniform differently. The collar was done high to cover up the hickey.

Valerie felt a chill dissipate in her veins at his coldest of looks and she gasped as though stifled for air.

She hesitated, confused, "What? The past few days?! Nothing - Er -," and suddenly she brightened, "I'm doing fine. Its going great, sir!"

And out of nowhere, Valerie almost jumped, as Snape sprung from the chair, from which he was slumping in. His face went white, taut and irate and he slapped her face, hard with his hand, no need to use his wand.

She thought it was amazing how her headmaster's energy could change, 'as unpredictable as the weather when in a foul mood', thought Valerie after she felt the sting of his slap.

"I saw you kissing a boy. That Slytherin Prefect. Him…." although a low, bitter growl, the words felt like they boomed into her eardrums. She was stricken with panic that he knew!

Snape looked hurt and deeply frustrated with her attempt at deception and her infidelity and disregard for their intimacy.

He sat down in a huff again, and then turned to look at the picture of Lily. There was a trace of longing in him now. Valerie watched his attention shift from her and to that photograph for what felt like the hundredth time to her.

"Yes, I did love the woman in the picture Valerie," he spat. "More so than I- I could ever love you, girl! Much more and I- always - I will always. She is everything to me…But not you…Not you…," and yet as he spoke so cruel in words, Snape's voice weakened gradually. In actuality, his claim that he could never love Valerie Powers was a lie. A little burst at revenge to hopefully maim her feelings in return.

Valerie looked at him with an angry expression, and it looked like she had the gall to say something spiteful right back.

But all at once the fight in her seemed to go out. And she bawled, wailing like a little girl in a temper tantrum, "Aw…..Aw…Please, sir. Punish me. Punish me! I'll p-probably never be like the girl in the photograph. Punish me, headmaster!"

Snape leaned back in his chair, rolling his dark eyes to the ceiling irritated at her outburst and that desire for another spanking, caning or whatever. He hardly cared to do it. He did not feel like it much. Actually, he didn't want anything at all. She had made him feel terrible. All because of what she did, he had become positively depressed since yesterday evening.

Valerie had her wand out now, and she accioed nonverbally one of the smaller canes still stored in a cabinet in the ancient office of the Hogwarts Headmaster. She then ran towards him, limbs whirling.

He felt Valerie throw her frame across his legs, in a sweet surrender across his lap. She was prone on top of him, and she lifted her short skirt, more than ready for a severe chastisement.

Valerie suddenly heard Snape making a sound like a wounded animal. 'The man, such a powerful man, such a great wizard, a Death Eater was actually crying', she thought.

After a few shocking seconds suspended in the sepulchral air, Valerie whispered in a whimper, now urgent, "Please, sir. I can't stand to see your pain. Punish me….I want you to Crucio me!"

And Snape decided to take up her offer. He grabbed the cane from her hand and grasped it firmly in one fist. Still sobbing and making all sorts of strange howls and noises, Snape beat Valerie, but blindly, with little control or passion or even reasoning to it. It struck her back sometimes, or the tops of her thighs, but it was not the whippy willow cane's full force.

This went on for a minute as both of them moaned and cried, as Snape laid dozens of smacks with the miniature cane. Yet Snape was merely doing it to assuage his own inner turmoil. She had unearthed all his feelings for Lily, the unrequited love. He was feeling his hatred at everything, especially Voldemort and the real Death Eaters. And now he had nearly lost Valerie, the only hope of love for him left in the world of the living.

Valerie was still hiccuping and sobbing as Snape came out of the trance after a little over a minute.

Valerie was raised off his lap, and pulled up roughly at the scalp. It was obvious Snape was still angry. And then Valerie was standing right in front of Snape again, her eyes level with his neck.

"I didn't think you were serious about it with me….I'm sorry, sir….I'm sorry," and suddenly she had her head buried in his chest, sobbing into his black robes. It felt so cathartic for Valerie, in that she released her shame and guilt at her huge mistake.

Snape moved his arms, slowly, moving reluctantly down her back, until he held her against him for a moment, rubbing his hands through the rough wavy brown strands with natural streaks of reddish-blonde.

Yet he couldn't comfort her for more than a moment. He had always been this way. He couldn't bare to watch a woman cry. He had always hated to see a woman cry, probably because his mother had done it so much.

Finally he intoned quietly, "Enough. No carrying on, Valerie. You had your sentimental recluse..."

She snifled and then managed to tilt her chin up to see his eyes casted down at her.

Between gulping down a sob she said, "Thank-you, h-headmaster S-Snape. My punishment felt good because I hope,…I hope it m-made - made YOU feel better!"

Snape chose not to answer. Truth was, he was a little embarrassed about his outburst, of how he had cried as she had been across his knee before. He had not ever wanted anyone to see him break down and few had. He chose not to answer, but just looked at her blankly, empty of emotion.

Snape seemed to get his full swagger back finally, as he looked at her with a sternness again. "….And the boy…That Slytherin prefect…What did you do with him?," he said with a dark inquisitive demand .

"Just some snogging," Valerie breathed innocently.

Snape raised a thick, curved brow, doubt cast on his features.

"A couple of blow-jobs for him, sir." And then Valerie added speaking like a child pleading an argument, "But, headmaster it was only because the prefect let me off easy during my detentions held ages ago. I knew in being let off easy, that I had to follow the deal I made with him..."

"Ah,...I see...," said Snape, and he sighed an icy whistle coming off his breath, thinking about this particular Slytherin. He didn't really like what he was hearing about the boy's conduct, let alone Valerie's. He regarded her with a distateful feeling in his mouth, and at the same time a look of knowing sadism gleaming in his pupils.

But then Snape's face morphed into complete disgust, "And did you enjoy this, Valerie? Did you like being his – being his-" But whatever it was Snape couldn't get the words out to say it, not in reference to Valerie. Words he had in mind were things like being his 'whore'.

"I won't lie….I liked it! But not how I do with you, professor," said Valerie clearly and she added smartly, "remember I mastered the technique with you first, er – headmaster."

Snape nodded and said dully, "true," and then his tone changed to determined as he ordered, "You shall break up with that silly schoolboy. That Slytherin prefect. First chance you get sometime tomorrow."

Valerie paused and mulled it over in her head, the repurcussions it meant for herself. It wouldn't be easy to turn the boy down, he was a dangerous fellow who would get offended if his ego was hurt. He might get violent, but Valerie wasn't too scared. She strongly assented, "Yes, sir."

She looked up at Snape again and then decided she daren't ask. She had upset him and annoyed him enough to last for a long time, for it was certainly not something Snape was liable to want to forgive easily. She walked away. What she was going to ask was when she may call him 'Severus', but she had an almost certain feeling he would tell her no. 'So then, 'it wasn't even worth a shot,' she concluded in her head.

As she put her hand to the brass doorknob, she heard Snape intone, "Another moment, please."

Valerie paused and then turned around to face him, as he stood several feet away, just looking at her a bit detachedly.

"I would enjoy your company this weekend at my residence, Spinner's End. I'm going there to get away. Celebrate my birthday….You'll come along, I'm sure?"

"Mhhm…. Yes...Yeah. I'll be there!"

"Then be ready at four o'clock on Friday and be sure to pack yourself a bag."

Valerie blushed and said gushing, struggling not to giggle like a schoolgirl, "I'll be ready for you then..." She still felt he regarded her as a young schoolgirl.

And she turned back, and then abruptly turned around again.

"Yes?" said Snape a little dryly.

Valerie looked a little disoriented as if trying to figure some reasoning in her head that she wasn't quite sure of. She asked shakily, "ah…How old will you be, sir?"

Snape looked at her coolly. "I'll be thirty-nine….Why?," and Snape added clearly paranoid, especially since he had seen her enjoying herself with a young man, "Does my age bother you?" Yet Snape also sounded just the tiniest bit concerned.

"No, um…I've always wanted an older man," and Valerie shyly. She added as if being witty, "men age with time like fine wine…"

Snape nodded knowingly. Of course he had heard of this expression, as he nodded he said, "Go back to Gryffindor tower, Valerie. We'll have time for Dark Arts and Occlumency lessons at my home on Spinner's End."

"Good night!," said Valerie, boldly cheerful and with an unmistakable air of thrilled pent-up excitement, she shut the door.

Hope you enjoyed the update. Please review. I promise Snape won't ever lose control like that again. I hope you understood that this was acceptable, given all the circumstances and feelings for losing Lily, which was reminded a bit by his fear at losing Valerie. Valerie will hear a lot more about Lily later.


	11. Tears for Fears

Chapter Eleven: Tears for Fears

Chapter Eleven: Tears for Fears

Friday afternoon Professor Snape and Professor Mcgonagall were standing near the door that led out of the circular room of the head's office. Valerie, who had also recently arrived on her own, stood beside Snape at her side clutching a suitcase. Valerie's eyes were heavily lidded from dark eyeshadow and eye liner, and mascara. Her hair was wrapped in a tight bun and she was wearing a long black coat with high-heels.

Snape consulted to the transfiguration teacher, "I think I can trust you won't tell anybody I've vacated?"

The old witch's face went into a sneer, her lips pressed tightly together. With umbrage she replied, "No I won't say anything…I see no reason to stain Hogwart's history further. First you KILL him and NOW sleeping around with a student!"

"Yes, well...," and Snape's voice was vicious, "I like to have somebody around to give me a good fuck. She's a little wanton thing, and she is of age…. Then he added with manipulation, "Don't you want someone as well, Minerva?," It wasn't really in his heart to act this way, he just wanted Minerva to think he was on Voldemort's side and to play it up right, he had to be as nasty as possible.

"I was married once. You – you are such filth. As a headmaster it's a shame you sleep with a student from my house…"

Valerie just looked at Mcgonagall calmly. She did not care what the spinster-like old lady thought.

"I'll be sure to put added protections on the school before I go…Stop sticking your nose in other people's business, Minerva. Forget about my mistress, here…" And at these words, Snape put a hand lightly on Valerie's upper-back.

Mcgonagall shot one last furious glance at Valerie, hardly hearing Snape, she burst, "Will this interfere with your Quidditch practice?"

"No, professor. We don't have a match for three weeks. Gryffindor didn't get booked for the pitch this time. It was Ravenclaw I think. "

"Right….Well enjoy your time with him - the headmaster. I hope he's good to you, girl…"

"Oh, I will…," said Valerie, with a grin of defiance at Mcgonagall, and then Valerie glanced adoringly at Snape, head high, as if to say to Mcgonagall, 'I don't mind being his and I'm proud of it.'

Mcgonagall saw this and pursed her lips, "Have you any sense? Do you know what a Death Eater is capabale of? Of things they are commanded to do? He killed Dumbledore! For Merlin's sake be careful…"

Valerie frowned and tried very hard not to roll her eyes at Mcgonagall.

And Mcgonagall looked back at Snape, "You've certainly influenced the girl with changing her style. There was once a time, I spotted her after classes. I had to take her into my office and straighten her fashion ideas out, for she was dressing like a hooker! But now, well... I can't say you haven't improved her."

"Oh, I have. With harsh discipline, her behaviour has improved. She is obedient to my every whim…Am I right Valerie?" The way Snape talked he sounded like he was horirble to her, and it would only help continue Mcgonagall's belief that he was evil.

Valerie knew he was putting on an act and she decided to play her part as well. She nodded and said complacently, "Yes, sir."

Mcgonagall shook her head incredulously, "Not the defiant girl, I once knew…By the way, I want use of the head's office while you're away."

Snape shook his head deliberately, "That won't do, Minerva. This is not your place as Transfiguration mistress. You aren't deputy headmaster, that would be the Carrows, remember?"

"Don't try to put me in my place, Snape! I know bloody well, where I stand. Unlike you I stand against – He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named…Now Death Eaters may rule the school, yet I will never be one."

"Let me finish…," sneered Snape. "There is private matters I attend to in here. Things you can't know of. And the Dark Lord…I shall tell you, he comes in through the floo network."

"I'm sure I could risk it,' said Mcgonagall through her teeth, yet her chest heaved withholding a gasp when Snape told her Voldemort comes by. "I wish you would just tell me what it is you're really up to, Snape. Yet…I see there's no getting around you. As I'm sure you'll change the password before you leave today?"

"Undoubtedly….," said Snape, and then he added with a fake humor, "On my return Monday, it will be back to Dumbledore…,"

"How can you do this? Proud you murdered him? You make me sick, and now you've perverted yourself with a young girl…Good day, headmaster!'

And with a huff, Mcgonagall swept past Valerie, who watched with slight amusement curling in the corners of her mouth at her head of house's anger.

They heard her feet stomping down the staircase, with surprising speed for such a elderly woman, and surprising as well for one who had been hit with three stunning spells at once less than two years ago.

Snape now turned to Valerie his attention on her, "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing sir," she said.

And Snape seemed to scrutinize her appearance. He said with obvious disapproval, "Muggle clothing is it?"

"Yes…," said Valerie slowly.

He peered at her conservative attire again and said, "Your attire…is like how my mother's was," and it was obvious this wasn't attractive.

"Oh. Sorry," she said feeling stupid. And then she asked, "Was your mother a witch?"

"Yes…," said Snape, sounding distant, suddenly like he wasn't present.

"Before we embark, go upstairs and wash your face of the make-up."

Valerie did not make a move, but just stared back at Snape in silent protest.

He put a hand onto her chin, raising her head and said with annoyance, "Do you want me to be reminded all weekend of someone I don't get along with?"

Valerie said, slow on the uptake,"Who would that be, professor?"

"Bloody Minerva, of course! Put your hair down!"

And he took his hands from raising her to look in her eyes and waited. "Put your hair down. I know you don't like it that way, and neither do I."

Valerie reached her hands from behind, undoing the tightly coiled bun, until her hair came weaving out of it, and amassed outwards in it's thickness, half-way down her back.

"Upstairs to get that hideous make-up off."

Valerie did so without a word, turning and going up the stairs, stomping like Minerva had. Snape waited getting impatient. He yelled up the stairs, "Ten points from Gryffindor for your insolent attitude."

"Sir, Please!," Valerie whined. And Snape thought how he didn't want to spend the weekend with someone who keeps reminding him of Professor Mcgongall…'Well, they are both Gryffindors. They have to be alike in ways,' he thought.

A couple of minutes later, Valerie emerged from the bathroom after washing her face with soap and water. She came downstairs, looking seventeen again, fresh-faced in her porcelain skin. She knew Snape would be calm again.

Snape smiled a little and commented, "You make me feel young. Like I can relive my youth, this time for a happy one. Don't try to look old for me. I don't want that."

"Yes…," and she could tell she still had to talk to him as a teacher, as his eyes narrowed, waiting. So because he gave her a direct request she repeated, "Yes, sir."

Snape opened the door and held it for her, as she was holding her heavy suitcase, with surprisingly good strength in her muscles.

They went down the moving spiral stairs to the outside world.

He asked out of simple curiosity, "What made you think looking old makes a positive impression on me, Valerie?"

"Well…I thought if you started perceiving me like an older woman, you would respect ME," said Valerie being totally candid. She resisted adding, 'I always have to show you utmost respect.'

Snape looked relaxed, but he said as he opened the door, "Respect has to be earned. You have not earned it quite. Shall I remind you the reasons you've been punished?"

"No, sir. I know I deserved what I got. Can we forget this conversation? I know you deserve respect as you are the headmaster, and also er, for what you do…," she finished mysteriously.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're learning a thing or two," said Snape, and he took his wand out, standing in front of the two stone gargoyles.

Snape glanced around over his shoulder and then turned back and said, "The new password is 'Harry'."

The gargoyle repeated like a robot with a raspy intonation. "Harry it is, headmaster."

As the gargoyle spoke, Valerie screamed cynically, "Harry! What? We all know you hate him…"

"Silence…It's 'Harry' because nobody will ever guess, not even Mcgonagall. I never called him by his first name, and she doesn't either. Its just been Potter to us. Nor I do hate the boy. Not at all actually.

"Let's go, we have a train to catch."

And the two of them turned and started to walk down a wide, arched hallway and towards the main staircase, going down the six flights.

"Another thing I will teach you. Control, Valerie. Discipline, respect, and control."

"I suppose, headmaster," said Valerie apathetically.

Once they past the statue of the giant boar, they could hear the chatterings of hundreds of people just beyond in the nearby Great Hall. Nobody would see Snape leave, which was just as he needed it to be for it was dinner hour.

On the other side, at the other end of the foyer, Snape saw above the doors of the classrooms, written in giant red graffittit: "Dumbledore's Army…Still Recruiting."

"Filch doesn't know how to remove it. Too bad…" He glanced at Valerie and suddenly he had a burst of inspiration. He would have to tell her later, but not now.

"Come on. There is a quarter of an hour left to get to Hogsmeade before the train leaves."

"Why can't we just apparate to Spinner's End,?" she said in a low voice.

"You can't apparate OR disapparate inside school grounds. Have you read 'Hogwarts a History'?"

"No, professor. Nobody reads that. It's not on the required reading list, is it?" She resisted saying how he sounded like Hermione Granger. For afterall, Valerie had dormed with Hermione, as they were Gryffindors in the same year. Yet she had never been friends with her or even knew her as more than a bossy know-it-all who hangs around with Potter.

Valerie couldn't help but continue, "But why can't we disapparate ourselves once we're past the gates?"

"For precautionary reasons. I don't know who we'll meet if we just apparate in the middle of a city. I'm a wanted man, and wizards cannot know of my location outside school."

Valerie nodded as they strode down the front steps.

And a moment later, they were sitting cozily in a sleigh. The cry of the wind whipped past, as it sped over freshly fallen snow. Valerie felt like she could burst with happiness to be with Snape in the sleigh, and she felt giddy in anticipation of their romantic weekend excursion. Yet she decided to keep her joy to herself. Snape was busy whispering strange incantations under his breath, with great concentration, clearly placing extra protections on the grounds.


	12. Tears for Fears 2

The Song the chapter is based on, is called Shout by Tears for Fears:

The Song the chapter is based on, is called Shout by Tears for Fears:

"in violent times you shouldn't have to sell your soul"

Continuation of….

Chapter Eleven: Tears for Fears

By half-past five, Snape and Valerie had boarded the train together. Not a single soul was inside except for the driver.

"The fare is free for us, of course," said Snape, amenable in his sudden friendliness. He did indeed sound younger, as he was looking forward to his time with Valerie. She was such a beautiful, powerful young witch. And as he spoke, he swung Valerie's large brown leather suitcase on the top shelf, next to his own much smaller black bag.

"That's reasonable, since it's you who's in charge of Hogwarts," was her approbation to prevent his scoffing at her.

Snape sat down next to Valerie, several books on his lap. She was looking out the window at the dreary view of Hogsmeade station. She could see the last shoppers of the day being escorted out of the village by a gang of men and women. This gang was dressed in black and yellow uniformed robes, belted tightly, silver "S" snake badges gleaming on their shoulders. It was a band of Snatchers, and they were kicking shoppers out because the curfew time was starting, and the caterwauling charm would go off for all those unauthorized roaming the streets. She could even see a couple of moving black figures over the horizon behind the stores, undoubtedly some dementors.

Snape finally spoke after a moment, as he decided to look at the curious display from the window as well. "It is not I who is in charge. It's the Dark Lord's school, Valerie. I merely hold the seat of power, but he holds an arbitrary decision over everything."

There was a whistle from the pistons blowing and then the train was off, sailing into the darkness of the unknown, rapidly passing by the village.

" I suppose that isn't too bad, sir. I mean he confirmed you as headmaster back in August. You must have been glad to be in his favour. Right?"

Snape nodded slowly, looking insincere. "Hogwart's is Dumbledore's, Valerie. Not mine. And certainly isn't meant to be the Dark Lord's. Dumbledore is entombed on the grounds as he should have been. For nobody ever loved the school more."

"So exactly what date is your birthday, professor?," Valerie asked, discounting his comments about her former headmaster.

"It's today. January ninth," he said quietly.

"Oh! Happy birthday! Happy birthday, sir! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Snape smiled modestly, revealing stains on his teeth. "You know now though, don't you?"

Valerie blushed and said eagerly, "I have a surprise for you! For later. When we get to Spinner's End."

"I suppose…That sounds good, Valerie," and he moved for the books on his lap, giving most of them to her.

"Read up on the Dark Arts lesson you missed last time, For as you recall, you were punished after the Occlumency lesson, and we didn't have it."

Valerie took the books and went to the chapters she already knew she was being instructed in. For awhile both of them read in silence, sitting across from each other, only on occasion, glancing at each other. Meanwhile, the train wended quite frequently through tunnels to navigate around the Scottish hills, thus immersing the window in total darkness.

Almost four hours later, after some questioning of the material, Snape had his pocketwatch out and he said, "Those lights are most definitely Manchester. So, we should be getting off soon."

"Oh good, I was starting to get really bored. I'm done reading, professor," and she handed back the books. Snape went to put them back in his traveling satchel, and then he remembered something. He took it out.

"Have you been medicating yourself with the murtlap,?" he asked sounding formal.

"I might have forgotten most of the time. Who cares? I deserve to have difficulty sitting after what I did to you, headmaster. Besides, my bum doesn't even bother me sitting in this booth. It's so plush and plump!"

"I want it to heal, Valerie. I will admit it now, I might have went too far in spanking you the last time. There was a lot of bruises, as I recall. So, please lay down across my knee."

"But, sir! I feel silly always doing this! I could do it myself."

"And yet when I advised you to, you did not. You enjoy the soothing sensuality of it with my hands don't you?"

Valerie nodded and reluctantly stood, and before she knew, she was lying across his lap again, her skirt and coat lifted up, her head on the cushion.

"This is silly cause it's not a punishment, professor!," she complained, as she felt somethng smoothed onto her. It was the warm little tentacles in cream mixed with Snape's skin rubbing it into her bruised and indented buttocks.

"Apparently, I should instill some humility in you as well, Valerie. Doesn't it feel good?"

"Well…Oh, yes...ah…," and she moaned in between the words.

"You'll feel better, and if there is another time you'll have to be punished, I want you restored back to complete comfort before it starts."

"Fine. Sir," Valerie said grudgingly.

Snape pulled the lifted skirt and coat back down, and smoothed his hand gently on her clothed backside one last time. Valerie rose instantly, and went to grab her own suitcase from above. She practically knocked it down the shelf in her haste, jumping up to grab it, and Snape rolled his eyes.

Soon afterward, Snape and Valerie watched the Hogwarts Express disappear from the station, heading off to its final destination of the night: London.

As soon as they stepped out of the railway they were confronted with a blank wall. Most wizards didn't ever get off here. Wizards did not have their own, secret space for a station in Manchester like platform nine and three quarters at King's Cross, London. The reality was that very few wizards had lived in Manchester for hundreds of years. However, all of this was changing with the start of the second wizarding war against Voldemort, for it was fast becoming a favorite place for two particular groups.

Snape and Valerie took one step forward and they seemed to disappear into the wall until they came out at the other side. They were in the mist of the bustling, industrial muggle city of Manchester, located in northern England, specifically they were in the 'Manchester Exchange Station'.

Valerie's eyes adjusted to the light, looking around. A giant clock was in the center, yet it did not have the face of a clock, it was digital, something Valerie had heard of in Muggle Studies once. It said eight forty-two PM, and it also said that it was 25 degrees farenheit outside the indoor station.

She saw muggles hurrying home as if something horrible would happen to them if they were out too late. What it was, is that the muggles, although they had always acted like a perpetually confused lot, so aloof, they had had a head's up somehow from their government, from the muggle minister. Some of them looked dazed, confused, and frightened. No doubt it was wizards messing around with them more than usual. Many of them were also scared because a lot more of them had been disappearing, some found dead with no tangible explanation.

Valerie than noticed a middle-aged man in a suit with a child gawking at her, or rather the child was gawking at Snape.

"What?," said Valerie more challengingly than she meant to say to the strange man.

The stranger shrugged and then glared intently at Snape, as the little boy he had with him clung to his hand fearfully. The child seemed to be afraid of Snape, as he came nearer to them, Snape's robes and cloak billlowing.

"You weirdos are causing us trouble," the man in the business attire spat, a hateful look on his face. The man continued walking at their side, as he asked, "Got off at your special place, right?"

At this, Snape stopped, giving the man an X-raying look for a few seconds and then he moved on. The man in the suit had become more defensive at this, and was shaking. As they walked away, he yelled behind them, "WEIRDOS!"

It seemed to resound throughout the huge room of the station, a few more people stared at Snape and Valerie. Valerie blushed nervously and Snape hugged her against him, an arm around her shoulder as they strode out of the station.

After a minute, Snape commented to Valerie on the strange spectacle, "It appears there are enemies everywhere, Valerie. Even here, in my hometown."

And now Snape and Valerie were leaving the station going up a high flight of steps to an alleyway, linked to the city's streets above.

"Who was he, sir? Did you find out through Legilimency?"

"Oh, yes. He was a muggle spy. I should have realized. Of course even they would have spies in place by now. All thanks to Kingsley who has been warning them so much."

"Oh," was all Valerie said, as they reached the summit, and were suddenly in a much louder place, the center of the industrial urban area of Manchester.

Snape and Valerie walked down the alleyway, for a moment, in which two stoned individuals were laid out on the ground. Snape paid them no mind, he didn't care if they saw them for they were on drugs. But Valerie gaped at them.

"Hold on now Valerie you're going to side-along apparate," said Snape bracingly.

"I passed the apparition test last summer, as soon as I was seventeen on July fourth. I can do it myself! Please?"

"We can't risk complicating things with you getting lost or splinching yourself. You're not experienced. Now hold tightly to my arm."

Valerie huffed and then grabbed his elbow, hooking it around her arm tightly.

They felt a tightness, Valerie's chest heaved she could hardly breathe, all she saw was solid black in an compression of nonexistent air. Then she felt like was being sucked into somewhere, as Snape concentrated on their destination.

They appeared in another alleyway, very much like the one they had just left.

"Come on," said Snape, as soon they arrived, and he had his hand around the shoulders of her long, blue coat again. They came out of a cement floored alleyway, and onto a cobble stoned street, footsteps now plodding. Valerie saw Snape had his wand out, he held it up tense and alert, and it was lit.

"Take your wand out, Valerie. We're going to put some protective charms on these homes," said Snape.

Valerie took her wand out of her coat pocket, as she and Snape walked crossing several deserted streets. As they past them, each directed their wands on one side of the streets, to the houses so as to protect them against Death Eater attacks. Apparently, they had apparated at least a few blocks away from Spinner's End.

As they went onward, their breath came out in a fog, yet there was another fog, unnaturally pervading the wintry atmosphere. Valerie cast all the defensive charms for dwellings that she knew on each of the terraced houses. Every one of them was made of brick and dilappidated. She noticed many of them were either boarded up or had broken windows, and almost none of them, but a few had gleaming lights inside. It was a dismal and somber place.

As their footsteps continued to clunk against the cobblestone, Valerie whispered, "Headmaster, I'm getting a little scared. This place looks like a ghost town to say the least. But theres something worse around here. A chill of-of"

"It's death, Valerie. People are dieing. The whole country is at war. What else could you expect?," said Snape roughly, as if forcing the reality on her.

"But-but besides the dementors creating the foggy mist, is there anyone else here, professor?"

"Don't be deceived by the quiet. There could be Muggle-borns in any one of these houses. A lot of them went into hiding and I'm sure that some of them are in this area," said Snape, not looking at Valerie as he continued to cast his magic.

"Oh, yes. Now they know what registration means they're resisting," said Valerie, and there was something about her tone that Snape did not like. "Is the bad smell all the dead bodies, the dead bodies of their stinking blood, sir?"

"No. It's the river."

There was a strong gust of wind, and Valerie and Snape's clothing went whipping in the breeze. A snowstorm was forecast for tomorrow.

Valerie looked towards the horizon, behind the houses, between them in the alleyways. She could see a chimney jutting out, framed in the glow of the stars and moonlight, as it sat above, ominously dictating its power over the ghetto. It was part of the steam-powered mill.

Apparently, Spinner's End was several streets away from the river, but the foul smell was still present, it felt like it had followed them. Finally, they came to the end of another set of uniformed rows, as similar as the houses they had seen on the last few blocks.

They walked faster and Snape murmured, "Remember, Valerie. It is possible though unlikely that the Dark Lord will visit. If I am wanted by him he will deduce we're here. He certainly knows of the location…"

Valerie nodded, smiling a little. Snape whispered a few spells, that went beyond alohomora to unlock the door into his home. It creaked open, after a green flash between the cracks, and they hurried in, Snape shutting the door quickly behind them.

Please review. I appreciate all reviews.


	13. Tears for Fears 3

Continuation of…

Continuation of…

Chapter Eleven: Tears for Fears

After he shut the door, Snape still kept his wand readied, first lighting the candle-filled lamp hanging in the center of the sitting room. He made his way through the house like he was part of a swat team, bursting open a back door with a spell, revealing a view of the back kitchen.

"Clear", muttered Snape to himself, yet Valerie was close on his heels.

He then turned right and revealed another door, which was, like the kitchen door, concealed perfectly within a bookcase. It really was the ideal house to hide in. Once opened, Snape went running up a narrow staircase, and then turned right, "check that room on the left!" he ordered after Valerie.

Valerie went into one bedroom, and could see nothing but a thick veil of darkness. She had her wand lit already, and she cast it over the place, also whispering, "homenum revelio."

There was no response from the environment after the casting of her spell, as there was no human presence. She ran back into the hallway, and down to the only other room on the top floor. Snape was in there, and had also found nothing and nobody. He had his black bag like a doctor's bag out on the bed, and with his wand was sailing a few items of clothing into shelves of a tiny closet.

Valerie smiled a little, at least the bed looked reasonably large, although the covers were of gray tweed.

As she opened her suitcase, she looked up and around the corners, and she spotted a fat, black spider with delicate legs, weaving a web.

She spoke to Snape, with calm humour; "Your home isn't kept up nicely, is it? There's a spider. Hope there aren't bedbugs."

Valerie bounded forward, swinging her suitcase, planning to crush it with it. She was not the least bit scared of bugs. Wizards and Witches worked with them all the time, like in Transfiguration, one of Valerie's best subjects.

"Stop!," said Snape sharply. "Don't take another step."

Unnerved, Valerie stopped in her tracks, and turned around wondering what Snape could be so startled by.

"Professor, what on earth?….It's only a-" she countered nervously, watching him .

"It could be a Muggle-born in hiding. A Muggle-born whose an illegal Animagus. We shall know from this-", and Snape pointed his wand diabolically at the spider, still spinning a web.

"Avada Kedavra," said Snape, with a banal, but wretched tone. A jet of green light sailed between Valerie and Snape.

Immediately after hitting it, the spider shriveled up and died in the very web it had spun. It had not transformed into human form, which it would have if it had been an Animagus.

"It was indeed just a spider," Snape said. Both relieved and finally relaxing, he pocketed his wand and returned to the bag on the bed, to finish the last bit of unpacking.

Valerie nodded in agreement, looking at the little spider in wonder and then back at Snape in greater wonder. How many people had Professor Snape been ordered to kill while serving Lord Voldemort?

Snape was rummaging through his bag again, until he took out something different than clothes.

Valerie suddenly realized, "Sir...What if it had not been a spider? What if you HAD killed it, and it turned out to be an intruder?" She said, "maybe he or she would have proven to be harmless? Wouldn't it have been wrong?"

Snape shook his head. "Don't think I had not contemplated it, Valerie. It wouldn't have been unjustified. This theoretical someone would surely consider me a Death Eater. He might put me into question, and furthermore, if I chose not to kill the person, I would at the least be required to keep them here as prisoner. For themself and for the greater good of all, they are better off dead. Do think you can understand that Valerie?"

Valerie was completely forgetting she needed to unpack. " Yes!...But sir, don't you enjoy killing with being a Death Eater?"

Snape nearly dropped the thing he had in his hand; it was the back of a small wooden frame, turned down. He made a sudden movement, and Valerie quivered as he surveyed her sharply. He was horrified to see the blue eyes were for once not hard staring, but actually sparkling.

He sneered with exasperation, "Have I not told you my loyalties?" He continued musingly nostalgic, "No. I must NOT have ever enjoyed it. Lack of pleasure in the killings is all that kept me, stopped me from tearing my soul. For it is not actual "murder", according to the universal laws, governing all magic."

Snape did not say anything else, but he continued to look at Valerie in disgust, as his veined, fleshy hands held the back of the frame.

"I suppose you wouldn't teach me how to USE the Killing Curse then?" she complained in a shrill, and being most disappointed, she pouted her full lips.

Snape finally did drop the frame in his hand, and it landed softly on the bed. He came closer to Valerie, walking slow and deliberately, hands at his sides, curled into fists.

A nervous habit of Valerie's was to talk when someone was getting annoyed with her, so Valerie elaborated, "The class had not even finished with Crucio. But I think they're doing the Killing Curse now on animals. Please, sir? I want to learn to do Avada Kedavra like them... She complimented with a cunning smile, "And of course, you have the greatest knowledge of the Dark Arts."

Snape made a scoffing sound, and said fiercely, "….If you ever do see someone die, I hope to Merlin you find it not the least bit pleasant, miss!" he retorted, his face inches from hers, trying to get inside her mind.

Valerie looked away, and hung her head a little. "I'm sorry, again. I suppose that it isn't fun for you….I don't think I want to see people die. I don't! But I don't know… I could kill for your master, sir. If he asked me to. I know I could!"

Valerie did not know what to make of it all, she could not understand who Snape was, and she was still confused about her own place with her headmaster, and then to complicate it further the Dark Lord had actually met her! She stood rooted to the spot, suspended in a dazed feeling at the thought of watching people die and being asked to kill someone.

Snape felt the blood in his veins cool from the anger boiling by her provocative ponderings. He returned to the bed, picking the frame up.

His lip's curled, filled with tender emotion, love, as he moved softly to place the frame next to the rickety night table. It was the very picture of Lily kept on his desk at school, the one ripped down one side.

Her eyes narrowed malevolently, as she watched Snape, his back turned, as he put the keepsake that represented his former lover to the place where he would sleep next to later.

She felt a wild surge of bitterness; she wanted to cry out in protest. But instead she feigned sweetness, "Remember, I said I had a surprise for your birthday, sir? It's in the kitchen. I mean I'll have it ready in a few minutes!"

Valerie grabbed two items out of her suitcase, and before Snape saw them, she turned away.

Snape watched the back of her depart. "I shall unpack the rest of your things, Valerie. Is it alright with you?," he offered, knowingly. He did not want to make her too angry, he knew she probably was jealous.

"I don't mind at all, sir! My surprise should be ready soon as you're done!" she gaily and confidently called back from the hallway. Inside she was suppressing her real feelings of jealously of that Lily Evans Potter! She would have to find a way to outdo her and her surprise was hopefully a step in the right direction.

Reviews are appreciated.

Note: Interestingly, I noticed after writing this, how it foreshadows Snape' canon fate. Snape is kind of like the spider, in that Voldemort disposes of him so carelessly. Also, Valerie's reactions here are signficant to her fate in relation to Snape, though that is not foreshadow.


	14. Tears for Fears 4

Wine chocholates

Note: Sorry there has not been an update in over three weeks. I am very distracted right now with real life.

Continuation of….

Chapter Ten: Tears for Fears

Ten minutes later, Snape came down the stairs carrying the back of another large wooden frame.

Valerie called again, "I'm ready professor."

"Just a minute, Valerie," he called back, as he landed on the first floor.

He went to the other end of the sitting room. In a center of the wall, he removed some of the plain black spines of books covering the walls from floor to ceiling.

He placed the frame of a blank canvass in the space, throwing the books down negligently, dust falling out of them.

He stared at the blank canvass intently, calling, "Dumbledore!"

He waited a minute, and Valerie came out of the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe, waiting.

A ringing voice sounded, "Severus, you called me?"

"Yes. Is the school safe?" said Snape very seriously.

"Yes, there is no calamity going on, I assure you."

Snape nodded, as Dumbledore watched him through the half-moon spectacles, smiling.

"And the Carrows? They do not realize I am gone. For if they do-"

"I checked up in their offices as well, Severus. They are no more or less than their usual nastiness to the students."

"Thank-you," said Snape crisply. "I am eager to go now, professor."

But the Dumbledore portrait glanced around the sitting room and spotted Valerie Powers.

Jovially and lighthearted Dumbledore spoke, "Oh, Severus. Did you bring your favorite student along?"

Snape turned around to see Valerie, and then looked back at the frame, towards Dumbledore's amused expression.

Snape grimaced, embarrassed, "She is more than a student to me, as you know Professor Dumbledore. She- she"

Dumbledore looked omnisciently at Snape and suddenly burst eagerly, "Well, what does she mean to you, Severus?" The Dumbledore portrait was examining Snape like how he had once eagerly analyzed a transfiguration theory.

Snape's face went red a little, his eyes actually glowing, but Valerie could not see, with his back to her. "She's, she is…" he faltered. He could not speak of it, his feelings for her.

"What about you, Miss Powers?" said Dumbledore.

Valerie suddenly felt shy. She realized she had never spoken to Dumbledore in real life. "Oh, Professor Dumbledore," she said from the back waving feebly. "Er, I enjoy his company."

"Yes, well…" and he smiled a bit sadly at Valerie, knowing what would probably happen soon with Severus Snape, the horrible fate that awaited him, whether in two months, two years or ten, Dumbledore did not know, but it was inevitable.

"Good night you two," Dumbledore said cheerily and with a last sparkle of his blue eyes, he left his portrait to go back to another portrait at Hogwarts.

Snape finally turned around. It looked as if he not enjoyed the visit, he believed it to be Dumbledore's desire to invade every area of his life.

"The surprise is ready!" said Valerie, energized with excitement.

Snape went through the kitchen door and saw on the old green tablecloth table set. There was cake and a bottle of wine. Valerie followed in from behind, turning eagerly to see Snape's delight.

She saw he looked generally pleased, his lips parted in a small smile. Valerie dashed over to the table her feet flitting over the blue and white-dotted linoleum floor. "Professor, I went all out. I got you the finest bottle of Elf-made wine that there is. Well the finest wine in Hogsmeade."

Valerie picked up the bottle and handed it to Snape, who sat down at the very same table he had been eating at ever since he was a boy. He uncorked the green bottle with a red ribbon curled in ringlets around it to make it like it had been wrapped. But at the same time Snape did this, Valerie saw he was glancing nervously at the window straight ahead.

In an instant, Valerie waved her wand and the old-fashioned green curtains were forced shut, the dust cascading down onto a shelf meant for potted plants, under the window.

At once, Snape unscrewed the drink and Valerie conjured a goblet with her wand, and as lightly as a feather levitated it on the tabletop. She sat down across from him at the square table, an expectant air about her, hands folded politely.

She watched him take a celebratory sip, apparently basking in his much-deserved leisure, enjoying his break from the school.

Valerie continued to stare at Snape, and then opened her mouth, considering asking him something.

Snape finally seemed to notice her, and his eyes warmed with a knowing look, gazing into her wondering blue eyes.

"Yes. You may have some wine now," said Snape kindly. And he took the liberty of conjuring Valerie a goblet and pouring her a drink from the bottle.

"Thank-you," Valerie said in a low, humble tone.

He pushed the goblet towards her, commenting lightly, "I have no problem sharing this wine, Valerie."

Valerie did not take a drink but cast a nervous look around the tiny kitchen. She had seen before that Snape had already had stored a lot of wine in the meager, cool cellar that served only as a pantry.

"You didn't want me to become an alcoholic, did you headmaster? But maybe you see I wouldn't now? That's why you wouldn't let me have a drink before right?"

Snape shook his head and explained patiently, "No…It's just that before…I-I needed all the wine for myself…"

And suddenly Snape felt eager to change the subject, and he bit his lip biting back anger. Not towards Valerie, but at himself. He realized he, himself had been acting like his alcoholic muggle father!

Snape dodged this subject muttering with some humour, "You might be interested in knowing where the lavatory is. There is an outhouse outside the yard for when you need it…"

Valerie nodded; "Okay…" and sounding innocent and fair, Valerie prompted, "But what about this birthday cake? Aren't you going to cut yourself a slice of cake…sir?"

Snape's hands went for the knife across the table and said, "Oh, yes. I forgot…"

He hurried to cut himself a piece of the small, oval-shaped cake, and place it on the plate Valerie had laid out before. Valerie noticed something strange in Snape's expression. He seemed reluctant, even pained by the simple act of cutting his birthday cake. For Snape was thinking how this might be his last birthday ever, and he felt anything but lucky cutting his own cake.

He then cut Valerie a piece and placed it on her plate. Neither Snape nor Valerie thought of birthday candles and frankly, neither of them would have cared if they had. It was enough to have such a time of peaceful privacy for each other, something they could never get at Hogwarts.

Snape took a reluctant bite of the cake. He did not really have an appetite, but decided he would pretend so as not to hurt Valerie's feelings.

"This is unusually good…What is it?" he asked her. And it certainly looked to be a delicious culinary masterpiece, that must have took much work. It appeared to have flowers scalloped on the sides, made of frosting.

Not done swallowing, Valerie said eagerly, "Dark Chocolate wine cake. Wine syrup on the outside, and then chocolate sauce and wine jelly on the inside…I had the House-elves bake it…Everyone is taking advantage of them now…And this dope named Dobby got the ingredients AND the wine at Hogsmeade. I kind of ordered him – er – to steal it, sir."

Snape looked across from the table at her sharply, his gaze now piercing into her. "I wasn't aware this was going on with the students," he said darkly.

Valerie smiled and couldn't help but haughtily reply, "You probably aren't aware of a lot of things!"

Snape stared at her more, and in a voice of quiet thunder, he whispered, "Do you –Do you dare think what you did was right?"

Valerie was feeling again more like a misbehaving schoolgirl. She said in a small voice, being honest at least, "No, sir…" but then she added teasingly, "Is the Headmaster of Hogwarts going to cane me for such a lame reason? For mistreating a stupid elf?!"

Valerie then laughed at her mocking words, at her speaking of her mind, confessing what she feared was on his.

She abruptly stopped laughing when she saw Snape's face was perfectly straight. She squirmed in her chair uncomfortably, at the thought of getting caned again. Her voice faltered, "A-are you, sir?"

"No. I wasn't considering punishing you at all. Just don't do it again."

And she mumbled hastily, "Yes, sir," and she proceeded through the desert, and took a large gulp of wine.

They ate in silence for a few minutes. Snape did not finish his piece of cake, but Valerie managed to.

Seeing she was done, Snape pushed aside his plate and sighed. "Let's go to bed…" he said wearily.

Valerie covered the cake in the green glass container, and then stood up. Snape rose as well and before she knew it, she felt Snape sweep her in a tight embrace. She could feel the strength inside him, as he held her.

Possessively, his hands flew down, flexing over her curvy hips, holding her steady. "Before we go to sleep, I must tell you. I plan on taking you out to dinner. Tomorrow. It will be my treat."

And then Valerie felt rejuvenated, like there was nothing but him in the world. He had kissed her.

All too soon he released his lips and said defensively, "That felt better than any other's didn't it?"

Valerie's shoulders shagged, cheeks flaming with deep shame. She remembered the nasty Slytherin Prefect and how he had found her making-out with him. She said loyally, "Your snogging is much better."

Shortly afterwards they were back upstairs in the bedroom.

Snape had changed easily into a gray nightshirt, and was already under the thin, crappy blankets that looked and felt like tweed. He was waiting for Valerie to get in, so he could turn out the oil lamp.

He watched Valerie force the spartan drawer of the dresser shut. It was crammed full of her lingerie. Apparently she had packed a lot of erotic clothing.

She finally spoke to him, standing near the foot of the bed, "Truth is, sir…I like to sleep in the nude…"

He did not say anything, but finally looked at her. She was wearing a tiny silk strip of a thong and then there were studded stars on her nipples.

Snape just rolled his eyes, but Valerie did not notice. He thought it ridiculous what some seventeen-year-old witches could be like. On a different night it might have more amused him, but now he was finding it highly annoying.

He heaved in a hoarse voice, almost yelling, "Enough of this! I am exhausted! We'll have it tomorrow! For now, all I wish for is some peace."

She whined, "But, sir! Don't you want to live up the last hours of your birthday?"

He shook his head resolutely. But Valerie did not listen. She finally climbed shamelessly, going on all fours on the bed, trying to perch on top of him.

She offered consolingly, "How about a blow-job?" and then she made a poor joke: "Wouldn't that be another great gift? One I can wrap my sweet lips around…"

Snape sighed irritably, feeling overwhelmed by her.

"I meant to say 'sir." Sorry – I meant this offer with respect. I know that you're still my headmaster. But you know I'm – your lover too," she finished sweetly and Valerie kissed his forehead, a placating gesture.

Finally, Snape thought this could truly make up for that horrible ingrained memory he had. That memory of Valerie kissing the nasty Slytherin Prefect, the one she had told she was made a deal to give blow-jobs for in, in exchange for reduced punishment in the dungeons. Hopefully, a blowjob could make him forget whose lips she had been around beside himself.

"Alright…I know I'm not going to be in the mood…Come here…" he groaned.

And Valerie already practically on top of Snape dipped her head into the fold of his gray nightshirt and sucked willingly. She was doing it more for his pleasure.

With his wand, Snape turned out the oil lamp. Valerie continued to have her lips pressed together, suckling his member, as it slid in through her throat. But she was annoyed, for she wanted him to respond. She wanted him to decide to take her.

After another moment, Snape felt positively blissful almost lulled to sleep by oral sex. He softly intoned, "That's good…Thank-you."

He felt Valerie release herself and then flip over and under the covers, curling up right next to him in the bed. Yet Snape could not feel colder and alone, even if Valerie was in bed with him.

She did not know it, but Snape turned his head in his pillow afterwards, looking in darkness, to where Lily's photograph was on the nightstand. And he masturbated to Lily, who was glowing softly like a halo was around her in the photo, the source of the light coming through the curtained window.

He thought, "So holy. So pious. If only Valerie could be good."

But then he himself felt guilt. Yet he couldn't contain his yearning for the comfort he knew Lily could give him if she were alive. 'This was wrong. He must stop it and fast. He could not live like this'," he thought.

Note: This whole weekend will be sweet, except for one really horrible event. But expect Spinner's End scenes to be the nicest part of the tale. It has some very gory and nasty scenes later! I know Valerie can be annoying. And I know this is silly at times.


	15. Tears for Fears 5

Continuation of…

Continuation of….

Chapter Eleven : Tears for Fears

The next morning Snape and Valerie had a late bed-in-breakfast, Snape using bits of food he had brought with him, increasing the morsels magically to create a full meal.

They came downstairs afterwards, Snape looking towards the blank canvas of the Dumbledore portrait first, to be sure there was no danger. Apparently not, or Dumbledore would be here calling.

It was pitch-black inside the tiny sitting room, which felt like a padded cell with all the books covering the walls from floor to ceiling.

Snape waved his wand and the hanging lamp in the center of the room turned on, casting a dim meager light, expelling most of the darkness.

Snape waved his wand again and transfigured two desks into the corners.

"Why are you putting the desks so that we cannot face each other, professor?," Valerie asked.

"If I know you well enough, once you see what you will be practicing and why, I am pretty sure you will want some privacy."

Valerie nodded feeling bewildered at this ominous statement. Exactly what kind of Dark Magic was he going to have her review now? She hoped it would be some more in the art of Dark magical pornography, like the posing procedures before. But intuitively she knew that just wasn't going to be the case.

"Sir, may I ask what you will be doing?"

"My own research and periodicals I write for," said Snape humbly.

"Wow! I didn't know you contributed to such prestigious journals!," said Valerie.

Snape nodded and strode, his robes whooshing softly, traversing with intent to a particular section of the bookshelves. He took a book out and said, "These books were actually my mother's. My mother was singularly obsessed with the Dark Arts. Her one and only passion in life. Or rather Eileen did not have passion for life, but everything for death."

Valerie shivered at this terrible insight. "But what about her husband, your own father sir? Why would she marry a muggle if she loved Dark Magic?"

Snape lurched looking bitter suddenly, "Inside, my mother was a weakling Valerie. And she had no time or attention for her son. It was all about her…I will not explain further. That is all."

Valerie just nodded gravely and took the heavily bound book from Snape and went to sit at her corner desk facing away from him.

For awhile she pored over the book as he completed his own studies.

Until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, she looked up from her seat to see the hooked nose of Snape peering down at her.

His hand was still gently resting on her shoulder as he observed her looking in through her eyes, with a deep fullness. He whispered with tendernesss, "I know there is something terrible in your past, Valerie. Something to do with your father? You would not tell it to me during your Occlumency lesson. Care telling about it now?"

A long moment of silence stretched between them, until Valerie turned around slowly. She shook her head looking miserable, a lump forming in her throat. If she talked about it she would surely cry and she knew Snape didn't like tears.

"Very well then," said Snape, and with a final pitying glance he forced himself to look away from her sad expression.

"I shall tell you of an excellent coping mechanism, which can be used…therapeutically to get through the pain."

Valerie said tensely, "What is it professor?"

"Cutting yourself," said Snape bluntly.

"What? Your telling me to cut myself?," said Valerie, sounding galvanized.

"Do not be so blasé. Where are your manners?"

"Sorry, sir. But still…"

"However, it will be effective, Valerie. For it is more about the actual healing afterwards than the cutting. Of course, the healing spells aren't dark magic, but they will heal dark wounds. Now, the first point, you must never aim to cut into your vitals. That would be at your wrists, neck, kidneys, and heart."

Valerie nodded, and said, "I know…Did you use this spell, sir?," she questioned nervously and offered as explanation, "I'm just curious…"

Snape gave her a long, clear look and said softly, "No…" But this was a lie. "My mother did though. Tobias, my father that is, I killed him when I was eighteen. Tobias was a very abusive husband, brutal to her actually. And an – alcoholic…," he finished and there was no mistaking the shame in Snape's voice.

Valerie stared at him in fascination losing her bearing for a moment at Snape's sudden reminiscences. Then she gathered her thoughts and said, "Sir, isn't this is a Defensive dark spell though? One meant to be cast on enemies, not yourself?"

"Yes…this is indeed the other side to the spell I will teach you. It's darker side, as it can inflict great pain onto others…." And Snape couldn't help but add, "I used it on someone, the milder form of it on James." And Snape was referring to that time when he had called Lily a mudblood and been hung in the beech tree, and during the incident Snape had casted a deep gash on James's cheek.

Valerie blurted impulsively, "Whose James?"

Snape said sounding bored, "Just a boy I went to Hogwarts with."

"But he was your enemy-"

"I will not have us discuss this. I have told you more than enough about my past. It is time to heal your own. To be strong and disciplined like me Valerie. You cannot let your emotions get the best of you. That story, the story of James," he said irritably, really thinking how there was much to that greatest regret of his life, on that day than just what he did to James, "Is not something I shall have us discuss. It is irrelevant to the lesson and my current role as your Dark Arts instructor. Is this clear?"

"I won't pursue the subject professor. For I know you'll punish me if I try," and her brow furrowed still feeling curious, but all the same looking down at her feet, her urge to know subdued.

Snape just nodded, but he looked lost and distant, somewhere else in the past.

After a moment, Valerie interrupted, "So what is the spell, sir?"

Snape finally came back to himself and said eerily, "Sectumsempra. DON'T use the entire spell, for that could definitely kill you. It's not written in a book, for it was I who invented it."

Valerie's lashes fluttered with amazement.

Snape seemed to restrain himself from revealing more, telling her how he once called himself, the half-blood prince. Then he continued, "There is the alternative. A nonverbal derivative I calculated…"sectum."

"Now – when cutting yourself, I want you to think of those painful episodes. Summon up any of your feelings that go along with the pain and use the spell to actually feel it viscerally, to become aware of it, like I- like others do."

"I should like this, professor! I enjoy feeling pain sometimes. Even being tortured."

"Yes, I know you do. But after cutting, it is essential for the healing process to take place. For this will make it feel better, you will feel better."

"Yes, professor," mumbled Valerie.

Snape gave her a thoughtful look and said, "Do you wish to change your mind? I can still assist you."

Valerie said sulkily, fingering her wand, "No…"

"I won't use my Legilimens to assist you then," said Snape. "Once you're done practicing this…lesson you and I will get ready for our evening out."

Valerie smiled a little at this, but then frowned concentrating intently on "Sectum" and remembering her father, who had died when she was eleven, just as she was starting Hogwarts, and gaining a sense of power.

Yet she remembered how he had stolen her sense of power when she was a child. She focused, seeing an image in her mind of running bath water. And her father cooing at her, "Bath time, little girl," and she saw him squatting over the tub, after she climbed in, as he filled the tub with bubbles, from a spell from her father's wand.

And Valerie forced to strip for her daddy and feeling like his pet in the water. Valerie's heart filled with rage, sadness, and a whole kaleidoscopic view of complex emotions as she witnessed in the past her father touching her.

"Sectum…Sectum…," she said, pointing at her left forearm.

And suddenly two bloody gashes appeared on her skin, and she could feel her pain. Both the pain in her past and the pain in her present. She let the pain stay with her for a moment, as the blood oozed out of the wounds. She was already feeling better.

Then she did a healing spell and the wounds disappeared and Valerie was surprised at feeling a little refreshed, renewed. Like that was the past and she was ready for a fresh start in the future. And maybe her future with Severus Snape!

Note: There is incest obviously in Valerie's past. And I mean no harm against the very real problem of people who cut themselves. It is not quite the same thing, as Snape wants her to heal it right after. Again, I mean nothing offensive.


	16. Tears for Fears 6

Chapter: Unchained Melody

Continuation of….

Chapter Eleven: Tears for Fears

A couple of hours later both of them had showered separately in the lavatory outside, although it had been rather uncomfortable. But Snape was used to it, and Valerie had been stoic about the spartan conditions, no complaints heard from her.

Now Snape stood alone before a small square mirror in the bedroom, a coating of dust on the blinds of the window glowed in the late afternoon light coming in through the slits of the blinds.

His hands went nervously one last time through his hair, as he parted it oddly where it was slicked back. Before, he had applied products to it so that it wouldn't be greasy anymore. Snape certainly looked very different than what was usual. He was in a black suit, a wizard one, one in which it would make it easier to blend in as a muggle.

A moment later, he was down the stairs and happy to see that Valerie was already made up. He surmised that the woman was clearly not the type to take forever on her hair. She looked at him as he emerged from the non-visible door, as the door is inlaid within the bookshelves, created by magic long ago. He went over to her at the exiting door, also made of shelves full of books. Valerie was wearing a pearl necklace, one that was given to her by her muggle mother, someone she held dear to her heart. It was by far the only pure adornment of the outfit. The rest was a black silk dress, cut of long, flowing sleeves and a high-collar, a very low hem and high-heeled shoes.

"Ready, headmaster?" said Valerie.

"Yes I am – pupil," he said intentionally, and there was a definite humor present. "But please don't call me headmaster or professor in public tonight."

"Yes, sir," she said firmly. Snape could not detect whether Valerie was annoyed with this or not.

He smiled, "Now, young lady you look gorgeous and we are going to have a wonderful time."

Valerie leaned against the wall, smiling up at him. He gathered her in his arms, and Valerie thought he was going to kiss her when she felt hands sliding down her back. He squeezed her butt cheeks. She cried aloud, "OW!" But almost instantly Valerie was smiling, as she had liked the bit of pain.

He continued to hold her, rubbing his balls against the little black dress, and Valerie was panting, building in anticipation for him. 'Was he going to take her right before dinner?!', she wondered wildly. Snape forced himself to let go a little and then whispered in her ear throatily, "tonight."

She felt his cool fingers go to her pelvis, as his wrist curled, passing under her dress. Snape was sliding a couple of them in her hot sex, seeing how wet she was. Snape removed his fingers all too soon, as the stimulation would have sent Valerie over. He licked his index, and middle fingers. "Just a starter before dinner," he joked sounding nasty. Valerie laughed coldly in response, thoroughly enjoying Snape's nasty sense of humour.

But suddenly he said blandly, "Turn around…"

Valerie looked at him and nervously abided.

He idly reached for her coat on the hook and held it in one hand. With the other hand, he reached towards the low-hem of her attire. Snape licked his lips with delight at the crescent curves of her two lobes just sticking out, so low cut was the hem of the dress, that the ends of thigh-high fiishnet pantyhose was visible. It was quite arousing and cute to him.

At once, he lifted the material, and Valerie felt him press a hand on her bottom. She lurched irritably, reminded of Alecto Carrow doing the same thing recently.

"Been applying the murtlap to your bum?"

'Yes, sir," she said blearily and she continued feeling impatient, "Can we go now?"

Snape suddenly landed a stinging slap to her reddened cheeks, just above the thigh-high pantyhose. Valerie instantly giggled. Now that was a spanking she might enjoy because it was not a stern punishment!

Snape smoothed her dress down. "Your coat. You must wear one outside today, Valerie."

He helped Valerie into the long blue velvet coat, and he put on his own, a heavy black cloak. They stepped out of the dingy house and into the twilight atmosphere engulfing Spinner's End. It was snowing lightly outside and the windows which weren't boarded up or broken, actually had lights glimmering.

"So someone is living here. I wonder if it's Muggle-borns," Snape whispered as he walked beside Valerie along the cobblestones. The buildings still had a quiet air of mystery about them, as if something was lying dormant, something evil like a snake waiting to rise up and attack.

They came to an intersection, with only one muggle vehicle passing, as it was no longer a busy area of Manchester like it had been decades ago as a busy zone for workers for the steel industry like Tobias Snape.

Valerie was becoming self-conscious. She asked, "Are you sure I'm dressed appropriatly for the restaurant you have in mind?"

"Oh, yes. It's not exactly upscale where I'm taking you, Valerie. Around here, nobody will care. They will probably think – you're my call-girl."

Valerie laughed a little and said, "Ooh…can we role-play that sometime?"

"No," said Snape shortly, without hesitation.

Valerie gulped back a churlish retort, keeping herself civil, "May I ask why not?"

"Because you would enjoy playing my hooker too much, I'm afraid. I need not have that from you…That would only remind me…," and Snape's voice trailed off away into the distance.

"Remind you of what, sir?," said Valerie somewhat eagerly.

"The – the women the Dark Lord provided me and – the others in the past. Despite the Dark Lord proclaiming how worthy they were, I still thought of them as despicable c-creatures. Please, Valerie. I don't wish to be reminded of what he would do to these women, and to those men."

Valerie looked at him with a trace of sadness. 'Snape has so many dark secrets!,' she thought. But she said sympathetically, "I'm sorry…"

Snape stared at her blankly, shrugging his shoulders, not happy at appearing vulnerable and wounded to Valerie once again.

They past a fish and chips store, wrappers from the store strewn in a barbwire dustbin, and the smell of the fast food came wafting through the wintry breeze. Valerie hoped they weren't going in there to eat.

They stopped at a small pub right next to the fish and chips place. "They once had a dining hall here, I believe," Snape said to her. "We will see if it still exists," he added as they came to the entrance.

As Snape and Valerie entered a bar, Snape quickly unclasped his wizard cloak, and folded it elegantly around his forearm, and Valerie imitated him, taking off her blue velvet coat.

They walked past the counter where several working-class men were enjoying beers during happy hour. One of them noticed Valerie and whistled. "Hey pretty woman, out with your old man?"

Valerie couldn't help but blush, as a few more of the muggle men swiveled in their stools curiously to take a look at her. She shook her head vehemenantly, but the men just laughed at her speechless nerves, and also laughed uproariously at the sight of her in such a scant dress.

Snape took her arm rather roughly, for he was annoyed too.

"We'll have a table in the corner back there," he demanded authoritatively of the waiter.

"Yes, sir. Right this way." said the waiter cajolingly, clearly noticing Snape was a demanding customer.

As they arrived at the table, Valerie whispered tentatively, "Sir, are we really safe here? Are YOU really safe here? In this muggle rat-hole?"

"Yes," said Snape irritated as they sat down.

The waiter looked sharply at Valerie and said bluntly, "What's that you say?"

"My – daughter just wants to see a menu," said Snape quickly. At these words Valerie gave a long glowering glance at Snape, and crossed her arms over the table.

The waiter said hurriedly and somewhat aggressively, "Oh, yeah?! Here-," Rather unkindly he shoved a couple of short menus at their places.

"I'll be back in a minute to get your orders," said the waiter, and in instant he swept away.

Snape and Valerie looked over the menu, as Valerie continued to frown.

"Is something wrong with the food?," said Snape inquiringly.

"Oh, no sir. I am grateful," said Valerie openly. However, Snape noticed a moment later that her expression went back to being peevish. Something was clearly nettling her. Snape decided he wouldn't bring it up. He didn't want to spoil their dinner. He poked his wand out from his waistcoat, casting the muffliato charm, which Valerie noticed. It was so that if there were muggle spies they wouldn't hear them and they probably wouldn't think much of an unknown wizard in a suit anyway, as was Snape's minor disguise.

A half-hour later after a course of hearty soup and bread, Snape and Valerie had their main courses with cheap champagne from the pub.

Suddenly Snape smiled at Valerie, and produced a small bouquet of roses. "Flowers for you, Valerie," he intoned quietly.

Valerie smiled and said sarcastically, "Well, thanks for THAT romantic gesture."

She took them, and with her wand under the table, made the bright red roses, coil like a snake around her wrist, until the stems formed into a bracelet. It was as if it was a corsage.

Valerie did not go back to eating, but fiddled with the petals of the roses for a moment as Snape ate Shepherd's pie with unusual gusto for him. They had not eaten much today except a rather measly breakfast.

Valerie finally looked straight at Snape, and burst, "I have to tell you something! Important. I feel – our relationship is more fatherly than- than. When it should be-"

But Snape interrupted frowning, "I don't feel you're my daughter, Valerie. Although of course, I could've been. Why do you feel this way?"

Valerie sighed with relief. Snape was taking her confession better than she had expected. She was glad he was willing to listen.

"Well – specifically just now - even if it's only pretend, people still think you're my father here! And what's more, you punish me. And not only that, but yesterday, you told me to wash the powder and make-up off. I felt like I was twelve!," she ranted, becoming overly emotional. "And let's not even go into how I have to call you 'sir' at all times," she added daringly.

"Contain yourself, Valerie," said Snape, trying hard not to lose his own temper. "Let me remind you – You are still my pupil and I am the headmaster, your headmaster and so you will address me formally. As the headmaster I am permitted to put you in detention or alternatives. I can punish you, such as walloping you with the cane, something I have done once – only once to you, the second time does not count as I lost control. Furthermore, Valerie, the spankings were part of the sexual activity. I thought you rather enjoy a spanking?"

"From you? Yes. I do. But not when you're so angry! I don't want it with real punishment!," she said, an unmistakable tone of anguish in her demeanor.

"I'm sorry to hear you feel this way. You'll see later how I have something – something very different planned for bed tonight. But please understand I am not punishing with you as my daughter in mind. Never would I punish my child like that."

"Okay," Valerie murmured barely audible, staring at the surface of the table. They did not speak for a moment, and Valerie realized she did feel better, getting that big issue off her chest.

The waiter came over in a huff shortly afterwards and in a surly manner asked gritting his teeth, "Check, cash, or will it be credit, sir?"

"Credit," said Snape, and the waiter handed him the bill and immediately afterwards swept away.

"Where did you get a credit card?!," said Valerie with incredulity.

"This is a false credit card. I transfigured one into existence earlier," Snape answered coolly, nobody could hear them anyway because of the muffliato charm.

"What?," he said tersely to Valerie. "You can't expect me to sign my name with 'Severus Snape' here? Can't you?"

"No, professor – er sir. But-" and she inwardly gathering her strength to have the gall to ask, "Isn't this similar to what I did to Dobby?"

Snape raised his eyebrows and offered challengingly, "How is that so, Valerie?"

"You're taking advantage of muggles like I took advantage of the house-elves!," she said, clearly growing more irate at having to spell it out for him.

"What do you care anyway? I thought you despise all those beneath – beneath what the Pure-blood grants acceptable these days. Remember what you said about Muggle-borns the other day?…"

Valerie was stunned into silence and she started to wonder what could bother Snape so much to remember and reiterate her vocal attitude towards Mudbloods. She did not know Lily had been of that birth.

The waiter came by and silently took the bill from Snape along with the credit card so that he could process it up front.

Snape leaned back in his chair waiting and he looked across to Valerie, "We're going to go see a filmstrip at a local theater nearby. Okay?"

Valerie held back a sneer and pursed her lips. "Why would wizards desire seeing a movie?! My mother is a muggle and she watches TV and stuff! A wizard like you, sir wants to see a movie? I haven't seen a film since I was like twelve!"

"Well, you don't know what you're missing then. We're going to go to a muggle theater, Valerie, actually the same place I once went with Lily when I was friends with her. It was a wonderful escape from life for me as a child, and I could use it now.

"The muggles are quite accomplished at the art of filmmaking. Yes, it is an art, Valerie. We could do well to enjoy some art."

"I understand what art is…sir," she answered. "And what's more - nobody would think you of all people as sentimental enough to appreciate art!"

"Perhaps. Perhaps that is true of you. As you claim other's summation of me not capable of knowing art, It is quite wrong. Yet I was speaking more for the wider population of wizards. Afterall, as Hogwarts headmaster it is my duty to uphold Wizarding values as I was reminded when I was instated. Unfortunately, we wizards hold little time to have art in our lives."

The waiter came by slapping the fake credit card back on the checkered table, the magically fraudulent bill was processed.

Valerie rose rapidly and sputtered, but it was still containing proud conviction, "I – I believe our only art to revere is one for the Dark Arts, sir."

Snape bit his thin lower-lip and looked long and hard at Valerie. "I sometimes wish you did not feel this way, Valerie despite teaching you the Dark Arts. It is apparent through you that the Dark Lord is changing the minds of the young," and the headmaster sighed with a mixture of sadness and exasperation towards his lover and pupil, not much different from what the former headmaster, Dumbledore would be feeling if he had heard Valerie.


	17. Unchained Melody

Chapter: Unchained Melody

AnastasiaRiddle: Thanks for the review! Anyway, I am also planning an interesting tale about 14 year old Riddle, which I will be writing eventually. The story will be titled, "Heir of Slytherin Rising."

Chapter Twelve: Unchained Melody

A couple of hours later, Valerie and Severus remained in the back of a pitch-black theater at the film's end, credits playing. Valerie was now in Snape's lap sideways, legs sprawled across his, as he held her in his arms, hands on her back and he kissed her for the third time during the film now. The few muggles who had come to watch the show, were leaving, all of them in a ridiculous hurry.

The sweet melody of a violin solo played during the credits. It was the theme of the film, they had seen, 'Schindler's List'. Valerie could feel Snape's sorrow as she looked into his eyes and his gaze locked into hers, noticing again, how much he loved her dark blue eyes, noticing once again a sparkle in them. Valerie cupped Snape's sallow face in her hands, leaning up to kiss him.

She released her full lips tenderly, and then smoothed his black hair. Snape's hair became what it was usually. It was no longer slicked back, strands of it poked at the edge of his forehead, almost bangs. She thought even if his hair was no longer neat and trim, Valerie was still attracted to Snape, greasy hair and all! Snape sighed with contentment feeling a love and adoration for Valerie, for in the moment she was being like an affectionate mother, something he had never had and always wanted!

The sweet melodies composed by the muggle, John Williams continued to sound. The two rose finally to leave.

Moments later, they were out of the cinema and Snape briefly checked his pocketwatch, to note that it was just past eleven o'clock. Snape and Valerie lingered another second, as Valerie looked towards the distance, hearing the rumble of distant traffic, clearly the busy sections of muggle manchester. It was a crumbling foggy sound, continuous as white noise.

She shivered in the biting cold. Her blue coat only went to her knees, and the deathly night air was creeping up her ankles to under her dress.

This did not get past Snape. "Do you want to wear my cloak?"

"No, sir," she said quickly and added with carefree contentment, "I'll get warmer as we walk." Valerie knew Snape would be too cold without his cloak, and Snape did not say anything and he didn't need to. He felt he was starting to really know her personality, so well that some things could remain unsaid.

As they traversed the deserted streets, feet clunking over the cobblestones, they came to another criss-crossing pair of roads along the way. The line of houses ended briefly on their right, replaced by a railing.

"I want to stop by here. There is a river and a place I remember very well. A place I wish to see," said Snape, and he stepped under the railing. It was the same rail Narcissa and Bellatrix had climbed up from when they came to Spinner's End to see Snape several months ago.

Valerie followed, agile, and limber in her movements, capable of hunching under the rail and standing at the base of a snow-filled summit of a steep hill in high-heeled shoes. Snape took her arm, gentle and protective, aiding her down the rolling hill between the road and a stretch of cleared land below.

Once they got down the hill, they went left, until they came to a playground. A brushy bank, was past the cleared land in the distance. Snape stopped abruptly in his path, ending the tread through the freshly fallen snow, and he stared at the rusty swing set, monkey-bars, and slide.

Valerie looked at Snape questioningly, wanting to ask why they were here, but decided to wait and see.

"This playground was once more accommodating to children." Snape sighed, filling up with nostalgia, remembering little Lily Evans and her bratty sister, Petunia and how he had first watched them through the brush.

"Come, let us walk. To the river," said Snape, without looking at Valerie.

And they went onward, going carefully down the overgrown brush of the bank, strewn with rubbish in the weeds and tall grasses, all of it covered in snow. It caught against their clothing as they went down the bank to a wide expanse of a river.

They stopped to stare out at the sight. Valerie could hear a light cracking sound, the icy surface was breaking in the warmer wintry temperature, as comes with a snow shower and was causing the ice to melt. Across the river, were even higher hills, the city lights twinkling in them. Closer though, was an imposing square building just across the river, with the dark shapes of chimneys poking out. The run-down mill had been unused for years. In the river, Valerie and Snape could see a narrow bridge linking the homes straight to the steel mill.

Finally, Snape turned to look at Valerie his expression morose but he spoke animatedly, "Valerie, I feel it is appropriate, and perhaps fair to you, to tell of…of the greatest loss of my life. My first love: Lily Evans…."

Snape looked away, his expression pained. "I- will tell you how it happened. No detail, just the hard facts. The terrible truth…You see, I loved Lily Evans, but she went and married James Potter instead. Despite growing up and knowing me, much better than that arrogant bastard!," Snape couldn't help but add in spiteful anger.

"Wait a moment," said Valerie softly, comprehension dawning on her quickly. "You were – This Lily is Potter's mother?"

"Yes," said Snape calmly. "And their child – Harry – the one whose fate is catalogued by a prophecy. For indeed he is – Harry Potter – the chosen one….," Snape drew a deep breath and sighed again, "Well because of this, Lily and James went into hiding from the Dark Lord, whose power was threatened by the child of the prophecy. And I –I"

And Valerie could see tears behind Snape's black eyes, and she noticed how his eyes glowing with deep compassion in the darkness, something very unusual to see in his eyes, something she had never seen.

Valerie asked immediately with a delicacy, "What is it? What happened in the end, sir?"

"I gave the Dark Lord information concerning the prophecy. The very information he needed to seek out the Chosen One! It is the reason – the reason Lily Evans is gone. I did ask the Dark Lord to spare me my woman, but he did not…," said Snape, his voice hollow and empty with grief.

Valerie stared at Snape, eyes glowing with curiosity, "Does anyone know this, sir? Am I the only one?"

Snape just shook his head. "I told Dumbledore everything. It is because of my love for Lily that he trusted me so," and Snape's voice trailed away, as his thoughts focused intently on the past, the darkest days of his life, when he had first heard of Lily's death.

Snape looked out at the chilly mist on the river. It was from dementors breeding, and it hung over the dirty river, rising up like ghosts. And he could hear the whisper ripples of the water, like the whispers of ghosts of the past to Snape. Listening to it, was like voices beyond the veil. It felt timeless as he stood there rooted to the spot. Time was passing by so slow, together, more like time had never been. He had Lily then and he had Valerie now, but the time between did not matter.

Snape spoke his thoughts aloud, "For days I lived as a hermit - alone in the Forbidden forest. I came to the point where I wished I were dead. I contemplated suicide…"

There was a pause and a silence between Snape and Valerie for a moment. She asked, teeth chattering less from cold and more from nerves at probing, "What kept you from k-killing yourself?"

Snape groaned and spoke again, "I- don't really know. Hope, I suppose. But then Dumbledore was there. His very presence seemed to instill vitality in me again. He appeared to me one night and my own fear was incredible. I thought he was going to kill me – even if that was what I wanted I did not want him to do it. Dumbledore is a powerful wizard…Well, he was."

Valerie nodded slowly in agreement that Dumbledore had been a powerful sorcerer. Snape finally seemed to come out of his deep, dark reverie. He saw one last glimpse in his mind of his past self, cloak whipping in the wind as he dropped, kneeling before Dumbledore terrifed.

And cloak whipping similarly in the present, Snape spoke with finality and strong resolve, "I could never forget Dumbledore. His friendship has been priceless. I was there at Dumbledore's funeral, Valerie, disguised as an old woman wearing a veil from head to toe."

"Oh," said Valerie, looking at Snape becoming a little frightened by all these sensitive words. "I was there, too."

And Snape looked at Valerie finally, fully in the face. She could see in the meager light, his expression was stone cold, and deadly serious. Something about its ferocity, made Valerie nervous. But then she saw in the meager light, his face suddenly smiling widely, like she had never seen him smile before.

"It's time I told you about how I got that photograph of Lily, Valerie. It was a rainy afternoon last July…," and Snape's voice trailed away into another reverie of the past, "And it's raining, and I'm running. Running alone and frightened in my grief for Dumbledore. I get to the place – Grimmauld Place and I find an old drawer, in just some old bedroom. Inside was that photograph of Lily, Valerie. And now – it's my only fix. For whenever I look at her, I feel a moment of peace, something I have not felt for years. But I go on, one day at a time. One day at a time."

Snape took a few steps, a surprising spring in them and Valerie followed, footsteps crunching in the snow, as they moved back up the steep bank.

Snape looked up at the foliage of the trees at the summit of the hill. He remembered how he had been here with Lily, once at a time when there had been light between the trees above. Now it was all dark shadows of the night. He lay down, tucking the folds of his cloak around him carefully, and Valerie lay in the soft snow as well.

He turned his head to see Valerie, spread-eagled in the snow. And suddenly he rolled on top of her and Valerie held her breath. She wondered if he was going to make love to her right here in the weedy, freshly fallen snow on the bank of a dirty river!

She felt Snape's eyes bore into her, and he said sweetly, "You are my darling, my love, Valerie…My new angel."

Valerie smiled but turned her head away at these words, somewhat resisting them. She felt Severus Snape brush his hands through her long hair with a loving caress.

He smiled again, and Valerie could feel something almost childish, a mischievous amusement as he said, "Open and close your legs at the same time."

"Why?," Valerie questioned.

"Just do it," he muttered.

And Valerie did so. "And now it's time to go," said Snape, peace inflected in his voice. "But you see, this snow angel there. You. You are mine, Valerie."

He helped Valerie up, taking her hand in his, and they climbed back up the steep embankment. Snape turned around briefly to look back, to see Valerie's imprint, that resembled the winged figure of an angel in the white snow.

Still holding hands, they crossed the area where the playground was, going back up to the streets, their destination his home on Spinner's End.

Valerie could still feel a deep gentle sadness radiating from him. "You don't have to blame yourself anymore for Lily Potter's death, sir. I can lift everything up for you and you can be free of your guilt at her loss, sir…. You can blame it on me if you like."

Snape almost laughed a bit at that thought. But he felt a hard lump in his throat and he stopped walking, to look at Valerie. She was shocked to see tears beginning to fall from his face. She held his hand, and she squeezed it, and then she was holding him against her. A painful moment was past between them until it turned into a blissful one. Valerie had traced the tears off his face, and put them to her fingertips, feeling. She wanted to taste his pain and remove it. As soon as finished, she looked at him again, and in a rush he kissed her, passionately, the moonlight shining down upon them, and a painful recollection transcended into bliss.

Please review. More interesting things are going to happen!


	18. An Unexpected Event

Chapter: Unchained Melody

Chapter Thirteen: An Unexpected Event

Minutes later, Valerie and Severus turned at a four-way intersection to cross the street to the same kind of rows of dilappidated houses on Spinner's End.

As they turned the corner they saw that it was a lot darker than they expected on the street. The lampposts had apparently gone out. Valerie shivered from a strong draft, and the air became icy. She noticed a layer of frost on a nearby building.

Suddenly red sparks burst in the sky, followed by another and another in varying locations behind the houses. It lit up the vicinity swirling in the sky like drops of blood. Almost a high-pitched alarm sounded, as if from everywhere on the street.

"What is it? What is it?," Valerie screamed in terror, and her hands had gone instinctively over her ears at the high-pitched alarm. Snape, meanwhile already had his wand poised, and his other hand he grabbed Valerie.

The red lights continued to flash like searchlights, casting themselves below on the street as they ran for cover, as if they could be struck by it like lightning. It was exactly like an aerial bombing, but there were no explosives.

Thick, tall hooded figures were gliding down an alleyway, Snape and Valerie were passing it. "Hide….Sir, we have to hide in here!," Valerie screeched in terror more for herself, and with great effort she freed herself from Snape's hand and she was running down the dark alleyway. Snape followed dtermindedly, not wanting to lose her.

"Valerie, come back here!," he said with great exasperation.

He suddenly heard a scream of terror issue from her, one of the most frightened screams he ever heard. The tip of his wand glimmering with pure, white light Snape searched the dark alleyway. Second later he found, Valerie huddling on the ground, a great hooded cloaked figure swarming above her.

Snape jabbed his wand at the dementor, there was a twanging sound issuing from the force of the spell as it hit the dementor, and then it crept away from Snape and Valerie, out of the alleyway. Apparently, Snape knew a different way to control dementors besides a patronus, he did not use the patronus charm, because he feared a Death Eater could be watching them.

Snape's heels sounded hard on the pavement, as he ran to Valerie and knelt before her, "Are you okay?"

Valerie was sobbing on the ground, but at the sound of Snape's voice she quickly regained her bearings, and forced herself up on her own.

'Was that thing – the dementor going to kiss me?," said Valerie, shakily.

"I don't know," said Snape thoughtfully, looking pensive. "I believe on these raids they've been ordered not to suck the souls," said Snape. For he thought he knew what this was.

Apparently he did, as his suspicions were confirmed as they came out of the dark alleyway. Another second later and the alarm faded out, until no sound was left but the same eerie silence of the street before. It was the silence of something evil like a dormant snake waiting to rise.

From a distance, Valerie caught her breath in a constrained gasp from fright, as she saw other figures come out of the alleyways from the interconnected backyards. With the wand lights flashing, she could see they were wizards. They howled like raucous dogs, and some of them were holding bags of loot over their shoulder.

"We're getting rich, Scabior!," shouted one of them in a filthy, corrupted tone.

There was another figure, in the darkness that looked different than the others, as he wasn't wearing black robes, but red ones.

Snape and Valerie watched as several of the wizards rounded on the one lone anomaly in red robes. "So they were hiding out here," muttered Snape, his hypothesis confirmed true.

They watched from a distance, as one of them stepped in front of the elderly, kneeling wizard in red, hands outstretched, pleading, "Please. Not them! Take me instead I tell you! Take me instead"

But the others merely laughed, and one of the leaders stepped forward in front of the bearded old man. The leader of the gang spat on the floor at the old man's feet, and at once, grabbed his wand from his hand and snapped it cruelly, as the others closed in eagerly.

Suddenly, the wizards turned at once at the sound of more screams, and cries issuing from behind them, and the pounding of feet running again.

In the darkness, they could make out the cries of children, and it was apparent from their size as well, as other Snatchers, emerged dragging a family, all tied back to back.

Valerie was overcome with fiery compassion, burning in her stomach. She knew they would eventually all be executed. But first, they would languish for weeks with the dementors and then be interrogated at the Muggle-born Registration Commission. She watched as the wizards continued to drag the bodies of the captured.

She lurched to run, but Snape grabbed her arms from her back, holding her. She tried to free herself but couldn't. "We have to help them Professor Snape! Please…"

Snape turned Valerie around, wanting to tell her to shut-up before they came over to them. "Professor! Professor! No!"

She felt Snape slap her in the face, and she came out of her emotional tirade. Snape continued to hold her down, not trusting what she would do.

"Trying to play the hero like Potter?," said Snape nastily.

Valerie slowly shook her head and whispered miserably, "No…But-"

Snape turned around at the sound of a harsh voice, yet it was whining with irritation, "I didn't see those two," and it was likely he meant Snape and Valerie, unidentified in the darkness. "I put the Catermole charm on to alert if anyone was out trying to flee…They can't disapparate. But we'll have them Mudbloods. Every one of them!"

"Yes, you will. Go and get them for me. Now!," said a voice with brutal distinction. Snape recognized it at once. It was Scabior, the Death Eater whom Voldemort had assigned as Chief Snatcher.

"Yes, sir!," said one of the men dutifully, apparently a Snatcher.

Another wizard came with the man along with a witch. All three of them, Valerie could see they were dressed in tight, belted black and yellow uniform robes, with high boots, and badges glittering silver on their chests, two snakes, making a double "S" on their chests.

They stepped out of the shadows. Snape lowered his wand, but did not remove it from sight. One of the men asked calmly, "Blood Statuses?"

Valerie knew what this meant and she went rummaging through her coat pockets until she had produced an indexed size card.

The female Snatcher grabbed it at once reading the details, seeing also that Valerie Powers was not being tracked by the Ministry of Magic or in contact with Undesirables.

"Half-blood?," the woman questioned for confirmation.

Valerie's face twisted into slight fury and she said with a harsh note of rationality, "Yeah…Muggle mother. Wizard father." She should not have to explain further!

And the other male Snatcher turned to Snape. Snape did not look afraid as the Snatcher asked, "And you?"

Snape tried to sound lofty and snobbish, "I don't require cards or identification! I'm Pure-blood!" But of course, Snape was being deceitful. Yet he knew Pure-bloods didn't need to show cards, and he didn't want to be forced to show his Dark Mark.

The three Snatchers frowned at Snape with obvious suspicion, eyes narrowing. One of them crossed their arms impatiently and offered to his fellow stupidly, " Dunno if Snape is a Pure-blood name. Is he?"

"All the Death Eaters, are pure they say," answered one of them.

The woman quibbled immediately, "I heard the opposite! Most of them are only pretending to be pure. It keeps them in favour with You-Know-Who!"

Snape, tired of their arguments, seeing they would not let him go free without a skirmish unless he proved himself, felt forced to slide his sleeve up from under his cloak, and he did so in one smooth motion. "Is that enough evidence for you?" Snape snarled.

They all gaped at the branded Dark Mark in wonder and fascination, Snape's black tattoo on the inside of his left forearm, black-coloured, showing a skull and a serpent leading up to it.

"I am a Death Eater. Severus Snape – the man who- who KILLED Dumbledore, someone You-Know-Who himself feared! Don't you remember? You fools…I could overpower all three of you, plus the girl will help me…."

They all suddenly looked terrified and backed away from Snape, taking a few precautionary backward steps. "Get out of here," Snape finished in a hiss.

They ran at once, turning back in the distance to where their commander, Scabior was waiting.

Snape and Valerie watched until a moment later, the dozens of Snatchers lifted the anti-apparition jink and vanished from the spot with dozens of Muggle-born families and the loot, whatever keepsakes and money the family owned they had stolen, for the Snatchers were like scavengers.

Finally, Snape and Valerie hurried to get back to the house and hopefully, some peace and quiet, now that all the ones in hiding were finally caught. They held hands again.

A moment later, Valerie sighed and said, deeply disappointed, "Why couldn't you be a hero like Schindler?"

'Oh, courage. His own courage,' Snape thought irritably, and he remembered her prior insult about his courage, which occurred after she had met the Dark Lord. Valerie continued in a trembling voice, "He saved so many Jews. We should have saved those Muggle-borns. I know you could've done it, sir!"

And she broke down into tears, actually crying.

"And what good would that have done in the end? The ends do justify the means, Valerie. I could not have saved anyone. It would blow my cover, as you know. So stop it!," he scolded.

Yet he held her against him, letting her cry on his shoulder for a brief moment and then they walked on.

"But what hypocrisy of you, Valerie. I thought you were a racist, supporting Pure-blood supremacy. However, you wanted desperately to help them."

Valerie explained with a pitying tone, still sad, "They were just innocent people, sir! And the children…"

And more tears came down Valerie's cheeks, into her lips. She swallowed hard.

"Then there is something good inside you afterall," and he added jokingly, "Before, I believed there wasn't any good in you at all!"

"What? Well, I wondered that of myself, too," said Valerie, not seeing the humor.

"I was joking, you silly girl," Snape murmured, grouchily. He was tired, drained from the experience. Watching and doing nothing in meeting real evil and injustice was taxing on a mind's conscience.

Valerie piped up again, "Are you really a Pure-blood, sir?"

Snape responded, "Look at the place where I grew up, Valerie. Does this look like the place where Pure-blood aristocratic wizards would choose to live?"

Valerie shook her head, no, as they arrived back inside the little sitting room covered in books. Snape went to light the candle from the lamp hanging in the center of the ceiling, and then gravitated at once to the threadbare sofa, stretching out on it to rest.

Note: Please review. I hope you like that chapter. Every Death Eater will play at least minimal appearance in this story, I just realized.


	19. Nights in White Satin

Please review

Please review!

Chapter Fourteen: Nights in White Satin

Valerie glanced expectantly at Snape, watching him stretch himself out on the moth-eaten threadbare sofa.

He looked at her and said, "Valerie, get me a bottle of white wine. The one enfused with aphrodisiac potion and also bring some water crackers."

Valerie nodded and sounding like a servant said, "Yes, sir. Right away." At once she was off to the kitchen. She may have sounded like his servant but she did not feel like one.

A moment later she came back into the dim sitting room, and she set the crackers and wine with two conjured glasses on a tiny table.

She saw he was still lounging on the sofa. Tensely she asked, "And where shall I sit, sir?"

Snape did not answer, but pulled her closer to him, and suddenly she was pulled across his lap onto the sofa. She could see his shoe-clad feet hanging over the edge of the low back of the sofa. He felt him lift her dress up, and then delicately his fingers gently lowered the thong. Valerie was quiet as she felt Snape smoothing the murtlap essence onto her again. She felt his fingers soothe the cheeks of her bottom for another moment, and then she asked impulsively, "Are we going to do it here, sir?"

Snape spoke rigidly, "Not. Quite. Yet," and then his voice became eager and playful, "Come on, flip over."

Valerie did so, until she was lying across him, and she positioned her legs on the back of the sofa, behind Snape's head. After a second, instinctively, she raised her legs, hoping for penetration of her hot core. He did not do so, he simply removed her high heeled shoes, and then the fishnet stockings came off slowly along with the thong. The clothing landed on the floor.

Now that he was done, she watched Snape stare at her expectantly. She began to finger her spread opening, just several inches from Snape's face, and he watched her masturbate.

She felt him press his hands onto her feet, cupping both of them, and then his lips were kissing each of her toes, all this stimulation sent a shiver down Valerie's spine. She could not be quiet anymore, she thought she might climax, if only Snape went a little further.

Passionately she burst, "Suck my pussy….Please, sir!"

But Snape just shook his head, not to. "Stand. Get off my lap and get us some wine."

Valerie did so, and then she turned back to the sofa to see Snape sitting up on it. Valerie sat down beside him, holding the wine bottle and the two conjured goblets.

She was shocked when she watched Snape lay down again, his dark-haired head resting in her lap. "Give me a sip from the bottle," he said.

"Er – y-yes," she stammered. This was becoming awkward. For a moment she actually held the bottle for Snape like he was a baby, as he drank of the sweet white wine, swallowing rapidly. A minute later and he was done.

Valerie put down the bottle, and poured out of it her own glass, taking a few gulps, and then she put the glass and the bottle on the floor at her feet.

Snape still had his head in her lap, Valerie felt she was becoming more comfortable with this and she put her hands through his hair stroking it. For several moments this went on, until she asked musing, but gentle, "Who do you love more, sir? Me or Lily Potter?"

Snape did not answer for a moment as he mulled this question over, remaining relaxed. Valerie waited patiently, not pressuring him to answer.

Finally he responded, "You're different than Lily Evans Potter…You satisfy me more than she did or could have. But Lily – she had everything inside her! Everything I wanted to have inside me. But Valerie – you. You have everything that is like me inside you."

"How do you make that out, sir?" asked Valerie, taking another large swig from her goblet.

"You are like me in the regard that you have such an interest in the Dark Arts. Lily could never have me unless I gave it up I believe. It is what drew me to you, particularly when I took on the role as your Dark Arts instructor."

"Oh," said Valerie faintly.

"Now what I want from you tonight is something different. No kinky stuff will be done to you at all, miss. What I desire is a purity from you, something to relieve my pain. Relieve my stress from these violent times. Furthermore, I want you to punish me for what I did to my former lover, Lily. Do you understand this?"

"Um…Alright. If you say so. Yet I'm not sure if this really means what I think it does?"

Snape sat up a little on his elbows, and then rose, sitting straight and looking Valerie sternly in her blue eyes, "No kinky stuff. That also means no thongs, and certainly none of your erotic lingerie."

"Yes, sir," she whispered. "I'll wear my white satin nightgown to bed."

Snape rose off the sofa, and then picked Valerie up off it, and carried her up the stairs, holding her tenderly in his arms.


	20. Nights in White Satin 2

Please Review

Continuation of….

Chapter Fourteen: Nights in White Satin

Snape returned downstairs to wait as Valerie was changing in the bedroom for their next sexual liason. He grabbed the white wine for himself, pouring a glass so rapidly some of it sloshed onto the floor. He then downed it in just a few gulps, licking his lips.

He looked to see Dumbledore's vacant canvas, and decided he needed the advice of the great wizard, even if it was only a portrait of him, and not the actual Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore…I am calling you," he whispered because he didn't want Valerie to hear him.

He waited a moment and then Dumbledore came by sleepily, "Yes, Severus. It is rather the wee hours of the morning, past midnight I believe?"

"Sorry to disturb you, sir but I am eager to divulge some information. Somehow I feel you may understand."

"Go on, Severus," beckoned Dumbledore patiently.

Snape blurted out, "It concerns Valerie Powers."

"Oh, yes?," said Dumbledore and there was a definite spark of curiosity evident in the blue eyes behind the half-moon spectacles,

"Tonight there was another one of those Snatcher raids. You know of the violence I was reporting to you before?"

"Yes, I remember. But what has this to do with the girl? If I recall, Valerie is half-blood," said Dumbledore confidently.

Snape raised an eyebrow, wondering how it was that Dumbledore knew this on Valerie. She had been one student of thousands he had taught. Surely he didn't keep tabs on everyone's magical heritage?

"Correct, she's half-blood, professor. Yet that is not what shocked me about her. Rather it was her desire to save the Muggle-borns. Well, on second thought I believe it was more her desire to save the children of them."

Dumbledore replied with mild incredulity, "And why does this shock you Severus? Surely, you wouldn't expect such a nice girl, a kind-hearted Gryffindor like Valerie not to possess a mother's instinct?"

"I – well, of course she could. I suppose Valerie could have it in her to protect them. Those children," said Snape, yet his tone was very doubtful.

"I'm sure she has it, Severus. It would only be natural. And what should interests you regarding this tidbit of information on her – is how it relates back to Lily's character."

Snape looked truly befuddled and he impulsively asked demandingly, "How is that so, Dumbledore?!"

"Well…It demonstrates her to have the will to save someone. Lily did the same thing with the ancient magic she performed to protect her son. Valerie – it appears is capable of the same kind of sacrificial love. This should not disturb you Severus – but rather enlighten you to her."

"I – thank-you, Dumbledore. I might not have ever realized this without your insight."

"You are most welcome, Severus."

But Snape continued, "How did you know all this information on this one student? Valerie Powers – Why would she have stood out to you while she was a student when you were the headmaster?"

"I always kept an eye on her. She feels so alone. This feeling that she is alone is why Valerie Powers cannot feel any of the good that is inside her. But I assure you, Severus that it is there. I am certain."

"Yes. But why bother with her? She was never an exemplary student, nor was she extraordinarily talented. She no prodigy-"

"Severus. The reason has nothing to do with the student's ability," said Dumbledore, exasperated. "I chose to keep an eye on her, like I do for many others. You know I did the same for you when you were a boy at Hogwarts….I sensed Ms. Powers was troubled….She had not made friends and unfortunately she chose to keep to herself rather than make some. I still wonder why…"

"Well, professor….I suppose I shall tell you the girl's secret…Her father molested her," Snape spat out with frank disgust.

Dumbledore's face morphed into his own disgust and horror at these words, his face actually paling. "Yes, now I can understand why she isolated herself during her school years. She could not trust anyone and trust is the most implicit thing to any relationship. Is it not?"

Snape nodded in agreement. "Goodnight sir, and thank-you again. I must go up to see Valerie now. We have something planned between each other."

Dumbledore yawned widely and barely managed a good night before he nodded off to sleep in his own portrait for the remainder of the night.

Please Review!


	21. Nights in White Satin 3

Chapter Fourteen: Nights in White Satin

Note: Warning….below some of you might not like the role Snape goes in…I hope you can see my reasoning behind it! Understand this is just a onetime thing.

Please review!

Continuation and final installment of….

Chapter Fourteen: Nights in White Satin

Snape had taken off his suit in another room after his conversation with Dumbledore. Now he entered the bedroom they had been occupying for the weekend, stark naked and feeling completely shameless.

He was met by a surprising sight. Valerie had positioned herself at the foot of the bed on all fours, her head nestled in the folds of bedding.

"I'm ready to be your submissive, sir," she said happily and she wriggled her bottom hanging in the air, clearly eager for him to start. A white nightgown was hoisted up her waist with her buttocks glowing, a pinkish-red colour as she laid in the doggy-style position.

"Valerie I thought you understood-"

"But sir! I'm good at this. I'll do anything. Anything you say."

Snape sighed loudly and then answered, "Yes, of course you will. As all women should be towards their master – er their lover. But I thought I explained it clearly. How I wanted you to be pure– no kinky acts done to you, and also that I was to be punished...punsihed for what happened to Lily," Snape finished gravely.

He came closer to Valerie, and put his hand on her hair. Finally she turned around to face him.

"Oh, alright, sir," she said. "You want me in control. But next time could you start with giving me a butt fuck?"

Snape's expression became sour at her crude language. He gave a wry smile. "There will be other times where I will be rough and in control. But for tonight I want you to have all the power."

Valerie nodded but looked quizzical all the same. She could not imagine dominating Snape, and yet here she was being asked to do it.

Snape grabbed Valerie's shoulders and tipped her backwards towards the edge of the bed and his lips brushed her briefly, barely kissing them, which was odd.

He breathed, leering down at her from below, black eyes flashing, "I expect you to be harsh – the Cruciatus curse at least. You will NOT address me respectfully."

Valerie's jaw dropped at this order, and her voice barely issued, "yes."

Immediately, after her affirmative reply, Snape pulled her up from the bed, and then laid down on his back, waiting for Valerie to come on to him.

Valerie crawled onto his lap, and first began kissing him gently, until it became passionate.

"You – will call me 'Madame Sir'," she said when she came up for air.

Valerie tightened her own legs, bracing them around Snape's as if she was going to horseback ride. She poised herself, readying to let her force Snape to enter her spread opening.

"First – I think," said Valerie, cheerfully inventive. She made her wand accio over to her using wandless magic, until she caught it deftly in her small hands.

She said, "Incarc," whilst pointing her wand at each of Snape's limbs, so that thick ropes bound Snape, tieing his hands and feet to all four corners of the bed. Snape's expression remained stoic and calm.

Valerie laid her wand right beside her – she would need to use it later for the torture curse.

At once she pulled Snape's penis into her vaginal opening and she laughed uproariously, even tilting her head back with delight.

The more she forced him to thurst in and out, and in and out again, Snape sighed blissfully for it wasn't painful yet, and Valerie came closer to climax as she bounced on his bare lap.

She released herself from him and demanded, "Suck my pussy, s- Severus."

Snape hesitated, staring at her surprised. She had said his name. He did not reject it and could not at this time anyway, as he gave her the reins didn't he? As he hesitated, his face reddened, and he was deeply pleased at the sound of her saying his name.

She said again, "Severus. You did not follow my order with the blind obesdience I demand. I think it is time to use the torture curse, don't you?" She finished the last question sweetly.

"Yes, Madame Sir," said Snape.

Valerie had her wand already in both hands pointed at Snape's chest as she loomed above. "CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!"

"Arrgh! Arrgh!," Snape yelled in a hoarse, deeply punctuated cry. But he did not move as he was tied up. The bonds did not even strain.

Finally, she relinquished the curse, after basking a bit in her authority. She tipped her wand into her vagina, muttering the incantation she had learned from Snape in the book from the first Dark Arts lesson in the headmaster's office.

"That part of your punishment is ended. Now suck my pussy like I told you to!" She ordered as she moved her opening directly over his face.

Like going to a pacifier, Snape quieted as the sharp pain of the torture curse receded. He put his lips to her pussy, and saw that liquid was spilling from it, as profuse as a fountain. It was magical masturbation, that sparkled from the magic.

Valerie moaned in ecstasy at the awesome sensation of Severus's mouth on her, and said, "I feel like a goddess."

After a couple of minutes, as the artificial masturbation mixed with real masturbation continued to flow, she said, "I think we're done with that now. Can I trust to untie you, Severus?"

"Yes, Madame Sir," said Snape dryly.

And Valerie raised her wand and the ropes linked to the four corners of the bed broke Snape free.

Snape waited for what Valerie would do next, seeing her blue eyes sparkle with inspiration, "Turn over!"

Snape did so, laying down on his stomach.

"I think it is high-time you got a good spanking."

But then she asked, a bit shakily, "Do you think this is approriate, Severus?"

"Madame sir, your wish is my command," he muttered the cliche, unperturbed at the idea of her spanking him.

"Good!," and Valerie smiled, and put her face to Snape's ass. At once she licked his ass crack, and offered as explanation, "I'm making it clean for you, si-Severus!"

She swallowed, smiling wickedly and then raised her hand. It plumetted down, pummeling Snape with the hardest spanking she could deliver. It was truly an experience to be spanking the man who had already spanked her so many times! She just hoped the headmaster wasn't going to seek immediate revenge afterwards.

Snape's ass cheeks gradually reddened, and Valerie's own hand stung in shockwaves from reigning such fast smacks. It seemed to have no effect on him anyway.

After Valerie paused for a moment Snape said, "Thank-you Madame Sir…Now next time we get the chance I shall prove who is true master of our relationship."

And Snape sat up and grabbed his own wand with a wandless summoning charm.

Valerie's shoulders sagged a little, knowing to go out of the role. That had not been real anyway, only his authority was real, not hers. "Yes. Yes sir," she said meekly. "You're my master, and also I am your pupil."

Snape nodded to this. "For now. For now you are my pupil. Yet that won't be for long. I am always the master, as you are mine."

Valerie's eyes widended at this final remark. 'She was his master?!,' she thought. That made her feel empowered.

Snape surmised, "However this was not as pure an act as I had hoped. There was not much purity at all from you really, however you did a sufficient a job at this little punishment."

Snape took Valerie in his arms and pulled her under the tweed bedcovers with him. He smoothed down her damp hair, she was sweating from the exertion.

"You know something, professor? Sex is so much better after wine…I can feel my blood, my Half-blood relaxing in my heart."

"Yes. Wine can have that effect. Of course that wine was enfused with an aprodisiac and a contraceptive potion too. I placed the contraceptive in awhile ago and they never lose their potency, do they?"

Valerie nodded and smiled at him, as he held her at his side. Snape then kissed her gently and they went to sleep.

Please Review!


	22. My Immortal

Chapter Fourteen: Nights in White Satin

Please review!

The following chapter I named after a song by Evanescence called "My Immortal."

Chapter Fifteen: My Immortal

The next morning Valerie was roused out of a peaceful sleep to pack and leave Spinner's End. For Snape had insisted it was not a safe place to return to at nightfall, as Snape smartly inferred that if someone was watching them they would know it was their habit to leave and return in the evening and that someone would surely use this information to their advantage.

Now they stood outside on the narrow street, each carrying their suitcases at their sides.

"What place did you have in mind for us today, professor?" Valerie casually asked him to recapitulate. He had told her an hour ago but she since forgot the name of the location.

"The Forest of Dean," said Snape.

At once Snape hooked his arm around Valerie's elbow to escort her as a side-along apparator, his mind focusing on the intended destination.

They saw a blank nothingness, the sensation of air being sucked and they burst into existence in the midst of a thick forest. They regained their bearings and took their wands were out at once, just in case.

Snape commented, "It is unlikely that anyones in this area of England. It's an isolated region…"

"I'm not worried, sir. When with you I am safe," said Valerie humbly.

Snape smiled, feeling pleasure at her statement. He pointed his wand tip down as he walked, clearing his tracks with a spell through the mounds of soft snow.

"Valerie – Walk backwards. Clear the tracks as I make it easier for us."

So Snape cleared the mounds of snow before he took his steps so they didn't have to wade in the snow and Valerie uncleared it after she took her steps.

"We couldn't fly. For if we did, we would have to venture above the trees. The problem with that is we might be seen on such a visible, clear day," said Snape.

"Right…It's obvious we can't go flying. We don't have brooms!" said Valerie.

Snape remained silent to this exclamation. He didn't need to tell her there were other methods of flying. Ways his master had taught him. Best not tell her everything now.

It took almost five minutes to get there when it should have only taken one. Soon they stopped near a small pond, a sheet of ice covering it. They could still hear the wind whistling in the forest surrounding them.

Snape at once circled like a wolf around the pond, casting all sorts of protective enchantments in the vicinity. Things like muggle repelling charms and muffliato and even more complex incantations to make them unable to be detected.

He returned to Valerie waiting. "I see the perfect place to relax and get warm. It shall shield us from the winds."

"Where?," she asked incredulously, eyes darting around scanning the pond's perimeter.

She followed Snape until he came to two of the biggest and tallest evergreen trees in front of the pond on top of a little slope.

Valerie watched unnerved, as Snape bowed his head, and bent into the base under the two trees. She followed him into a dark canopy, full of shadowy branches above, and beneath a circle of snow at their feet, pinecones littering it. The pinecones were like ornaments from Christmas trees, strewn on virgin white snow.

Snape said, "I have blankets in my valise. You can fix us the breakfast food."

"How interesting. I never heard of a picnic in the winter. Picnicking in ice and snow?," Valerie gaily remarked. She found it ironic and humorous considering how most people associated picnics with sunshine and greenery, not cold and darkness.

So Snape made up the site for cozier habitation and Valerie magically produced water with the Aguamenti charm. She got the water hot with another spell and then added tea bags they had brought. Next she took out some cookies and biscuits from a tin can.

Minutes later, they were snuggled up together in woolen blankets, sipping tea out of warm ceramic mugs and nibbling on the food. It was just like they were camping out. But none of it was the least bit unpleasant.

After the meal, Snape laid back against the tree trunk and Valerie cleaned up. She came back to lay beside him and stared up at the four-foot high canopy, lazily watching pine needles fall. It felt like they were in a cave. Valerie sighed, feeling tranquility.

"Sir – I wish we could do this longer….How about having our honeymoon here?" She said boldly, without really thinking it through.

Snape bolted forwards suddenly, and turned to peer down at Valerie, giving her a startling look. He looked very dark and broodish. Valerie wondered if she had incensed him. She sincerely hoped she hadn't killed the romantic mood.

"I don't know, Valerie," Snape answered looking like a man who had another mysterious secret hidden under his sleeve. The truth was that Snape did not want to have to tell her how he didn't expect to live too long. He couldn't bare to think of marriage, especially if she wound up a very young widow soon afterwards.

Snape forced the thought of popping her the question out of his mind. He would consider that possibility later. For now – he just stared down at her. She had closed her eyes, basking in the bliss. She inwardly wondered if he was going to make a move on her.

And then he was kissing her eyelids, very tenderly and he watched her cheeks turn pink with blushing. She opened her eyes to look up at him with her blue gaze, like a sky, a stormy sky.

Valerie said passionately, "It feels like there is nobody else in the world but us!"

"Yes, doesn't it?," replied Snape and he kissed her full lips with one smooth embrace. He pressed her to him possessively, hovering above on top. Suddenly the scent of rosewater exuded. He had never noticed it consciously until now. The clean odor of rosewater perfume mixed in nicely with the woodsy pine and evergreen scents.

"I understand it's freezing - but please could you loosen your coat?," said Snape, delicately considerate.

Valerie did so, her hands creeping to her chest unbuttoning three large black buttons on the blue velvet coat. At the same moment, Snape had gently slid off her pink cotton pants along with her white panties. Valerie shivered a bit - but she was safe from the worst of the cold, and to her the temperature was actually an invigorating tingle on her skin.

Snape pressed himself, with his head between Valerie's breasts, as if resting there, and his hands massaged her two breasts at once, stimulating the nipples. A moment later he raised his head to see she he had done a job well done. Her nipples were more erect than ever both from cold and his hands.

She heard Snape unzipper and unbelt his pants under the teacher's robes, which swirled around her now like it was curtains at the side of a bed. Snape pushed into the wet space between her thighs, and she could feel the gradually fullness again, all encompassing and absorbing in the peaceful natural moment.

"I'm going soft and gentle Valerie," Snape forced himself to say, in a hushed whsiper.

And as he thrust into her, Valerie raising her shins to steady herself and get more of his large member inside, Snape's head delved down into her chest again, and all she could see was the greasy curtain of his black hair. She heard a sucking sound, and Snape was actually breastfeeding off her for a moment, and she could feel her boobs shrivel slightly from the shock.

And everything was compounding into a sheer floating feeling of heaven for both of them. Snape released himself and rapidly kissed Valerie, and she tasted her own sweet milk for the first time. She swallowed and then moaned loudly in pleasure, as Snape did the same, each orgasm in unity, truly more one than they had ever been.

"That felt so good, sir. I like when you're gentle too. I never thought I would - but I do!," said Valerie after a long moment of golden silence past between them.

"Come on. We're going to the pond," he announced unexpectedly.

"Why?," said Valerie, surprised by this.

Snape actually winked. "We wouldn't want all this ice to melt and never use it now would we?"

And now Valerie rose, forcing herself not to laugh and skeptically sneer at his suggestion. 'Could he really be saying what she thought he was saying?' she wondered.

Valerie hurried to follow Snape down the slope to the edge of the icy pond. "Sir – are you serious?…We're going to skate?"

She saw Snape was already on the ice. His boots had blades transfigured onto them and he held out a gloved hand for Valerie to take and with the other waved his wand. Valerie watched the soles of her boots transform, metal solidyfying and inserting into her shoes, just like those on real ice-skates.

She smiled widely and came out onto the pond on wobbling legs looking like an innocent young lamb who had not learned to walk yet.

He asked lightly, sounding positively mirthful, "Have you ever ice-skated?"

"No…," she said shakily, somewhat nervous.

"Neither have I," Snape responded candidly. "We can learn together."

They began to become accustomed to skating, skating on the very pond Gryffindor's sword had been placed in by Snape just a few weeks ago.

"Let's race!," said Valerie gleefully.

"Alright. First one across the pond wins, Gryffindor versus Slytherin," said Snape sounding competitive.

They got ready to sprint on the skates, Valerie saying, "On your mark, get set, go!"

And Snape and Valerie were off, each picking up momentum. Snape slowed down a little and watched Valerie race ahead in a blur, himself behind her.

He caught up to Valerie, there breath coming out in foggy clouds. Yet it was definitely not dementor's fog as there weren't any around here.

"Hey, you let me win," squealed Valerie.

"So I did," admitted Snape. "Care for another go?"

"Let's!," said Valerie playful and joyful.

They started again, and she saw Snape zoom ahead, cloak trailing recklessly. Valerie tried to catch up but couldn't. He was clearly going to win this one.

Just as Snape would have reached the finish line, at the other end of the pond, she saw him fall and roll over several times.

"Sir – are you alright?" she screeched frantically. She kept racing until she was right there in front of him. She was terrified.

But after an initial second of terror she was already screaming, "Hey! Professor, you tricked me!" Her hands went to her hips, annoyed to see his conniving smile. But her chiding was cute and innocent. Of course, she was very forgiving towards this.

Valerie fell purposefully on top of him, and pretended to punch his shoulder as Snape laughed louder than she had ever heard him. He laughed as if he had not a care in the world.

They stood up again, and did something like a dance together on the ice. Snape spinning Valerie around, holding tightly to her white mittened hands. Or helping each other try to do small jumps. They were having so much fun, Valerie felt like she could forget how she used to see him as only the strict headmaster. It was like they were both the same age, as if they were kids.

"Oh, Valerie. If this ice could be the mirror of Erised, I daresay it would show the same reflection as below."

Valerie looked down to see a hazy image, reflected in the weak sunlight. It was them standing together, Snape's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"What do you mean? What is this mirror, sir?"

"The mirror that shows the heart's greatest longing. What is it? You and me together for the rest of our lives…My dearest wish on earth," continued Snape sentimentally, but not fully explaining the mirror.

"Oh," said Valerie faintly. She swallowed, biting her lip and frowning, a tear in one eye. Snape did not see this, so distracted in his desires. She thought that it was possible Snape still wanted Lily much more than her. He specifically said she was all he wanted on earth and not forever, but only as long as they lived. This made her feel a mixture of envy and hurt. Valerie was not truly satisfied with his answer.

Snape sighed, as they crossed the pond and trudged up the tiny slope to the forest edge, near the canopy. "Thank-you, Valerie. I have not had such fun in years….Not since Lily."

Valerie pointed excitedly, "Look at that, Professor Snape!"

Snape quickly looked to where she was pointing. Between two trees was a pair of soft, shining eyes, and then the silhouette of an elegant doe emerged, standing before the wood fearlessly.

Snape smiled fully. "Oh, yes. Beautiful creature."

Snape inwardly thought how to him it meant a sign of Lily's love. Perhaps she was letting him know from beyond that she was happy he had Valerie.

"We're going to leave. But before the day is over, there is one more place I want to visit."

Note: Reviews are appricated you know.


	23. My Immortal 2

Note for after graveyard scene: After this chapter we go back to the nastier side of this tale

Note: After the scene below we revert back to the nastier side of this tale (meaning less of this romance). But Severus and Valerie are in love and the sadness in Snape's and Valerie's past is perpetually present throughout.

I hope everyone is still enjoying this story! I know I am!

Continuation of….

Chapter Fifteen: My Immortal

Sunday was drawing to a close. Snape and Valerie apparated into the center of a snowy village. They saw a group of muggles departing a little church, the day's religious services over. Further down they could see several shops, a post office and a pub. The lights of the first stars glimmered feebly above the entire scene.

Snape raised his wand and placed a disillusionment charm over himself, so he instantly disappeared. Valerie looked around in confusion, but suddenly she felt a cool trickling sensation. He had placed a disillusionment charm over her as well.

"What? Why? Come on, nobody is going to be here," Valerie ranted and rallied almost at once.

"It is certainly a necessary precaution. And you will keep the fact you visited Godric's Hollow away from the Dark Lord as best you can. As well as anyone else through your Occlumency….Understood?"

"Yes, sir," said Valerie obediently. She slipped her mittened hand in the dragon-skin black glove of his hand and they walked onward. Even though unseen by each other, they could still feel everything.

They crossed the lane of the small-squared street, their feet trotting on dirty worn-out snow. Hand-in-hand they continued and in the others hands' they held their luggage.

Valerie asked with a hint of awe evident, which she tried to conceal in case it offended the proud Slytherin, "This place is Godric's Hollow, headmaster?…Does that refer to Godric Gryffindor, the founder himself?"

"Yes, him. See that Valerie?"

"Yes, sir. It looks like a war memorial," she replied.

"Well, you'll see what it really is when we get a few steps closer." Snape hurried Valerie along, holding her wrist.

As they approached it, coming closer it transformed before their eyes from an obelisk covered in names to a statue of James, Lily, and the infant Harry. Snow was on the statue with patches of ice.

Snape went onward immediately passing it, and they crossed a road. Valerie saw from a distance the statue had turned back into a war memorial.

They veered off a shoveled lane into untouched snowdrifts instead of following the lane to the church's front door. Despite being invisible there was still prints from their footsteps for the disillusionment charm cannot stop them from being solid. They headed to the side of the church, going past stain-glass windows glowing in the last light before dusk. But otherwise the church was completely unlit, empty of any people.

They came to a kissing gate. Snape opened it carefully without using magic, and it made a creaking sound. They stepped inside the wide expanse of a graveyard. About half of the field was filled with rows of headstones protruding, blankets of snow covering the tops.

Snape knew right where he was going as he had visited multiple times before. He had his wand out, plowing a path through the snow with Valerie walking close at his side. It took a little while as they ventured far into the graveyard. Once they were done, Snape decided to lift the invisibility spells, nobody would be able to make out who they were from such a distance in the failing light.

They were standing in front of a gray headstone with overgrown green moss bordering the words:

EILEEN PRINCE SNAPE  
BORN 14 FEBRUARY 1927  
DIED 3 JULY 1978

Valerie watched Snape's reaction. He looked like he was feeling strong, yet there was a deep frown as he stared below at his mother's grave.

After a respectful silence, Valerie interrupted gently, "She was fifty-one. How did Eileen die? Isn't that young for a witch?" For she was referring to the fact that wizards and witches on average live at least two decades longer than muggles.

Snape responded just explaining matter-of-factly, "She was terminally ill. Not a muggle illness – something contracted – or it was something she did before I was born - in her youth. As far as I know, it was hard for her to get pregnant…. I don't know what it was, she never told us what made her so…. Weak."

There was no fellow Princes to accompany Eileen nor was there her muggle husband, Tobias beside her.

Snape sighed with misery and continued in a detached defeated voice, "And so Eileen – my mother died, just after I had gotten the Dark Mark. I was eighteen. Days later – I found Tobias – my father," and now Snape was clenching his teeth, and he spoke gritting them, "He – my father – I killed in revenge. It was my first Killing Curse…" and he turned his head rapidly towards Valerie, "I'm not proud of it, Valerie. I'm not proud I've become a murderer even though Tobias deserved it, after all he did to my mother!"

With resolve Snape turned his back on Valerie. Snape was shaking as he knelt over the grave. With his wand he conjured flowers. A bouquet of purple tulips. He stuck the stems into the white snow so that it looked like the tulips were planted into it.

Valerie could just make out Snape's whispers, barely audible, "Good-bye for now, mother. 'Till we meet again." He certainly felt his time was near but nevertheless, he resisted adding for Valerie's sake, "soon."

He lingered and then finally rose, without looking at Valerie, "Let us go on," he said plaintively. Valerie followed him to another location just a few rows away from Eileen's plot.

They stopped before another Pure-blood surname, though this time unrelated to Snape directly. The headstone was larger than Eileen's and frozen, made of lichen-spotted granite. The words read: 'KENDRA DUMBLEDORE,' and a short way below her dates of birth and death, and there was also written, 'AND HER DAUGHTER ARIANA' with her dates as well.

Snape did not look nearly as sorrowful as he had before his mother's grave.

Valerie asked curiously, "Did Dumbledore – er Professor Dumbledore live in Godric's Hollow sir?"

"Indeed true. As a boy. These are the graves of his mother and sister."

Snape did not kneel before the grave like he had with his mother's. However he did stoop over the site and conjure them flowers. A pair of bouquets of bright yellow daisies appeared in the ground in front of the quotation, 'Where your treasure is, their will your heart be also.'

Snape did not hesitate, but stole determinedly onward. Valerie was sure where he was going next but she did not dare ponder it aloud. Only two rows behind Dumbledore's family was a big headstone of white marble:

JAMES POTTER  
BORN 27 MARCH 1960  
DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981

LILY POTTER  
BORN 30 JANUARY 1960  
DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981

In the center of the headstone, between the couples date's below was a wreath of Christmas roses. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had put it there when they visited only a couple of weeks ago on Christmas Eve.

Snape spoke with a quiet reverence, "Lilys for my first love, my lily." And he conjured a bouquet of white water lilies before the right side of the headstone, where Lily's name was engraved.

Valerie hesitated to say something as she watched Snape take in Lily's side of the couple's grave. His face grew long and slackened. Suddenly Valerie noticed he looked old. She had never really seen it before.

She peered into his lost looking eyes as she asked tentatively, feeling nervous, "Can't we put some flowers for Jame's grave professor?"

"Why?," said Snape sharply. He looked slightly removed from the moment of his sadness washing over him now. More like disturbed.

Valerie lurched at the contempt concealed under his tone.

"Why do you want to do that for?!," he asked her again. Somehow he sounded disappointed and perhaps not quite angry with her.

Valerie suddenly remembered what he told her last morning when he taught her Sectumsempra. She turned to look at Jame's grave, not looking at Snape as she stammered, "I'm s-sorry, sir. I forgot this man was your enemy of- of sorts. But still, I think it unkind to ignore James!…He couldn't have been such an awful man, not if he married your Lily."

"James was an arrogant, self-centered fool," he muttered immediately, "and that Potter. His son is liable to go the same way if he isn't careful."

Valerie chose to ignore this ranting, it felt to her like it just burst out of Snape as a habit.

"Please, sir? I mean no offense. How about it?" and gaining confidence, Valerie raised her own wand. "Carnations. To represent the fact that she did indeed marry James," she said, as if boldly announcing it. Appearing besides James Potter's side of the headstone was a bouquet of red carnations. Valerie stuck them into the ground.

And Snape's hands were balled into fists, a vein flickering on his forehead, watching Valerie. He could not hold it any longer. He forced out, "My love was unrequited."

"W-what? It was?" said Valerie blankly, and she was out of breath at this shocking news.

He stated morosely, "It's true. Lily was never in love with me." It felt good to say it. He had never admitted it fully aloud, not even to himself.

"But why?," said Valerie confused. She could not imagine what was so unattractive and ugly about Severus Snape. All Valerie could see was the alluring beauty of his character.

Snape said, sounding almost light-hearted, "The reason Lily wouldn't have me was that I was not fun like James. James Potter – the notorious prankster of Hogwarts. Further, Lily didn't like my humor, and so didn't accept me for who I was. She knew me well enough to detect my darkness and she grew to detest it!"

But of course that was not the real reason he had rejected him. He couldn't bear to tell her. Snape feared he would bawl and sob in front of Valerie again like he had when he admitted seeing her snog the Slytherin prefect.

And Snape looked over his shoulder, across the way towards where he knew the wrecked cottage of the Potters house had been. He knew it was destroyed and for once, felt no sense in returning there. He was finally beginning to understand that it was over.

"Well I like you," she said as if it were a decisive amenity to offer him consolation. Valerie blushed deep red, herself under his penetrating gaze. "And I like you more. Like you more than like …" It was the closest she could come to saying she loved him.

"But if it was unrequited, why waste your time?"

Snape did not answer. Valerie waited. She spoke again, reading the bottom of the Potters' headstone, "'The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.'"

"I think…you should live beyond the loss of Lily Potter. Live beyond death like it says. And from all you've told me about how wonderful Lily was, I'm sure she would want you to, sir!"

Snape took Valerie's hand in his again, squeezing it as they stood before the graves. The sky was a deep blue with shadings of purples and gray clouds. A typical winter sunset that descended upon them and was extinguishing everything into darkness.

Snape looked up to the stars shining through the disappearing light. It was becoming darker with every passing moment. He thought of Lily, Dumbledore, and even James watching over him somewhere beyond. He did not know and it did not matter, only his beliefs did.

Valerie raised her head to look to the sky as well. "Our dreams are weaving here on earth, as one day ends and another begins. I can't wait to start a real life together!…Hopefully one day." And it was ironic how the sunset cast the end like it was an ending to Snape's past and his relations with those now dead. He must remember to live on with the living and a brighter tomorrow.

But Snape did not express Valerie's enthusiasm, even if he was sharing this desire to be with her for the rest of his life, however long that might be. "Wait by the gate," he only said rigidly and then continued coldly, "I wish to be alone."

Valerie silently turned to depart through the paths they had made, going towards the kissing gate.

And Snape looked down at the thick snow, trying to hide the truth from his eyes, the terrible truth staring him in the face. She was gone and would not return. All that was left was her body, cold in the earth. He began to sob. Snape put a hand to his mouth, suppressing it, ashamed of his prolonged grief, allowing it to remain for so many years.

Minutes later, Valerie was where he made her to go. She watched the street lamps turn on, to light the darkness in the square. She kept turning around to catch a glimpse of Snape's figure in the graveyard, smaller in the distance. She could see he was in the snow, huddling against the headstone with his hands pressed to it. No doubt, longing for Lily's touch.

Snape returned once it was total darkness. They disapparated again landing right outside Hogsmeade Village. Valerie could see behind them now a swarm of dementors. 'It was a good thing the dementors did not bother them', thought Snape. He was sure he could not produce his full-bodied patronus now. And Valerie was incapable of the advanced magic, having never even heard of it. A shining propaganda poster was also present depicting a hateful caricature of the so-called generic Muggle-born.

Hardly conversing, they walked down the lonely path for several minutes, until they arrived back at Hogwart's huge wrought-iron gates.

She heard Snape complain, more to himself, "I already wish I wasn't back here….this school for the Dark Lord's regime," and he spat bitterly, "It is not mine!…Despite being headmaster."

They went up the steps to the front entrance, Snape casting the Disillushionment charm over himself once more. He did not want to deal with resisters. In fact, Headmaster Snape spent nearly all his time in his study only appearing at meals. And Valerie went off without farewell in the opposite direction once they got on the first landing of the main staircase.

Please review. I have not gotten any reviews in awhile.

NOTE: If anyone has an interest in f Eileen's life it is in my other fanfic "Tom Riddle and the Pure-blood Prince." It gives my explanation of what happened to Eileen. She went to school with Riddle and knew him very well. Snape never knew this of his mother because she was too terrified to recount her time with Tom.


	24. Powers Released

The chapter below is really difficult and draining for me to write below

The chapter below is really difficult and draining for me to write below. Plus, the title does not fit well enough.

Please review!

Chapter Sixteen: Release

Valerie and Professor Snape did not meet again until Tuesday for the next Dark Arts lesson, as that was the day marked in her timetables. However, Snape's plan was not to be studying Dark Arts. The agenda Snape had in mind was getting Valerie past the emotional barriers stopping her from being a master Occlumens.

She possessed the gall not to knock on the headmaster's door. Valerie flinched at the scene before her and Snape hardly noticed her enter.

Another girl was in the room, considerably younger than herself, with her back turned, facing Snape. Before Valerie could react, she heard a cracking sound and a cry. Valerie could see Snape standing in front of the girl, his face towards Valerie's direction. But his hooked nose down, eyes glued, narrowing down at the small girl. Valerie listened to her cry out again, her head bobbing to stare at the floor as Snape struck her again with a springy willow cane.

Valerie backed away, hoping the girl wouldn't look her way as Snape said, "Leave. Now. Your punishment is over. Tell the bloody Carrows I punished you like they wanted it. Meaning, however false, I used the Cruciatus Curse."

The girl finally looked up at Snape terrified and squeaked a miserable "yes." And she backed away from Snape, too afraid to turn her back to him, as she nursed her hand, still stinging from the cane.

"Turn around and walk out properly!," boomed Snape, clearly aggravated and wanting the child to leave.

She jumped in terror and obeyed at once. Valerie watched her go. The girl had tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked terrified beyond words. That was understandable, considering Snape had killed the girl's former headmaster, the beloved Dumbledore.

Finally, the little girl shakily held the brass doorknob and left the circular room, still sobbing.

Valerie turned back to Snape still standing in front of his desk looking like a villainous teacher. She was at a loss of words and could not think of a way to break the silence that now stretched in the room.

But the portrait of Dumbledore broke it instead, admonishing Snape with clear disappointment and anger, "Severus…I think you overuse caning pupils!"

"You know I disagree with you on corporal punishment, Dumbledore. But it would be worse for her if the Carrows sent Ms. Smith for detention in the dungeons!" retorted Snape.

Snape went on with rectitude, holding the small cane, poised at his shoulder over his chest as he paced the room, "I happen to be a headmaster, who believes this works. Sometimes caning – or other strong discipline is in order. However in this case…," and Snape put the cane down, resting it across both his hands, "I would not have punished that poor little girl. She did not deserve it."

Valerie strode over to Snape's desk and asked nervously, "But why did you hit her across the hands, sir? I never heard of that?"

"Well, you wouldn't have would you? It would not make sense to you. Wizards tendency is to avoid punishing their young physically on the hands. Naturally so, as the hands are so important for doing magic and holding wands.

"You see, Valerie…Cindy Smith, Pureblood Ravenclaw refused to bend over my desk. I asked her three times. So finally, I remembered something from the time I was in muggle primary school before I went to Hogwarts…I was struck on the palm with a strap by some muggle schoolmaster…," said Snape indifferent to this memory and then he went on, "So I decided to do it there. Of course using the smallest cane."

Valerie nodded watching somewhat intimidated as Snape absentmindedly brought the cane down into his own hand, slapping it lightly against his palm. She thought how strange it was, the other day she had been laughing with Severus Snape like an equal as they skated and picnkiced and. Now Snape was clearly back into his mode of being a sadistic schoolmaster.

Suddenly he took out other much more lethal looking instruments after tossing the cane aside on his desk. They were small shining blades wrapped up in a cloth.

Valerie did not want to forget it just yet so she persisted in asking, "But why was she crying? She was terrified of you, sir!"

"I have no idea, Ms. Powers. I mean Valerie. I only gave the second year child two strokes, I was lenient and dare I say, merciful."

"Sir – I have to say it - it looked pretty cruel to me. Actually, it was very cruel of you," she stated boldly. She knew if she didn't restrain herself he could decide to punish her too, or worse make her leave, but she decided to continue with what she had planned to mention, "I've been thinking on everything. And I think Mcgonagall might be right. Maybe you are on the Dark Lord's side. I still think you might be fooling me."

Snape gripped his hands over the desk and looked directly at Valerie. "Well then….I suppose it's high time I offer you more definitive proof. The final piece of the puzzle regarding all my past. That is, all the past of mine you need to know. I suppose I can show it to you today. But first- Sit."

Valerie obeyed and Snape sat down at his head's chair across from her. "Explain exactly what your father did to you, Valerie."

Valerie's mouth parted stupidly. "What?," she said blankly, not processing what her ears had heard.

"I know he hurt you," said Snape, with a little more sensitivity this time, but then he forcefully shot his index at her and said, "Explain."

"About my father?," said Valerie with confusion.

"Yes," Snape said very quickly and firmly.

Valerie's eyes went downcast, viewing the ornate carpeting of the floor and she said dully almost a slur, "My father is dead."

"Your father was the wizard…the magical parent. Correct?," said Snape. Although Snape knew this fact, he was just trying to get to her talk.

"Yes, sir. And my mother is alive. My mother was oppressed. He took advantage of her with his magic. They divorced when I was five but he had custody rights and I had to visit him often. And when I was alone…." But Valerie's voice trailed off into the distance she could not bear discuss everything at once.

"Interesting," said Snape delicately. "Interesting is the fact that in my situation, Valerie it was actually my mother who was the witch, in such a sorry state and abused by her muggle husband. It does not matter who has the magical means, then. I was also left alone very much like a divorce. For Eileen did not do much to care for me. I was a neglected boy. But still in the end she cared. Now tell me…What did your father DO to you?"

Valerie took a deep breath and finally answered, "He was sexually abusive." It felt strange for Valerie to hear herself say it aloud. As a defense mechanism, she remained cold and detached as Snape prompted her asking what this meant and he couldn't help add in he had guessed it correctly to himself before. She elaborated, still impassive, "He touched me and made me do things I didn't want to…."

"Now that I've gotten you to admit it, we can proceed. I take it you don't know how to use a Pensieve?"

"I actually do know," Valerie said.

"Good. Remove your memories of the events – the ones alone with your father and put them in the pensieve."

Automatically Valerie shook her head vigorously.

"Do it," Snape said again.

Valerie said, "No, sir. I will not. I'm too scared."

"Scared. Of what?" growled Snape, sharply.

Valerie whined, resisting her voice cracking into a sob, "Scared of what you'll think."

Snape rolled his eyes in irritation and said, "This is your problem. The problem you have with others. It's all about relating to people."

"What people?!," screeched Valerie, incensed.

"You won't trust me, despite all I've shared with you…," and Snape bit his lip, looking pensive, recalling his conversation with Dumbledore the other night. The old man most certainly had been right on his observing of Valerie.

"Alright. I'll do it!," she relented and at once tipped her wand to her right temple. Out came a twirling blue strand, after twirling blue strand. Valerie could have went on for awhile. Snape stopped her suddenly, "That's enough for the moment. I'm sure those memories will suffice for the gist of what I wish to understand about you…"

Valerie's eyebrows scrunched up across the pensieve between them at the desk, a defiant look on her face. "I don't want to hear you analyze it, sir! And I don't want to talk about the details after you've seen it…Okay?"

"I understand, Valerie. I know this is traumatic for you to relive alone, and then to view it with another will make it harder. I will not exacerbate that."

So Snape and Valerie were sucked into the pensieve at the same moment, landing in a small bedroom. Surprisingly it was far from underkept. It looked like the bedroom of a very happy little girl full of all sorts of toys girls' like and covered in pink.

"I don't really like pink, professor. Not even when I was – six," said Valerie, as she saw it was herself at that age.

The only really strange element of the bedroom was the number of dolls, and the fact that many of them were naked dolls, lining shelves. At least above the strange dolls was a more normal element, the all-girl Quidditch team, the Holy-Head Harpies depicted in shining posters.

A little girl with scraggly short hair, shorts and a t-shirt was ordering her favorite playthings inside her toy chest against the wall, doing cumbersome magic without a wand. A tall gray-haired man came in, who was clearly a wizard, wearing gregarious multi-colored robes, making him look even more freakish than what most muggles thought of them.

"Daddy – I don't want to play dolls!," cried the girl in terror, backing into the corner sobbing, holding out her teddy bear. Clearly, she associated playing dolls with something horrible. She was not hugging the teddy bear for comfort, but hoping it would distract her father from what she knew undressing the dolls meant and hopefully appease him to play with her teddy instead.

The father came closer – and Snape watched with curiosity, trying to get his make of the wizard. The present-time Valerie watched as well – a disgusted pout on her face.

"Now, now Valerie. When you visit Daddy, that means you're away from mummy. So you do what Daddy likes," said the father softly. He did not seem mean. Quite the contrary there was a sort of weird kindess in his light blue-gray eyes with a gleam that made one realize he was practically crazy. Something was not right with him upstairs.

Snape saw this in the man's body language and now Snape had a sickened look on his face, his sallow complexion actually turning green in colour. Snape watched for another moment as much as he could stomach – the father had picked up the small girl, kicking and screaming and laid her on the bed, undressing her and calling her his favorite doll. Meanwhile he fondled and touched six-year-old Valerie everywhere, all the while speaking softly to her as if that would calm her.

"I've seen enough!," cried Snape, and he grabbed the present-day Valerie's elbow and they sailed out of the pensieve. Back inside the present day headmaster's office, Snape watched Valere very carefully to see her reaction. She was expressionless. "But I think I must see one more. Just to understand it better. Stand and bend into the pensieve."

Valerie stood up from where she had hunched in the armchair. Once again she went with Snape, dipping their heads into the pensieve. At their heads skimming the surface, like a magnetic force they were drawn in.

In this memory Valerie was nine-years-old and her hair was long and not as straggly as it had been when she was six.

Her father was on top of her in this memory as Valerie huddled on a living room couch. The man was holding a large ice cream in a cone, and in the other hand, fingering his penis, showing it off. Young Valerie was cowering in the couch, wanting to escape.

"Lick this Valerie and you get the ice-cream sundae. Daddy wants to enjoy your hot tongue on his stick," the man said softly, like he was being seductive. There could be no doubt he was insane at the time of this memory as well.

Valerie shook her head vigorously resisting her father and then shouted, "I don't want ice-cream!"

The man's eyes narrowed at this becoming stern, but his soft cooing voice did not falter, "You will eat your ice-cream after you have a taste of daddy! Daddy made this ice-cream special for you Valerie. Now lick."

The little girl clamped her mouth shut and stared at her father defiantly. "Lick it or I'lll have to hurt you. I'll have to hurt you," said the father.

The girl seemed to know what this meant and she closed her legs in terror and began licking where she had been instructed. After just a few seconds, the father handed her the ice-cream. Nine-year-old Valerie took it reluctantly, and did not look the least bit enthused at eating it. "Come on now, Valerie. Eat your ice-cream," he said in a sickening voice, as if he was being a great caretaker.

Snape and seventeen-year-old Valerie sailed out of the memory, coming to the surface and popping into the present time once again.

Snape surveyed Valerie across from him, between the desk and asked gently, "I'll have to hurt you, he said. What did this mean? Did your father beat you Valerie?"

"No, sir. Not at all. He didn't even spank me. I guess this is why I kind of it enjoy it when you've er- spanked me, sir."

"Yes, I agree," said Snape and he stated explicitly "You enjoy pain to deal with the incest whether or not you were aware of it, it is true. That is what makes you a masochist to the point of wanting to be Crucioed at times. Is it not?"

"Yes, sir," Valerie whispered and her body shook at admitting this truth. "Pain is good. It removes weakness."

Snape sighed and sat down again. He did not wish to see any more of the horrible memories of Valerie's past. They were making him feel a whole spectrum of feelings he had never felt before for Valerie. Things like pity, and a deep sadness. He merely commented, "I finally understand you, Valerie. I can see now why you are the way you are….You are full of hypocrisy or rather, to put it amenably, you are quite the contradiction."

"Excuse me?," said Valerie irritated and trying to suppress the anger rising inside her, she demanded, "Explain what you mean." She wasn't sure whether to be offended by his comment.

"It is your nature. Your nature to act as if you are what you are not. In the process you lie to yourself. Such as now with your statement about pain being useful. That is quite contradictory."

"Yes, but why?," she demanded him. She wanted him to explain why he thought it a contradiction in her to enjoy pain.

"You mask pain for something else much deeper. I cannot explain it. It is for you to realize in yourself, I'm afraid."

And at these words, Valerie seemed to fall into a dark epiphany. She avalanched into sobs on the floor, bawling and kicking and screaming at her loss of power. Of all that loss of power she had experienced with her father. Snape was very kind. He simply held her and let her release the inner turmoil she had been bottling for so many years, knowing it would make her a strong witch in the end. "There now. It's not happening now, Valerie and what's more the man who did all those things to you is gone. And I have a pensieve to give you to keep it off your mind."


	25. Snape's Memories: Narrated

To everyone: I have not updated in over two weeks because I went on vacation and then I found it difficult to get started again

To everyone: I have not updated in over two weeks because I went on vacation and then I found it difficult to get started again, just like you Shez! Plus, honestly these are not my fave parts of this story. The past of both Snape and Valerie is starting to get redundant. I know. We are almost done with this phase of the story, and then their pasts will not be the focus. I promise!

Continuation of….

Chapter Sixteen: Release

The next Occlumency lesson Valerie had with Professor Snape was only a couple of days later on a Thursday.

She came through the door with a mixture of nervousness and dread. Not dread to be with Professor Snape, but dread at the thought of viewing more of her memories, as she presumed this would be. Snape was already waiting at his seat with the large stone basin Dumbledore had bestowed on him, now placed before him.

"Ah, Valerie," he said pleasantly. "How are you this morning?"

"Good, sir. Yourself?"

"The usual. But I am glad to see you," and Valerie blushed with delight at this admittance on Snape's part. "Have you been emptying your mind these past couple of nights?"

She complained, "Yes. But I still remember every one of those memories!"

"Of course you do," he answered quietly. "The power of the pensieve only lies in removing them from the forefront of your consciousness. So that they do not distract you in your daily activities."

She said blankly, feeling dull at this revelation, "Oh…"

"Eventually you will return them inside your head again."

"What?"

"I said you would return them, once you have garnered the strength to exercise control. Do you comprehend this?"

She looked at him long and hard and answered, "I guess so…"

"Very well…As you probably remember: last time I vowed we would view something from my past. Yet of course, given your outburst we were unable to do it…"

Valerie recoiled and shot a furious glance at the headmaster, brows scrunching. Wasn't her tantrum understandable, considering it concerned painful incest being relived? But she did not say anything on this, instead she asked politely eager, "What memory is it, sir?"

Snape peered at her long and thoughtfully and finally admitted, "It explains why Lily and I didn't work out. Or rather what I did to her."

"So…I have the memory ready. Stored in the pensieve for us." And Snape put his wand to the tip of the rune carved stone basin. His wand twirled the swirling pearly strands around, until he had gotten the right one positioned to peruse. Valerie peered eagerly into the pensieve and saw a much younger version of Severus Snape. But still containing the pallor of him with the greasy hair and all his distinctive features. She smiled in anticipation, for this would be very interesting on her part, to see Snape when he was a teenager like she was!

Snape bent his own head over the surface and Valerie at once copied him, until they were falling, falling through darkness. Until they landed in a place of abundant sunshine, and Valerie looked around to see a grassy hill. Hogwarts castle was in the background, almost as immutably the same as the sun, streaming down in the past just the same as ever.

Several minutes later, Valerie and Snape emerged from the depths of the pensieve in the present day office. They had barely spoke while watching the scenario, as it played like an engrossing film depicting sixteen-year-old Snape getting hung upside down in a tree and calling Lily a Mudblood.

Snape was shaking in his attempt to suppress his anger, the event still bothered him deeply. Valerie took a step backward, and forced herself to look up into Snape's dark eyes. And Snape was surprised to see tears behind her hard blue eyes. "I'm sorry that happened to you, professor," she said meekly.

Snape did not say anything but his eyes bored into hers. He was relieved to see she was truly sympathetic.

"I have to show you the aftermath of the event. For that concerns Lily more than the childish prank James played on me once," said Snape, gaining his bearings with every word.

"Right…," said Valerie. "I can't see why Lily wanted that James! What a jerk. I can see now why you hate Potter's dad. He wasn't any better a man than you are…sir."

At these words, Snape took a gulping breath and the corners of his mouth twitched in a thin smile. It was wonderful to hear these things from somebody he had grown to love. With newfound strength he informed her, "One more memory."

Valerie listened intently, as she heard Snape's first love, say, "-to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"

Valerie stood beside present-day Snape in the memory as they watched together, looking in the same direction as past-Snape. Lily Evans gave one last contemptuous glance. Then Lily turned to climb through the Gryffindor portrait hole.

Snape concluded resignedly, as if coming to the end of a long, tragic tale, "And that was the final straw. After that – it was over."

He grasped Valerie's elbow and they soared upward and came popping out of the pensieve, landing to stand on the floor, themselves across each other, the desk between them just as if they had never left.

Snape, looking like he wanted to distract himself, turned away whilst carrying the stone basin in his hands, he went to a cabinet to lock it up.

And now they sat at the desk across from each other.

He was laden over with guilt. "So you see, that is the essential reason Lily could never love me or even keep me as a friend. And after that – we went our separate ways. I stayed with Mulciber, Avery and my confidante, Lucius – while she had James and so many others to keep her company.

"If I only kept my damn mouth shut. If I had not called Lily Mudblood! I should have remained free of tainting her with the word. Let the others be Mudbloods, but never Lily."

Valerie couldn't stand it anymore. There was a nasty look on her face, and her eyes flashed at Snape, as she said full of icy sarcasm, "Oh, because she was the only 'Muggle-born Mudblood'." It was jealously more than Valerie's learned racism that drove her to say this.

It took a second for Snape to process what he heard, shaking himself out of his monologue with a sharp lurch, and then he understood. Or at least understood enough to know what the rude remark meant. However, he had no time to ponder why Valerie would say such a thing other than because she hated Mudbloods in general and did not want any to be free of being called a racial slur.

A vein was pulsing on Snape's left temple, and all the while, as Snape stared, Valerie stared right back, challengingly. Snape was on the verge of losing control of his temper by this point, and was shaking visibly.

After a short while of staring, Snape said in a quiet danger, "I understand the murtlap must have healed fully since last time. Do you wish to be sitting uncomfortably?"

"No, sir. But-"

"Take it back…," Snape hissed.

She almost shook her head, but hesitated from fright. But still, 'Did she really want to take her words back?'

Through clenched teeth Snape repeated, "Take it back! If not - getting spanked across my knee will be the least of your suffering." But in actuality he did not mean this threat. He would have begged her shamelessly, more than spanked her or punished her through any other means. For it hurt Snape terribly to hear this from her.

"Alright. Alright. I take it back!," she wound up yelling.

Another long moment of silence passed between them. One of the most uncomfortable moments she had ever experienced with Snape and that was saying something. She couldn't bear how he wasn't looking at her. He had turned his head to the side, expression disgusted disappointment.

Finally she burst consolingly looking for a way to relate to him, "You know I'm not popular, either. Nobody really likes me. Not even people in Gryffindor."

Snape looked at her again. She saw his expression was still disatisfied and unhappy. It had not been the perfect thing to say, a full apology would have served much better. Valerie wished he had acted on his anger and done something horrible to her.

She spoke slowly, carefully weighing her words, "I think know the reason you didn't do it just now, professor. Why you didn't spank me or worse Crucio or perhaps even kill me. You felt sorry because of my past between my father. You feel pity towards me and I rather you didn't!"

Snape was surprised at these words, they sounded so random to him. "Perhaps – this knowledge of what happened to you was on the back of my mind. But I assure it was not the deciding factor in my decision."

"Fine. If you say so…," she answered unconvinced. "But what I always wanted to know is whether our relationship would be different if we were the same age. What if I had went to school with you?"

Snape sighed. "There is no idea of knowing, Valerie, what could have happened. All we have is today. But – on second thought - if I wasn't your professor and headmaster, yes it would definitely alter our situation."

"Now…that is all I desire to see of you. Understand your defenses as an Occlumens are weak. Before they grow stronger, they must weaken. It is the only way progress happens in this discipline. Do not come back here until they improve. You are to empty your mind every night. If the Dark Lord comes calling – weak defenses like yours will blow all my work being Dumbledore's spy. For I told you my true loyalties and you've seen and heard my explanations of my most pivotal memories on my character…Therefore, you may not return for two weeks. Is this clear?"

She answered to his stern instructions, "I won't. I promise."

"Then go," said Snape, rather harshly.

She went across the circualar room of snoring forming heads in their portraits to the door. Turning the brass doorknob, she felt a wild pang of loneliness eat at her and at once she went sprinting back, throwing herself into his arms.

She looked up at him and whispered flirtatiously, "I'll miss you – headmaster."

She put a cooling hand to his forehead, where he had sweat tricking down it, and she smoothed back his hair. At once they kissed passionately. It would be the only physical close-range private contact allotted to them for two whole weeks!

NOTE: Please review. I appreciate them and they help me sometimes do a better job and your thoughts can give me ideas to make it better sometimes!


	26. Breakthrough

Valerie reacts cold and detached to explaining what happened and snape finds this strange, until she avalanced into a bawling sobs on the floor, kicking and screaming at her loss of power

Chapter Eighteen: Breakthrough

Two weeks past by uneventfully, with no more than a passing glance shared between the two at meals in the Great Hall. By now January was coming to a close and it had been two weeks. Snape was hoping desperately she would think it prudent to come by today, after a full fourteen days. He would have to test her defenses to see if she was ready for what he had in mind.

The headmaster opened his pocketwatch, retrieved from the stiffs folds of his vest with the many buttons under his teaching robes. This was the usual time Valerie arrived for Dark Arts and or Occlumency, the very same time that Amycus Carrow taught the other Seventh years the subject.

Snape rose from his desk and paced the circular room, hands behind his back, pondering what this would all mean to Valerie. He had thought about it for a long time, weeks in fact. He was almost sure she would be ready for the challenge now.

The lulling noise of Dumbledore's old silver instruments emanated from the room, keeping Snape deep in thought. Until he heard someone speak knocking him out of his thoughtful reverie.

"It's today, is not Severus? I must say being a portrait does make time meaningless... Are you going to tell her your idea?"

Snape's head jerked up and he looked at the Dumbledore in the canvas, charmed onto the wall directly behind the headmaster's chair. He merely nodded. Dumbledore smiled in return.

"You know the initial reservations I had about keeping a close relation with someone, Severus. Because the plans we've made are dangerous for you let alone another. Having Valerie in your life only increases the chances our plan will fail."

"It won't fail. I am ready whenever the time comes to die," said Snape bitterly and he meant it.

'Yes, that is true. But you don't wish Valerie to somehow die in the process as well. Do you?"

"Of course not!," snapped Snape.

But Dumbledore looked at him with a knowing gleam, opened his mouth and then closed it again. Snape did not see this. Apparently there was some scenario that Snape had not foreseen, but Dumbledore had. It was the worst-case scenario admidst several possibilities for the couple's future.

Dumbledore did not reveal it to Snape but sighed sadly and went on, "So you are not changing your mind on your idea for Valerie then?"

"No…," said Snape firmly. "I see no reason why it isn't applicable, professor. Not only does it help you – but I am certain I can make the Dark Lord believe it is helping him."

Dumbledore's morbid face morphed into glee again and he chuckled at the thought of fooling Voldemort.

A little while later, Valerie arrived for her lesson again, content to be with Professor Snape again, as he mutually shared the same feelings on reuniting.

Snape finished the harsh Legilimency lesson he just performed on Valerie to be sure her Occlumency would be up to par with Voldemort's potential intrusion. Although not as adept as Snape's skills, she had at least mastered the technique, now all she would need is experience against Voldemort or other real foes.

Snape laid down his Legilimency blade and looked at Valerie with something he had never felt for her before. Valerie seemed to sense this fluctuation in his mood. "What is it, sir?"

Snape's voice came out constricted with emotion. "I'm – I'm proud of you, Valerie. For getting this far as well as getting beyond your past. For a mere two weeks, it is a commendable achievement."

Valerie beamed and her blue eyes softened from their usual hard stare. "Thank-you, headmaster!" she chimed sweetly.

Snape took a step closer to Valerie, bending down to look her full in the face, and at once he was cupping his hands around her visage. "You are beautiful to me…and strong. Everything about you has such beautiful strength. You have proven yourself. Therefore, I think you are ready to know what I'm about to tell you."

"For what? For what, sir?" she burst impulsively, suddenly feeling intense excitement. Just what sort of adventure did Snape have for her?

Snape swallowed hard and then said clearly, "I want you to join the resisters. You know that group Potter originally organized."

Valerie's jaw dropped with incredulity. "What? You want me to be a part of Dumbledore's Army?! Why?"

Snape remained calm, as he continued to gently hold Valerie's face, dark eyes boring into her blue ones. "Because it is useful. You will be a spy for me. Afterall, the headmaster should know what is going on inside his own school. Should he not?"

"Um…Yes, I suppose…," she trailed away, still galvanized at this order from him.

"Good. I am glad you agree," and Snape released his hands from Valerie and strode over to behind his desk. Valerie followed as Snape elaborated with factual explication, "You will provide reports for me. Oral reports on the comings and goings of this group. Concerning the students' welfare and more. However-there is a certain amount of danger involved. You will also-"

Valerie's curiosity was finally piqued to fully spark. The idea of danger only increased her excitement as she bubbled, ""What kinds of danger, sir?"

"Do not interrupt me," Snape said a bit dangerous in demeanor himself, eyes flashing momentarily. "As I was saying-…this involves a duty not only to I and all my true allegiance but to the Dark Lord as well. Relaying some of the information to the Dark Lord – will help myself remain under cover. This gives him concrete evidence, making him truly believe I was never on Dumbledore's side. So that perhaps he will never doubt me again, as I know he does even if he never admits. Do you understand what you must do, Valerie?"

"I think I do – yes. I suppose I'll ask the Weasley girl if I can join them. Don't think she will let me though…," she added thoughtfully, thinking of the red-headed seeker on her Quidditch team.

"Then make her to think it. Be persuasive and use all the cunning you Gryffindors are capable of."

Valerie suppressed a laugh, instead blowing it out of her cheeks at the Slytherin headmaster's reference to her house. "Cunning? Or I could – All I need is to try being nice to her."

"Nice? You think that's all it will take to win her over?"

"Yes, sir. You see, me and Ginny aren't exactly on the friendliest terms."

Snape looked at her skeptically. "You will figure out some way to do it. No matter what. It does not matter how."

Valerie nodded dutifully.

Snape grabbed her arm, clutching it protectively, "Throughout all of this you must be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

"When did you come up with this idea, sir?"

"The night we traveled to Spinner's End. We were passing one of the recruitment signs in the halls and at once I realized what a help you could be…Besides your Occlumency skill, you will need all your courage and resourcefulness…"

"Yes, sir. I want to do it. Not for me, but to serve you and keep you safe," Valerie said softly.

Snape nodded slowly in agreement to this. "Yes. Remember: you will not be loyal to the group, although of course you will appear as such. You must be observant and watchful of their activities so that my master will be satisfied."

Valerie did not care to if she could not be completely loyal to Ginny and her gang. What was more important was being loyal to Professor Snape. "I know. I am loyal to you."

"Yes, but that is not quite as far as it goes. While your true allegiance is to I – the headmaster. It remains that I am employed in the Dark Lord's service. So in a way you are serving the Death Eaters. Even if it isn't in your heart – it must appear you serve him like I do. Is this clear?"

Valerie hesitated. She wasn't sure if she was loyal to Voldemort or not. She had not fully made up her mind. Her heart fluttered as Snape waited for her answer, "Yes….headmaster."

"Good…I hope you become a member as soon as possible. Be sure to bring a marker of proof that you are in the D.A. I don't know what, for I'm sure these students won't brand you like Death Eaters are. But still, they must have something...," Snape paused looking pensive, unconsciously rubbing the back of his left forearm. "But be warned: as soon as you are accepted in – I shall be informing the Dark Lord."

"I understand," said Valerie again.

And with a good night, Snape led her to the door, and she was gone.

Note: Please review. It really is nice when I get a happy reviewer.


	27. Joining Dumbledore's Army

Chapter Nineteen: Joining Dumbledore's Army

Chapter Nineteen: Joining Dumbledore's Army

It so happened that the very next day Valerie had a Quidditch practice where she would surely see Ginny Weasley.

Valerie was in the air with her teammates, yet skulking away from them in the distance. Down below, she heard a whistle blow hard. Their Seeker, Ginny had just caught the golden snitch for the fifth time during today's practice and now the supervisor, Mcgonagall wanted to end the practice. Madam Hooch had since left Hogwarts, so fed up and disgusted with the violent competition Quidditch had soared to under the new order.

Valerie went for a sharp, daring dive with her Comet Two-Sixty broom. It was almost a wronkski feint. Her broom skidded the surface of the muddy pitch, her feet trampling down hard. She wiped the sweat off her brow and squinted through the failing sunlight. Night was fast falling and the dementors were like gray clouds scudding the outskirts of Hogwarts.

Just then, Ginny landed in front of Valerie and in front of the rest of the team. Ginny glanced over her shoulder towards the stands and said, "Good practice, guys! No actually it was great!" And Ginny looked with a haughty triumph over her shoulder again.

There was a crowd of Slytherins dominating an area of the stands where Ginny looked, most of them wearing articles of green and silver, some with the snake emblem. The Slytherins started to jeer at Ginny's brave attempt. "She's the runt of the pack of Blood-traitor crap - the weasel captain of Gryffindor losers!," started to ring once again just like the silly slogan it is.

Finally, Mcgonagall bolted out of her seat, chest-rising and furious at her full height. By the rules of the school she had not been allowed to ban their presence earlier today, but now that practice was over she could. She looked truly rankled, losing her cool like never before. Under a booming sonorous charm she roared, "SHUT-UP! GET OUT!" Mcgonagall's eyes swerved furiously around the front of the Slytherin crowd, she spotted Draco Malfoy in the center, and Pansy Parkinson not far off from her old boyfriend. Mcgonagall shot a furious glance at the Slytherin Head Boy, badge no longer gleaming in the overcast weather caused by the dementors drawing closer. Draco – remembering the many times Mcgonagall had issued him detention and certainly not wanting one now – what with the torture those being punished endured, turned, fleeing from the pitch, and his entourage of over a dozen following.

Mcgonagall seethed, actually waving her fist, "And you all – to the lockers!…I swear – you better beat Slytherin! I can't stand to see that nasty, bigoted lot win!" It was true that Quidditch games were no longer official, but they were still being held. Voldemort had removed the school's custom of the Quidditch Cup, but still permitting the House Cup.

Seamus Finnegan, one of the chasers raised an eyebrow and turned his back obeying, but still sharing a secret smile with Demelza Robins (another chaser, a pretty African descended girl) and also he smiled with Ginny Weasley. The rest of the team –except for Valerie followed behind.

"Our match against the Slytherins is booked for March first. To have any chance we've gotta' beat Hufflepuff...," said Ginny determinedly.

Cormac McLaggan, one of the beaters said, "It'll be easy. Hufflepuffs are pushovers. There won't be any fighting with THEM."

Meanwhile, Valerie was staring hesitatingly at Mcgonagall, who waited alone, keeping her wand poised just in case the dementors came near the stadium. Her comment about the Slytherins was making Valerie herself wonder if she still supported the ongoing inoculation against Muggle-borns at the ministry.

Mcgonagall, coming a bit out of her stare, like a soldier on guard duty said sharply, "What is it, girl?"

"Nothing, professor…"

But at once Mcgonagall's voice became softer, much kinder. "How are things with Professor Snape?"

"He teaches me very well. I've learned a lot from him," said Valerie stiffly, wanting to avoid the fact she knew there was more there than teaching.

"You know what I mean! It is hard for me to believe - but Snape – is he cruel?"

Valerie said coolly, "Quite the contrary. He is a kind lover, professor."

Mcgonagall sighed, "I suppose. If you say so. Off you go then!"

Valerie went hastily across the trimmed lawn, full of muddy ice patches, almost slipping. She turned around suddenly and yelled with alarm, "Professor Mcgonagall? You aren't going to tell anyone about us? Please, don't!" For Valerie finally understood what dangers this would put Professor Snape's life in, let alone her own life.

"Never! I daresay this school couldn't afford a scandal. You ask me, Hogwarts is on the verge of collapse."

But after never, Valerie did not hear. Red-faced and cheeks flushed at the thought of what Mcgonagall probably imagined herself doing with her headmaster sexually, she sprinted across the pitch.

Flustered, she entered the girl's shower stalls. She was glad to see Demelza was already at the lockers. Without saying hello to her, as is her habit with most people, Valerie breezed past Demelza and went into the steamy heat of the shower room.

Ginny was apparently still in her shower and Valerie hopped into another stall, and closed the curtain. It was blissfully refreshing to wash the grass and sweat off her body. She had thrown her red and gold Quidditch robes and padding over the curtain.

A few moments later Valerie dashed out and grabbed a white linen towel and held her wand doing some rapid drying spells. She could see Ginny was standing at the full-length looking-glass, as she changed back into her plain black robes, tatters and even holes in them, as the Weasleys of course, bought nearly everything second-hand.

Once dressed, Ginny remained, brown eyes fixated on the mirror.

"What are you doing, Weasley?," said Valerie curiously. She knew Ginny was not a vain girl, so why would she be staring at her reflection?

The Quidditch Captain did not answer at once, as she stared morosely at herself. "I was wondering how much I've changed since…Oh, its nothing." Truth was Ginny did not want to tell Valerie who she was thinking about. It was Harry Potter and how much she missed him and Ginny would rather keep those thoughts to herself.

Valerie decided to drop the subject, as she finished drying her hair with a magical steam emitting from her wand.

Valerie whispered so as not to be overheard, "I want…to join Dumbledore's Army!"

And now Ginny turned away from the mirror. "What? You?!"

"Yeah, me!," said Valerie defensively. "I've been working hard. And resisting the Carrows' regime for months."

"I'll have to think about it, Powers," said Ginny, crossing her arms and not sounding the least bit enthused by the idea.

Boldly Valerie turned around, the towel cascading to the floor. "I was whipped and chained up a lot more than you. Look…I still got the marks and the Carrows are still after me."

Ginny's face screwed up to wretched impunity, as Ginny did not think much of Valerie's suffering, as so many others had shared the same fate. Yet the state of Valerie's back was repugnant, several red scars gleaming. There was no scars on her buttocks, having not been whipped there and Snape had cleared up all of his minor damage with the murtlap, and murtlap cannot heal scars.

Valerie turned around again and grabbed her much nicer robes than what Ginny owned off the hooks. Valerie could see Ginny was fighting a surge of compassion for Valerie in her heart, yet all she did was blankly comment, "I have marks, too, you know."

Valerie frowned and said, "Come on,…We're cousins! Please…Ginny?" Valerie had said her third cousin's name on her father's side for the first time to her face. "And I dormed six years with Hermione."

"I guess so. We always need more people…I'm sure Neville won't mind if I recommend you. We'll induct you into the D.A. tomorrow night. Okay?"

But before Valerie could do more than grin victoriously, Demelza popped her head into the shower room. "Professor Mcgonagall and everyone else is waiting for you guys!"

And Ginny and Valerie jumped as if running from a werewolf to get back out on the pitch, both grabbing their brooms from the lockers.

Note: Sorry no Snape this time round. He will be back in a few updates though as will Voldemort. I swear Quidditch is important to several elements of the plot and Snape plays a part in the Quidditch too!

Please review.


	28. Joining Dumbledore's Army 2

Continuation of…

Continuation of….

Chapter Nineteen: Joining Dumbledore's Army

The next evening Valerie was waiting for Ginny to show up and take her to wherever Dumbledore's Army had their hideout. She wondered where it would be especially since Death Eaters guarded the entire school and all the secret passages she had ever heard of were under constant surveillance. Perhaps a hut in the Forbidden forest? But somehow that did not seem correct.

She sat in the comfortable cushions in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common room in front of a warm, roaring fire. Not many fellow Gryffindors were around right now as it was Saturday night and many of them had went into Hogsmeade. One of the advantages to the new regime was that it was a lot easier to break rules and get away with it. It was now popular to find a way past the dementors and go out for a night of fun.

Valerie was leafing through her Dark Arts textbooks. On many of the highlighted and marked up pages she had written 'Severus and Valerie' in cute little hearts. Luckily, the professor had not seen this during the lessons as he did not like to teach from the book. She waved her wand at each heart in turn, making the ink vanish beneath the pages. If anybody from the D.A. went snooping through her stuff, they could not know anything, not even a hint of their relationship. And fleetingly, she wondered if the headmaster was ever going to permit her to address him by his first name. In just a few months she would no longer be his student. Surely, by then the latest? Valerie moved her lips, barely louder than a whisper, "Severus. Severus. Severus." It felt so good and right to say his name and it somehow felt wrong to still call him only by formal titles.

A little while later, Ginny arrived through the portrait hole and scouted out Valerie Powers. She crossed the common room, the red tapestries and oil paintings filled every wall. "There you are, Powers. You've got your stuff ready, then?"

Somewhat disturbed, Valerie slammed her book shut and threw it in her suitcase, glaring at Ginny reproachfully. She hoped Ginny had not seen that they were Dark Arts books. But apparently, Ginny was not interested, but looking around the common room with a sense of longing, perhaps wishing she could return.

Several minutes later they past the statue of Paracelsus, and Valerie memorized that and all the markers that indicated the location in the castle of the blank stretch of wall. Bewildered, she watched Ginny pace back and forth, apparently concentrating on something. Valerie remained quiet, understanding that she shouldn't ask how it was done until they arrived safely inside, free from potential eavesdroppers. But Valerie wasn't so convinced this was a safe haven for the underground organization.

Finally, a door materialized and Ginny turned a brass knob, ushering Valerie along as well. Valerie's pupils refocused. She was met by a dazzling array of lights within an enormous room of dark wood paneling, the walls windowless. As her eyes focused she could see assortments of colored hangings, and multicolored hammocks hanging from the ceiling. There seemed to be more interesting details, but before she could get a closer look, a heavy-set young man with dark hair and eyes and a round face was upon her.

"Hey, Ginny! Oh, hello," the boy said a bit demurely to Valerie. Neville held his hand out and Valerie shook it, judging the boy's grip to be rather weak and unassuming.

"Oh, it's you…Neville," answered Valerie slowly, catching her slightly churlish tone before it went too far. She had not liked being spoken to as if Longbottom had never met her before, as they were in the same year! Valerie was too nervous to say anything else, but just stared right back at Neville. He only eyed her with a friendly curiosity.

She finally asked casually, "So how does this place work?"

"There's nothin' to it!," said Neville cheerfully with a wave of his hand. Valerie was a bit taken aback by the newfound confidence. For this was certainly not the Neville Longbottom she remembered. "All we did was ask for exactly what we needed. We also make sure there aren't any loopholes. But don't worry, because one person must always be in the Room of Requirement in order to keep it as solely our own. Get it?"

"I think. So…I just tell it what I need…," but Valerie's voice trailed away, uncertain. She still wasn't able to believe she could do it on her own quickly and she didn't understand what to concentrate on upon making the entrance appear. But before she could find out, Ginny had taken her wrist.

"Come on, Powers. We'll put your bag by my hammock for now," said Ginny and she led her to one of the ladders. It was as if they going up to a loft.

Ginny elucidated more information as she put Valerie's bag beside her own possessions when they reached the rafters, "We just use old sheets for hangings when we want privacy. You know, to get changed and things…"

Valerie nodded, appreciating the fact that her cousin was helping her get acclimated, not leaving her completely out in the cold. "Where will I get to sleep?"

Ginny frowned and bit her lip. "Sorry, I think you'll have to sleep on the floor. The room hasn't expanded for another member, yet. But there will be more space by tomorrow night. I'm sure of it. This happens all the time…Whenever we get new members."

"Okay. I can sleep on the floor," said Valerie, not sounding nettled at all.

Ginny added brightly, "Oh, by the way there is a girls' bathroom for when you need it. The boys don't get one but we'll share it a little with them sometimes."

Once they got their feet back on the floor again, Valerie looked up. Neville was gesturing from a narrow balcony above calling for Ginny. Clearly he wanted both Valerie and Ginny to join him. Valerie put her Comet Two-Sixty down next to where a few other broomsticks were propped against the wall and then followed Ginny.

Over two dozen mingling students were watching the three clustered on the balcony. Down below, the faces shone pale against the many lamps, light filling every corner of the enormous room. Only Ginny and Valerie were at Neville's side.

Neville made an attempt at clearing his throat importantly. He shouted over the chatter, "Okay everyone…Guys, come on…I need to let you in on things before Potterwatch starts…"

Neville waited patiently as some of the members of the D.A. nudged the more talkative ones to quiet down. Finally he began, "Hello! Hope you've all had a great Saturday or at least found something fun to do…I wouldn't recommend Hogsmeade right now though. Getting past Dementors is hard enough even if you can conjure a Patronus." Neville was frowning by now, a look of misery on his round face. Obviously, Hogwarts was no longer a happy place, let alone a safe one.

Neville tossed his messy black-haired head back again, and his face shone in the lamplight. It accentuated the cuts and bruises on his cheeks bringing them into greater focus. After the short pause he started again, "Well things continue to get worse for us with the Carrows and Snape on our tails. It seems everyone else at Hogwarts has it in for the D.A. But really…that isn't true. We've gained more members and while the Carrows might be getting more furious by the day…we are getting stronger and more equipped to handle problems. Because mark my words, before the year is out, Harry will be back. Harry Potter will come and help us overthrow Snape's regime. Cause that's our eventual goal isn't it? To oust the bloody headmaster who killed Dumbledore?!…"

Cheers rung out suddenly and fists punched the air. Valerie felt a bad taste in her mouth. These kids didn't really know what they were talking about. He may be a strict, tough disciplinarian of a headmaster, but if only they knew how hard Snape worked to protect them all. Valerie ,of course had an inkling of an idea of what Snape was doing, yet even she did not know everything.

The cheers died down pretty fast and Neville went on, suddenly less animated. "You all know the story…The beginning of the school year I refused to perform the Cruciatus curse in the dungeons. Never! I would never! Mine own praents – Frank and Alice Longbottom were tortured into insanity by Death Eaters! Infamous deranged psychotic monsters including that disgusting witch Bellatrix Lestrange! Supporters of You-Know-Who or how Fred and George say You-know-Poo…" Fits of laughter rang out and Valerie raised an eyebrow. She had better not tell Voldemort of this! Although, undoubtedly he had already heard of those advertisements of the Weasley's joke shoppe, which had been destroyed on Diagon Alley.

"Finally I was kicked out of being a prison guard. But many other Prefects are still fulfilling the horrible task onto our fellow students…Torturing them almost as bad as my parents…," and Neville's face was shining with sweat from nerves, yet his face and eyes also seemed to gleam with a new ferocity. Valerie noticed the Prefects badge gleaming on Neville's chest. "But I wasn't going to take advantage of my role as a prefect, either. I want to make my parents and my gran proud. So, we must continue to help, releasing any who are so brave to resist the Carrows….," and Neville was suddenly giving Valerie a side-long glance from the corner of his eye, "Come with me, whenever you can to help me release…th-the prisoners. I promise you won't get caught. We also do it as a-a clandestine operation."

Michael Corner's hand shot up and he waved frantically from down below. Ginny elbowed Neville to get his attention. "Oh, questions? Michael?," said Neville patiently.

"Is anyone being kept in the dungeons now? As we speak?!" said Michael adamant about taking a proactive move against the horrors.

"Luckily, no…As I checked couple a hours ago. Suppose the prefects, especially the Slytherins wanted to have some other fun tonight."

Neville suddenly smiled, and his depressed mood seemed to lift. "Keep fighting everybody. I know it will do us good in the end, no matter what happens. Even if we die at the hands of the abusive Carrows. Don't listen to the garbage they spew in their classes. That's just crap You-Know-Who wants the Carrows to say. Lies to keep us under control. Keep fighting! It's what Harry would do! I know it."

"Where do you think Potter is right now?," piped up an older Hufflepuff girl who wore a long plait down her back.

"All I know is Harry's out there. Somewhere… Trying to beat You-Know-Who. He's not just a boy on the run skipping school," he insisted perkily. "He's helping!"

At the words about Harry Potter there was more cheers and applause. Neville waited a moment for it to subside. "And now – if you please – welcome our newest recruit of Dumbledore's Army –a Gryffindor chaser – Valerie Powers!"

There was some minor, respectful clapping, but that was all. Nobody seemed too interested in Valerie being inducted and quite frankly this relieved her. She was meant to be a spy on them, afterall. And so she could feel less paranoid at the fact she wouldn't become the center of attention.

Neville put an arm around her and led her back downstairs and into a tiny shadowy alcove. Ginny remained at Valerie's side as Neville presided over them, like the leader he was.

Valerie looked a bit nonplussed by the lack of ceremony. She had expected more of a formal initiation with perhaps some kind of test or a feat for her to perform. But apparently that was not the case. "Where is the parchment for me to sign?"

"There is none," said Ginny. "We don't keep records. A list would be the perfect evidence someone could use to turn us in."

"Yes," said Neville nodding profusely. "It happened when Harry was in charge."

"Your right…I guess they could…," answered Valerie thoughtfully. She was thinking, whilst performing Occlumency just in case one of them was a Legilimens, that she herself could have used the parchment to give to Snape, to possibly give to Voldemort himself! But now, she would have to find some other marker of proof.

Ginny instructed, "Hold your wand. Put your hand to your heart, wand pointing up. Kneel.."

Valerie obeyed, her robes swirling out behind her. "Repeat after me…I pledge my loyalty and honor to Dumbledore's Army."

Valerie repeated the clause solemnly.

Neville grinned widely. "Rise, Valerie Powers, honorary member of Dumbledore's Army. May you contribute to Dumbledore's memory being noble and brave at heart."

Valerie stood slowly and after a second asked, "Is that it? Am I under a binding magical contract?"

"No," said Ginny shortly and her brown eyes shot a suspicious , almost a calculating look at Valerie.

Suddenly Neville shoved a small gold coin in Valerie's palm. "Protean charmed," said Neville. "The fake galleon tells you whenever we're gonna have a meeting, You'll feel it burn in your pocket."

Valerie nodded and smiled. This could very well serve as a marker of proof that Snape said she would need to convince Voldemort.

Half an hour later, everyone was sitting on a large circular carpet, a large wooden-cased wireless before them. Before this, Valerie had sat alone as she watched detachedly Ginny play a game of Exploding Snap with her friends. Valerie had longed to join in but was too afraid her cousin would reject her and she was sure the others would shun her. Being in Dumbledore's Army didn't necessarily guarantee a friendship between them, but Valerie still wished Ginny could somehow become friends with her. But then again, she knew she couldn't be an adequate spy for the Headmaster and the Dark Lord if she was too emotionally involved with the members.

Neville bobbed over and with chubby fingers tuned the wireless, whilst he intoned this week's password. The signal picked the word up magically, and there was a crackle like a power surge in the air. The show began, everyone hovering around together listening intently, and if needed whispering explanations.

For awhile after the hour was up, people continued to play around almost like it was a party. Valerie was at least offered a butterbeer by someone, which she gladly took. She kind of wished she could be with Snape now, longing to be in his bed rather than sleeping tonight on the floor. But she knew it was her place to be here and that Snape would be sorely disappointed and angry if she refused her commitment.

By one o'clock after midnight, a few Ravenclaws were yelling that it was time the lights went out. Gradually everyone got ready for bed and Valerie resigned herself to a spot in a corner, making much effort to remain unseen and not to draw attention to herself. Valerie had also taken a trip to the bathroom and put on pajamas. Although she usually slept in the nude – she wouldn't dare to around all these people. So she put on a long t-shirt and panties. She was not going to wear a thong and she hoped nobody ever discovered her naughty lingerie. She would have to hide everything away from her own place once she got her own hammock.

Finally it was dark in the Room of Requirement and people were getting a peaceful night's rest – safe and free from the horrors of the rest of the castle as they hung by the rafters in their hammocks. Valerie lay alone on a pile of her own clothes (she had no bedding). It was cold – but she knew she would only have to stick this out for one night. Even though she was freezing, she rolled over irritably and considered it was probably only because she was lying on the polished floor, using a pile of her robes as a comforter.

NOTE: One more scene devoid of Snape left. I hope you appreciate these scenes. We can't have Snape ALL the time. Ginny and Neville play a part in the story and Valerie plays a part in Ginny's attempt at stealing the sword with Neville! I can't say how though.


	29. Valerie's Patronus

Chapter Twenty: Valerie's Patronus

Chapter Twenty: Valerie's Patronus

The very next evening everyone returned from whatever they had done that day when they got a chance to go outside the hideout. Their fake gold galleons had burned, meaning that their leader, Neville was calling for another meeting.

Valerie went back through the corridors from where she had been in the library studying for her N.E.W.T.S. She did her best to look inconspicuous especially as she passed a line of prefects on patrol duty. For once they did not affront her, although looking back she had to think that was probably because it happened that it wasn't the Slytherin prefects whom she past.

A whole big group entered the door appearing in the blank stretch of wall along the same corridor. Apparently they were the last of the members to arrive. Valerie was a little surprised. The room had changed since last night, now it seemed even bigger and more spacious, giving them more territory to perform defensive spells on, and what was more, mirrors had appeared against the dark panelling. Although the bright tapestry hangings: gold lion on red of Gryffindor, black badger on yellow of Hufflepuff and bronze eagle on blue of Ravenclaw remained, the hangings were pushed away from the mirrors. And the bookcase had moved itself to another section, still bulging with copies of many texts. Earlier today, Valerie had went searching to see what kind of books the group favoured. She was sorry to find absolutely nothing on dark magic. She wondered how they expected to be defence experts when they didn't even study the enemies they needed to be defend themselves against.

Valerie and the others followed the crowd to Neville and Ginny in firm stances, legs and torsos braced, wands held up almost as if for dueling. Valerie could not tell if they were trying to look like they were about to fight on purpose, or if it was just their habit to do this for dramatic effect at the start of training sessions.

Neville commented airily, "I thought I'd change the room around a bit after everyone left. This is kind of how it looked when Harry taught us…I thought it might work today for what I have in mind."

"Yeah? Why is that Neville?" said a boy named Anthony Goldstein. He sounded a bit critical.

Neville just gave a mystified expression and said with pent-up excitement, "You'll see. What we're going to try today is really fun. But not all that simple. It's some of the most advanced charms known to sorcerus – er - I can never get that word – sorcerous?"

"Sorcerers!," hissed Ginny. Honestly, he considered himself to be one, he should be able to say the word! And then Ginny laughed a guffaw of mirth. Some of the crowd laughed too. Valerie did not.

"But what is it, Neville? Just tell us!," prompted Seamus Finnegan, Neville's good friend.

"Alright, alright! It's the Patronus charm."

There was instantly a buzz of intrigue and commentary. Loudest of all was Lavender Brown who insisted, "But we've done that before Neville, remember?! Most of us did it two years ago. Mine was a beautiful gazelle!"

The Patil Twins – Parvati and Padma nodded at Lavender. Parvati chimed in, supporting her friend, "She's right. We can already do that!"

But Neville shook his head. "Guys. We still need to practice it. It's really important stuff. Just because you could do it two whole years ago, doesn't mean you can do it today. And – I just read that if your spirits are low, it's even harder to do."

"Yes," agreed Ginny. "Who hasn't felt miserable and down in the dumps lately? Especially when we're stuck under the tutelage of the stinkin' Carrows!"

There was more agreement now and second-guessing glances amongst each other. Perhaps they were not as familiar with the charm as they thought?

"You see," said Neville. "We need to make Patronuses to raise our spirits. I think we'll all feel better after this little practice. And…If we get really good – we can go out the castle and perform them against the Dementors!"

Once again there was cries of dissent around the room, whilst others considered this idea less vocally, mulling it over in their heads. Neville just waited patiently and soon enough the outrage subsided to looks of worry, confusion and fear at the thought of confronting the Dementors.

"In the real thing – we'll need the experience, especially if Hogwarts is attacked. Besides it was only an idea of mine. No harm done. But then again – I also wanted to teach this now cause I know a lot of you are walking to Hogsmeade during the day to escape this hell-hole…That's certainly understandable, but you don't really want to leave your chances up to fate? Even if Dementors aren't supposed to come after us, they could. I don't want anybody at Hogwarts – save a few – like Snape – to suffer the Kiss…"

People laughed a little, but mostly remained tense and serious.

Neville abruptly ordered rather exuberantly, "Okay…Get started!"

For a couple of minutes Valere listened and observed the others with shrewd eyes, trying to remember and note anything and everything. For she had better be able to explain whatever Voldemort threw at her! And for the reason that she had never heard of this charm, for her specialty was not advanced magic for protection and support, but rather she knew advanced dark magic, and it's nature was very different from this.

Valerie glanced at two Hufflepuff girls who had both screamed the incantation simulataneosusly, "Expecto Patronum!" A playful kitten made of pure light and an oddly rambunctious dove of a similar type of matter began to chase and tease each other. The two girls laughed clearly enthralled by it.

Finally, Valerie raised her wand and focused as hard as she could on something positive. She was at a loss of what to choose and just decided on the feeling of happiness and contentment. She did not know that wasn't enough, but she had gleaned that this was the general idea in order to produce the Patronus.

"Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum!," she yelled over and over again. Yet nothing happened. It was as if she could not produce magic at all, but then finally a silver vapor-like gas came out momentarily, but Valerie wrongly took it for an accident.

Valerie shrugged and was about to take a rest and do some more observations on the D.A. Perhaps after a rest she would be successful. There must be some kind of trick or secret they had not told her!

Neville was finally coming near to her little corner of the room. The place she had purposefully picked in order to socialize the least.

She heard Neville coach, "Make it something powerful. Hold it in your mind and your Patronus will emerge to it's true form!" Valerie was a bit surprised at Neville. He sounded just like a kind teacher. He totally knew what he was doing. He may not have the best orator skills what with his awkward speech and trying to copy Potter, but he was certainly strong. Valerie realized she was wrong to misjudge him all those years as a slow-witted weakling.

"Valerie? Have you done your corpor – corpor corporale one yet?"

"No…," said Valerie suddenly smiling. It was still funny how phonetically challenged the Longbottom boy remained! She supposed it was just an odd quirk of his, just like everybody has one.

Neville confidently stepped into Valerie's space and placed his hand over her hand where she held her wand raised. Valerie tried to ignore the repercussions of this touch, it was just a bit too intimate for her liking. "Your hand feels cold. Like a Dementor's."

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Well…You don't want your hands that way. I noticed that my hand always gets warm when I've summoned the – the will to do it I guess."

"Oh," said Valerie less taken aback. She had been a little offended at being referred to as if she was a slimy, rotten Dementor!

"I'm sorry nobody told you how. You think of a memory, the happiest thing you remember."

"Right….Can you give me an example someone uses?"

"Yeah, sure…" And suddenly Neville's went red and his bruised cheeks flushed pink about to admit a little something he had never admitted to anyone. "I think of my parents sometimes. Imagining them better and whole again even out of St. Mungo's. Maybe your parents will work? It always does for me…"

Valerie's face darkened and she frowned slightly. "No. I don't think my parents will work," she managed to say casually. And Valerie forced those thoughts of her crazy father out of her mind. It was strangely ironic that Neville's parents had become crazy against their will and he could think of them for the Patronus but Valerie's father had been crazy on his own accord and she couldn't bear to use him for the Patronus.

"Wait – you said it was just a thought – that you use to imagine your parents better. So, can't I think of something that isn't quite a memory?"

Neville rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You know I never realized that. Of course you're right. You can use something outside of an actual event. Try that."

For several minutes Valerie tried to think of her happiest thoughts as she attempted the spell. The idea of marrying Professor Snape one day was one of them. But it just wasn't working powerfully enough and Valerie did not know why. She did not know it – but deep in her heart she sagaciously knew that this possibility for winding up married to him was extremely unrealistic.

Sweaty and becoming very upset at her failures, Valerie pressed her head against the cool surface of the intricate mirror patterns along the wall. Without knowing what effect it would have – she gazed into her reflection – staring deep within her hard-staring blue eyes. And suddenly an epiphany hit her – she seemed to understand herself and an awareness came over her of something even grander and larger! Valerie smiled – tears flecking her eyes – tears of happiness that did not fall.

She turned around quickly and jumped forward wand raised, she roared in the loud room, unbeknowest to everyone else, "Expecto Patronum!"

Out burst a creature that looked to be cloaked. It had wings and then a beak protruded from it. It stood proud and intelligent, eyes of light gleaming. It was the form of a huge raven, the wings spreading and enveloping as they fluttered out, as if offering protection like an angel's wing's would. Her Patronus - as all are - was a projection of Valerie's individual soul and she could feel it take form in the energy of it's radiating power. She felt like an entire piece of herself stepped outside her body. And it was the thought of her own death that did this. Not quite death – but of her spirit one day transcending it and her own personal beliefs in an afterlife that made her happy enough to produce one.

Later that night she finally had her own multi-coloured hammock strung out from the ceiling besides the rows of all the others crammed next to hers. She wasn't sure if she was glad she wound up squeezed far away from Ginny. She supposed the idea of kindling a friendship with her cousin was a pipe dream. It wouldn't help her spying either and that was, afterall the whole reason she was really here. It was not for friendship.

Note: The next scene definitely features Snape and Voldemort and Valerie. It should be interesting. I must be honest I have not totally figured out how Valerie's spying plays out in the overall plot. I am still coming up with things. This is definitely not the only focus of the story. Other things will happen not related to her spying on the D.A.! Including interactions with the Malfoys, and other Death Eaters showing up later for an interesting little occasion indeed!


	30. Preparations

Chapter Twenty-One: Preparations

Chapter Twenty-One: Preparations

In replacement of doing Dark Arts lessons on Tuesday and Thursday of the coming week, instead they spent time rehearsing. Snape considered everything Voldemort might ask of Valerie, including the headmaster advising not to tell the Dark Lord certain things, and also formulating several clever stratagems, in case Valerie needed to use them.

Once done intruding into her mind, as Valerie combated it with Occlumency, Snape laid down the thin blades, called Legilimency weapons, which are wielded by one who is not a particularly prodigal skill at the art of Legilimency like Snape. He was satisfied that she would be more than ready now for Voldemort's demands.

"Now…You will be conversing with the Dark Lord on a matter that may be more than a trifle of importance in his esteem. It is natural to be frightened. Are you?"

Valerie nodded gulping. "Yes, when the time comes I think it will be dreadful and daunting! I'm sure it's not easy even for you – a master Occlumens - to deceive him!"

Snape scoffed coolly. "No… It is not an easy feat. To lie to the greatest Legilimens the world has ever seen? I should think not!" Snape paused for a moment, gazing thoughtfully ahead, recalling Valerie's last and only encounter with Lord Voldemort. "You must feign to be frightened of me almost equally so, in comparison to his presence – I'm sure you are aware last time – I behaved differently towards you?"

Valerie frowned with a pained expression remembering how little dignity Voldemort bestowed to her. Last time, she had been forced to be their object to deprave sexually, then he had attached her to Snape's penis and told Snape to put her in the enchanted cage Voldemort had conjured! All the while, Snape had seemed to hold the attitude that he enjoyed it. It was only afterwards that Valerie realized he had enjoyed none of it, really.

"Why did he treat us like that, sir?," Valerie asked tensely. She understood that he had just seen her thoughts from her mind.

Snape's hands balled into fists, feeling a surge of pity and frustration. It had been very humiliating on his part also. So he was bitter. "Because of anything remotely related to love…the only thing the Dark Lord understands is raw domination, the most instinctive pleasure of the act. He thinks I simply desire you just like he thought the same thing of Lily! The Dark Lord – cannot conceive certain emotions. I do not think he has questioned for a moment the possibility that I could actually – care deeply for another. Oh, he thinks he has it all figured out on love. And he doesn't!"

Valerie impulsively commented, "That's funny. Strange to think I didn't believe you were capable of understanding love either, sir! After you became a villain to everyone – with killing Dumbledore – I really thought you were just like him."

Snape's black eyes widened and he steadied himself at these shocking words. He looked at once disappointed and appalled. Snape paused and took a deep breath, trying to forget this revelation. At least she didn't believe this anymore!

"Do not reveal how I harbor true affection for you. Do your best not to. If not, the Dark Lord will begin to doubt the summations he holds of myself. Years of my efforts to make him see me in a certain light - or darkness rather - will be wasted!"

"I won't let it happen, professor. I'm capable of a little acting myself you know," she said with a manipulative charm.

Snape regarded her carefully and then concluded, folding his hands over his teaching robes, relaxed. "This is it, until then. I think we have done enough, or all we can for this to work. When I told the Dark Lord you were doing espionage – he was not as impressed as I had hoped. He remains somewhat cynical. It will take persuasion on your part to make him think you a viable prospect."

"Yes, headmaster. I understand. When are we meeting?"

"Here. My office. One o'clock Saturday were his orders. Listen to me – the Dark Lord is nearly flawless at keeping his appointments and since I've been in his service, rarely takes himself the liberty to arrive late. But... granted he may come whenever he wishes. Whatever happens, do not find yourself here after he arrives."

"Oh, no! I wouldn't dare!," said Valerie, ardently. The last thing she wanted to do was start the meeting with a serious blow to the respect Lord Voldemort required.

Note: Please review! I really do love to hear that you are enjoying this. Or even if you aren't but if you are reading.


	31. Dark Meeting

Chapter Twenty-Two: Dark Meeting

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Dark Meeting**

**Valerie was alone in front of the ancient door that led straight to the circular office of the headmaster's. She had arrived on time, but before she could so much as glance at the two powerful wizards, Voldemort had said she must wait outside, as they had more important things to discuss first. **

**So she had waited, for unbelievably nearly three-quarters of an hour. What could they possibly have to talk about? Was there any others invited? She had no idea, but she knew Snape was probably the Death Eater sought after most by Voldemort. She kept taking deep calming breaths, trying her best to focus so she could perform Occlumency successfully counteracting Voldemort's Legilimency. Valerie was starting to diminish in the faith in herself regarding this particular task. **

Finally the door was opening from the inside and Valerie was holding her breath in anticipation. The door creaked open and the headmaster was looking at her, much paler than usual she noticed and his thin frame looking withdrawn from fatigue. His lips wobbled. Taciturn but firm, he spoke, "Our Lord shall receive you." And Snape beckoned almost imperceptibly with his forefinger and she crossed into the room, behind Snape.

**But before she could stay safely behind her man, Valerie was all alone, exposed to Voldemort's sight. Snape swiftly swept away, going across the elegant room. Valerie did not watch him. But just stood there in quiet terror, as she watched Lord Voldemort regard her. Her knees shook slightly, as she could see the Dark Lord's red eyes gleamed with startling intensity, even at several yards away. She felt very small. **

**She looked down at her feet, wanting to show subservience to the Dark Lord immediately. Finally, there was a ringing, clear cold voice breaking up the little noises in the room. "You have nothing to fear from I…nor your headmaster. You have done Lord Voldemort an admirable service…Come here."**

**Her head snapped up and she walked towards Voldemort, who was waiting on the platform before the headmaster's desk. She could barely see any of the pallor of him, that face like a snake's was obstructed by his hood, only the red eyes visible like a ubiquitous force. His being permeated every bit of the room, in which there was no portraits present. She had been foolish not to notice how powerful his presence was when they met before. **

**Legs feeling like lead, Valerie stepped towards Voldemort, rigidly robotic in her obsequious response. She heard a violent hiss, and her eyes darted around the room trying to place the source of the disquiet. She almost gasped, but managed a gulp when she saw an enormous snake coiling, watching her beadily; it's tongue like a flame protruding from it's curved mouth. Yet she managed not to hesitate and bravely past by the menacing beast, and arrived before Voldemort. **

**Before either Valerie or Voldemort did much of anything, Snape came back in a flash. He was levitating wineglasses with apparent ease, wand held low at his hip, and in his other hand carried a bottle. Snape set them down on the edge of the desk. "The drinks you wanted, My Lord," said Snape humbly.**

**"Yes. Thank-you, Severus," Voldemort said in a high-pitched clipped tone. Valerie noticed he did not sound truly grateful. At once, Voldemort had his huge rod of a wand out and was transfiguring furniture into existence. The chairs were of fine leather, but scaly, so full of extra adornments, they were not exactly comfortable.**

**The two men stepped off the platform, towards the furniture down below and Valerie immediately followed. Voldemort reclined in a chair, alert with a steady gaze. Snape sat down as well, trying his best to look casual, but still remaining attentive to his master.**

**Voldemort poked a finger at Valerie and spoke with pleasure, "You – kneel at my feet." Valerie's face morphed into a pout, but she still dropped to her knees like he said. She stared, watching Snape pour a glass of a black-coloured liquor. Voldemort had specifically requested it to whet his taste buds, and then Snape poured a glass of steaming black wine for himself as Voldemort took the levitated filled glass and held it gingerly, fingertips skimming the rim. Valerie looked to Snape and frowned. Couldn't she at least have a drink? But then she saw Snape give her the faintest shake of the head, meaning she may not. Voldemort did not see the gesture, too intent on himself. **

**Finally, Voldemort's eyes glinted down in slits at her below. He regarded her coolly, not malicious at all. "I understand you have news for me. Information. Am I not mistaken?"**

**"I – of course not! Yes, s-"**

**At once Voldemort held up his large white hand not dangling the wineglass. Valerie was disappointed she had not been more confident in response. She looked tentatively at Voldemort, expecting his wrath to boil over. She was amazed to see an amused expression in the hood where there was a mouth. "I shall take it for you to call myself…master. Only. At all times." When he said the decree for her to follow, he almost sneered it, growing impatient, somehow annoyed. Valerie could not fully comprehend why.**

**Voldemort waited. She finally said glumly, feeling dull, "Yes, master."**

**Voldemort inclined his head to his right, where Snape was residing. "And Severus -" he remarked with a kind of respect towards Snape, "You address my Death Eater with the usual respect required."**

**Valerie only nodded, and watched as Snape took a sip of the black wine. It was simmering, steam actually emanating from its glassy surface. Valerie had never heard of a warm wine, it must be a unique Wizarding specialty. Voldemort, who had lingered over his glass, did not take a measured gulp until now, and he swallowed loudly. Clearly, the Dark Lord would not drink until another had; proving it was not poisonous. Valerie thought, wondering irritably if she could not have a taste of the alchohol, could she at least have a taste of something else from them tonight? She remembered last time, when she was forced to suck both of them in turns.**

**She saw Voldemort watching her with a knowing gaze and she lurched in horror. He had seen this inside her mind! Perhaps she should forego any pleasurable thoughts when in his presence? **

**"Such dishonorable thoughts within her dirty mind. I see a wasted mind!" spat the Dark Lord, addressing it to the headmaster. And he looked towards Snape accusingly, as if blaming him for picking this girl for the task. Snape was looking at Valerie with grave chastisement. He did not say anything though. However he looked sterner than usual to Valerie who presumed Snape to be angry, but in actuality he was more worried now.**

**Luckily, Voldemort wanted to change the subject quickly. He said challengingly, "So?…"**

**Valerie sputtered on the spot. He told her, "Permission to speak freely thus given. Elaborate your story. Tell us everything."**

**Valerie gathered her thoughts to recant everything Snape and she had rehearsed for her to divulge. Voldemort's eyes locked onto the blue ones. She did her best to concentrate solely on those thoughts and block his intrusion, and all at the same time, also appear like she wasn't making an effort to block him. **

**"They call themselves Dumbledore's Army as I'm sure you're aware, master," said Valerie with a quiet, mysteriousness. "They are using the Room of Requirement. Both to practice and live in…."**

**"They are using my – the Room of Requirement! An item of disastrous consequence is concealed. If destroyed -" he burst, now looking furious. Valerie quaked, she had expected that this would be the least likely thing to irritate him. Of course, this angered Voldemort, because he knew he kept the diadem of Ravenclaw in there, one of his Horcruxes and now he must check up on it, yet Severus and Valerie had no knowledge of this. "I shall break entry!" boomed Voldemort.**

**Snape broke in, maintaining calm amidst Voldemort's calamity, he reasoned rationally, "But My lord, they surely have defences and complete control over the place."**

**Valerie finally looked to her left where Snape sat looming above. He had spoken, as if he truly didn't know the answer, clearly he was only acting. "Yes, headmaster – and - yes, master. It's true. It is not possible. A member is always there, and it's a very specific command-" **

**But Voldemort interrupted, bending down; red eyes inches from the tip of her nose. "Not possible!? I am the most feared Dark wizard of all time. Do not dare claim what is possible with my powers!" And Valerie realized she was in the presence of a mad man, he sounded insane at this claim regarding his opinion of himself. "At my word – anything is possible. If it must happen, I shall burst in there…and I will kill every last one of them."**

**Valerie gulped and Snape was finally breaking a sweat, watching with great apprehension to see if Voldemort would actually act on his murderous intentions. **

**But Voldemort relaxed. "I know all about the Room of Requirement," he ranted with hubris, "It was one of my secret lairs at a time. In the past. Tell me, Valerie…precisely the command they use."**

**Valerie looked straight at Voldemort and reported, "I do not know it. Only the leaders do." But this was in actuality a lie. Others besides the leaders did know the method to enter. But saying this might save her his demands that she learn of it, too. She added convincingly, remembering the explanation Snape had constructed, "I am under a complex Unbreakable Vow, master. There is no loophole around it. I cannot reveal to an outsider how entrance to the passage is gained else I die."**

**Voldemort did not seem perturbed by the possibility of her death. "No…your death would be useless at the moment. You shall not speak of this. But tell me…Who are the leaders?"**

**Valerie took a deep breath and said quietly, "Neville Longbottom, a Pureblood and Ginny Weasley, a filthy blood traitor, master."**

**"Ah…" said Voldemort, mildly pleased. "Then the Carrows' hunch was indeed accurate…We shall have to get rid of them two."**

**Valerie wanted to speak, but she decided it would look treacherous if she disputed this idea of harming the leaders at once. There was a pause, between the three. Nagini was climbing up Voldemort's lap, until it rested across Voldemort's shoulders, turning her head and Voldemort idly stroked the snout, and with his other hand, took another sip of wine. Valerie noticed her knees were hurting, pressing into the hard floor for so long.**

**"But master – it might be best not to d-dispose of them. I am going to convince the leaders to join you instead," she offered a confident explanation. This was another lie.**

**She waited with bated breath for Voldemort's instruction. "No…I do not think we – YOU are not to encourage them to practice the Dark Arts or even urge them to follow me. Outright attempts to destroy their organization will not work; it must be done with subtlety. You will not ask these young witches and wizards to join me. It is not your place. You are merely my spy."**

**"Yes, master." **

**"Neither shall they remove you from power, Severus. For it has been rumoured to be their greatest end, to overthrow the headmaster. Is the same truth you have heard?"**

**"Yes, it is master. But it will not happen with me. I am loyal, master and loyal to you…sir," she said awkwardly but with conviction. Then she stared at the stone floor, feeling a bit embarrassed. **

**For a moment Voldemort laughed a low hollow echo, sounding jarring and unnatural. Snape muttered bitterly, "No. It will not occur. Ever."**

**Finally Voldemort spoke again. "Well? Continue onward…Tell us of the tactics they employ."**

**"After I was initiated into the D.A…. they watched the illegal broadcast, master…Potterwatch…" and Valerie watched Voldemort nervously expecting another angry outburst. None came. "Then the next evening they practiced magic. Patronus Charms."**

**"Is that all?" he interrupted, scoffing at the advanced magic he continued, "Weak, unnecessary skills that I have nearly forgotten. Did you manage a Patronus?"**

**Valerie shook her head and offered, "No, master. All I can think of is death and that doesn't work."**

**"Understandable, of course," and he briefly thought of death, his own death, and his own greatest fear, something he always made to keep secret. But Valerie had lied, as ironically she could think of her own death as a happy thought and if Voldemort knew this he would never understand. "Very well…Do you have proof of your participation?"**

**"Yes, master," and Valerie fumbled through her robes and produced a counterfeit piece of currency the size of a hubcap. She held it in her hand before him. At once, Voldemort snatched it from her sweaty palm as he examined the fat gold galleon, marking the fact there was no serial number on it. **

**"And this is an artificial, I am sure?" he noted absently and Valerie nodded. Voldemort somehow sensed the magical traces left behind. "Protean charmed?"**

**"Yes, master."**

"And a clever mechanism for those who call themselves Dumbledore's Army. I am glad to hear their magical abilities are not lacking. The faction is afterall, still within my youth army whether or not they deem themselves such!" For Voldemort referred to the entire body of Hogwarts students as his 'youth army.'

"This is good to inform the Carrows of meetings. However, you helped the Carrows and your headmaster more than any aid to Lord Voldemort, girl. Your information is of little consequence to the war…The resisters are but an ant's colony. One I shall crush. In time."

Snape spoke objectively, despite feeling the contrary, "My lord, are you planning to have the Longbottom boy and the Weasley girl killed?"

"These ordinary young warriors are fortunate for my leniency, Severus. I do not seek to have them dead. I pose a threat to their organization and we shall track them all we can and in battle my forces shall evade. That is all."

And Voldemort pocketed the fake gold galleon, planning to use it to inform the Carrows. "Until we meet again, Severus," said Voldemort and he rose steadily from his seat without looking at Valerie. They watched him go to the fireplace and depart somewhere else through the Floo Network, probably to Malfoy Manor. But there were many other places Lord Voldemort was traveling to these days.


	32. Harsh Interrogation

Note: I'm positive that I'm at least half-way done writing the story here

Note: I'm positive that I'm at least half-way done writing the story here!!

Chapter Twenty-Three: Harsh Interrogation

Valerie felt like skipping as she walked through the Hogwarts halls. She had just received an 'O' on her Charms test today and Professor Flitwick had been very kind to her about how to study for the N.E.W.T so she could get Outstanding on the important exam coming up in June. So she had lost herself in the library studying again.

By the time dinnertime was drawing near she decided she would go back to the Room of Requirement to change out of her uniform and hopefully relax in her multi-coloured hammock. Besides that she knew she didn't have the protean charm anymore and she certainly was aware of the implications of what Voldemort could do. Perhaps she should ask Voldemort to magic her a duplicate, but she supposed it was probably difficult to get him to do anything for another.

Passing the statue of Paracelsus, her robes whipped around the corner to where the entrance was. Her heart nearly stopped and she gasped. Instinctively her hand went towards her pocket, to her wand.

"Run and we'll stun you Powers!" said a man's hard voice. It was the real Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Amycus Carrow. He and the other Carrow were standing directly in front of the blank stretch of wall, both of them had their wands raised and ready, now pointing them straight at Valerie. It was too late. There was nothing she could do to stop them. Apparently there was a meeting going on and the Carrows knew it. The question was: how did they find out? And what was going to happen to her now?

She froze in horror. She watched as the two squat Carrows came marching right over to her at a slow pace. Defiant and trying to sound brave despite her fear, she asked, "What did you do? Corner us all? Going to get us expelled?!"

"No…Unfortunately it won't work that way!," said Alecto, nastily.

And Amycus said heartily, "Loyal to them bunch aren't you, missy?"

"Yeah, I guess I am!"

And the Carrows stopped before her. They came down on her. Hard. They each grabbed an elbow, holding her in the crook of their pudgy arms. At once, they took her in stride. Valerie felt a whoosh of cold panic and dread. Something about this felt even worse than the many detentions the Carrows had given her.

They went down many flights of stairs. Despite being squat, the Carrows proved to be strong. They had pulled Valerie a couple of inches off the ground as they went down the stairs, her toes only grazing the steps. Valerie was a few inches taller than the witch and the wizard wasn't much taller than herself.

Alecto spoke in a wheezy voice, complaining in a shrilly exasperation, "You didn't bring a back-up? A prefect or Filch could have waited to handle them. Now they'll be free to leave!"

Clearly she was speaking to Amycus. "I don't know. Don't matter. We got her captured. Now everything is small matter, right? She'll tell us everything."

Now Valerie intervened. "The only thing I'm telling you is this: "The D.A. is safe. They're not ignorant. They know the spell that detects a human presence! Furthermore, there is another way to get out…One you haven't seen!" This other way was referring to the corridors that led to a painting door in the Hog's Head. Valerie managed to laugh bravely for their stupidity.

Alecto grabbed her and twisted her around to face her. Her fat little hand slapped Valerie for insulting their intelligence. It hit her with a great deal of force, her cheeks swelling.

A moment later, Valerie felt the cold panic consume her again. She had not expected to be caught. "Where are we going?"

"My office," said Alecto swiftly.

"No," Valerie managed calmly, and not like she was begging, "No. Take me to the headmaster. He'll do whatever you want to me. I swear!"

It was Alecto's turn to laugh now. She chortled, "Like we want Snape getting involved!"

"He knows enough," spat Amycus bitterly.

Valerie did not understand what they meant about Professor Snape. She wasn't comprehending this situation much at all. What were they going to do to her? And what the bloody hell did they want?

For a couple of minutes they continued throughout the corridors somewhere in the castle, near the Muggle Studies classrooms. Finally, they came to a small room. "Alohomora!," said Alecto. The door burst open and Amycus pushed Valerie in. She got a good look around the room. She had not been here for over a month, since the last time she reported for detention, in which she and others were always taken down to the dungeons. Things had changed. It looked worse than ever. Hundreds of papers were strewn all over the floor. Valerie got a closer look and saw they were students' work that had gone ungraded, some of them dating months ago.

"What are you looking at?" jeered Amycus. "Get yourself seated," he grunted and pointed at an ominous chair, in the center of the room, behind Alecto's desk.

Valerie grounded her teeth and glared at the Death Eater. But she obeyed. First throwing off whatever junky stuff was on the chair. She sat down on the edge.

Alecto came over, her wand out and said almost pleasantly, "Lie back. Lie back, I say."

She forced herself to lay back, her feet propped up. It looked kind of like she was reclining in a muggle dentist chair. Alecto took Valerie's hands in hers, and she shuddered at the awful touch. Alecto put them over the armrests. At once, the witch waved her wand, and little chains came to life, holding Valerie's forearms down.

The wizard, Amycus spoke first, "I know you know things about the Room of Requirement. And you're in the resisters camp now…"

"I told you not to begin with questioning like that, moron! I told you we couldn't afford to let Powers in on what we know!," squabbled Alecto with Amycus. It was clear the Co-Deputy Headmasters could not get along, despite being brother and sister.

Valerie kept her teeth gritted. "Believe me – I already guessed that!"

They both ignored her comment. Amycus groaned, "Will you just Imperiuse the girl? Get on with it."

Alecto raised her wand and took a deep breath, furrowing her brow. "Imp-"

"WAIT!," Valerie screamed, mustering as much alarm in her tone as she possibly could. "Are you acting on Vol- the Dark Lord's orders?"

The Carrows looked across from each other, each hovering at Valerie's side. The two Death Eaters shared a matching menacing smile, but while both malicious, Alecto's was jagged and toothy like a jaunty, lopsided accident.

"No…We have our own reasons. Things You-Know-Who has no concern for," answered the witch.

"I don't believe you," said Valerie brusquely. The Carrows looked like they could care less what she believed. Valerie wasn't sure whether they were acting on Voldemort's orders, but she thought it safest to assume the worst. No matter what happened she could not inadvertently blow Snape's cover or her own. Of course her own was linked completely to his.

Right after that final thought came into her mind, racing like a lightning bolt she heard the word issued from the witch, "Imperio!" It felt like her mind instantly went into a fog, like all senses had wool pulled over them. It was the same sensation as waking up after surgery and still feeling the effects of an anesthetic.

She heard a voice say something and she could see a blurry image of two figures before her. It yelled, seemingingly far away, "How are you communicating? When do you hold meetings?"

"Wh-what?"

The Carrows grew very impatient. Amycus actually kicked the leg of the chair and yelled at his sister, "Lay it off a little! Get her to talk sense!"

"Alright! Alright!" And Valerie felt the curse lighten. She was now aware of herself and her surroundings and most vitally, able to think. However, there was a demanding force impounding into her brain that would direct her what to do. If she should follow it...

"Now….How does Dumby's stupid army communicate?"

"No!," screamed Valerie. She could feel herself resisting the curse, just like she had when she and Snape had used the Dark Magic for domination in bed, and they found she had an innate talent to resist it. "No. And it's Dumbledore's Army," she said calmly.

"Tell me!," shrieked Alecto. "How are you communicating?"

"Never!," screamed Valerie.

"I'll get the Veritaserum ready," she heard a ruthless voice whisper. At the same time, she looked up from the sound of a mechanical noise clicking. A metallic silver object was lowering itself over Valerie's head with a drilling noise. It rested, clamped lightly around her forehead.

"Open up. Open your mouth," she heard the witch's voice hiss.

Valerie tried to shake her head no, but found she couldn't move her neck. She kept her mouth shut, whining.

She felt the vice around her skull tighten like a screw, and the man's voice urging, "Open that filthy mouth, Halfblood!"

She continued to refuse. "Very well," said Amycus. She felt another metallic piece come into view, and saw it clamp over her jaw, forcing her jaw to unhinge. Magically, at the directing of Amycus' wand the device pried Valerie's mouth open.

Her tongue lolled out in desperation to comply before her skull cracked. If the thing holding her head got any tighter, she feared it might very well break her skull. Alecto leaned over and shook a vial. Three drops of clear liquid went all the way down her throat. By now Valerie was so overcome by panic and shock, she was hyperventilating, panting like a dog.

The two interrogators waited a few seconds for the potion to settle in her stomach and form the reaction in her body. They Alecto said eagerly, "Now…You cannot lie anymore. How does the D.A. communicate?"

"It's simple we use a charm…No…We don't!" Valerie swallowed hard, tasting her own bile, as she was trying to vomit up the potion, so that's it's effects would go away faster. She was unable to. At the same time she was now using her Occlumency skills to resist the Veritaserum, while still under the Imperius Curse.

"What charm? Tell me the truth!" Valerie answered her no again, and Alecto, finally losing it, screamed a piercing scream at the top of her lungs, almost like she was being Crucioed.

Her brother took over. "I know it's you. You're pilfering off us and everyone else in the school. You're a thief as well as a liar! Tell us the truth!"

Valerie was finally nonplussed. 'What were they talking about?', she thought in a haze. "No…No. I'm not stealing things."

But Amycus went on, smiling meanly again. He bent down into Valerie's face, looking at her blue eyes, which were nearly bulging out the sockets from the magical vice. "I know it was you who wrecked it…."

"What? Wrecked what?"

"Don't play dumb with us!," shrilled Alecto.

"What? The-the diadem of course!," boomed Amycus incredulously. "You and the rest of Dumbledore's Army stole a diadem and guess who it belongs to? The Dark Lord! Where is it?"

"What? Oh…," and Valerie remembered as if years ago when she had the meeting with the Dark Lord and the headmaster. Voldemort had said there was an item that could be destroyed that was supposed to be in the Room of Requirement. This must be it….She thought as fast as she could….This meant the Carrows definitely were acting on Voldemort's orders, albeit with their own selfish motives. Apparently, Voldemort had told them a lie, telling the Carrows she was stealing from them, as well as thieving from all of Hogwarts. He had used it as an incentive to get the Carrows to inquire about the diadem.

Now, she quailed in terror. She had better not contradict anything she told Voldemort because they might tell him what she was saying here.

"Where is the diadem?! Where is it?," screamed Alecto insanely angered.

"I don't know. I don't know!"

It was true that Voldemort wanted to know it's precise location. Recently, a few days after the meeting, he had managed to get in the Room of Requirement, through remaining invisible and flying in when students entered. But Voldemort had not been able no matter how he tried (whether inside the room or out) to change what the room was currently being. Therefore, he had no way of knowing if his horcrux was safe. So he had told the Carrows to do this (but not explaining much, only that Valerie was the newest recruit in the D.A). Voldemort did not let them know, either that he knew how they were communicating. That he himself had taken her protean charmed galleon for himself. Yet, of course, Valerie had no idea of knowing it was the diadem's location that Voldemort was after or why.

And the Carrows, they knew what would happen to them, if they failed to find Valerie containing any knowledge of the diadem. Voldemort had promised they would blamed and punished severely for this. "Crucio!," roared Alecto.

Valerie screamed, her head was definitely ready to burst. The pain was the worst ever, and all she could do was kick her legs, writhing and twisting them like snakes. For moments this went on and Alecto screamed again, "Tell me, girl…Or you spend the rest of term's evenings in the dungeons…Where is the diadem! I must know it! He says – This is important!"

Valerie, finally was crying. A few tears came out and rolled down her red cheeks, once Alecto relinquished the Cruciatus. Valerie kept herself in Occlumency mode and remained instinctively prepared to continue resisting the Imperius, yet she was disoriented. Her voice was muffled and syrupy, "I don't know! Please…I-I'm under an Unbreakable Vow!," she lied, just like she had to Voldemort.

The man said gruffly, "So what if you die? Means one less resister for us to fuck with. But we can't kill students. It's the Dark Lord's orders."

Alecto bent down, and looked Valerie full in the face. "We'll stop this right now…If you can just tell us whose been releasing prisoners?" This was not on Voldemort's instructions for the interrogation, either but the Carrows specfically wanted to know this for their personal benefit at controlling the school.

"A – a member. I mean – I'm not telling you that!"

"Your choice…CRUCIO!," screamed Alecto again.

Valerie's high-pitched screams of terrors, reverberated out the room. There was currently no muffliato charm, so it was heard all the way down the corridor, echoing eerily.

Finally, she took the torture curse off of her body, with a wave of her wand. Another wave of the wand, and the clamps were removed and Amycus removed the chains from her forearms. Alecto said, only to get Valerie angry, "I know very well who is releasing them. The Longbottom dope and the Blood-traitor Weasel brat…Won't be long 'til we find a way to kick them out, or attack their families!"

Valerie listened, but her throat hurt too much from screaming, and she was shaking all over. She felt so weak. It had taken a lot out of her to fight the Carrows just now. She fought back a sob of misery. She remained reclined in the chair.

Amycus took a look at Valerie and then back at his sister. He criticized, "Look at her! You tortured her too soon…You should have let me have another go at the questioning!"

"Shut-up! Shut-up," said Alecto to Amycus. And Amycus did not reply, but told Valerie, "Get out. Get out of that chair!"

With a huge amount of effort, Valerie managed to push her torso forward and slide off the chair. She landed in a heap on the floor. She was so weak from all that had happened to her.

"Come on. Get over it…," said Amycus harshly.

Alecto came by and lifted her Imperius she had placed on Valerie before. This helped strengthen her. But she was still exhausted from being wracked by the torture curse, and the Veritaserum's effects were still making her head swim. Yet, there could be no doubt that Valerie Powers was an exceptionally powerful witch to have kept her head and held on through all that pressure exerted on her.

"I'm issuing you detention. Every. Single. Evening. This. Week!" said Alecto Carrow slowly, wanting the girl to process every single word.

Valerie couldn't speak. She beat her fists against the floor, full of defeat at spending time in the dungeons again and she felt a wave of intense despair.

"Starting tonight!," said Alecto enthusiastically and she beamed her horrible, evil grin.

Several minutes later, Alecto was alone with Valerie, dragging her off to the dungeons. Finally they arrived.

"Get in there," Alecto said, her voice full of resentment towards Valerie because she had failed to tell her anything valuable and so, Valerie was the reason her master would have her suffer later. And Alecto, shoved her into a cage with iron bars. Valerie crawled to the door, hands curling around the bars. She was reduced to something even she could not ponder at the moment. All she was now was basic instinct, reduced to nothing but an animal desiring escape.

She heard Alecto yell as she walked away, "I'll be informing my Punishers you're here. I'll suggest a sound lashing." What 'Punishers' meant were the prefects, specifically the ones who supported the Carrows, mostly a band of Slytherins.

NOTE: That was just crazy wasn't it?! LMAO.I promise things will get better for Valerie. But before they get better, they're gonna get worse! She will get some justice later though.


	33. Dark Detention

Chapter Twenty-Four: Dark Detention

Chapter Twenty-Four: Dark Detention

Valerie did not need a warning to know who was coming around the bend a couple of minutes later. She knew exactly who they were having dealt with them in detentions before. Yet never before had she been placed in a cage.

"There she is…" said one of a group of three boys, pointing at Valerie.

She could see them approaching her in the shadows, dark shapes inexorably moving forward. Until suddenly they were rattling the cage, and laughing and jeering like hooligans. They were treating her like she was a weird freak. Valerie was not frightened, but just remained in sitting still in the cage, almost aloof to their antics.

"Let's take her out," nudged one of them. Valerie looked up to see the three of them, the details of them outlined in the gray meager lighting. All three had the 'P' badges on their black schoolrobes. They were also wearing chain mail smocks and spiked forearm bracelets. It was special attire for the prefects to wear when on their prison guard duties, and distinguised the masters from the prisoners.

The most notable of the three was the tallest boy with dark features, yet he wasn't handsome at all, but rather brutal looking. He had brown eyes that seemed to always glint with hatred. He was crossing his arms, and leaning over the cage with a bored expression.

"What do you want us to do to her, Damion?" asked another boy, as the third boy complied with Damion's orders.

"Start with the whip. Break her down…Then I'll have a taste of her," said Damion. It was an icy voice, so calm – like a current that couldn't break.

"A taste of me, Bulstrode?" said Valerie, condescendingly. "Or are you gonna' shove your balls into my mouth again?"

"Maybe I will…," sneered Bulstrode. He did not seem incensed by Valerie's words. This was the very Slytherin prefect Valerie had been coddled into the deals with before. She had told Snape, after she was caught snogging him, that she had been doing blow-jobs for Damion Bulstrode in exchange for less arduous detentions, which was certainly the truth.

Damion watched as the boys took out of their robes, an assortment of whips. "I think you should use the bullwhip on her a bit this time," said Damion.

"Alright." said one of the other prefects, almost cheerful.

"No…Come on, what happened to our deals?" argued Valerie beseechingly. She did not want to be beaten with the bullwhip; it was one of the worst things, and the most lethal whip they could use.

"Ts…Puh-lesase…That's over with" said Damion carelessly.

Valerie was finally free of the iron cage and held down by both of the Prefects, one a small fifth-year and the other, a sixth year. They quickly removed her robes, and held them for her as they led her somewhere else. She shuffled, surprisingly shamelessly, as they took her in front of Damion, each gripping her upperarms. She was used to being naked like this, having been in these detentions many times. The dungeons were getting more brutal and severe an atmosphere, everytime she returned for another round of torture. Valerie had even seen twice in the past a so-called miscreant getting raped.

"Hmmm…" said Damion, thoughtfully. "Before we do the whipping Alecto, - uh -I mean - Professor Carrow requested…We ought get her in the chains. Come on."

Valerie was marched down, deeper into the wasteland of the dungeons. They past by several screaming students, already chained up. They past by, getting a glimpse of two other Prefects, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, both promoted this year to the honorary title. They were busy Crucioing prisoners. Apparently, doing an excellent job as they were screaming endlessly. At least, Valerie felt stronger again. The Veritaserum was long gone inside her, and she felt like her mind was present again. She was pretty sure she could endure a whipping.

Meanwhile, the Head Boy and Head Girl came sauntering down the aisle, Draco Malfoy and Millicent Bulstrode. As Draco went past his old dimwitted friends, he ignored them. Not even greeting them. Draco looked nervous, and he could hardly watch as he past Filch who was enthusiastically whipping a fourth year boy. Draco shuddered, watching the caretaker, remembering his threats when he was a first year when Filch had reminisced longingly about the old days. Draco knew deep down he didn't have the backbone to really torture anyone.

As Valerie and the three boys, past Draco and Millicent, Damion uttered almost genially, "Hey, Milli-…"

"Damion! – I'll see you later. I'm doing my duty with Draco here" said the large, burly girl in a stout tone. Millicent was indeed Damion's older sister. They were both apart of a large clan of Purebloods, the Bulstrodes. She was eighteen and Damion was still only sixteen, and in Sixth year, one year below her.

And Millicent continued on her way with Draco, as they appraised the prefects' work.

The prefects found a spot for Valerie – beside a few other students, currently in chains. The sight was truly egregious. Shocking torture even for the dungeons. In some cases turned to the most brutal methods imaginable. There was one girl – who had been standing in the same spot for several hours – an anchor line attached to her vagina, an agonizing feeling for her pelvis. She was being kept stuck to the floor, unable to sit. She was no longer sobbing, but merely in a shocked daze, all her tears dried up. Opposite the girl was another student, that the girl could not see. It was a boy – who was facing the wall – his nipples nailed to it where he swung upside down, unconscious. Nobody was dead or going to die from the treatment because magic-folk have a higher capacity to deal with bodily damage.

Damion looked at the vagina-anchored girl and laughed. Then he looked at Valerie. "Let's make this as painful as possible…arms behind your back, Powers."

Valerie knew she really had no choice but to comply, and so she did so at once.

"Take the cuffs down," he told one of the other prefects.

The boy moved towards a ledge behind Valerie – and immediately clamped her wrists in iron cuffs. At once, Damion waved his wand and she was hoisted into the air, being levitated. Her arms were held by a chain attached to the cuffs. The chain went up from an endlessly high ceiling – impossible to see where it ended in the shadowy darkness, with purple-gray tinges of light, emanating throughout the lower dungeons.

She felt Damion's cruel and blood chillingly cold hands on her, as he pulled her shins to the small of her back, and Damion found another chain and fetters to shackle her legs back there.

"Good…Start!" he issued. This time Damion was only going to watch. The boys took out their bullwhips and started striking Valerie. They were experts at it, aiming perfectly. From the action she swung like a punching bag, swiveling around and around.

"I beg you – this is too much. Lay off the bullwhip. Please! I'll have too many scars!" Said Valerie, after two cuts bore into her, forming an arc down her back, cutting her legs and her bottom and back, all simultaneously. The two boys hesitated and looked to their leader for an answer.

"Well, you're my special case," answered Damion, haughtily. "I have a personal vendetta against you."

"What? What did I ever do to you, Bulstrode?!" she asked, as the two boys listened.

But Damion did not answer. Instead, he crossed his huge, bulging muscles of arms, visble as he done up the sleeves of his robes, and he shrugged. He had too much pride to admit what happened between himself and Valerie. He was offended that Valerie had cut the deals with the blowjobs and had told him she wouldn't be able to do anymore favours for him, as that was what Snape had made her do.

Damion aimed his wand for Valerie, and yelled, "Crucio!" and he motioned vigourously towards the two boys to continue the whipping. After a moment of Valerie's harrowing screams, Damion approached Valerie, and whispered in her ear, "There you go. Scream for me, like you should. You were never gonna' be anything other than my cock sucker!" However, to Damion this was a lie, he had wanted more from Valerie – although there was little of the desire to be with a woman that he really understood.

"Please, Damion! I didn't mind...I'll suck for you again. Anything. I swear I don't mind doing more blowjobs. Just stop..." said Valerie, tears streaming down from her eyes. Her blue eyes rolled, narrowing down towards the floor, and she saw little streams of blood all over her flesh.

"No," said Damion resolutely. "You like it cause you're a slut, Powers! SLUT," he finished, filled with hatred, his eyes glinting almost demonically. At these words, Valerie sobbed loudly. Clearly she still had some feelings pent up for Damion. But Damion did not care to notice her obvious distress, he just waved his wand and continued Crucioing her body, as his comrades finished lashing her.

Finally, it ended a few minutes later. By then – Valerie was bleeding everywhere below her neck and chest. She had fainted. Damion grabbed a fistful of her brown hair with the reddish-blonde streaks and stopped her body from swiveling in the chains. Her bottom was on display at the base, blood trickling down it to the floor, and only the back of her head was visble from that side. Damion turned around to get a look from the other side where her face was. He could see her fresh breasts, unscathed from the whip, the nipples, huge and erect. Damion thought how funny that she might have been aroused by the painful interlude. 'So like him'…. He had wanted her before, and he hated how she had refused his advances last month. That was why he had something personal against her and would treat her specially, or more accurately treat her the worst. He was insulted by her refusal.

She looked just like an animal that had been strung up and caught. Damion's eyes feasted on the sight. He wished he could make her conscious so he could have her suck him again and so he could taunt her. But the prisoners were supposed to be left unconscious, if they passed out during their punishments. He wasn't supposed to do the enervate spell. So instead, he licked his lips and bent down. He seemed to get as much pleasure as quenching thirst, as he licked the girl's privates from the cunt, although the way up to the inside of her buttocks. He sighed, enjoying it profusely.

From the sidelines, Damion heard the unmistakable sound of Filch's laugh, a gleeful cackle. "Good one, Damion!" he complimented, giving him a thumbs-up. Filch had watched the entire whipping, with his cat, Mrs. Norris, yellow eyes drinking in the sight as well. During it, Filch had continuously cracked a whip against the floor, as if applauding.

Damion gave a half-smile, with a half-rude smirk at Filch. Then turned back to his crew. "We're done with her for tonight. We'll pick her up with the rest of the other trash later. Let's go, on to the next one!"

Note: Damion - the Pureblood boy has a part in the story. He really is a sick, terrible character. He's not evil though, but he's twisted and perverted. If it wasn't for Valerie getting to know Snape - I believe this would be her boyfriend and amazingingly the man she would marry. Why? Valerie was abused and abused people do tend to stay in abusive relationships.


	34. A Comforting Massage

I knew Rose wouldn't be able to keep the secret plans from him for long

Chapter Twenty-Five: A Comforting Massage

Valerie was restored to consciousness. Upon waking, the chains were immediately unshackled and she fell with a thump onto the hard floor. A prefect threw her, her robes. All the other students put in detention were assembled as well and they traipsed out of the dungeons with the prefects, mixtures of relief evident on their faces. So glad it was over and that they had somehow survived it and had been given back some freedom. The lot of them had been hardened by the ordeal. They felt they could not cry.

Alone, walking through the dungeon corridors near the Slytherins' common room, Valerie suddenly remembered she was supposed to have a lesson with Professor Snape that evening, in which they would continue Occlumency and perhaps something on the Dark Arts. Undoubtedly, he would not be happy she was a half-hour late, but Valerie felt certain that he would let it slide.

Going towards the seventh floor, Valerie maneuvered herself to a way she could prevent any limping in her gait. Her back felt like plaster was on it, where every movement was like plaster was being ripped off it. The pain came every time she moved her shoulder blades. She managed to cover up the grimaces, getting used to it. She found a careful, slow shuffling that concealed the actual need to limp.

She found Snape seated at his desk, when she shuffled in after he admitted her entry. He was writing with a sharp-feathered quill. He had not looked up when she entered, too intent upon his work apparently. Valerie was not really nervous despite being late. She was confident she wouldn't get punished.

She sat down and waited. Snape did not say anything. Valerie wondered if he was angry with her. She supposed that he was since he wasn't speaking. He normally would be fully engaged with her by now, glad of her presence.

"I'm sorry for being…about a half-hour late for the lesson, sir," she voiced with true contrition.

Finally, Snape looked at her, but not fully in the eyes. Valerie knew then that he was deeply offended. He said quietly, "What? Half an hour? Three full hours have since gone by. It is just past ten. Have you any reason to explain this for yourself?"

Valerie looked forlornly away and barely discernable she answered, "No."

Snape sighed, annoyed and disappointed with her. She saw out of the corner of her eyes, his finger's stir restlessly next to him, right to where a cane was on the desk. Snape had not put it away since he'd last used it, unlike how he usually kept it in the cabinet. Valerie felt a surge of dread. Snape felt it necessary to quickly correct her. Just a few cuts, not applied with full force, and his brief censure and they could move on.

"I'm afraid…the swiftest solution, the only one that can be, is this..," and Snape rose with the cane. Valerie braced herself, as she forced herself to stand strong. She wasn't going to tell the headmaster what happened in the dungeons. It pained her more than any physical chastisement ever could, because it would give opportunity to remind Snape of the prefect she had been doing sexual favours for. He was so hurt when he had caught her enjoying the kiss from him last month. Nor could she stand to stand to talk about how Damion Bulstrode had molested her and how she had witnessed him rape.

Snape came beside Valerie. He waited for her to bend over his desk. "Just a few strokes and this will be forgiven, I daresay…"

"Please, sir," Valerie begged weakly, glancing up at his stern expression, her lips quivering. She felt like crying, but she would cry more if she told him the truth.

Snape, at once found himself thinking how strange this was. Since when had Valerie been so nervous, let alone pleading and practically crying about a deserved punishment? But he chose to ignore the strange behavior, choosing wrongly to discount it.

"Come on..," he said solemnly, and he put his hand gently on her shoulders, and finally she pushed her waist forward.

Snape stalled for a moment and decided he was permitted to do this on the bare because he was intimate with her. Of course, normally he wouldn't do this with any other student. He pushed up her heavy robes, and then came to the pleated gray skirt, and wrenched that up too. Black pantyhouse covered her bum, and he put a finger in the waistband, pulling it down to her knees.

His anger switched from directing it at her to flitting somewhere else in an instant, the second he saw deep marks on the fleshy buttocks, revealed as he lowered the pantyhose. He felt a surge of rage, at the sight before him. He didn't want anything else, but to find another way to express his rage physically in that moment. He raised the cane and brought it down with a cracking crash on the wood of his desk. Valerie gasped in fright. She had been expecting a blow to her behind, not his desk.

His anger was ferocious. "What happened here? Who did this?"

Valerie did not answer. Snape turned her around to face him, and put his hands demandingly on her shoulders. "What happened?! This is why you were missing this evening?"

Valerie's eye's watered with tears. "I'm s-sorry, sir. The Carrows have me in detention again. I couldn't get unchained." This, of course didn't explain nearly everything, but it was all Valerie could say.

Snape's expression softened, and he thought things over, deducing to himself many things, including the obvious fact she had been whipped. Yet he did not speak them aloud.

Valerie plundered on, ready to sob with begging, "I don't think I can take anymore. Please, sir, don't use the cane."

She waited for his response, feeling sickened with anticipation as she looked at Snape. Then she looked down to where he was holding the cane, black, slender and hooked and Valerie stared at the horrible thing, hoping he would put it away.

"Tut, tut. You poor, brave girl. Why didn't you tell me this wasn't your fault? Instead, you nearly succeed at deceiving me. I suppose I shall ignore this attempt to lie to the headmaster. Although that in itself, warrants that you should be punished. Yet, I think you've been punished enough…."

Snape paused and finally tossed the cane carelessly back on his desk. "Poor girl…Let us hurry. If we take dittany, it will prevent the scarring. And after that, you and I are going to talk. In which, we shall discuss everything."

"Yes, sir," she mumbled guiltily, as she struggled to pull her pantyhose back up. Snape watched her unsuccessful fumbling, and then realizing how painful it must be to walk, he took her in his arms. One of his arms wrapped under her legs, and the other arm holidng up her upperback. Valerie leaned against his shoulder, feeling a lot safer than she had a moment ago. He carried her up the stairs and into his quarters, with a tender expression.

Moments later, Snape laid her prone on the bed, and he whispered softly, "Fortunately, I've been keeping dittany in my private stores, as of late. No need to see Madam Pomfrey, I'll take care of it." He seemed content to busy himself with helping Valerie.

She watched as Snape went over to his Potions workstation. Valerie meanwhile, took off her twisted robes and threw them in frustration on the floor. It certainly had not been a pleasant night. She waited, completely naked, and finally became aware of her body for the first time in hours. Instinctively, during the brutal interrogation and detention, her mind had left her body during them, until she the point where she fainted. Now she was able to feel again. She noticed that she was sweaty, and yet clammy and shivering. She could feel drops of blood oozing, both on her front and back. She wondered what she would look like if she could see her reflection. But she did not go to the mirror. Instead she obediantly waited for him.

She felt a sagging pressure on the bed as Snape knelt above her, a mere minute later.

"This will burn before it's starts healing you…Painful, but considering all that's happened to you in the dungeons, this is nothing," he preambled, being fairly nice.

"Uh –okay."

"And after, I have something you should find quite relaxing."

Valerie wondered in her mind what that could be. And suddenly, she felt hands on her. Snape was dabbing drops of the liquid he took from the bottle onto her back, pressing his fingers with gauze strips.

She lurched when she felt a painful burning sensation.

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked wildly, as if being assailed.

"What? What is the matter, girl? I'm treating you."

Valerie was lurched back to reality, remembering it was only Professor Snape who was with her now. She felt him, press into her, applying more of the dittany. The other spots that had burned, were now cooling.

"I don't know why I acted like that, professor. It came out of nowhere. I-"

"Forget it. For now. We'll see if I can't figure out your reasoning later…," said Snape. He thought he had a good guess as to why she was acting this way. Perhaps the memories of her father molesting her had been stimulated from the harsh abuse ealier this evening?

Snape watched the effect, as he applied the dittany with strips of gauze all over her back, her buttocks, and her legs. As it started to cool, the parched skin would crinkle back together, as if it had never been torn, and the ugly weals disappeared.

He turned Valerie over to medicate the spots where the bullwhip had hit the front of her thighs, knees and shins. He commented, suppressing a shudder at more blood, "Valerie – I don't know how you endured all this."

She smiled wryly.

Another moment passed, Valerie looking through Snape's dark eyes with deep contentment, as he hovered over her. He was so caring and concerned. Her heart burst with gratitude, "Thank-you! I owe you."

In a tone that said that Snape had not minded the task, he said humbly, "For this?…You don't owe me a thing. If the time ever comes, I'm sure you'd do the same."

"I will. I would. I promise!"

Valerie jumped up, leaning on her elbows. "Lie back and relax. We're not done," said Snape. He turned her over to her backside – which was as good as new – except for a few scars from the other interludes she's spent in the dungeons. If not for dittany, and for himself, her back would have remained covered with scars for the rest of her life.

Valerie listened, breathing quickening in anticipation, as she heard Snape undress rapidly. His robe whooshing off and then himself unbelting his pants.

She expected to have penetration at any moment. But instead she felt the former Potions Master massaging her shoulders. She could also feel the hands on her were unusually moist, "This is good…Oh. What is it sir? I smell flowers."

"Scented oils. A type of potion," he answered quickly, and then resumed his concentration on every inch of her curvy frame.

Valerie moaned with pleasure and hoped they would do it tonight. They hadn't had any good sex in awhile.

For several minutes Snape, continued massaging her from her back, all the way to her willing feet, which Valerie had suggested he massage as well.

Snape started kissing her, as his fleshy hands grooved into all the right places to make her feel exquisite renewal. He planted light caresses of kisses, everywhere from her back, legs, and even planting an affectionate kiss on her buttocks and feet, the silliest places to kiss, which made Valerie giggle.

Finally, she could feel, Snape getting hard. He had been pressing his body against hers all along.

"OH! Oh. Take me! Take me sir."

"Beg, Valerie…I want some begging," said Snape, heatedly.

"Please! Put your big stick inside me, now sir! Right into my asshole…I don't care. I need to feel it!"

Snape laughed and plunged himself into her anus. Valerie sighed and purred like a kitten. And Snape could feel himself slowing reaching a climax. He plunged in and out, in and out multiple times, pressing his hands down firmly on her arms, letting her know he was there and in control. His strong hands only heightened her excitement more.

Finally he shot his ejaculation inside her, and actually kissed her two pale ass cheeks for a second time.

Valerie waited and said, "I was having the worst night – the most terrible evening…Until now!"

Snape smiled, and a little roughly turned her over to face him, and then he kissed her lips. She wrapped her legs, propping them up on his shoulders, torso on the bed below.

"Oh – sir. Please fill me up again with your sweet seed! I want it!" she demanded.

But he stopped her with a shake of the head. He said seriously, forcing himself to ignore his own desires to shag her wanton opening, stretched out in front of him, "No. I told you we need to talk first. Then maybe later."

"Alright." She watched as Snape got off the bed, and strode naked to his dresser. He took out his gray nightshirt and a plaid green nightrobe. And then he took out one of his more comfortable, woolen shirts for Valerie to wear for the night.

"Here, put this on," he said plaintively.

Note: To be continued...A review is always appreciated. I have about 30 updates give or take, until this story is over.


	35. Taming a Monster

Chapter Twenty-Six: Taming a Monster

Chapter Twenty-Six: Taming a Monster

Moments later, Valerie and Snape were lounging in comfortable armchairs beside a small stone fireplace in the bedroom. The perfumed scent of the potion oils still exuded off her skin. It was certainly very cozy and Snape provided them mugs of Black English tea. She wore his green plaid bathrobe, feeling warmer than she had in hours, ever since that painful excursion. The dungeons had certainly not been a warm place, plus, she like the other prisoners had been naked.

Snape surveyed her, giving Valerie a long glance. He did not know how to pursue the awful subject, but decided to just get straight to the point. "It is time for you to tell me everything. Everything that happened this evening."

Valerie sighed and gave Snape a pitiful glance that told him she was reluctant. He just waited, narrowing his dark eyes, as he peered intently into her dark blue ones. He thought that she had better not try to lie her way out of any of this.

Valerie, in her mind, decided it was best to blatantly explain why she was being put in detention in the first place. "What happened was the Carrows caught me early this evening. You see, when the Dark Lord took my fake galleon, sir, I believe he used the time of the D.A.'s meeting to inform the Carrows. So that is exactly what happened. I was on my way to the Room of Requirement, yet I didn't know there was a meeting. And they were waiting. I was the only one they wanted – as I later learned they were acting on the Dark Lord's orders."

"And just what were they after?" said Snape quickly, feeling the urge to spring from his seat, instead his hands clamped around the armrests, so tightly the veins convulsed. He had a feeling this had to be more than just a little bit important.

"They accused me of stealing. I realized later that – that the Dark Lord must have lied to the Carrows. He must have told them I was a thief. Anyway, the Carrows s mentioned a diadem – you know a tiara of sorts. They said it was the Dark Lord's, headmaster. They said he must know where it is and they demanded to know if I- or anyone had harmed it."

Snape's brows scrunched looking pensive. "This is very interesting news, indeed, Valerie. Useful for I to know as well…. Clearly, as I'm sure you realized, the Carrows were not told everything about this object?"

"No, I don't think so," said Valerie carefully. "Why?"

"Nothing," said Snape. He was not going to tell Valerie everything. But Snape realized this diadem – might – might just be one of Voldemort's horcruxes and then there was the small probability it was the lost diadem of legend, supposedly owned by Rowena Ravenclaw.

"So – Then the Carrows must have been fairly furious. Angry they had not gleaned any information off you..." Snape paused, and then questioned sounding, almost sad, "So in return for your uselessness to themselves or their master they put you in the dungeons?"

"Yes," said Valerie, gritting her teeth, biting back her own anger. "But that was only after they Crucioed me, Imperiused me and used Veritaserum, and – and a vice. And now I have detention every day this week!"

She looked back at Snape, glad to see that he was not pleased to hear how harsh they had been with her. "Valerie – you went through quite a lot tonight. Surely – surely you are the only one for me. I daresay I know very few witches, or few wizards who could have withstood such pressure," he congratulated and added, "That is other than myself and Dumbledore."

Valerie did not smile, but frowned despondently at Snape. His words did not make things any better for herself.

"And I will get you out of these detentions. As headmaster it is certainly within my power. I will explain that you are exonerated of this crime, thieving. I understand you did not actually steal anything, but I must have them think that I believe this… Neither do I think this will anger the Dark Lord. Undoubtedly, he will hear of it when he punishes the Carrows. I very much doubt the most powerful man in the world cares if you're in detention."

"Of course not! Of course he wouldn't care" said Valerie. "And thanks, sir," she added sheepishly.

"But you still haven't enlightened me on the conditions in the dungeons," said Snape coolly, leaning back, and taking a leisurely sip of his tea.

Valerie's face paled. This was definitely not going to be a pleasant discussion. She really did not wish to tell him. She felt her mouth go very dry, "Um – er. It's terrible, sir. Some of the-the Punishers chained me up and I was whipped. That's all."

Snape was a little startled by how she could speak of such a harrowing ordeal with virtually no emotion. He paused for a moment, marshaling his thoughts. He knew Valerie wasn't telling him everything, but how could he prompt her to divulge the details, without sounding cruelly curious? Finally he said, "Precisely who chained you up and then proceeded to flog you?"

Valerie did not answer at once. Then she said, "Just the prefects. Alecto Carrow calls them Punishers. That's what I meant before."

"You know what I mean. I want their names."

Valerie did not answer. "Tell me who it was. Now, or I will have to break into your mind. I will force you, because I know you're hiding things!"

"Alright – alright. Damion Bulstrode and with him, two boys that follow him. I don't know the others names."

Snape's face hardened. Remembering this was the prefect he had caught her snogging before. "Him? That boy?" said Snape in a hushed whisper. But there could be no doubt Snape's anger was rising.

"Yes, him," said Valerie, feeling horrified.

"Tell me, I do remember those deals," said Snape with an odd seductivness, but he was shaking with suppressed jealously."…what is your relationship with the boy like?"

"Relationship? My – I'm not doing things with him anymore, sir! I swear!" ranted Valerie.

"I did not believe for an instant that you were. But how does he treat you –"

"Horrible. He does his worst on me. He used the bull-whip today, I don't think he used that – or at least not so many lashings with anyone else!"

"And what else?"

"Nothing! Nothing else!" Valerie burst out, terrified.

"Evidently, you're not telling me everything," said Snape, becoming a bit nettled, and taking his wand out of his pocket.

"I can't! Please don't!" said Valerie.

"I find it necessary for your protection, Valerie. Not to mention the welfare of others."

And then Snape was inside her memories. He saw Damion doing everything he had done that night, plus he saw Damion's twisted, contorted laughter, as he watched the others in appalling states, such as the girl anchored by her pelvis to the floor.

He went further in and saw a memory of Valerie witnessing Damion raping some of the prisoners, both a boy and a girl. He did not have to watch too long to get the overall impression of the boy's character.

When he came out of her mind, Snape's complexion was tinged green; he looked more disgusted than Valerie had ever seen him.

"That boy- that boy shall be expelled and prosecuted by the ministry!" spat Snape with clear hatred. "Those are heinous, aberrant actions. I never would dream Bulstrode was capable of them. Yet it appears he is."

Valerie watched him in awe. "Are you really going to expel him, sir?"

Snape paused, taking deep breaths as if he'd just ran a race. "He's a wealthy Pureblood. This could get back to the Dark Lord, who wants all of the purebloods under his tutelage. Besides - with the way the ministry is being run presently, the boy won't be put on trial. They're too busy interrogating and executing Muggle-borns…No…I shall have to devise a punishment myself and for the two boys that are cowardly enough to listen to him."

Snape waved his wand and accioed over a short piece of parchment. He wrote a note, scribbling feverishly. "You will give this to Mr. Bulstode tomorrow at breakfast. Ithas the names of all three Prefects on it. Likewise, I am asking to see them in my office tomorrow evening. You will not tell him what this concerns."

"No, sir. I won't…What about the note to get me out of detention?"

"Oh, yes. Of course." And Snape went about writing another note. "You should give this to Alecto tomorrow evening."

Note: Obviously this chapter is not finished. I promise I have more very interesting scenes...although right now we've kind of hit a dry spell. That will change soon. Please review.


	36. Taming a Monster 2

Continuation of…

Continuation of….

Chapter Twenty-Six: Taming a Monster

The next morning before Valerie could even get to the Great Hall for the morning meal before the day's classes, she was practically ambushed by Ginny with an onslaught of furious tirades. They had a brief conversation, in which Ginny was suspicious as to Valerie's absence from the meeting and told her she shouldn't miss anymore and also Ginny complained about her late arrival into the headquarters last night. Valerie only told her that she believed studying for her N.E.W.T.s was more important for herself than D.A. meetings. Of course, that wasn't really true, as it was secretly her job to spy on the organization. She didn't tell anyone, but Valerie was aware what it also meant by Voldemort taking away her fake galleon and not making her a duplicate. It was obvious Voldemort didn't find the observations on the D.A.'s activities significant enough to report on.

Valerie strode over to Damion's place along the Slytherin table, where she could see the brawny boy, munching on a piece of french toast. Damion thought of himself in a lap of luxury, as he ate from a plate loaded down with food, not noticing anything else around him.

Valerie held the note out, putting it under his nose, as she stood from across the table. "Headmaster Snape told me to give you this," Valerie said loftily.

Damion smirked and rose a thick eyebrow, yet otherwise he portrayed the same level of calm demeanor. He opened the piece of parchment, and read it three times, his expression more mutinous with each one.

"Powers!," he demanded angrily. "Do you know what is the meaning of this?"

"Nope. No idea," she lied convincingingly, shrugging carelessly. "Just following orders…Kind of like you do, Damion!"

He scowled at her, and put his elbows on the table, slouching. Clearly he was worried. His two best mates, the fellow prefects who happened to be sitting with Damion, took the parchment from the table. Damion made no objections to it, knowing it concerned them as well. Valerie strode away, in a buoyant victorious fashion. She turned around once and got a glimpse of the three prefects' paling expressions, clearly daunted by the impending meeting with the headmaster, for which they knew not the purpose.

That evening, Valerie had to go to Alecto Carrow's office. She went down there with dread, afraid she would somehow be forced to go to the dungeons again. As usual, she found a long line of miserable-looking kids, queuing up outside the office to go to their trip to be tortured. Valerie tried hard not to look at them, especially when she recogonized some of the faces, including a little First year girl who Damion raped a couple of months ago.

Valerie banged on the door, knocking loudly several times. She got up her nerve and took her wand out. "Alohomora!" The door was free to open and Valerie burst in to find the squat witch, lazing at her desk snacking on a bowl of tarts, mouth covered in raspberry jam.

For a second Alecto was speechless. Then she spoke. "How dare you trespass into my office, Powers!"

"I'm not - you wouldn't answer your door," said Valerie, glaring at her. "I knocked. Usually when a person knocks on the door, you answer," she added slyly.

Alecto ignored the little jibe. By now, she was quite used to constant verbal attacks from the Gryffindors. Instead, she recalled, "That's right, I put you in detention – Go wait outside with the rest of 'em!"

"I can't do that," said Valerie calmly, and she smiled broadly.

"Why not? Do you want me to make you?" said Alecto nastily, and her chubby fingers curled around the handle of her wand.

"Because…of this note the headmaster wrote. It explains it," and Valerie came closer to Alecto, and laid the note down on the desk for her to read.

Alecto read quickly, her face turning sour with displeasure and even disappointment. "What made him favour you so?…Perform a lap dance or somethin'?"

Valerie couldn't resist a cold laugh and adding cooly, "You might say so…"

Alecto's eyes beamed with malice, like a woman who had found the perfect piece of juicy gossip to spread around. Valerie saw it and quickly became alarmed. She explained, very seriously, "Of course not! Snape threatened me – He said if he finds any evidence indicating I'm stealing, he'll have me expelled." For the note to Alecto explained how there was no actual evidence Valerie Powers was stealing, and therefore shouldn't be punished.

"Oh. That would be good if it happened! Get!"

Gladly, Valerie turned away, and once free, slammed the door behind her, and let out a cacopohony of ringing laughter.

"Oh! What did you do?," said one girl, excitedly. They were all eager to hear any good news, any tidbits that might contribute to getting rid of the Carrows.

"Just made her sorry life a little worse is all," said Valerie. At once, without much of a glance at the students, she strode away down the corridor. But at least, as she realized later, she probably made their ordeal just a little bit easier to endure tonight.

Note: Please review.


	37. Taming a Monster 3

Snape will NOT tell her…but show himself thinking that the diadem must be a horcrux…

Continuation of….

Chapter Twenty-Six: Taming a Monster

Valerie muttered the password 'Dumbledore' and proceeded up the steps to Snape's office. She wasn't supposed to attend, but she couldn't resist and she thought it was worth it, despite the offhand chance he'd be angry. She had to see what would happen to Damion. Valerie felt she deserved to get to see the boy who had treated her so badly suffer.

She entered the circular spacious room, full of Snape's books, probably originating from Spinner's End. She was surprised to see the three boys already seated in the chairs in front of the headmaster's desk, backs to her. Valerie strode confidently into the room, and said stiffly, as if she wasn't close to Snape, "Good evening, sir."

Snape slowly said, as if he was completely caught off guard by her visit, "What brings you here, young lady?"

"I saw the time of the boys appointment in the note, headmaster. I couldn't help my curiosity," she said clearly. Valerie took a seat beside Damion, who glared at her reproachfully. She ignored him.

"Well, you arrived in good time. We were just about to get started," said Snape smoothly, almost pleasant. He closed the books that were spread out on his desk and returned them to an already bulging bookcase. Snape took his time and finally returned.

He looked at the three boys with nothing less than cold disdain, and a chilling fury emanated his entire presence. Snape descended down on his students, seating himself in the high-backed, throne-like chair again, placing his hands on the desk, and feigning a diplomatic gesture.

Valerie noticed he seemed to have forgotten she was present. He had eyes only for the three prefects.

"Now do you boys have any idea why I've summoned you to my office?"

They did not answer, but their expressions remained politely confused. Perhaps, they had rehearsed this confusion act with Damion.

Finally, Damion relented to give an answer. "No, sir," he said for both himself and the other two in a tone of cold dullness.

Snape looked completely disbelieving at this. He repeated cynically, "You have no idea why you are here?"

The three boys looked at each other and then back at Snape, all three of them shaking their heads simultaneously. Snape was finding it appalling that they obviously did not harness a guilty conscience for the horrible crimes. The thing was that the boys had been guarding the dungeons since September and had gradually grown into the acts, without even being aware they were. They were so used to their behaviour, and the Carrows insistence it was appropriate that they no longer questioned it.

It was striking how fast Snape switched tactics, changing to mocking amusement. He pretended to find the situation funny. "Then…Would you be so kind to tell me of your adventuresome exploits in the dungeons?" And it was blatantly apparent he was being sarcastic.

The two other boys were startled. Shocked that Snape wished to see them tonight to discuss this. They had never spoken of the details. Not to anyone, never had they even considered confiding in another soul of what went on in there. It was sort of like a wretched secret they shared with Damion, who had said tell nobody.

Damion frowned and struggled, brain working overtime for a sharp explanation. He wasn't going to give away himself or his crew. "I really don't understand what you mean, professor. We do exactly as the Carrows instructed. It's our job to punish. Tasks only include chaining and whipping them. That's all there is …It also gets us extra credit in Amycus's Dark Arts class. We've become experts at delivering the Cruciatus, sir."

"Be that as it may…" said Snape steadily. Inside, Snape was growing increasingly furious that they were not confessing right out. Damion was now gazing at Snape in wonder. He expected the headmaster, who had taught Dark Arts last year, to be pleased they were mastering his revered profession. "…I must know if there is anything else going on in the dungeons…Anything…sexual?"

Damion's eyes widened and he lied fearlessly, right on the spot, "No, professor." For Damion certainly did not expect Professor Snape to know or to ever discover this. But Damion did not possess the gall to admit the terrible truth, anyway.

Snape rose from his desk at once and boomed, "How dare you! Outright deceiving the headmaster! I already knew it as fact. I know all about the abysmal antics you're playing at!"

The portraits around the room started to whisper to each other, suddenly paying attention to what was going on.

Damion, finally did not look so relaxed, his breathing changed and he demanded, "How? How do you know?"

"Miss Powers recollected it to me last night," said Snape harshly. He was whispering right in Damion's face, leaning over the desk, right on top of the boy. "How dare you try to wheedle out of these crimes…You foul thing whom molests children."

Damion gulped and said in true anguish, "Sir – don't speak of it! I cannot bear to hear it like that!" And Damion was embarrassed. For he was exposed. The worst skeleton was coming out of his closet. He was in pain more for himself and what this would entail for his future than for anyone else's suffering. If everyone found out, Damion was sure he could not live up to the shame.

Snape scoffed derisively, "Have no fear, Mr. Bulstrode. I shall not be telling anyone of your fetid treatment. But do not worry…I shall be punishing you. Severely…."

Snape paused to let it sink in, as he finished the ominous statement. The two boys sitting beside Damion quaked in their seats and gulped. They hoped desperately that they would be spared the punishment. Damion steeled himself; black eyes glinting and he turned his head to Valerie rigidly, forcing out hollowly "It's all because of you."

Snape shook his head disapprovingly. "I wouldn't dare start blaming her, Mr. Bulstrode. If it wasn't for Ms. Powers I wouldn't have seen or heard about all this…. Furthermore nobody calls my - nobody calls a fellow student a skank, while I am headmaster. Is that clear?"

Damion whispered through his teeth that he was grinding, "Yes, sir."

"You are a monster. Crueler than beyond any description. My retribution is the least of what you deserve. Don't give me that –" said Snape, almost losing his control. He had seen in Damion's mind – the righteous thought that he wasn't the only one who punished with the whips and Cruciatus and chaining, and also that Damion thought he wasn't responsible since the Carrows enforced the cruel punishments. However, this boy was the only who molested the prisoners.

"Nobody told you to go on a raping rampage. You treat them like animals. You should be thrown in Azkaban! – Perhaps even a life sentence…I am aware how this is not feasible under the current state of things. And with you being a spoiled Pureblood prince….You'd probably escape all charges, that is if the government felt the need the need to incur upon you…Yet upon standing, I too, have more pressing matters at hand that must be dealt with…So, to business…"

And Snape took a deep breath, done with his furious tirades. He stalked away from the ebony wood desk. Everyone turned around to watch and see where the headmaster was going. He went to a battered old oak cabinet, and Valerie caught her breath. She was sure of what Snape was going to take out. But still, she insisted to herself that they deserved much worse than that.

Seconds later, Snape returned, plodding slowly towards them. "Get up!" he snarled. Instantly, they rose and watched Snape with amazement to see him grasping a thick rattan cane. It was heaviest cane, the one used on the rarest of occasions.

Damion's shoulders sagged, but his face relaxed a bit. He too, had been expecting more. Polite, and still calm he asked, "Are you going to cane us, sir?"

Snape managed the barest of nods.

Valerie rose as well, and instinctively, stepped away from the boys. She certainly didn't want to give Snape the idea of doing this again to herself. She knew how painful it was having experienced it once before.

One of the other boys, a sixth year Slytherin Prefect named Richard Grightly, said, "But, sir? Caning?!" There was a definite edge of panic and it sounded as if this boy had never expected this.

Meanwhile, the other boy a short, handsome, fifteen-year-old, Pureblood Slytherin Fifth year was shaking clearly terrified.

Snape said with a dangerous silkiness, "Tell me, how many do you deserve?"

He addressed it more to Richard who stammered, "M-me? You're asking me?! But I didn't molest anyone! I-"

"Silence. You went along with Mr. Bulstrode, supporting his crimes, Mr. Grightley and you too, Mr. Greengrass. You were both well aware of them, and therefore served as an accomplice of sorts. Therefore, you as a coward deserves to be condemned with the same. You should all feel guilt for the parts you played…. So how many do you deserve?" Snape finished eagerly. His objective was to make them examine their conscience.

"Er….Four strokes?" said Richard blankly.

Damion paused, and added carefully, "Five or maybe six, sir?"

"Wrong! You are getting twice as many as six. And this shall certainly teach you a lesson. One you would do well not to forget, unless you want to find yourself in Azkaban one day. And immediately, after I shall Crucio you each myself. I think its high time you learned how that feels. Do you understand? Do you understand?!"

Damion wished he could find a way to plead himself out of this. All he could do was affirm, placating, hoping to cool the headmaster's rage, "Yes, sir. Yes – I understand."

Richard looked much more anxious. He had watched the Cruciatus curse in action at full throttle for months. It had gotten to the point where the wracking screams invaded his dreams. Now it was going to happen to him. It couldn't! He said firmly, but sounding sickened, "You can't do this, sir."

"No student tells me what I can or cannot do. You first, Bulstrode. Get over my desk!" Snape rasped with hatred.

Damion hesitated and then trudged the few steps forward, resigning himself to abide. Damion was not wearing robes and so did not need to remove them.

"I think it necessary for you to be humiliated more than the usual…Drop your trousers!"

Damion obeyed fingers going to his belt and rapidly unbuckling and undoing the zipper. Valerie watched with a curious expression, standing off to the side. Damion's trousers fell, sweeping to his shoes, resting above the ankles. Oh, how many times Valerie had done that for the blowjobs Damion wanted! It was strange to see this happening before her eyes.

Snape stood over Damion's backside. Suddenly with a whirl of his wand, Damion gasped as cool air went on his buttocks. Snape had just removed his boxers with a spell. Snape felt more than justified, considering that the boy had sexually maimed others and kept all of them naked.

Valerie started to giggle with delight. She felt free, as if she had a license to laugh during such harsh measures getting meted out. She stood there with pleasure at being a spectator, hands behind her back; her feet parted with her shoes jutting out.

"This is not a comedy club, Miss Powers. These boys are being punished…Maintain a serious disposition or else you will leave!" said Snape, and it was not an empty threat.

At once, Valerie's humour died away, yet the smile didn't leave her glowing face. She moved to face Damion, standing a few feet behind Snape's desk, where Damion could look at her gloating smile through curtains of his raven-coloured hair.

Without further ado, Snape raised the cane and brought it down with a whooshing hiss and then a horrible crack at it impacted flesh. Damion did not cry out, but he was surprised. It was surely as much severity as most of the whippings he'd delivered. His two comrades looked on out of morbid curiosity, and Valerie's smile only widened with delight.

Snape demanded icily, eyes flashing, "Count them!"

"One, sir," Damion groaned.

Snape continued, rapidly smacking the boy's bared buttocks. Valerie maintained a mischievous smile, which Damion stared at. He glared at her with nothing less than hatred and vowed silently how he'd find a way to get revenge. Finally, Valerie stopped smiling, detecting the undercurrent of Damion's thirst for vengeance.

At the sixth stroke and onward, Damion moaned with each blow. Until finally he couldn't help screaming in irritation and from the adrenaline, "FUCKING MERLIN!" It was hurting like hell, his backside on fire, all the strokes overlapping.

"That's an extra – A thirteenth stroke right there," said Snape sternly.

Damion resisted crying out at those words, and his agony consumed all his concentration. He even forgot about Valerie, as the headmaster raised the cane and brought it down mercilessly again. Snape was caning the nasty Slytherin with full force.

Snape paused for a moment and offered as a brutal teasing, "Not exactly stoic are you?"

Snape was about to finish Damion's punishment. He waited, tapping the cane restlessly on the boy's back for him to say aloud the final stroke. Damion said it and the boy moved away from Snape as if he was contagious. Damion's buttocks were completely full of deep red stripes and even bleeding a little.

Snape nodded at the other Sixth year, "You –next." The handsome fifth year boy watched as Richard, the other Sixth year went to bend over. He had already removed his schoolrobes. Valerie noticed Richard's neck was throbbing like a chicken going to the chopping block.

Before Snape would cane the next boy, he turned back to Damion. "And you, Mr. Bulstrode – You will lay down on the floor and wait for me to Crucio you."

Damion, who couldn't resist rubbing his behind, from all the stinging sensations, obeyed at once, going into a degrading pose, as he was prone with his pants down, revealing his battered flesh. He figured it would be too painful to lie down on his back. He didn't dare move to pull up his trousers, fearful it would give Snape reason to extend this all. Valerie was no longer smiling but just watching with blank detachment.

Snape gave the next boy the full twelve strokes, yet he did not apply it with the extreme force that was what he'd inflicted on Damion. Richard did not curse, but by the fifth smack, a profuse amount of tears came down his face, tears that only Valerie saw. Valerie looked away, and suddenly an interesting thought occurred to her. She wondered if this boy had felt any compassion for her when she was being punished in the dungeons. Perhaps he really didn't like to see what had happened to her and the others. She could only hope he had some feelings for her. Ones that matched the slight pity she felt for him right now.

A minute or more later, Snape finished hitting him and said sounding tired, "On the floor."

"You're last Mr. Greengrass. I assure you my caning arm is not weakened."

The short Fifth year boy nodded, and glanced respectfully up at Snape. In a desperate attempt, to be reconciled the boy spoke, "Yes, sir. And I'm sorry."

"An apology is not enough…Assume the position."

The boy nodded gravely and bent down. He also cried, and actually a couple of sobs escaped him. Finally Snape ended it after twelve whacks and told the boy, almost gently, "lay down."

Snape stalled, as he stood over the three huddled on the ground. They felt a sense of humiliation like how the prisoners felt.

At once the wand was out, a vein pulsing from Snape's forehead. He looked truly sadistic. "CRUCIO!"

Damion, the only one with the Curse thus far, screamed and writhed on the ground, sounding like he was being stabbed to death. Snape did not relinquish the Curse, but kept him in his pain, as he next laid the curse on the others.

After a long minute of piercing explosive screams, a moment that felt like it would never cease, but go on forever, Snape ended their torture. However, this was not all there would be to the punishment.

Snape paused afterwards, watching them. The three boys' pants were still down. They remained a heap upon the ground, shaking erratically. Valerie couldn't help but peer at them in fascination. And Snape hardly noticed her presence.

"Stand up," said Snape, with appraising harshness. "I said on your feet boys!"

The three managed to get up on wobbling legs, as they slowly pulled their pants back up and put their robes back on, if they brought them with them. Snape went back over to the cabinet to put away the cane, locking the cabinet door.

And Snape came back over to the boys, glaring at all three of them as they rubbed their backsides. The cane's bite was still stinging, and burning with a sensation that only faded gradually.

The headmaster broke the silence. "We will also…be arranging you a detention supervised exclusively by Mr. Filch. I'm sure he'll be happy to do a thorough whipping as you're strung up in chains."

Damion seemed to get his bearings back, as he rejected heatedly, "Sir! No! I'm a prefect. If that happens, we'll be the first prefects given detention this year. Think of it…Slytherin prefects!"

Snape seemed to hesitate, as he looked thoughtfully ahead past the three recalcitrant schoolboys, mulling it over in his head, as he traced his lips with a finger. "This is only to be between us…I assure you it won't affect our house. Nobody is going to hear of this egregious behavior, as I told you before Mr. Bulstrode!"

"But I- We'll be the only ones given detention who aren't resisting your rule, sir! I support you and the Carrows' regime. I swear it! I won't be thrown in with the resisters – the others in the dungeons, headmaster!" Damion practically bawled with misery and bitterness. The truth was he was too stuck up and thought the station well beneath him. "Don't do this-"

"YES," said Snape, his voice as solid as steel, and he smacked his fist into his palm, meshing it in there. "Yes. And continue this argument, Mr. Bulstrode and I'll have you in more detentions than the one!"

Damion finally quelled his dissent, as he asked sounding defeated, "When? When will my- our detention be, professor?"

"How about Friday?" said Snape, pragmatic and almost cheerful. "…Right before our Quidditch match this Saturday. I daresay it should toughen up my star beater? Shouldn't it Mr. Bulstrode?"

Damion gave the barest of nods and stared back at Snape sullenly. Until he suddenly remembered, "Can't it be another time?" and he actually whined, "I'll miss the apparition lesson scheduled for Friday!"

"Good. Glad to hear that. I shudder to think of the wizard you'll be when you're full-grown and qualified, Mr. Bulstrode. I could care less if you miss this…for if you were seventeen, I would expel you. And before you left the school grounds, I'd hurt you so bad you'd have problems walking to the gates! I'd be thanking Merlin you're underage."

Damion stared back at Snape, speechless. There was that look of loathing still in his eyes, but in actuality, Damion wasn't even aware of how it was actually self-loathing. Although twisted and disturbed, deep down Damion did regret what he did and he hated himself for it.

"Now…Wait here while I write out the correspondence, for I have not the patience to deal with this corrupted staff personally anymore…One concerns the conditions in the dungeons. Henceforth, on my decree as headmaster, they will become more humane. No caging prisoners, and certainly no inappropriate acts. I cannot remove the whipping, chaining or Cruciatus Curse as the Dark Lord demands this. But I shall see the Carrows enforce that nothing further happens. If not I shall bring this to the Dark Lord. And yes, he would be willing to listen to my complaints…"

Damion gave a loud skeptical sneer at that list bit from his breath and even Valerie was surprised to hear Snape's opinion on Voldemort's reaction. "And you will also give Mr. Filch this note….Where I kindly request of him to punish you this Friday."

The boys stared glumly at Snape, and Damion held out his hand to take it, Snape shoving the parchments into his hand.

"Good. Night," said Snape tersely. Instructed to leave, the boys turned dismally away. The Slytherin prefects finally left and Valerie stared at Snape in awe.

But a moment later, he made her leave as well, reminding her how important it was to remain in the Room of Requirement to serve as his and the Dark Lord's spy. Things were sure to change because of the headmaster finally exerting his full authority. The prefects who acted like cops with the Carrows, in which the whole school was like a totalitarian police state, would at least be purged of the worst abuses that prisoners of the dungeons suffered. Headmaster Snape's involvement had hardly ever been felt in the past. But now at least things were changing, if only a meager amount, it was better than nothing.

NOTE: I hope you don't think Snape was too cruel. I do not think so, consider the fact the boy raped and the others watched and did nothing. It is truly evil what happened and they deserved this in the least. Please review!


	38. Battle for the Cup

Since the Quidditch Cup, was gone…everything that happened in the game depended on the house cup

Please review. I hope you appreciate the length of this.

**  
Chapter Twenty-Eight: Battle for the Cup**

The entire Gryffindor team waited for the start of the most momentous game of the school year and would later become one of the most momentous Quidditch Matches in the history of Hogwarts….

All that stood between the Gryffindor team, and the crowd outside was a huge wooden doorway, which keeled open as if on it's own, or really by magic. The teams' faces bathed in sunlight and Valerie took a deep calming breath and listened to the thunderous mixes of applause and yet, there was something worse in the mood, something she could feel but couldn't quite place.

Valerie had already endured for most of the week the constant viscious remarks from the Slytherins, about how terrible she and her team would perform on Sunday. Of course, she was quite used to this. But this crowd seemed different than it ever had before like an animal that wanted to lash out.

Valerie glanced at her captain. Ginny's brown eyes were sparkling in the dazzling sunshine with a fierce determination, as she turned her head to Valerie's with a shining look, which Valerie mirrored in her eyes.

They stepped out onto the grassy pitch and caught a breeze, one of the first scents of spring. "And here is the Gryffindor team, Ginny Weasley as seeker and captain!" announced Mcgonagall through her megaphone.

And at once, applause mixed with a much louder booing could be heard from the throng of people surrounding them. It felt as enormous as if they were in a coliseum. The weather was still debating whether or not to comply. It was the typical tepid March weather.

At the other end of the pitch stood the Slytherin team silhouttes like foreboding dark shadows. The breeze turned colder, and a misty fog gradually descended from above.

Snape wearing green and silver robes, the same ones he wore to a match he refereed six years ago was in the center of the pitch. The Gryffindor team jumped back on their heels at the blaring of trumpets. It seemed to be signaling the presence of a very important individual and then it stopped.

The crowd quieted down and craned their necks to the private compartment in the center of the pitch, above all the stands.

"Children, men and women of Hogwarts…Witches and Wizards of Great Britain….this day is deigned as the final match of Hogwart's Quidditch season…" It was a syrupy voice that sounded dull. Minister for Magic, Pius Thickness stood on his seat; wand tipped to his throat addressing the many people who had come to watch. Lucius Malfoy and Yaxley, were there for some odd reason, flanking Thickness. The reality was Voldemort had ordered them present for a political reason, to get Thickness and his people to act on whatever Voldemort wanted his puppet to get done.

"Here stands the two houses: Slytherin and Gryffindor decked out in Quidditch gear. Because today one of them will be taking the House Cup…I ask to remind you all of the greatest event in our history…the notorious duel between Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor…. It decided the blood purity issue and who enters to study at the most prestigious Wizarding school in the world…But today is a new day. Currently the situation stands that Mudbloods are barred entrance into this fine institution, as it should have been in the past. And to win today…I hear that-that"

Lucius nudged the ignorant, Imperiused Pius Thickness in the elbow, and whispered something in his ear. Meanwhile, scores of ringing derisive laughter rang out at the minister's clear incompetence.

"Slytherin does not need to capture the snitch today," continued Thicnkess, regaining confidence. "The points stand thus: Slytherin must win by a mere forty points or more and then the cup is there's to take!….Gryffindor's chances are impossible…They must catch the snitch plus score one hundred additional points. Amassing a total of two hundred and fifty points is futile! They should forfeit instead! It is an unattainable feat. So…I ask that Slytherin takes back that duel and wins today's match….so that the Purebloods' superiority is shown as the correct creed!"

There was dirty looks from all of the people who quite clearly disagreed, Mcgonagall's being one of the ugliest expressions she'd ever worn as she detested all the racism against those who aren't pure. Thickness's staff, most of them Death Eaters had instructed to tell the Imperiused minister to say this, as Voldemort had wanted the message to come out as well.

"Thank-you!" said Thickness, and ending his speech, he toppled back down. There was a long uncomfortable silence, and some people actually laughed. But it was humorless and quite clearly it was the people who were disturbed by the unsaid implications of Thickness' words.

The loud tramping of boots was heard and suddenly the pitch's many doorways were stormed by over one hundred men and women. Dressed in uniform, black and yellow robes, with double 'S' badges of linked serpents on their chests, they swarmed the pitch and converged, facing Snape.

Snape had not expected this to happen. The men saluted, raising their left forearms and shouted in unison, "Hail the Dark Lord!"

Scabior, the Chief Snatcher in his magnificent yellow robes came to the forefront of his men. The two men bowed respectfully at each other and Snape returned the chant, mouthing with the sonorous charm, "Hail the Dark Lord!" He waited for the Slytherins to follow and just about every Slytherin did and nearly none of the people from the other three houses followed.

Finally, Snape beckoned over to the two teams to come forward so that the match could commence. The Chief Snatcher, Scabior returned to his men, directing them to supervise the entire pitch. All one hundred Snatchers dispersed into smaller groups, their presence marked all over the pitch.

A curtain seemed to descend, enclosing all four sides of the stands, creating an impenetrable wall of darkness. It was the dementors. People were screaming and some crying as all broke loose. Clearly the dementors were attracted to the emotions of the crowd, and a long drawn-out rattling breath came.

Everything was growing dark. Snape who didn't want to reveal to everyone that he could fly knew he had to control the dementors from a distance. He took his wand out and shot several sharp spells of light. It was not just the spell but the intention. The dementors intercepted the mental message, in which Snape commanded them to leave, promising them deceptively a treat later (it was part of what controlled them). People saw the lights darting around the stadium, and suddenly the dementors were no longer over the stands, yet nobody knew who had done the magic.

Snape looked angry and he yelled at the two teams, "Start!" The two teams rose up, hovering in the air on opposing sides. The whistle blew and at once Mcgonagall's voice, nearly as shrilly as the whistle said, "And the match begins!"

The balls were flying around the pitch and Ginny sped away on her broom. At least the team was able to find her a Nimbus 2000, but against the other Seeker, Draco who had managed to get a Firebolt for himself this year, she hardly stood a chance.

"And Seamus Finnegan takes possession of the Quaffle," yelled Mcgonagall victoriously. Most of the school cheered as Gryffindor scored ten points, and the scoreboard changed with a loud clang. At once the red soccer sized ball came soaring back towards the pitch.

Cheering, one hand off her broom, Valerie sped forward with the other chaser, Demelza Robins. Valerie managed to grab the quaffle by some luck and she scored another twenty points through the Slytherin's side goal hoops. "Powers scores!" said Mcgonagall, practically jumping up and down in her seat.

The Slytherin keeper let loose a mix of swearwords that were impossible to discern in the deafening applause. The Slytherins down below could be heard complaining. To Valerie, it sounded like a bunch of whining cows.

Valerie suddenly noticed another boy up in the air speeding right towards her. It was one of the beaters, which either meant Damion or his sister, and also Head Girl, Millicent Bulstrode who was the only female beater at Hogwarts for decades.

Instinctively, Valerie sped away before Damion could hit her with a bludger. Valerie felt sure Damion was trying to commit a move against the rules, a foul called blagging, in which a player intentionally speeds towards another player with the purpose to collide.

She circled back around the pitch, and looked up to notice her cousin circling the pitch, really high up, but she was gradually going lower. Draco, was following her, thinking the Snitch probably wasn't that high either. Meanwhile, shadows past overhead, and the sky went from partly cloudy to completely cloudy again. All the visibility disappeared, and a light drizzle of rain started.

"Three chasers of Gryffindor relentlessly pursue the Slytherins in hopes to prevent them scoring…" announced Mcgonagall, as she watched them. "Slytherin scores ten…" and at once, Slytherin seemed to get much louder. Mcgonagall screamed at the top of her lungs, "Thirty to Gryffindor, ten to Slytherin. Gryffindor in the winning!"

But it was drowned out by nearly fifty Slytherins chorusing; "She's the runt of the pack of the Blood-traitor crap…the weasel captain and seeker of Gryffindor losers!" And right in the center of the Slytherin's stands stood Pansy Parkinson waving her wand like a conductor, and surrounding her was a band of Slytherins waving banners. The banners had identical serpents sewed in, as they waved them like it was a swastika symbol, as it to show support for Voldemort's regime.

Valerie watched Ginny's expression for the few seconds of freedom. Ginny's face was impassive, as if the words didn't affect her. It was very different to how her brothers would react; they would never be able to contain themselves. She was capable of ignoring it, her eyes scanning the sky, the conditions changing abruptly. She thought she saw a flash of gold in them that could be the snitch, yet she knew she must'nt catch it because Gryffindor needed an extra one hundred points, but if she could divert Malfoy. So she went in the opposite direction, Malfoy following her. Malfoy did not catch on to the fact that Ginny would have to be leading him away from it.

Snape down below watched with increasing annoyance at Draco's lack of awareness. Finally he boomed, deep voice echoing throughout, "Draco...Keep away from her. It's a diversion!"

Draco looked embarrassed as comprehension dawned on his face. He shot a glance at his father in the private compartment. He looked angry and Draco shot away determined to make his father proud.

Once again, Gryffindors' scores made them with forty points and the Slytherins a sorry ten. The game started to get much dirtier. The Slytherin chasers were following Seamus and Demelza now ruthlessly on their tail. One Slytherin chaser caught up to Seamus's side and roughly cobbed him or in other words, used his elbows to try to get the bludger free. Seamus kept it in his arms. Valerie found it strange that even if she was not near the quaffle, nobody was tagging her.

But then she turned around, and was almost knocked off her broom by the force of Damion Bulstrode, who was flanked by his sister, both carrying clubs and grinding their teeth. It was a non-foul move though, and they followed her as she sped closer to the other chasers and then followed the trail of the quaffle soaring back into the pitch after Demelza scored. Before they sped away from her, Valerie noticed Damion had a salient bump on his head, probably a mark earned from his time in the dungeons.

By now, the Slytherins were getting pretty nervous that they could actually lose. So they started to chant simply, "Gryffindors are losers! Gryffindors are losers!" Valerie was trying hard to ignore it, but it felt like it was drilling into her eardrums.

In irritation, she turned to Damion. "How's your bum?" she had the nerve to say, despite him carrying a heavy bat in his hand that he could easily clob her with and was probably mad enough to do.

"What?" said Damion. He truly hadn't heard it, for it was too loud with all the screams, cheering, and everything going on.

Valerie smiled meanly and said with hilarity, "How's your bum after the headmaster caned you?"

"Shut your trap, Powers," said Damion, as his sweaty face reddened slightly. "I'll be messing with you later."

And he sped off with Millicent, who had heard from Damion's friends about the episode with Snape. Seamus and Demelza came up Valerie's rear at the moment. "Come on, Powers. Hawkshead formation!" said Demelza.

The three chasers sped towards the goal, knocking other players away including Damion and a Slytherin chaser. Seamus had the quaffle and managed to score. "Ooh..Perfect throw Mr. Finnegan. Gryffindor in the lead. Fifty to twenty," screamed Mcgonagall.

A little while later, the game got even closer. Slytherin had scored another goal and now needed either the Snitch or ten more points to win. Draco was lazily soaring around, barely keeping his eyes on Ginny. The Slytherins continued to play, full of foul moves, mostly blagging or in other words excessive force with the elbows and yet Snape did not give them any penalties or award Gryffindor a single free shot.

Valerie was lucky as she was about to score the crucial shot to get to one hundred and then they would only need the Snitch or the equivalent points to win.

She heard Mcgonagall scream, "One-hundred points…AND…Gryffindor wins!"

Valerie turned around shocked. At that very moment, Ginny had just caught the Snitch, right underneath from Draco, her quicker reflexes had snatched it before he could.

At the exact moment that Ginny's hand closed on it, a Slytherin had scored the quaffle through the Gryffindor's goal posts and got the forty points needed to win the cup.

Mcgonagall watched in horror and then retaliated desperately, "Gryffindor still wins!"

At this, a disheartened Damion, threw his bludger straight at a small group of First Years in the stands, pummeling two of them. They fell back, knocked down and unconscious. A screech like chalk on a blackboard erupted from the Gryffindors at this treatment. Mcgonagall trekked wearily over to the two children.

Snape blew his whistle and gestured with his hands for both teams to speak to him. At once, their feet hit the ground hard and they all walked towards him. Ginny had her elbows on her hips, broom tucked under one padded shoulder. She looked just as haughty as her mother can be.

"You have to give us additional points. That beater on the Slytherins just committed bumphing," said Ginny. Bumphing was what Damion had done, aiming his bludger at innocent spectators.

"Yes," Seamus said, supporting Ginny and glaring at Snape. "You do!"

But Snape was not listening to them. For at that very moment, two sides of the stands were shouting. Deafening roars of "Gryffindor!" was mixed with harassing screams of "Slytherin!" Both sides believed it was their right to secure the cup. Snape paused, watching them intently. Valerie looked at him and realized it was impossible to tell what he was thinking as he considered what to do, the suspense mounting at what words the headmaster would give.

Finally, Snape tipped his wand to his throat at the same time a nasty smiling curled his lips. "Quiet. I was referee of this match as well as I, being the headmaster. It is upon my authority only that the outcome is determined…" There was angry jeers and hisses from the Gryffindor's at Snape's dictator-like approach.

"So…since the Weasley girl stole it right out from under the other Seeker's nose…Just before he was about to grab it…I award ten points to Mr. Draco Malfoy, and to be fair, his team and the Slytherins shall be taking the cup at tonight's feast!" This was a summation by Snape to ensure Slytherin would surpass the points needed to win the cup and therefore end the dispute, (however wrongly it may be) over who won.

The Slytherins cheered in triumph and some rushed down to the pitch to congratulate their team. The Gryffindors cried out in dismay and reluctantly made their way to leave the pitch, too humiliated to stay.

Draco extended his hand for Ginny to shake a gloating smile on his face. Ginny shrugged and turned her back away from him. Jimmy Peakes, a beater on the Gryffindor team said, "Ginny doesn't have to shake hands with you. None of us are going to shake on it. This was totally unfair!"

Draco boomed unwisely, "Yeah, you Gryffindors ARE losers! Sore losers!"

And suddenly, as these things tend to happen in a mob, fighting broke out faster than dominoes falling and nobody could identify who started it if anyone in particular. Damion took a swing at Ritchie Coote with his beater's bat and knocked him to the ground with it, and then went looking for another student to attack.

And Valerie had her wand out now. The air seemed to crinkle with anger, and a clap of thunder was heard from above. But nobody was paying attention to the weather. All around her people were fighting, the Gryffindors couldn't take anymore, and the Slytherins were incensed too.

People were screaming almost like a battle and spells were flying to mix with a few flashes of lightning. All one hundred Snatchers were immediately alerted to the danger. They were seeking out their Chief for further instruction.

Stunning spells were mostly flying all over the pitch and as one it seemed, most of Dumbledore's Army came clambering over the stand seats, and stampeded on the grassy lawn with the Slytherins at the other end rushing forward. It was like two opposing sides clashing in battle. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were joining the Gryffindors.

Snape rose up in the air on the broomstick to protect himself, yelling "Stop this at once!" His words had no effect or meaning and Snape was quickly growing the angriest he had ever been in his life.

The mayhem continued to rise dramatically. Even the Carrows were busy literally beating Gryffindors to a pulp with their fists after doing a spell to immobilize them. Valerie was doing an excellent job at stupefying Slytherins and keeping herself protected at the same time.

But one Slytherin came after her, and before the Slytherin girl could finish her spell, Valerie shouted "Protego!" A shield was conujured like a silverly wall between them. And she went on to the next one to fight, feeling a wild euphoria.

Scabior, wand raised and looking left and right for his men, whilst hoping no students would attack himself said, "Where's Snape off to?"

Another Snatcher, pointed feebly above to where Snape was hovering in the center. The Snatcher murmured, "Apparently he can't control them. These kids need a firm hand…"

"It seems they already get one!" commented Scabior. "Send in reinforcements!"

"Yes, sir!" answered the man and he was gone, fleeing from the pitch.

It might have been that the sadistic harsh new atmosphere of Hogwarts had sowed a new breeding for violence. Scabior watched the problems escalate and came to the conclusion reinforcements could never quell the fervor in time before it got too bad, both forces were acting collectively and blood-thirsty, almost murderous. He watched Pius Thickness and his bodyguard run by, the minister covering his head and running for his life.

Finally he ran around yelling at his men who were fighting with the students, only managing to disarm a few, as they would not hurt them too much or kill them without the order to. "Send out sparks fire…SPARKS FIRE!"

The men seemed to all respond mechanically, catching the order from everywhere in the pitch. There was an explosion detonating, as the Snatchers aimed their wands at the crowds. A melee of thousands of sparks came from each of their wands. People fell down from it and screamed, blinded temporarily by the sparks. It was exactly like a magical tear gas.

Snape took advantage of the mob weakening and came down to the ground again, tipping his wand to his throat. "Slytherins! Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs! ALL of you: the Great Hall now or I'll be calling on the Dark Lord!"

Snape wasn't sure if he would call on him but if they didn't stop he would have to. After reacting to more screams at the idea of Voldemort coming, the crowd followed the headmaster off the pitch, many of them still momentarily blinded by the tear gas, and so had friends guiding them. The Snatchers were left to handle the remaining fraction of students who were unconscious from a spell or a beating.

The ones right behind Snape were cursing and complaining the loudest. One of them spat onto Snape's green and silver dressrobes. He turned around to see whom it was, eyes flashing. But he knew it was hopeless to even ask or say anything, so he turned back as they made their way to the castle. They all laughed cruelly and found it hilarious he didn't know who spat on him.

Fifteen minutes later, most of the school had returned into the Great Hall. And yet nearly all of the teachers remained outside. Mcgonagall was too furious with Snape for letting Slytherin win so easily, and Slughorn remained outside the hall to console her. She couldn't stand to watch what would happen next. The Carrows wouldn't step foot in the Great Hall for they condoned the skirmish glorying in any student they managed to beat in the fight.

Snape did not have to call the room to order or anything. He swept in front of the students all seated at the four long house tables and stood in the center on the staff platform. He did not say anything but glared with a gaze of scorching intensity at everyone at once. But it wasn't perfectly silent; towards the front tables some of the younger students were letting out muffling sobs.

"This game marked the end to the Quidditch season, the Dark Lord wanted it to end early and so it shall," said Snape very quietly, but still using a sonorous charm, but it was a loud whisper.

"And this match marks the end to the point system…. It is all because of Gryffindor refusing to accept defeat that– that abominable display of frolicking muggle fighting mixed with uncalled for wizard duels took place out there!," and Snape's robes swooshing dramatically, pointed towards the arched windows on his left.

Outside there was a hailstorm going on and little balls like ice cubes were falling onto the roofs of the castle. Yet nobody was really paying attention at the moment to this.

"The House of Gryffindor…House of those who are brave and noble?," he sarcastically purred. Suddenly Snape yelled so loud it could be heard outside the castle, "HOUSE OF IMPULSIVE IMBECILES!"

The words rung around the hall and the Gryffindors frowned as one. Snape stared them down and saw many of them were sporting injuries, cuts and bruises and things from the recent skirmish. He could care less.

"GRYFFINDOR!" boomed Neville Longbottom defiantly roaring like a lion. It was so unexpected and reckless and it was really a very stupid, foolish thing to do, considering that Severus Snape was more angry than he'd ever been in his life.

Snape waited a second and before any retaliation could start he spoke. "Neville Longbottom, come up here. To the platform."

Neville's face paled, but then he was standing at once and he stomped over to Snape and stood on the platform beside him.

"Shall I make Mr. Longbottom an example, illustrating the idiocy of his house?"

But Neville was braver now and could not be bullied by Professor Snape. He looked back at the crowd and shouted, "Dumbledore's Army!" Instantly his troops rallied, including Valerie. She was shocked and deeply disturbed at Snape's authoritative use of his power.

"Silence…get back to your place, Longbottom," he said, feeling disappointed. For Snape realized he could no longer bully Neville like he'd once so indulged in.

"Dumbledore's Army…I can't stand those recruitment signs, the school is in a shambles enough already and does not need a Gryffindor's tasteless graffiti on the walls!"

At these words, there was finally from the Gryffindors a cascading of deep booing. Snape ignored this speaking again, "Gryffindor is officially the losers of the year." And Snape raised his wand at the four hourglasses behind the staff platform.

"Deprimo," and the thousands of Gryffindor rubies came smashing to the floor falling like hundreds of shard of glass.

And suddenly Snape was a popular headmaster. Well, at least with the Slytherins. Cheers broke from the Slytherin table, some of the loudest cheers of triumph ever heard from them. Snape smiled meanly. "Slytherin is victorious…" and Snape clapped his hands once and the Hogwarts banners appeared hanging above the tables, and they were made into the shining Slytherin green and silver hangings with serpents.

Cheers mixed with dissent continued and the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs looked very unhappy Slytherin had won. Most of them were torn between polite clapping for the reality of it, or booing or at least frowning with the Gryffindors.

"Slytherin has won. Blood purity has won. A triumph we haven't had in over eight years!" said Snape filling with glory for his own moment being born, and none the less while he was in charge of the school!

"Now, prefects... you will escort your houses out of here with a civility and decency I expect from the students of Hogwarts. There will be no feast…House-elves will serve dinner in the common rooms. You are all under house arrest…Only the prefects and the Head Boy and Girl may go out for their duties. Clear out!"

The Slytherins looked a bit dismayed that they were not spared the punishment of house arrest for the rest of the evening. As Valerie was walking back with the Gryffindors she hoped Dumbledore's Army would be able to make it to the Room of Requirement.

Ginny nudged her elbow from behind and she turned around. "Don't worry…We'll find a way as Dumbledore's Army to get old Snape and his lot back…We should have won the match and the cup!"

Neville was there too and he muttered to Valerie and Ginny, "Of course Snape had to favour the Slytherins like he's always done!"

Note: This game does have a part in the plot as it's setting up a conflict that occurs between Valerie and Snape…don't worry nothing to damage their relationship…but there is a conflict. Please review!


	39. The Burning Reed

Please review

**Please review!**

Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Burning Reed

A long line of Gryffindors trailed up the main staircase following their prefects. From the top of the stairs, a loud voice full of energy said, "I don't care what he says Horace…Snape had no right when we consider it's Hogwarts tradition…Now go in there and tell him to fix the point system. I want it back!"

Valerie turned the corner of the first landing and watched an irate Mcgonagall who stood beside the Slytherin head of house.

Slughorn backed away from Minerva, shaking his head, he whined, "I can't do that, Minerva…My house won and you can't expect me to vouch against my Slytherins…It would make me quite unpopular." And Horace shuddered with fear, "and what's more if it's true the Dark Lord doesn't want us to have points….Then so be it!"

Mcgonagall was shaking now too, her lips so tightly pressed they looked cemented together. "Then go Horace. Go to your wretched students. Some help you are!"

And Horace's portly frame jostled his way through the crowd of Gryffindors that were still clomping up the stairs. He headed down to the Slytherins' dungeon corridors that lead to their common room.

Without saying a word or looking at anybody, Mcgonagall marched up to the front of the queue and spoke instructions to the prefects.

A couple of minutes past. Gryffindors broke off into two points, Mcgonagall did not object but she did not say anything either. It was the segment that was apart of Dumbledore's Army that wanted to hole up the night of house arrest in the Room of Requirement.

Valerie walked with Ginny through the corridors. They had nearly made it safely to the Room of Requirement when Ginny rolled her eyes and muttered, throwing her hands up, "Of course…"

Three prefects were waiting. The Carrows and Filch had told all the prefects where the D.A.'s secret hiding place was. The prefects there were just waiting for them to show up and see if they could learn how to get in.

"Do you think you can hold them off, Powers?" said Ginny. "If not I have to tell our people to stay in the common room for the night."

"Yes. It so happens I'm on speaking terms with one of them. Not friendly, mind you," Valerie added quickly as Ginny shot an angry glance her way.

So Valerie went over to Damion and his gang who weren't facing her, but standing in the opposite direction, watching Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws merge together as all of them are members of the D.A.

But before she could say anything Valerie's curiosity was piqued by Damion's two comrades, the same two boys who had been punished for following Damion. She heard Greengrass, a fifth year Slytherin prefect say, "You know, Bulstrode…I'm telling you this is the last time I accompany you on duties or anything. I'm not risking my hide with you and I mean that literally after what happened. I don't care what you have to offer. We never wanted girls or the boys to fondle in the dungeons. It was only you –who"

"Shut-up…Move it before we lose them…" said Damion. He meant to hurry before the D.A. entered their secret lair for he needed to observe how it's done.

Valerie spoke up from behind them, "Pathetic loser!…Damion, you don't have a clue what a woman wants."

Immediately on the spot the three boys turned to face Valerie. Damion's mouth twitched into a frown and he muttered icily, "I don't care what a woman wants. It's what a man wants and for me that's a supply of blowjobs. I'm still waiting for more favours again from you, Powers."

"Ugh…that's sick. I can't take it anymore, Damion," said Richard, the other prefect.

Greengrass laughed a little but then looked back at Damion and gathered his courage. Finally he said a churlish farewell, "You blew it…See ya' loser…"

Valerie watched as Damion's two former friends left him on the spot, Greengrass actually nodding affably to Valerie.

Now they were alone in the corridor. At the other end the D.A. had made it inside without being detected thanks to her being the diversion.

It took only a few seconds and then Damion, feeling a monstrous rage grabbed Valerie and pushed her against the wall. Valerie could feel his heat radiating right off her as he stood towering over her. She looked up at Damion, into his brutal and blunt dark features, and he grabbed her jaw possessively.

Damion spoke, trying to live the fantasy for himself, "When I'm out of Hogwarts, Powers…I will find you…and I will gladly kill you…Whip you to your death…and then…bath in your blood."

Valerie gasped and her whole body shook convulsively, and Damion making it more real, peered into Valerie's eyes, with his eyes glinting with hatred. And then, roughly he withdrew and stalked away.

For a long moment, Valerie just stood there. She felt like she could easily collapse into the floor. But she gathered herself together and weakly went for the Room of Requirement.

But a little while later Valerie was returned to healthy spirits hanging out in the Room of Requirement, which was buzzing with activity, almost a celebration despite the huge loss. Neville had rallied everyone's morale with a brief speech before where he vowed there would be revenge.

Valerie was particularly happy tonight, for she finally seemed to be forming a friendship with Ginny and also one with Neville.

Valerie and Ginny were playing a casual game of chess, whilst drinking mugs of warm, frothy butterbeer. The room echoed with ballads from the Wizarding Rock Band and several students were dancing.

"Fuck Snape and all the Slytherins," said Ginny. It had become a custom for the three of them to randomly remind each other what a jerk Snape had been today as they enjoyed each other's company.

Valerie had decided she would agree with all the snide remarks. For she was particularly furious with Snape herself.

"Yeah, fuck Snape," breezily answered Valerie, partially just to make Ginny like her. Ginny actually smiled warmly at her, something she'd never done.

"The greasy git is what Harry called him, and Ron," said Neville thoughtfully. "He is. Snape really needs to go and wash his hair out. But I don't think there is a potion strong enough to remove the grease."

Valerie laughed sycophantically. "He's really terrible giving it all over to Slytherin...I just wish there was something we could do."

"I know…We need to do something right now. Cause I don't think I'll be able to bear it all, with them Slytherins rubbing it in my face tomorrow. Those lyrics about me and my family are finally really bugging me!" said Ginny.

Valerie thought about all Snape had done and his censorship and demeaning of Gryffindor in the Great Hall. "I have an idea!" said Valerie excitedly.

"We'll sneak into the Great Hall tonight…Just the three of us. We can tear up all the Slytherin banners. It's something that will surprise them tomorrow morning and nobody will know it was us."

"That's an awesome idea, Valerie," said Ginny. Valerie beamed; she had not heard her third cousin say her first name ever. "You know you've grown on me...I really do like you, afterall."

"Gosh, Valerie!..." Neville was flabbergasted at the unsettling daring adventure. "Tear up all the banners? What if we get caught?"

"Not if we're careful," answered Valerie sweetly and she grinned slyly at Neville.

So Ginny, Neville and Valerie put their heads together and plotted just how they were going to make it happen.

Sometime around eleven at night, the room was gradually quieting down. People were getting ready for bed and nobody took great care of notice when the leaders, Ginny and Neville with Valerie left the barracks.

They stole outside into the cool temperature of the corridors.

Ginny said, "Now remember, Valerie. If anyone sees us…We're gonna say that we're just out on prefect duty. It is our job and remember, Snape said prefects are allowed to leave the common rooms tonight."

Neville chimed in, "As long as it's before our curfew ends at midnight."

"But don't worry. We'll cover for you and we have that story we made up for why you're with us."

Several minutes later, the three were very close to the Great Hall. Ginny, Neville and Valerie broke into a run, their slippers making almost no noise against the marble floor, until they zipped through the opened oak doors.

Ginny and Valerie cheered as they soared onto their broomsticks thirty feet above the floor of the Great Hall.

"Diffindo!," said Valerie, balancing on her broom, teetering on the edge of it as she held her wand. A banner ripped in half. One half remained in the air and the other tattered piece went plumetting to the floor.

And so they went around, ripping each of the glittering green and silver serpent banners, shining in the moonlight from the arched windows. And all the while, Neville was standing outside to keep watch by the huge front doors, held ajar. He kept turning around to watch the progress, smiling, and then he would jump back to make sure nobody was coming.

Almost through, Ginny laughed and hooted victoriously, slapping Valerie a high-five.

"Almost done…Wait a second! We missed one," said Valerie.

"Shit - I think someone's coming…RUN!," yelled Neville.

Ginny did not get off her broom. Thinking fast, she sped towards Neville, calling over her shoulder, "Come on, Valerie! Forget those dumb banners…FOLLOW US!"

Valerie hesitated. She went to the only unscathed banner, and ripped it down the middle as well, where it now hung lopsided.

As soon as Valerie finished she glanced back to where Ginny flew off. She saw Neville hop onto the broom, sitting behind Ginny and then speed safely down a corridor on broom, managing to definitely get away.

Valerie started to follow, making her way outside the oaken door. There was Draco joined by the caretaker. Draco shined light from his wand on Valerie and said, "Look who it is…that's a chaser on the Gryffindor team, Valerie Powers. We got one!"

But Valerie didn't listen. She started to speed away, to follow the two shadowy shapes on the broom, hundreds of yards away down a lonely corridor and impossible to identify.

Filch yelled, "Wouldn't flee if I were you. We know who you are."

"You'll be in more trouble if you do," drawled the Head Boy pompously and Draco raised his wand to cast a stunning spell. But before he could, Valerie swerved back to them in defeat. With a surging feeling of dread she approached Filch and Malfoy, braking her broom and walking towards them. What were they going to do?

Draco said shrewdly, "See?…I was right. I had a feeling something like this would happen tonight."

Draco poked his pointy little nose into the Great Hall. "What did you wreck? What were you bashing in there?…Slytherins' emeralds?"

"No…look above you, Malfoy. Only the stinking Slytherin banners."

Draco snorted. "Filch, I think you should take her to Professor Snape."

Valerie tried hard not to sigh with relief. That was certainly a better alternative, the other being the Carrows.

"I will do that Draco. Good night," said Filch.

"Good night," answered Draco curtly, and Draco smiled at Valerie. "Good luck. Maybe you'll get expelled."

And Filch swiftly took a step, and grabbing Valerie's hair, swinging down her back he led her up the main staircase.

"Let go of me! I can walk," snapped Valerie, and she fought to make Filch get his grubby hands off her hair.

But Filch wasn't scared. He whispered, "You're in big trouble lassie. Why don't you tell me who your friends are who went along?"

"Never!" said Valerie bravely and she meant it. But she knew Snape would require this information and suddenly with a sagging feeling she realized Snape was going to be angry.

Minutes later she and Filch had gotten past the stone gargoyles. Valerie was finally beginning to feel ashamed of her behavior and Snape didn't even know about it yet. She hated letting him down.

"What is this, Mr. Filch?"

Valerie still being held by her hair was practically dragged into the headmaster's office.

"Students destroyed the décor in the Great Hall, headmaster!" said Filch with an excited rasp.

Snape was standing in long gray nightshirt and nightcap and at these words even his complexion grayed. His eyes flashed as he shot a glance at Valerie. Finally, Filch released his grip from her and Valerie broke free, backing away from Filch.

"What are you going to do with the lassie headmaster? Please can I have her hanging in the dungeons?" Filch, waited staring greedily at Snape, yellow teeth in a grin and jowls aquiver.

"Mr. Filch you've done your deed for me. I promise I shall be punishing this girl. Now kindly step out."

"But headmaster…There's more for this evening. Peeves, setting firecrackers in honor of Slytherin…"

Irritated even more, Snape shook his head incredulously and pushed Filch towards the door.

"Alright…alright…Good night, headmaster," yelled Filch once the door was slammed in his face.

Snape inwardly resisted laughing at Filch's idiocy, as he closed the door on him. He wanted Valerie to be frightened and he needed to have a serious attitude if he was going to glean the details.

Finally Snape turned to Valerie. He stared and stared at Valerie and nobody said anything for an inexorable moment. Valerie hoped desperately he would speak because she couldn't, all she could do was back away from him, until the back of her thudded against a bookcase.

Snape spoke with deadly force, but quiet, "Is this true? Were you a perpetrator in the vandalizing, Mr. Filch claimed?…Answer me."

Valerie continued to stare at Snape, tears forming in her eyes at the sight of his anger. "Yes, sir," she answered staring at her slippers and she gulped audibly.

Snape took a step closer and raised her chin up. "What exactly did you do?"

"I – that is me and Ginny and Neville ripped up all the Slytherin hangings. But sir – they did not defy house arrest, it was before their curfew and they're prefects!"

"No…This matter only shall concern us. Especially-," added Snape with emphasis, "if it was your idea? Now was it?"

Snape's hand tilted her head a bit higher as he peered intently into her hard-staring blue eyes that currently were so close to tears.

"Don't you dare use Occlumency or I will have to hurt you…Let me probe your mind…I don't care to torture it out!"

Valerie lifted off her defences as Snape performed Legilimency. It took him a moment to see everything; "So…I see what a disgrace you are and what a problem you caused for my school. As it was your idea, only you will be suffering for this…. They didn't go against my house arrest unlike you, and it was your idea!"

"Indeed it was my idea! And – and you know what? I'm not sorry!" burst out Valerie.

"Yes…I can see that," said Snape sourly. "I'm not surprised you're unapologetic… I just saw how you wasted the evening with those two other troublemakers…"

Valerie started to become mean and she had the nerve to laugh dryly. "Did you see how all of Gryffindor and the D.A. spent the night insulting you then? All the jokes about fucking-annoying-Slytherin-favouring-Snape…Shall I regale you of them, sir? Things they said like Greasy git and-"

"Enough of this!" spat Snape. "Do you honestly think I am so weak minded to take this vile verbatim?" Afterall, Snape had a lifetime of being taunted and abused.

Valerie frowned, and did not answer, looking serious again but not repentant and still angry with him.

"Valerie – I have a had a very trying day and I think it most unwise that you chose to do this."

"A trying day? You?! You let your stupid house win! Plus, you tried to humiliate my friend, Neville for no good reason….And you should know he tried to break up the dueling on the pitch. You were so unfair…Gryffindor deserved to win."

"Gryffindor would have lost completely if the little weasel hadn't practically stolen the snitch from Draco," muttered Snape offhandedly.

"Little what?!" said Valerie, her hands coiling into fists and she seethed, "She's my cousin, sir!"

"I didn't know this…You're related-"

"Third cousin on my mother's side."

Snape stared again at Valerie. Finally he said quietly, "Let's go to bed…Where I shall be dealing you with you," he finished ominously and he moved towards the stairs.

"I guess I'm still in trouble…Aren't I?…Sir?" she said listlessly.

"Oh, yes," said Snape, smiling nastily. "Definitely. You will learn a lesson."

Valerie followed Snape up the twisting staircase and into the large bedroom.

"Get yourself bent across my armchair."

Valerie did as she was told, first pulling up her pink dressing gown and for good measure for the occasion, pulled down her knickers. Then she waited and listened. She could hear Snape's bare feet padding over to his cauldron station. She heard him rummaging through boxes and drawers. Her heart skipped a beat. She should have thanked him profusely for not using the cane, but maybe he was still going to? She hoped it was only a spanking…

She heard Snape returning across the floorboards and she turned around, craning her neck to see. Relieved, she saw he was not carrying a rod or any other type of implement. His hands were empty, so he was only going to use his hand.

Remaining bent across the leather armrest, she wriggled her bottom expectantly and said with confidence, "I know you think I deserve the spanking. But I don't deserve it!….That's what you're going to do? Isn't it, sir?"

"No. However, yes – later you shall be laid across my lap for a sound thrashing... But now-"

"What?" said Valerie tentatively. Besides still bristling with her own anger, she was a bundle of nerves.

"Now…there are several items to discourse that I wish to address first," and his words flowed together with that strange mixture of both amusement and annoyance.

"And doing so with something different up my sleeve…Face forward!" he snapped when she tried to see what he was doing.

Snape opened his fist and in his palm was a bit of dried reed as hard as wood. It looked harmless enough. But Snape took his wand out and all the while Valerie was waiting with anticipation for what was about to ensue. She braced herself for just about anything painful she could imagine.

At a spell one tip of the reed glowed orange and red like a burning ember or a piece of coal. It was lit by a magical fire but of less power than a real one.  
He plunged it into Valerie's buttocks and she shrilled with sheer shock from the sensation.

"Oh, please…It's burning me, I'm begging you…Please stop, sir!" But Snape did not release it and it remained lodged in there, nearly covering the entire span of the crevice between her buttocks.

"I assure you the burns will be temporary." She continued to scream for another moment and finally, Snape dislodged the burning reed.

"I hate this punishment….Why can't you have just caned me?" she wailed. "Instead you treat me like-like…worse than a child like I'm-"

"Valerie if we were married…if you were my wife you'd be getting the same."

"What?"

"Granted, I wouldn't expect I'd ever have to correct my wife for the reasons you give me tonight. How dare you insult me and how dare you desecrate my house!"

And at once the burning reed went back in, and Valerie's slippered feet pounded the floor. It was like a feather of Fawkes on a burning day was inside her.

"Please…Sir!…Headmaster!…I will never say those things again. I'm sorry."

"No. You will not," said Snape darkly. "This is justice for cussing, your disrespect and also to curb your fiery passion…Admit the following, and I'll release the reed…A Gryffindor's fire cannot triumph and must be mastered and - controlled…. by the waters of Slytherin."

"No…Please don't make me…Okay, I agree…" and Snape at once released the reed.

Valerie between gasps noted observantly, "You mean - Opposites attract. That's - why we're attracted to each other."

"True…But there is more I must say…Remind me of whom you were addressing before you called me those derogatory phrases?"

"The Headmaster of Hogwarts…I'm sorry. Please have mercy on me, sir."

Snape laughed and said harshly, "This isn't going to kill you. It will heal…Next part."

Snape bent himself over and put his hands on Valerie's shoulders, where she remained bent across the seat of the chair. She felt Snape press his member against her, and she realized it was hard. Hurting her had aroused him!

"Arrgh! OH!" she moaned in half pain and half pleasure as Snape's cock invaded the charred place between her two lobes.

Valerie couldn't help but squirm and moan in pain, and simultaneously Snape moaned and jeered with obvious pleasure at his domination of her, and he grabbed the crown of her head, pulling on her hair.

"Arrgh!" Snape screamed. He had climaxed. Waiting to regain control, he held Valerie's body against his, panting, and he listened to her quiet sobs.

"Good girl," he finished. "Suppose that was worth going to bed late for. The rest of your punishment, tomorrow. Bed."

And lazily Snape slapped her rear, thinking this was nothing compared to the spanking she'd get in the morning. Valerie stood up slowly off the armchair and then bent down pulling her panties up, trying to eliminate her sobs.

But she couldn't stop crying. She followed Snape climbing into bed under the covers. She had no desire to cuddle next to him. She kept herself on one side and he was gladly on the other.

**  
Please Review.**

I came up with the reed idea months ago. I decided to search the net, as I had a gut feeling reeds had been used for a punishment. Turns out I was right. I found this, "Bildad argued that as reeds cannot "flourish without water". The Roman soldiers gave Jesus a reed for a scepter during the Mocking of Christ after His scourging. It was as hard as wood and probably originally meant to be used as a cane to flog disobedient soldiers. They took the reed from His hand and struck Him with it, beating the thorns of His crown into His head." It really does fit things perfectly for this story.


	40. Spanking the Shrew

Please review Please review! It makes my day a lot brighter. Chapter Thirty: Spanking the Shrew

At first light streaming into the narrow tiny window, Snape woke and with a groan remembered all that happened yesterday.

With a start he sprung out of bed and grabbed his robes putting them on unusually fast. Valerie stirred under the covers and peeked at him, timidly.

"It's morning already? I better go and get ready for class, professor," she mumbled sleepily and forced herself to sit up. She yawned.

"No," and Snape accioed over a small tin of bread and a jar of jam and said, "Here. That's all I have."

Valerie grumbled, "Why can't I go down to the Great Hall?"

"Because of the damage you've done. Now it's my job to inspect it and you don't need to be a part of it. The whole school is surely going to hear it was you, Valerie…But not from me – but Filch."

Valerie hadn't realized this and she felt a surge of dread. But still she thought it best for her to go and it would be in a way a punishment to face the music.

"But I'll look like a coward not showing up! Everyone is gonna' know I took part…"

"Cowardice? No. Think of it this way, you are patiently, eagerly awaiting more retribution from me when I return. Now that should take courage!"

Valerie looking glum as she stared at the meager rations he left on a table and rolled her eyes. 'His retribution'! Scoffed Valerie in her head.

She looked him in the eyes and said stiffly, "I'm not that scared of being spanked, sir."

"Well, perhaps you should be," he commented with an ominous mysteriousness, and then busied himself putting on his boots. And once done he was fully dressed.

Snape commented standing over the bed, "If I had known I would have told Filch to remove the banners…I certainly hope he did so and you had better hope it for your own sake!"

And still, very angry Snape slammed the door behind him and he was gone. He wasn't only angry at Valerie, but the prospect of himself facing the school and his own fear that they may still be disorderly and unruly was making him dread breakfast in the Great Hall.

Valerie whiled away the time, looking through Snape's drawers from curiosity, but not daring to change the way anything was arranged. She had not much of an appetite, as she was still mulling over the reed he had inserted into her last night. That had been so painful and he wasn't even done yet! Thankfully, she didn't have to go the lavatory and experience anymore pain from the burns.

Snape returned from breakfast and was now in a slightly better mood. The time in the Great Hall had not been as bad as he expected. Plus his authority as headmaster had not been tested. Yesterday appeared to just be an anomaly, one that hopefully wouldn't happen again. He had already spoken with the Dumbledore portrait about it. Dumbledore had given Snape some advice on preventing more mass violence. He had also chastised Snape for showing too much favoritism towards the Slytherins, and tried to make Snape see that that was part of the origin of the riot.

As soon as he entered Snape stopped. In a ringing but deep voice, he called, "Valerie?"

He heard her answer from above in a small, scared voice, "Yes, sir?"

A few seconds passed and he heard the door open and then she was standing at the foot of the stairs. Snape, from below, motioned at her to approach.

Valerie trooped down the stairs, without looking down, holding the railing, and she smiled nervously at Snape. He did not return her smile.

Together at the desk, Valerie remained standing until Snape said, "Sit down for the time being."

"Thank-you," said Valerie humbly, knowing soon she would in a much less dignified position. Valerie looked towards her right where something was glinting in the sunlight, streaming through the part between the curtains. It was that photograph of Lily; the smiling redheaded young woman's face was shining. Valerie frowned darkly at it. She was really getting tired of his fixation with Lily Potter and she had never really complained about it. But now was certainly not the time.

Snape didn't see this. He was shuffling through his appointment book, and checking everything was ready for the work he had planned for today.

"What class are you supposed to be in as of now, Valerie?"

"Double potions, and then I have a short break. Then later today I have charms before lunch. Is this going to take a long time?"

"I just wrote down for the record book that you are in detention for vandalism, and also for the insolence you conveyed last night towards the headmaster. You will be serving detention with me. If necessary to set thing straight with you, I will keep you here all day if I must."

"What about my N.E.W.T.s! Sir?!" she whined.

"Then work a little harder and put more effort in your studies. Yesterday, was an example of one of the worst things a student has ever done against the school. Tearing up the banners!"

"I know! I suppose, yes I apologize…"

"You apologize?" he sneered. "The banners have proved impossible to restore. They are completely destroyed. Creating new ones will take a great deal of effort to reproduce the magic that gave them their quality."

Valerie trembled and asked in a small voice, "What happened in the Great Hall just now, sir?"

"The Gryffindors were congratulating themselves as if it was a job well done. As it is only the headmaster who holds the power to control the banners, it turns out Mr. Filch was unable to remove them last night! However, I was able to contain them from visible viewing with a clap of the hands…" and Snape boomed, "Meanwhile, Gryffindors managed to steal the tattered halves on the floor to keep like trophies. Since they weren't showing them off, and I do not know who exactly has taken them, I decided not to make a fuss. It would only draw more attention to instability and the dangerous resistance to my regime!"

"Your regime as you call it quite frankly sucks, sir," said Valerie being brazenly honest. "It does! Take a look at yourself! You're practically a tyrant."

Snape hissed, and a vein pulsated on his forehead. He had become raging again. Yet he spoke with deadly control, "If I dare hear you criticize my tenure as headmaster ever again …you will be very sorry indeed. Even more so then you will be in a moment."

Valerie crossed her arms and slumped in her seat. Snape meanwhile, didn't know what to do to make her stop seeing him like that. He hated this truth about himself even more because it was coming from someone he loved!

"Dumbledore gave me advice should such a crisis or other calamity break out again," and Snape asked condescendingly, "Are you credited with any power whatsoever to advise the head of Hogwarts?"

"No, sir. Because I'm a student. But I'm also your-"

"I know what you are also, Valerie. You do mean a great deal to me, but you will never tell me how to perform my job…."

A long silence passed between them. "There is one more thing I need to ask you, sir. B-before I'm- I'm, you know…"

"What is it?" said Snape, his tone surprisingly mild.

"Please tell me if anyone knows that Ginny and Neville were involved too? And- and does the whole school, the entire school know I got caught?"

"Self-centered aren't we? Yes. The whole school knows. In fact, I witnessed Mr. Malfoy having animated conversations about your deed. It spread through the hall like wildfire."

"Oh…" said Valerie and she turned pale. She really didn't like to be the subject of such extreme attention and certainly the Slytherins and the Carrows would be after her even more now!

"Now that I have explained what a serious consequence your idea of revenge created, as well as your egregious attitude with me, it is time to continue the next phase of your punishment."

Valerie nodded and rose, feet treading heavily as she walked around the desk to stand over at his side. She waited and watched as Snape unbuttoned his cuff links and rolled up the sleeves of his robes, pushing them up past his forearms. It was his right hand, the hand that would deliver the pain. It was so fleshy and smooth. He really had a handsome hand.

Without thinking, she couldn't help but tenderly reach for it. She caressed his hand with both of her own.

After a moment of her squeezing his hand in anticipation Snape noted plaintively, "I can't hold your hand for this." He was not mad she was holding his hand. He let her, put his hand against her facial cheeks longingly. He liked that she already wanting to be comforted for the painful, but fair ordeal he would put her through. It made him feel good.

Grimacing with anticipation, she let go, and bent herself gingerly across his lap.

"A traditional spanking is in order little girl," he said with some amusement.

She argued vehemently, "I'm not a little girl!"

"To me, you certainly acted like a silly, naughty schoolgirl! Do I need to explain what you've done again?!"

"No you don't! But you act like a little boy…the way you always favour your Slytherins!," she ranted.

Snape caught his breath surprised. "And that – that earns you a much longer spanking than I originally had in mind…I am going to make you learn respect. You will write me an essay afterwards on why what I did yesterday were the right decisions!"

"But – But Professor!"

"Exactly. I am still your teacher. As well as the bloody headmaster of Hogwarts and you will do it exactly as I say."

She didn't answer. He wanted a direct answer. He prompted, "Well?"

"Yes, sir," she said solemnly. She felt very small, and the soaring sensation of powerlessness that she enjoyed in this situation. The last time he spanked her had been awhile ago, a couple of months ago in fact.

Finally, it was quiet. Snape maneuvered her into a slightly better position across his knees. And with one hand he went for the hem of her pink dresssing gown. Slowly he lifted it, almost too slowly. Valerie could feel the fabric brushing past the back of her legs, until finally her knickers were visible. Painfully slow, Snape pulled the undergarment down to her knees.

"Now – let's see how red I can make this today, shan't we?"

Valerie's mouth escaped a tiny chuckling. Next Snape took Valerie's arms currently, with palms resting flat on the floor. He put her arms behind her, resting at the small of her back, near her two quivering lobes.

Snape clapped his hands lightly, as if expelling dust. Then massaged his right hand for a moment with his left, getting primed for the job. He wouldn't be so into it if it hadn't come under a circumstance where a whole group of people made him so angry, and then Valerie had done more to make him angry and he felt he was getting some kind of sweet revenge. He wanted to enjoy every minute of this.

Then he placed his left hand under her waist and curled it over her hands. For he knew the surprising shock he had in mind for her, and didn't want her hands invading the space.

Finally after a second, he raised his right hand and down rained the first smack. Valerie caught her breath, shocked. It was as light as a feather, well not quite, but it was painless.

For a minute he continued spanking again and again, but very lightly.

"I thought this was a punishment, sir? Not a fun spanking. This feels good…Oh!"

Snape smiled, but she of course could not see. He stopped the spanking.

Reaching under with his hand, he found her clit. His palm hooked around her vagina, the heel of his hand at the end of her sex, and he rubbed. It was nice and warm, revved up for penetration.

He continued to rub and listened to her breathing change to constant sighs of ecstasy escaping her.

"Oh…This is so good! AH! Thank-you!"

Finally, Snape was irritated a little again. "No need to thank me. I haven't really begun the spanking."

"Yes, you did. You practically finished!" argued Valerie.

"No. I fooled you, just like I hoped. You're a conniving little Gryffindor, and of course me being much more cunning as a Slytherin, I could pull off such a silly ruse. Ha!"

Valerie moaned longingly, "I was so close to orgasm…" as Snape removed his hand from her cunt. She realized he had lulled her into a false sense of security.

SMACK! His hand continued with very quick succession and force. She could feel her buttocks growing warmer. She felt she could withstand it though. Until-

"OH! OH! What is it?" The inside of her buttocks was zinging, vibrating like miniscule electric shocks. It vibrated her whole core unnaturally, so that its sting reverberated into her vagina.

Not stopping the hard spanking, and the loud sound of her flesh being smacked, Snape answered her query. "This is repercussions I knew the reed would have. The magical fire that burned you has an electric current. A minor one. But terribly annoying isn't it?"

"Please, sir! It hurts…OH! OH!"

It was cruel and sadistic, but Snape ignored her crying. Her crying got louder after another few minutes. She sounded more like a small child now getting a spanking than a young woman who didn't mind the procedure.

"I wish you would stop…I'm ready to be respectful I know I was wrong…OH!" She stopped talking and sobbed loudly, tears all over her face and she needed a tissue to blow her nose. But Snape wasn't looking at her face of course.

In retaliation, something to do, Valerie threw up the shins of her legs and waved them desperately as the agonizing shock continued. The vibration had built up slightly and was spreading to her whole body, until it throbbed, twitching all her muscles with the tiny shocks.

"No. We can't have that," said Snape. He stopped spanking for a moment, and Valerie continued to cry, but less loudly…

Snape took out his wand from his hip at his pocket.

"Incarcerous," and little ropes bound Valerie's shins together, but not too tightly. He felt he had no choice but to do this, however degrading it was to hog tie her.

Snape raised his arm again and continued with the rapid-fire spanking. He made sure to hit her sit-spot the most, and everything was gradually turning a shade of blushing red.

"I will not tolerate your cheek, girl. What you said last night was inappropriate. Those names: "greasy git' and such demonstrate a lack of respect. And then I heard you actually supported the others in saying phrases like "Fuck Snape'! I am disappointed…" Snape really was disappointed. Before she did that, he was planning on telling her she could start calling him 'Severus' regularly. But certainly not now when she didn't respect him! He couldn't trust her.

Valerie was sobbing more quietly now. She was getting used to the constant shocking sensations, along with her increasingly sore derriere.

She stammered despondently, "I know…Sir, I-I won't l-lose control ever again and say things like that. Please…"

But Snape continued the spanking, determined to make it so she would have difficulty sitting for the rest of the day. Valerie continued to cry quietly, so many tears falling from her eyes, she couldn't see the floor she had been staring at all along.

She began flexing her robes. She noticed suddenly with a surge of hope that the vibrating sensation was reduced when she did this, however it remained as an annoying tickle in her hole. One she couldn't itch, so she was forced to switching tactics constantly.

Finally, Snape ended the spanking. Valerie was smart enough not to speak until given permission. She sniffled quietly and waited. Hoping this wasn't another cruel ploy he was using.

Snape looked down at her buttocks. She was flexing her lobes so they were stretched taut. He almost laughed when he noticed her cheeks looked exactly like a cute little curvy heart, caused by her flexing them, and him viewing it from that angle perched over the edge of his lap. It did look like a heart with colours of a deep mauve and red.

He took out his wand again. He concentrated performing several spells aiming at her bottom. Valerie felt something new inside her, hot and trickling. She hoped he was done. It had been a very hard spanking to endure afterall.

Gently he pulled her underwear back on, and he turned her body over. In one smooth motion, he set her on her feet, dressing gown cascading back around her ankles. Valerie felt relief, not knowing he would finally let her stand then. She leaned against the edge of his desk her bum hurting slightly, as it stayed pressed against the edge of the table.

Snape saw her face was stained with tears. He felt a pang of frustrated pity. Normally, he wouldn't give such a long, hard spanking, not if she was crying so hard. But this time it was necessary for all that happened and for all she did. If it hadn't been for the burn's reaction, Valerie wouldn't have cried so much from his punishing hand.

Ashamed, Valerie tried to brush the tears from her eyes as Snape scrutinized her tear-stained face. He extracted the only tissue he had in his pocket.

"There – there now. It's over and I healed the burns from the reed," he said soothingly. He held her between his knees, where she stood between his parted legs, his hands firmly on her hips, fingers curling around her waist.

Valerie put her hand on Snape's shoulder as she leaned against the desk nearer his lower eye level. 'Thank-you professor. I think I can see now that maybe I - and the rest of Gryffindor house was wrong. I-"

"Shh…We have to get on with the task you'll perform for detention. Your essay."

"Yes, sir. I know," said Valerie straightening her posture. She was suddenly eager to please him and make him proud of her.

"One roll of parchment. One short piece on why Headmaster Snape deserves the respect he demands and what it means to show respect…."

Unexpectedly, Snape reached for something on his desk. It was a potion glass. "As you write…You will sip the contents of this. It is innocuous with only minor effects. However, its purpose is to wash out a dirty mouth. After you write your essay, you will memorize it so that you may recite it to me like a good girl."

"Yes, headmaster. I'll be good for now on."

"One roll of parchment. I better not find it as mediocre. You will sit across from me as I work. Until you are ready, not a word from your mouth."

Valerie nodded hard. Then she brushed past his knees, and went to start. A blank piece of white parchment was already waiting for her, a feathered quill and pot of ink specially laid out beside it for her.

Snape placed the potion back on the large desk and returned to his own work, not even glancing at her.

Valerie put the quill in her hand and scratched out the date. Then she set the quill down thinking hard, chin in hand. She wanted it to be perfect. With a slight start, she remembered she must take sips of the potion.

She put the bottle in her hand and looked in. She saw dead slimy worms that were stuck to the inner sides of the glass. It was probably an ingredient for it.

She took a small sip. It had a disgusting, rancid taste. She swallowed and only felt the potion settle and change almost nothing inside her, except a persistent taste on every taste bud. It had its purpose and it certainly wasn't cruel.

It felt very pleasant to be passing the time with him. Intermittently, throughout, Valerie squirmed on the hard wooden seat, bottom aching from the well-deserved punishment. But now being with him was peaceful and after awhile Valerie felt some of the language she wanted to use flow through her mind and onto the parchment.

After nearly three hours, in which Valerie hesitated wondering if she should go forward with her essay, fearing he wouldn't be satisfied. It wasn't really very neatly organized but at least she memorized the wonderful compliments she wrote in it.

"I'm ready to ready to recite my essay professor," she announced.

Snape held out his hand and she gave him the parchment. He did not look at it but waited with a look of curious expectancy for her to speak first.

"'Severus Snape: The Greatest Man I know'," spoke Valerie slowly, reading the title. She paused for his reaction and saw a thin smile trace his lips. He was already pleased!

So Valerie, head held high, spoke of Snape with the highest regard. About how he was the bravest headmaster Hogwarts had probably ever seen, considering what he does, and that he deserved nothing but respect. She also explained why from what it must feel like to be Snape he had not been wrong with yesterday's Quidditch match.

"In conclusion, Professor Snape stands up to things even though it might not always be the popular choice. Headmaster Snape may not be a popular headmaster but he is always right and I have the greatest affection for him and the deepest respect despite being a Slytherin. I will keep these words in my heart until the day I die. He is a hero."

"Well thank-you, Valerie for considering my the greatest head Hogwarts has ever had….But I consider that my predecessor, Albus Dumbledore."

And Snape looked down at her piece of parchment and smiled when he noticed all the blobs of ink. It was from when she paused in her writing and had proceeded doodling cute little hearts. He folded the parchment and placed it in one of his drawers.

"The punishment is over. You're free to go to your afternoon classes. But I think I better put you under the disillusionment charm first."

Note: Please review. I hope you enjoyed that!


	41. Stealing the Sword

Ginny gets a little suspicious of Valerie's absences from the R I hope you can review. Chapter Thirty-One: Stealing the Sword

By the end of the day, Valerie had dealt with snide remarks from the Slytherins and congratulations from many of the Gryffindors. Neither of which she enjoyed. Many people had nudged her about whom had accompanied her to do it, but she didn't give in Neville and Ginny, who had told her they wished to remain unanimous.

But that very night Ginny and Neville had told the entire D.A. that it was them who had ripped up the banners along with Valerie Powers. They had also ordered the group not to tell anybody else and everybody had agreed for they certainly didn't wish to get the leaders into anymore trouble they were already in.

As usual in the hour before lights out, Valerie stalked over to an armchair in the tiny alcove that served as a library. She went through her schoolbag, organizing her notes and also working to study for the lessons with Snape.

But before she could even get started, she heard somebody approach her from behind. Valerie swung around in the chair and looked up to see the short stature of a girl with flaming red hair.

"Hey, Valerie…" she said.

"Hi!" she said surprisingly in a friendly voice. "Why not study together?"

"No…Not right now. Filch complained and the Carrows are also complaining that you're not in the dungeons. So…How come you're not in the dungeons this evening?"

"Well…er-" Suddenly Valerie realized she was at a loss for explaining this fully.

But before she could reply, Ginny broke in again, "What I mean to say…what I really wanna' know is why Snape didn't do anything when Filch caught you?"

Valerie swallowed hard. She couldn't tell the actual truth. "Snape did punish me, Ginny. I had to write him an essay," she quickly added.

"That's all? Write him an essay on your actions?"

"Well if you must know-" spat Valerie angrily. Then she added, looking in Ginny's eyes, her own eyes growing glazed, feigning tears, "Snape caned me. It was awful. Almost as bad as a time in the dungeons I guess."

"Oh…I'm sorry," said Ginny. Valerie noticed Ginny's pitying glance as she spoke and she had sounded truly sorry. Valerie inwardly seethed at being forced to tell this lie. She hated to receive such sympathy and from Ginny of all people!

"That sounds right though," added Ginny. "I heard about a few other students he used a cane on. Well good night, I hope you feel alright…"

A little over a week later, Dumbledore's Army had another extensive practice session.

Neville and Ginny were talking with each other alone about plans for the next one. Valerie was also listening in, unlike everybody else in the D.A. The other members were occupying themselves with socializing, and Valerie was alone doing her spying job just in case Voldemort went calling on her again.

Ginny and Neville's discussion was interrupted by Seamus Finnegan burst on the spot demanding, "I want to know why you didn't ask me to go and rip up the banners with you!"

"Mate, we just didn't think of it that's all," pleaded Neville diplomatically. "We didn't mean any kind of slight."

"Yeah, right…" said Seamus sarcastically and he added proudly, "I'm also a chaser on the Gryffindor team besides being in the D.A. I should have been with you!"

Ginny lurched back in surprise and stared at Seamus in disbelief. She had no idea why Seamus was acting this way. In fact, Seamus's true motivation was his anger that he wasn't promoted to a D.A. leader like Ginny and Neville and his fears that he wasn't next in line and perhaps somebody else was. Somebody like Valerie.

"It wouldn't have mattered. We got it done without your help," said Ginny.

"Yeah, well that prank wasn't that clever though was it? One of you got caught!"

Valerie finally intervened and added nastily, "And what? You could do better?" Valerie was now a bit insulted by Seamus complaining about the banners scheme. Afterall, it had been her idea.

Seamus, becoming riled up screamed back roughly, "Yeah!…I could!" At these words a few people were now staring at them with shocked, yet curious expressions.

"Then go on…Do it by yourself," said Ginny and she sat down angrily on the couch, crossing her arms.

Seamus's own fiery temper cooled in that moment. He sat down beside Ginny and Neville. Valerie remained standing nearby. For a long moment nobody said anything and the people who had been eavesdropping went away.

Neville spoke as if remembering something he had long since forgotten, a crucial piece of information. "The sword!"

Ginny said,"What sword are talking about, Nev?"

"The one in Dumbledore's office – I mean Snape's now…The one Harry defeated the basilisk and fought off you-know-who with! It's in there."

At the mention of Harry a transient trace of melancholy passed over Ginny, but she instantly hid it from view, like she was always doing.

And Seamus simultaneously said, "So what?"

"It's the sword of Gryffindor!" argued Neville passionately and he started to pace around the vicinity. "If we really want to get back at Snape, and more importantly if we really want to keep a piece of Gryffindor's honour…We need-"

But Ginny interrupted him. "Wait…Are you saying what I think you're saying? Steal the sword for Harry?"

Neville threw his head back like he would laugh and then took a deep, calming breath. "You know what Ginny…I think I'm daring enough that I can do it! With you helping that is…"

"Okay then…I guess that it's it. We're stealing the sword and once we have it, I'll keep it nice and safe for Harry when he gets back. I have a feeling he might need it for something."

Seamus broke in heatedly, "And what about me?!"

"You can be a lookout, Seamus…And what about you Valerie? Can you be one?"

Valerie gave a smug smile and said excitedly, "Yeah. Definitely!"

Ginny's eyes narrowed slightly at her, but then she turned back to Neville.

"When should we plan this for?" she consulted him.

"Hmm…" said Neville pensively. "How about the week before we leave for Easter break?"

"That gives us a little over a week. Just enough time to plan the break in. I really think…this isn't going to be easy…" said Ginny and she sounded much less light-hearted at the prospect than before.

"We can use our fake galleons to communicate…Of course then the D.A. we'll be expecting a meeting…" said Neville.

"Right," said Seamus, biting his lip and sounding much less adamant. "You realize our headmaster will cane us or worse. He could send us to the dungeons! And that's if he decides not to expel us!"

Ginny retaliated recklessly, "So what? If he expelled me I wouldn't really care. Half my family quit school and so has Harry. This is important and as I've learned watching the Order of the Phoenix, there are things worth dying for! I'm not afraid of whatever punishment Snape might dish out, even if the crazy jerk who killed Dumbledore decides to kill us!"

It was a couple of days later that Valerie had another private Dark Arts lesson with Professor Snape. It was not until after the lesson that she finally divulged the crucial news.

She knew Snape was about to dismiss her but before he said a word Valerie spoke up. "Professor Snape I have something extremely important to tell you. It's definitely a good thing that you and your master made me a spy for I've found out something I'm afraid is catastrophically important."

"What is it?" said Snape, sounding a bit tense but casting a doubtful glance at her.

Valerie looked frightened but she went on with her story. "Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom are both going to break into your office here, sir. They're after the Sword of Gryffindor and they want it for Harry Potter to eventually have in his possession."

"Ridiculous!" spat Snape. "Especially since I have-" But Snape did not say it aloud. He had already given Potter the true sword months ago and now his bratty friends wanted to steal the forged copy?! Of course, granted they certainly didn't know Potter had the sword. Nobody had so much as sighted the Chosen One for months.

Valerie spoke delicately, as if treading on eggshells, afraid he would start yelling, "Especially since what?…Sir?"

"It's none of your concern Valerie," said Snape almost airily.

Snape did not speak for a long moment, as he was thinking of things much larger than just himself and Valerie. His entire role as a double agent for Dumbledore was being threatened because of the nerve of his students!

Snape rose from his seat and paced the room, hands curled into fists. He turned away from Valerie and stared sullenly out the window. He was thinking how Voldemort believed the so-called real sword was safe in Gringotts when really Snape had exchanged it with the forged copy, unknown to Voldemort last December.

"Headmaster, I think it will make you look good if you tell this to the Dark Lord…Not to mention making myself look good. He would reward us I'm sure."

This made Snape turn around at once, and he shook his head. "This knowledge may make us seem quite loyal…However if we tell the Dark Lord - your cousin and her family could be placed in terrible danger. It is unnecessary I tell him and you will keep this episode from the Dark Lord to the best of your ability. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. I don't want my cousin to get hurt."

"Good…Then tell me, when are they planning to steal the sword from me?"

"For now the tentative date is for next Tuesday evening."

"Then I shall be there…I assume you're pretending to be in on it with them?"

Valerie nodded with a grin, eyes sparkling at Snape mischievously.

NOTE: This explains in canon how Snape could of known someone was going to steal the sword. I've always wondered how Snape managed to catch them. Here's a possible reason (though unlikely). Also, I always wondered what motivated Ginny and Neville to want to steal the sword in the first place?

Please review!


	42. Stealing the Sword 2

Please review

**Please review! **

**Continuation of…. **

**Chapter Thirty-one: Stealing the Sword**

"Wait right there. If all goes as planned, we should be back here in twenty minutes tops," said Ginny confidently.

So Valerie and Seamus waited. They were situated at opposite ends of the hallway that led to the headmaster's office. The idea was that if Snape came by they were to alert them with their protean charms. Meanwhile, they were watching Neville and Ginny approach the stone gargoyles.

Neville took out a long roll of parchment folded in his robes. He started to read off a long list of possible passwords.

"Boys and girls no password means no entrance," said one of the statues in a firm voice.

Ginny and Neville ignored this and continued.

"…Dumbledore?…," Neville finally muttered.

"That is indeed the headmaster's password. Against my greater reservations I must let you in."

At the gargoyles' relent, the mechanical door opened. Valerie and Seamus advanced forward stealthily, footsteps treading as quietly as possible. Now they were to guard the entrance.

A moment later, Ginny and Neville were at the summit of the stairs.

Ginny whispered, "Alohomora."

"Brilliant. It actually worked," said Neville happily.

With a green light flashing, the door unlocked and Ginny turned the brass handle.

Ginny and Neville were like vapory shadows of a stone wall in appearance as they were now under their poorly formed Disillusionment charms.

Cries of, "Obscuro! Obscuro! Obscruo!" were heard all around the circular room as Neville and Ginny darted around the portrait frames, so as to block the portraits from getting a glimpse of the unauthorized visitors.

The portraits began to scream and yell and their relentless chatter of complaints did not cease for a long moment. Finally, it became only shallow whispers mixing in with Dumbledore's little silver instruments humming.

Ginny and Neville stared around the dark room lit only by a long candle on Snape's desk.

"It's hard to see in here," murmured Ginny and she lit her wand.

Suddenly Neville sounded scared as if he was in a haunted house. "Hey, Gin…Did you just hear what I did?"

"No…What'd you hear?"

"We weren't walking and I could swear I heard floorboards creak!"

"Whatever. Hurry up and look before the old bat catches us!"

Ginny and Neville navigated through the shadowy room. Hardly a moment had passed when Neville thought he saw a gleaming flash of ruby behind Snape's desk on the window ledge.

"I found it!" Neville raced towards the glass case and shoved his lit wand beside it to make sure. Then at once, without really thinking, he rammed his fist into the glass and it shattered.

Neville bent over and grasped the sword handle. Proudly he lifted it from it's velvet bed it was lying on. He held it above his head, triumphantly wielding it. Ginny cheered and said, "Let's go!"

Snape meanwhile, who had been standing in the shadows of a closet, was watching. He finally stepped forward knowing now that he had witnessed all the evidence he needed to know without a doubt that their goal was to steal off him. Neville and Ginny could not argue anything otherwise.

Neville shivered and it wasn't the cool, baneful atmosphere that did it. He thought he felt a cold feeling trickling throughout his body and then Ginny felt it too.

Pocketing his wand, just finished undoing the disillusionment charms on the two; Snape strutted forward slowly, rounding mainly on Neville. He was trying to frighten Neville like he had been so able to do in the past.

As he approached in his stolid gate, Snape commented acidly, "How pathetic – practically a fully qualified wizard, Mr. Longbottom and yet, you can't find a magical means to break open a glass box?"

Neville stammered, "I was trying – this was a faster way – Anyway-"

But his words crumbled as Snape came closer. Neville had not yet lowered the weapon. But suddenly he became aware of his bloody knuckles. He ignored the smarting pain as they bled.

Snape did not have his wand ready. Yet Snape remained fearless, despite Neville holding the sword nearly over his head.

"Put the sword down this instant, boy."

Staring at Snape, Neville gently placed the sword on the ledge behind the remains of the glass case without taking his eyes off the headmaster. Neville tried his best not to let any droplets of blood drip onto the rubies.

Snape started to prowl around the circular room and Neville and Ginny watched. Snape had his wand out now, undoing each of the blinded portraits. Dumbledore was not present as Snape had told him this was going to happen and he didn't want the kids to wonder why he had the man whom he killed in his office.

Snape continued to engage them in conversation. "So you guessed my password is Dumbledore? You're not going to tell anybody my password!"

Neither Ginny nor Neville answered. Another short moment passed and Ginny burst out, "How did you know we'd be here?"

"Did I now?….I did not. It just so happens I was present like I usually am. You were taking a big risk. Trying to thieve off the headmaster."

Neither Ginny nor Neville looked remotely ashamed, in fact they held their heads just a little higher.

"I also know that you two were accomplices of Ms. Powers in the banner fiasco."

Neville's jaw dropped stupidly and Ginny frowned fiercely at Snape.

"Therefore, I think for attempting to thieve off me, which counts as high crime in this school you must both be punished…"

"Like it matters! I don't care!…I don't give a damn…professor," Ginny blurted out.

"Detention! Ms. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom…Friday night."

Snape's, eyes flashed and he held it over their head, letting it sit with them for a moment.

Neville crossed his arms, doing nothing to nurse the bloody knuckles of his right hand, bravely ignoring the throbbing pain. "Exactly what will our punishment entail…sir? A beating? Or what? More time in the dungeons!?"

Snape shook his head slowly, a faint smile playing on his lips. "No. You will spend from dusk to dawn this Friday in the Forbidden Forest."

At these words, Neville finally looked truly frightened of Snape as he always had in the past. "But, sir…Friday night is a full moon….And-and werewolf packs are rumoured to be surrounding the grounds!"

"That's your problem isn't it? I'll be sure to make our gamekeeper, Hagrid accompany you…The Half-breed oaf, no doubt has his way with giants, like that idiot brother of his…perhaps Hagrid can persuade the werewolves not to bite!"

Snape chuckled meanly. It was partly just a front to make his personality look like someone who really supported Voldemort.

"Now out of here…" said Snape and he ushered them towards the door, actually pushing Neville's arm forward. "If you ever come here again without my permission, I will know and I will expel you. Out!"

Ginny and Neville didn't turn back, but went right out the door, Snape slamming it behind them.

"Did you get it? Where's the sword? Concealing it right?" said Seamus.

Seamus and Valerie were still standing in front of the stone gargoyles waiting anxiously for over a quarter of an hour.

Ginny shook her head with a grim frown as she descended the last step.

"We're not going to be able to get the sword back, guys. It's in Snape's hands forever, I'm afraid…" And at those words, Neville walked ahead of the three, alone.

"What's up with Neville?" said Valerie.

Ginny answered angrily, "Well, obviously we failed, Valerie!…And I didn't give your name in…Just returning a favour for what you did with the banners, I suppose. Yet the strange thing is Snape knew me and Neville were involved with that!"

Ginny looked at Valerie with an even angrier glance, so angry it looked like her face might create a conflagration.

"I didn't tell him a thing, Ginny! Snape might have seen it in my mind. Sorry."

"So he's punishing you and Neville. What's the punishment?" said Seamus, a little eagerly.

Ginny looked at Seamus now. "Detention in the Dark Forest on Friday, okay? You guys should be thanking us for saving your necks. We didn't give you in!"

Seamus and Valerie both answered with a thank-you, but neither Ginny nor Neville seemed to be mollified by it. They were certainly dreading Friday evening.

Note: Please review.


	43. Escaping Hogwarts

Please review

Please review!

Chapter Thirty-two: Escaping Hogwarts

Dark Arts lessons resumed fairly quickly for Valerie the next afternoon. It was maddening to Valerie that Snape was acting as if nothing had happened yesterday evening. Gryffindor's sword was perfectly safe in the now-repaired glass case near the window ledge behind Snape's desk. Since then, the headmaster had cast several protective enchantments as well as an alert for himself to carry around, a charm that would go off as soon as someone touched the object.

Since Snape had been teaching her the Dark Arts, she had grown into a richer understanding of the power and even a taste for the reasons why certain wizards were drawn to that aspect of magic. In fact, to Valerie this was above all, the most engrossing angle on the subject.

But now the lesson was over and Valerie was putting her things back inside her jammed schoolbag, struggling to zipper it.

"Professor…I'm really not happy with the way you reacted to Ginny and Neville's attempt to steal from you." And Valerie irritably huffed as she tried to get the zipper past the corner of one of the textbooks sticking out of her schoolbag.

"Why not, Valerie? I'll let you know that I did not lose control of my temper. Granted, if I had not been tipped off I probably would have been less prepared…So why on earth could this be troubling you?"

"Maybe you weren't too angry…Maybe so…But still – you're giving them a detention in the forest. The worst of all places!"

"It's my decision. It's a harsh punishment and I needed to stipulate a gross penalty. Hopefully, it will suggest a reason why it would be imprudent to go blabbing to their little friends about their deed in the future. They certainly won't be, for if anyone else tries to steal this sword, they will be getting the same!"

Valerie bristled with anger at Snape's combative attitude regarding it all. "Why can't you have just gave them a ridiculous caning? It's what you do to most everyone else…"

And Valerie paused and watched Snape nervously. His eyes sparkled at her now growing affronted by her attacks on him. He sneered sharply, "Now don't you start. Watch your tone with me miss…"

But Valerie couldn't bite back her tongue with what she wanted to say next. "They're going out there, risking their necks, their lives, all because they tried to steal a stupid sword! It's unbelievable!"

A vein flickered on Snape's forehead and his face twisted, all clear signs he was on the brink of raging at her. "I have not told you everything I'm doing, girl! You have no idea of the power of the sword. Gryffindor's sword holds tremendous sway to both sides. The Dark Lord covets it as does his enemies. Since, I am playing into both of their hands, it is incumbent upon me that I keep it...

"And why not send them to the forest? They are with Rubeus Hagrid…You know him, your former Care of Magical Creatures professor and he's the gamekeeper…Hagrid knows his way around the terrain…"

Valerie nodded and cast her eyes down at the floor in defeat.

"It is my decision and it stands as final."

"Yes, sir…" she murmured.

"You might have been wondering..." Snape offered after a moment's silence stretched between them, "Why I didn't call in Mr. Finnegan and even why I didn't demand you see me after I caught them…"

"I thought that was obvious! You didn't want the attention drawn to my spying."

"Exactly. I was aware Mr. Finnegan was also involved through my Legilimency on Mr. Longbottom. But punishing Finnegan would mean punishing you as well. And of course, you didn't deserve that. Not for the favour you did for me, correct?"

"No, sir. I don't deserve that," Valerie answered automatically. She certainly didn't deserve a punishment for pretending to help them steal the sword!

"And most conveniently, of all, Ms. Weasley never realized you tipped me off?"

"No, I'm sure she didn't. But headmaster, she is suspicious of me."

Snape said carefully, eyes squinting with curiosity, "Suspicious in what way?"

"Suspicious of lots of things! Like when I missed a Dumbledore's Army practice she didn't seem to like my explanation. And then Ginny was sort of demanding I tell how you punished me for the banners…"

A slight pink streak rose up Valerie's neck that suffused into her cheeks at the reminder of that event. She was by now, reformed of her previous rebellious attitude, finally deeply ashamed of it.

"I told her I was caned," Valerie whispered.

Snape smiled with evident amusement. "Well, a caning might have sufficed…But we know I devised a much more creative punishment for your actions. Do we not?"

"Yes, sir," said Valerie, cheeks flushing.

"If that's all there is to say for her distrust, I think we can still go forward with the plan."

"What plans are they, sir? I'm eager to serve you and also more than willing to serve our master."

Snape frowned and his speech became dull and perhaps distasteful. "Yes…But this would only be a service to me, Valerie. Nothing involving the Dark Lord, but something the headmaster should like to do for Ms. Weasley's sake. For if I fail to act soon, this student's entire family will be put into terrible jeopardy. Furthermore, they are members of the Order of the Phoenix and so I don't wish to see harm come to them."

"What are you talking about professor? What danger?" And now Valerie was genuinely intrigued, blue eyes softening with a sparkle of wonder.

"The Carrows are talking of kidnapping Ginny and bringing her to Malfoy Manor. I happened to have overheard them, as I do eavesdrop on them. They want her to join inmates Luna Lovegood and Ollivander as prisoners. They think they can use her as bait, put a price over her head as ransom to make Order members come out again and fight openly like they did in the First War. You might not have noticed, but any resistance outside Hogwarts has been successfully squashed. The Order is almost completely undetectable these days, and Death Eaters would like to remove their presence."

"Right. I never heard of the Order of the Phoenix."

"And you wouldn't have...Especially as the Daily Prophet has to obey regulations in what they can print legally. The law's intent is to coerce the writers to print propaganda. Thus, indirectly, not openly proclaiming support for the Dark Lord...

"But never mind that. It's an organization, a secret society to stop the Death Eaters…" He explained it quickly, eager to dodge the subject when there were so many more pressing issues at stake to discuss.

Quickly Valerie comprehended, "And so…The Carrows are going after Ginny because she's a leader of the D.A. Right?"

"Precisely. The Carrows have already succeeded in going after her family. Her father, Arthur Weasley has already been fired from his ministry post and so has her elder brother, Charlie Weasley."

"That's too bad," said Valerie, dumbfounded and she stared at her hands, wondering what she could possibly do for the family. But she definitely wanted to help. She was distantly related to the Weasleys afterall! Baffled by this mind-boggling issue Valerie stared at Snape. "What could I possibly do for Ginny, sir?"

"I want you to help your cousin escape Hogwarts. I already have dozens of ideas, theoretical musings on how I'll make this work. You will help me put my plans into execution. Ms. Weasley, though young and underage, is no fool. I imagine she may already be considering fleeing. Undoubtedly her family will be going into hiding…"

Valerie nodded, eyes widening. "Of course…The Weasleys' status was published in the Daily Prophet months ago. Blood-traitors. The government is tracking their every move!"

"Yes, too right they are. It's an inside operation and I wouldn't be surprised to hear there are mercenaries roaming the grounds right this minute. Waiting for their chance to capture the poor girl."

Valerie shuddered. "I hope she'll be okay come Friday…"

"She will be," said Snape firmly. "I already explained to you, they'll be with Hagrid!" he boomed impatiently.

For the first time Valerie noticed how exasperated Snape was and she realised the enormous stress and taxing role to be headmaster during such violent times. But still, she couldn't help but blurt out her own distress, "I know!….How are we going to do this, sir?!"

"It will be a diversion. I shall distract Mr. Filch and the prefects from capturing her when she makes her escape. Maneuvering the Caretaker and the prefects away from the castle's exits will at least give her a clear shot to make it outside unseen…However, the first step we must make is for you to talk to her. But wait until after the detention."

"Yes, professor. I'll do that."

"Thank-you, Valerie. You have no idea how much your help means to me in this."

"Why?"

"Nothing…" Snape's voice trailed away. Instantly, he regretted the implication he had just revealed about himself.

"No…Tell me. Please?" she pleaded. "Aren't we supposed to tell each other everything? At least all our feelings! Please!"

"Very well…Sometimes I do feel a tinge of regret. I have caused much trouble with what Dumbledore has set out for me to do, Valerie. Now at least, I can help this particular family get out of a messy situation alive."

"Right…"

"But they might never know it was me, Valerie. I am doing them a great favour and you cannot speak of your involvement with me ever. Not even to your cousin."

"No, sir. Never," said Valerie, wholeheartedly. "I've told you once before…I understand the dangers involved."

"I know you do. But now it is getting late and I am ready to retire. You had better get to the Room of Requirement."

Valerie nodded in response. She picked up her schoolbag and walked back out of the room, only turning her shoulder to say pleasantly, "Good night, sir."

He answered her back. For a second Valerie lingered at the door. She wished they could be together more. But then she turned the brass handle and she was gone.

NOTE: Please review. I hope you don't think Ginny's much more canon story is taking over Valerie and Severus's story. I assure you it's not.


	44. Escaping Hogwarts 2

Please Review

Please Review! It does help me update faster.

Continuation of…

Chapter Thirty-two: Escaping Hogwarts

By Saturday morning, Valerie and everyone else had discovered that Ginny and Neville had not gotten away unscathed in the forest. And thanks to Seamus telling his friends the news had spread of their attempt and the punishment that followed. For some reason, Valerie's name had somehow been wiped of her involvement, apparently Seamus did not think it worthwhile mentioning her. Valerie could care less.

During dinnertime that evening, because she knew she'd be alone with them then, Valerie headed up the corridors to the far side of the castle. Her mission was mainly to do what Snape had advised, but it was also out of genuine concern for her cousin that she wanted to make a visit. She came into a large spacious room and was met by the matron, Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey smiled and said, "Just visiting, my dear?….You're not going to be a bother are you?"

"No…" said Valerie confused.

"Good," the matron said primly and she scurried out of the room. Madam Pomfrey had spent the day kicking out Slytherins who wanted to pester Ginny and Neville. But she had not been authorized to ban the Carrows from harassing them.

Valerie could see two shapes in separate beds in a corner at the end, as she strode down the huge room they came into clearer focus. At least Neville and Ginny looked mildly content, the curtains were drawn back from their beds and she could see piles of treats on a mobile tray between them, Gryffindor rosettes strewn in them like flowers. Undoubtedly, the D.A. had chipped in to buy them it.

"Hey Ginny…Neville," said Valerie in a hushed voice. She knew instinctively, Madam Pomfrey would expect this and would kick her out if she spoke normally.

"What did you do today?" asked Neville eagerly.

"Oh, nothing really. Just studying for the N.E.W.Ts. It's hard work."

"Yeah," agreed Neville fervently. "I know…My gran sent me a note telling me I should take this leisure time to study more. So that's what I've been doing…"

Valerie nodded and then stared at the two of them. They both had little blisters sprawled on their necks and arms. They kept itching them as if they were dragon pocks. Valerie wondered where the welts had come from. Furthermore, Ginny's left foot was in a cast, sprung up. She had broken her ankle somehow in the forest, the second time in her life she had broken the same ankle.

Ginny watched Valerie study their injuries and smartly answered, "Don't worry, Val…It's nothing serious."

"But can you tell me what it was like in the forest? The half-giant teacher must have dragged you into a lion's den with all the injuries you've sustained!"

Neville laughed aloud and Valerie saw out of the corner of her eye Madam Pomfrey briefly check on them.

"Hagrid was great. If it wasn't for him we might have died!" retorted Ginny.

"Oh. Guess he was good then."

"It wasn't his fault. When we first got in the forest I tripped and twisted my ankle. My foot was caught in a clump of weeds. It certainly wasn't dramatic. But then much later, after doing some work with Hagrid a pack of werewolves scented us out. I wasn't able to run, but Hagrid carried me to Aragog's lair and Neville ran with him…"

"Who's that?"

"The acromantula king."

"Gross!"

"But the werewolves were still following us, so we had no choice but for them to take us back and it was still a few hours before dawn."

Neville broke in; "Yeah and unfortunately…acromantulas don't let humans ride on them. The colony transported us by their fangs. Hagrid rode in their fangs too, but his giant skin is stronger than ours is. So he runs no risk for infection."

"And that's how you got all those cuts?" asked Valerie delicately.

Neville and Ginny nodded together.

"They dropped us off by Hagrid's hut…But the werewolves were still howling nearby, looking for us…We waited until morning before we could get to the wards…Hagrid was very upset…"

"Sorry…I guess the night of the full moon must have really worked against you…"

Ginny and Neville nodded.

"You want any of our candy?" offered Ginny eagerly.

"No…No, it's yours…"

Valerie was thinking of how to approach the subject of Ginny leaving Hogwarts for good. No matter what, she must succeed at persuading her cousin, if not Snape would have to force Ginny and that could give away his true loyalties!

She decided to approach the subject with something she could relate to them on. "So Ginny,…Have the Carrows been any less horrible to YOU lately? They're still after me, you know because they know it was me with the banners."

"We…Well I-," stalled Ginny and her brown eyes gave a sidelong glance to Neville, sitting up in the other bed next to Ginny's. Valerie saw this and wondered what she was confiding to him that Ginny didn't wish to tell her. Neville nodded, giving his approval.

"It's bad news. Awful news, Valerie. The Carrows were in here several times today threatening us….If not for Madam Pomfrey they would have beaten me…"

Valerie's blue eyes widened. The Carrows were so cruel they would attack them even now when they already had been punished for the deed and hurt! "What are you going to do Ginny? Your options are waning! They're painting you into a corner…" It was partly that she said this to make Ginny want to leave Hogwarts.

"They are. And what's worse they threatened my whole family when they yelled at me today. Said they're going to find a way to kill them! Kill them all. I'm actually really scared...Not for me, but for them."

And Ginny bit her lip and stared despondently at the covers. Tears were slipping off her freckled complexion onto the sheets.

"The Carrows are pinning me as their primary target…Like what they did to Luna Lovegood…And I don't know where she is now…Her dads really distraught, he doesn't know if she's alive… It's all You-Know-Whos bidding I think!" she derisively added, as if Voldemort explained everything that was happening.

Valerie inwardly fought back a laugh at the mention of Ginny forging a friendship with 'Loony' Lovegood. But still it was wrong for a father not to know where his daughter was and she quickly regained a serious disposition.

"He wants them to pin me as their target...Who knows who the Carrows will threaten next?…"

"Probably me…" said Neville somberly.

Valerie said, "Nah. Seamus will be next. I hope so! Stupid git, boasting to his friends about it!" Valerie had decided she didn't like Seamus Finnegan anymore.

Ginny shook her head slowly and glanced at Neville. It was ostensibly clear she believed he was going to be next.

Their heads turned quickly and Neville jumped when a rather ugly brown owl came soaring in, descending from the rafters.

"Oh…The school owl I borrowed…Should have a message from my brothers!" said Ginny gleefully. "I wrote to them this morning."

The owl landed, placing its webbed feet on top the globular bedpost. Ginny reached for the message, untying it.

She scanned it several times reading it to herself. It was impossible to tell from her expression if the news was bad or good.

"First, it says Dad and Charlie are out of work. I already knew that, who doesn't? And wow…Fred and George moved their joke shop…somewhere…I can't quite make it out…Wait- Oh, I see…"

"What is it?" said Valerie.

Ginny didn't answer. "Well…I was going to leave this damn place anyway!"

"I really think you should!" boomed Valerie ardently. She felt a sense of relief that it wasn't going to take persuasion on her part to make Ginny escape.

Ginny gave her an incredulous look. "I have to leave, Pow-Valerie. You're not coming with me!"

"I know…" said Valerie humbly. "I'm just worried about you."

Valerie looked to Neville. She saw he did not look the least bit surprised. Apparently, they had already discussed this together.

Madam Pomfrey poked her head in and called out patiently, "Quiet down, please, children…" Then she was gone, going back to her business.

"But Ginny…" said Neville. "Where are you going once you're gone? Theres nowhere for you to stay…"

Ginny had a determined look on her face. "I'm going to find my family…I know from the special code I made with Fred last summer, that they're living under…" and suddenly she was whispering. She said with excitement, "the Fidelius Charm…"

Ginny continued to whisper conspiratorially. "So of course it doesn't say where they are…So I won't even be telling you guys my guess. Just in case somebody wants to torture it out of you. But I'm going to tell Fred and George I'm leaving…They're the only ones that will understand, they at least can imagine why we hate this hellhole. My parents would want me to stay! But at least I know they're safe. They're in hiding!"

"When will you make your escape?" whispered Valerie.

"Dunno…Certainly not till my bones heal. Madam Pomfrey says I might be in the hospital wing for two weeks…We have to take so many potions from the bites."

Neville added in primly for explanation, "She doesn't trust we'll take them often enough if we go. Stubborn old lady….Kinda like gran."

Valerie considered this thoughtfully, "That is unfortunate…"

Neville added pragmatically, "Why don't you try escaping into Hogsmeade and then go from there to disapparate! I know - there's a secret passage under-"

But Ginny interrupted him, dispelling Neville's optimism. "Never gonna work, Nev. Think about it, in Hogsmeade the Snatchers mob the place now…Not to mention the Catermole alert at night AND dementors!"

"Yeah, you're right…" said Neville, looking discouraged. And he stared listlessly into space.

"How about on broom?" said Valerie. Surely that was the simplest way.

Ginny's face fell. "We can't…Since that Quidditch match…The Carrows have enforced anti-broom jinxes to prevent flying on the grounds…I guess, once again it was You-Know-Who's orders to have a 'No-fly zone.'"

Valerie narrowed her eyes. "Maybe…Maybe the Dark Lord did tell them!"

Ginny and Neville looked at Valerie hard. "Yeah, you mean You-Know-Who," corrected Ginny.

After she dismissed Valerie's different way to refer to Voldemort, they were rudely interrupted by Madam Pomfrey. She positively bubbled with delight, "Oh! What good boys and girls!…You're speaking quietly…Not once can I recall students speaking quietly for me." It was obvious to them that Madam Pomfrey hadn't heard a word and probably would never realize they had been conspiring.

"You have another visitor…" A man stepped into the light behind her from the shadows, hanging his head. "Now I must carry on…" And Madam Pomfrey was gone again.

"Hagrid!" said Neville loudly.

Hagrid trudged into the room and sat down on the edge of one of the beds. Hagrid still wasn't really looking at them; he fiddled with his handkerchief in his lap.

"What's the matter, Hagrid?" said Ginny quickly.

Hagrid answered in a hollow voice. "I just wanted to say goodbye…"

"What goodbye!" said Ginny and Neville at once.

"Yep…" said Hagrid in a pathetic whimper. "Here's good-bye presents I got you…Or actually presents to make up what I did to ya!"

Ginny clearly would not tolerate Hagrid's guilt. "Hagrid you didn't do anything to us! Look we're fine…It wasn't your fault!"

"It was…Oh…" Hagrid faltered and slumped on the bed, pressing down deep into the springs of the mattress. "I have to go…and I won't never be coming back."

"Why? Hagrid, please don't!" shrilled Neville. "You really cheer things up around here….So many people in the D.A. love your classes now!"

"Yeah?" said Hagrid roughly. Evidently he seemed to agree with Neville. "They only love them now!" he bawled. Tears were trickling from his beetle-black eyes into his beard.

"I'm a sorry sod….A sorry sod" said Hagrid dully.

"No you're not! Stop this Hagrid!" said Ginny.

But Hagrid didn't listen. He blocked out Ginny's ranting with a blow of his nose that was almost like the honk of a horn in pitch. And Hagrid wiped his nose with the huge handkerchief.

After a long moment of listening to Hagrid's weeping, he stopped and spoke again. "Look what happened to you two…An' Ginny…Harry's girl! Now look, got you in more trouble than just stealing the sword from Snape…The Carrows are after us. I have to leave Hogwarts. It'll be better for everyone!"

"Hagrid – If you're leaving, so am I. I'm leaving as soon as I get better."

"What? What are you talking about Ginny? You can't do that! Your family wants you to stay put." And slowly, the pitch of Hagrid's voice changed. It was like his mind was coming out of a blurry fog and back to reality.

"I'm fleeing Hogwarts," said Ginny in a calm, hushed voice.

"No…Not you," said Hagrid in denial.

"Yes. And either you can help me with this too, Hagrid or I'll just go alone. So quit feeling sorry for yourself!"

Hagrid finally was jolted back into reality. His prior perspective dissipated over the distracting news.

"Hagrid we've gotta' find a way to get her off the grounds…You're the gamekeeper!" argued Neville importantly.

He cheered up considerably as a sudden idea hit him. "Ginny…You can ride the thestrals with me! I'll take good care of you and…" Hagrid paused and lowered his voice, "I'll take you to the place Sirius used to hide…"

Ginny stared at him and said carefully, "Maybe that will work. We'll have to conjure a patronus to get past the dementors."

Hagrid nodded confidently.

Valerie finally broke in. "So, I guess that will be our last resort. We'll need to have a more extensive plan, you know."

"Who are you? Oh, yeah, your Powers, right?"

"Yes…Valerie Powers. A proud member of Dumbledore's Army."

Hagrid seemed to decide he liked Valerie. Of course, he had taught her Care of Magical Creatures in other years, but he had never gotten to know her outside the class. He smiled widely and Valerie returned it.

"Any friend of Ginny's and Neville's is a friend o' mine….Your idea of a plan is fine Valerie. But before I go I'll be paying my respect to Dumbleore. At the tomb!"

The three of them nodded slowly in understanding.

But their conversation was cut short. Madam Pomfrey came bustling back into the room all a dither. "Bedtime…Bedtime…It's late and these children need their tonics…So if you don't mind Hagrid and you two miss…I must ask you to leave."

Madam Pomfrey was getting ready her treatment supplies from a drawer. Ginny remembered her plans to write Fred and George back in encrypted writing. She took a piece of parchment from her nightstand and a quill in her hand.

"I almost forgot! Your presents!" Hagrid dumped on the bed several tins of treacle tart along with a yellow hair ribbon for Ginny.

"Good night! Good night!" said Madam Pomfrey to them, chivying Valerie and Hagrid out the door.

And Madam Pomfrey knelt over the bed and Valerie heard her say tenderly, "I have a fresh bottle of skelegro for you, dear…I'll wake you for your second dosage at ten."

Note: Please Review! One more update and we're back to the three major characters storyline...Valerie, Snape, and Voldemort.


	45. Escaping Hogwarts 3

Please Review

**Please Review!**

Continuation of…

Chapter Thirty-two: Escaping Hogwarts

After Valerie had reported to Snape about the success with the task he dismissed her. Much later, Snape left his study, traipsing down the lonely corridors in the wee hours of the morning. He had a purpose he needed to fulfill. He thought it best rather sooner than later. To him, Ginny and Neville were like sitting ducks inside that hospital wing. The Carrows could seize them at any moment.

Disillusioned, and yet as quietly as he could, as being invisible does not stop one from being solid, Snape opened the door into the hospital wing. Before he could do what he intended to do, he thought he must check on Madam Pomfrey first. He went through a back door and into a tiny sitting room slash desk room. The woman was snoozing peaceably on a thick cot.

And Snape went back into the main room; his wand lit searching for the correct bed. There were two beds with curtains both drawn around them. Hastily, he moved over to them, wand poised.

First he went to Ginny and knocked her unconscious with a spell from his wand. He proceeded to open Neville's curtains and silenced him in the same methodical way.

Snape whirled around to face Ginny's bed again. He saw that the girl had indeed broken her ankle. He checked the bottle of Skele-gro on the nightstand. Since it had been nearly a day, he figured the bones would be healed by late tomorrow morning.

He surmised it would be a long process that took much of his concentration when he saw the extent of damage caused by the acromantula fangs. Snape continued to linger, staring over Ginny's inert frame curled up under the wool blankets. He felt a fleeting sense of compassion, now regreting that he made them go into the Forest. He had not wanted them to be inured. Quite the contrary, he now, in the present moment wanted to save their lives.

Snape held his wand against each wound muttering a song-like incantation in Latin. The wounds covered places from Ginny's neck, arms, and back and so, it took a long time to finish. Each wound must be healed separately.

Neville was next, and Snape repaired his wounds as well, thus closing them too. Done with the job, he closed the curtains and as quietly as he had came in, Snape swept away. He wished they could know what he had done for them, especially Neville. Snape felt a pang of sadness, knowing how it was almost certainly true that nobody would ever know how much he had helped them. Nobody would ever appreciate his services...

The next morning the sun had long since risen when Ginny and Neville had finally awakened. Madam Pomfrey came back into the room, rushing to give them their next dosage.

"Wait - Madam Pomfrey I don't think you need us here anymore-," said Neville.

"Of course you must stay. You'll forget to take it at the correct time intervals!"

"No – We're completely cured. Madam Pomfrey, look!" said Ginny brightly.

Finally Madam Pomfrey turned around from where she had been rummaging through the drawers, getting the supplies out.

"That cannot possibly be true. The bites take a full week to heal. It is too dangerous for me to do through the advanced magic. If something goes wrong the damage will be fatal…What?"

Madam Pomfrey knelt closer over Ginny's bed and upon further inspection noted, "You're free to leave. You've obviously got a friend somewhere…Someone who's a better healer than I!"

Neville bounced out of bed and hurried to cram his things into his bags and be off. Ginny followed suit. Neither of them really thought twice about whom it could be. They figured it was probably somebody in the school, somebody who was resisting the regime, but they would never in their wildest dreams guess it to be Headmaster Snape!

Please review!


	46. Escaping Hogwarts 4

Please review

Please review!

Continuation of….

Chapter Thirty-two: Escaping Hogwarts

Neville and Ginny continued to plan until the actual night. They set the date to be the last Saturday in March. That gave well over a week to plan. They, of course did not know Snape was helping them so much, if only they could be sure of the added protections they could have left so much sooner.

It was nearing midnight when Ginny emerged reluctantly outside the Room of Requirement. She was alone against the door, as it resealed into nothingness. She was carrying with her a small rucksack, strapped to her shoulders, and she was wearing a long traveling cloak, underneath green plaid sweater, jeans and trainers.

At that moment, just as she expected, she felt a little protean charmed coin burn. Since then, Ginny, Neville and Valerie had transfigured and charmed themselves new fake coins to go off especially for this operation. Ginny jumped and knew this was her signal to go forward through the castle, that the area she was about to traverse was clear of obstacles.

She reached the third floor corridor section, which included the Transfiguration classrooms. Not too far away from this point, was the closest range she would come on her journey to the Carrows offices. That was why Neville had made it a special point to scout the area out before Ginny moved to this location.

Ginny pressed her back against a wall and waited, heart hammering. She was waiting for Neville. Finally, she saw his confident face burst forward from around a bend, walking quickly (running would alert the portraits and other beings in the castle that something unusual must be going on).

She saw his round face was shining with sweat but he was grinning widely.

"It worked then? We don't have to do any alternative plan? No locking me in a broom cupboard, whilst the Carrows ransack the castle for me?" Ginny sounded positively cheerful.

"Yeah, it worked! Dean, Seamus and Michael Corner set their dung bombs off at the times I told them. I heard that Snape is raving like a lunatic!" This was true and also the three boys had not been informed Ginny was leaving. Neville had lied and said it was just a needed prank to stir things up in the school.

Neville paused. "And the prefects and Filch and even the Carrows aren't skulking anywhere near the exit point. They have no idea! Come on!" He took Ginny's hand and led her off.

"That's funny…You'd think they would know there's something going on," said Ginny with consternation as they bounded two at a time down the stairs. If only they knew it was because of Snape's reaction, in which he was conveniently present to intervene and play-up what a foul besmirching of the school's property this was. And his insistence that the Carrows discover the miscreants, Snape giving them a false lead that he suspected a band of Gryffindors, as he claimed he saw students heading for the Divination tower. This was thankfully, a great walking distance off from where Ginny was headed.

"Did you contact, Valerie too Nev?" said Ginny.

"Oh, right. In the excitement of things, I forgot! Sorry."

Neville hastily went for his uniform robes and took out his secondary fake galleon. He put his wand to it, and it glowed with a ruby coloured hue.

"She should be receiving the signal…"

But Valerie did not answer. Ginny bit her lip, growing quite anxious as well as irritated with her cousin as the minutes dragged on.

"Something must have went wrong…" she mumbled.

But after five minutes, Valerie's galleon finally returned the signal and Neville and Ginny's protean burned in their pockets.

"Let's go!" and Neville and Ginny dashed down the corridors as fast as they dared. By this point, they were feeling intense fear. There was little time left in the window to accomplish the mission. Ignoring any disturbances from Peeves, or portraits witnessing them, they sprinted onward. Luckily, it was past curfew, therefore all students, except prefects wouldn't be out. And of course, Snape had ordered the nearly three dozen prefects away from it all, but Ginny and Neville had know way of knowing that.

But Valerie knew Snape was aiding them. She was waiting before the statue of the giant boar, having just completed securing her territory. Her fingers twirled a curly strand of hair. Snape had privately advised her when she told him their plans on how she must stall contacting them for a few minutes before the next phase of the operation could get underway.

"What took you so long?" shrilled Ginny.

"Prefects were passing through," lied Valerie easily. Though that was not true as she really waited longer, in order to stay within Snape's prescribed timeframe.

She followed Ginny and Neville across the huge marble foyer and through the colossal oak doors.

As soon as they were down the steps of the front entrance, Neville was already checking nervously over his shoulder as they walked.

"I feel someone's watching us," quivered Neville and he shivered visibly in the freezing night air.

"Nonsense, Neville!" Ginny quipped. But Valerie felt Ginny was wrong.

They approached a massive rolling hill and proceeded down in the direction of Hagrid's hut.

"Aim! Stun! Get them!" Somebody had scouted them out and there were voices coming from a source they could not place.

Suddenly there was wand lights, seemingly from above flashing like searchlights spotting them. Instantly the three of them began to run, Ginny yelling, "Run! Or they'll catch you too!"

They tumbled down the Scottish hills dodging red flashes of light like bullets. It was stunning spells and other incapacitating jinxes. They were gaining ground and the assailants were falling behind.

Valerie coaxed, "Come on Neville! Keep going!" Neville was clutching a stitch at his side, gradually slowing down as his robes whirled around him.

And all at once their unknown foe converged on them out of nowhere. They had caught up to a group of shadowy figures waiting in the distance. Valerie was sure she recognized the uniform. Snatchers, in drab yellow and black robes, double 'S' badges gleaming in the starlight.

Ginny and Neville stopped running, lest they would collide straight into them.

"Stupefy! Petrificus totalus! Expelliarmus!" said Neville to the Snatchers in the distance. And at least one of his spells worked on them.

And almost at the same moment, as Ginny was whipping her wand out, she screamed a horrible cry of panic. She was tied up in a net of thick ropes. Neville turned around and valiantly threw his body over Ginny. Valerie who hadn't been disarmed yet, felt like she was standing guard, determined not to be disarmed.

But the Snatchers were pounding the earth in their boots and before any time past at all, five or six of them were towering above Ginny, carelessly kicking Neville aside.

"Got her! It's the Weasley girl. The one they want!"

And another Snatcher jeered, issuing a harsh laugh from his throat. Ginny was doing her best to writhe herself free from the bonds. She screamed again as she felt cruel hands grabbing at her limbs. And a voice, "let's take her there now."

But miraculously, spells suddenly rained down on the Snatchers. Several of them fell one by one like dominoes. The other Snatchers in the distance demanded, "Who's knocking us down?"

And as if in answer, there was a loud exploding sound. The men instinctively turned and ran from where they were standing, getting further away from their target.

Ginny, by an unseen force was suddenly free of her bonds and she jumped up, fighting to get away immediately. Wand out, she was running as fast as she could to the meeting point.

"Who on earth did that?!" exclaimed Valerie.

"No time to find out. Hurry," muttered Neville on Valerie's heels as they ran.

The remaining Snatchers were still moving, following them, but too scared of the unexplainable phenomena to intervene.

"That's Hagrid I think!" said Ginny. They were approaching the first trees into the Forbidden Forest. High above, just over the treetops was Hagrid, whose wand was lit, blinking on and off.

Ginny screamed, "Peregulum!" Red sparks shot up in the air, as her signal to Hagrid.

A thestral hit the ground softly, pawing it. Valerie and Neville saw Ginny jump onto it, sitting behind Hagrid on the dark creature. At the same moment the Snatchers cursed and spat in rage when they saw the smaller shape behind the huge shape sitting on the creature slide on.

Slowly the creature lifted itself, raising its magnificent wings glinting eerily in the darkness. The Snatchers ran scrambling towards Neville and Valerie's spot on the edge of the forest.

"Hide!" whispered Neville desperately. Valerie followed Neville, the two of them darting behind a pile of scraggly brush, where they hunched on the earthen floor. They heard feet pounding the vicinity of the threshold into the forest.

"Fuck! Damn it! We've lost her!" It was a chorus of different anguished voices shrilling into the night. They were looking up, not down below where Neville and Valerie huddled together in the bushes.

A huge shape of silvery light followed the figures on the flying creature, Hagrid's patronus to get past a slew of dementors. The Snatchers watched angrily as the dazzling white light of the patronus shielded Ginny and Hagrid from any chance of being hit by a spell as well. The thestral picked up momentum and they were gone. Ginny had finally managed to escape Hogwarts.

Valerie and Neville were still watching wide-eyed. The Snatchers were milling about the area discussing their failure. They were so close that they could see their faces hovering a few feet above them and smell their putrid body odor. It was apparent they had not washed for several days.

"Let's go inside. Report it to 'em," said one of the men.

"We can't do that you bloody fools! Some of them got away. Let's find them!"

"They can't be far," ominously assented one of them.

Some of the Snatchers appeared to agree that looking for the abetors to the girl's escape was a worthy objective. Others did not. A few of them ran into the forest, going right past the spot where they were shrouded behind the foliage.

"Come back you lot!" said a harsh voice. He might have been the leader. Neville gasped as the man came to stand directly over them. Valerie peered up in terror, looking into the man's dark eyes. They looked wildly irate and commanding and she thought briefly that she'd seen them before. Indeed she had seen him, at Spinner's End when she saw Snatchers rounding up Muggle-borns to go to the ministry's death camp.

The man didn't look down. "I said get over here! We're going in the castle to speak with the Death Eaters. Move!"

Scabior gestured violently. The men immediately obeyed him as one, and Scabior, the Chief Snatcher sneered and stalked away. Neville finally exhaled with relief. But neither of them dared get up until they were long since gone.

The Snatchers as a unit marched back up to the summitt of the hills towards the entrance, passing the bodies of their unconscious comrades. It was startling how none of them paid them any mind, some actually polluting cigarette butts directly where they lay.

Nobody knew it, but high above the scene, hidden in the dark sky was Severus Snape, flying in the air, circling the grounds. He had controlled most of the dementors to stay at bay. And he had freed Ginny from the Snatcher's snares.

Meanwhile, at the same time Ginny and Neville trooped back into the castle, Ginny met her brothers Fred and George at a hole, in front of a mountain cave outside Hogsmeade.

"Goodbye Hagrid!" said Ginny. And Ginny wrenched from her magically magnified rucksack, her other brother, Ron's Comet Two-Sixty. She launched herself on the broomstick, and shot away towards her brothers.

Hagrid went back to lie safely in his hiding place for the night.

Ginny called out; "It's Auntie Muriel's, isn't it?"

Fred and George answered in the affirmative and whisked her off to the family's hiding place.

NOTE: Please review!


	47. Speaking the Taboo

Saying snatchers/vold **Please review!****Chapter Thirty-three: The Taboo**

Soon after Ginny's departure Neville picked himself a new sidekick to be a leader of the D.A. with him. Valerie was rather relieved when she saw that Neville had picked Seamus Finnegan over herself. It soon emerged as fact that the Carrows were hounding Seamus more than he was used to and he certainly made an issue of complaining about it to anyone that would listen. Over a week had went by and things were generally calm for Valerie and also for Professor Snape.

During one particular lesson Valerie finally breached a question to the Professor that had been on her mind ever since that night of Ginny's escape. She thought he might know, as nobody else did.

"Professor, do you know where Ginny is living? I know you're playing both sides…Could you please tell me if you have any news of the Weasleys whereabouts?"

Snape shook his head. "I certainly do not know, Valerie. And wherever they are, they think I'm a traitor. I wouldn't dare show my face even if I did know….I would imagine it is some kind of familial connection…"

"I really wish I knew if she was alive…Could we not ask the Dark Lord if he or other Death Eaters have found their hiding place? Sir, I must know if Ginny is alive!"

"We cannot ask him this. Absolutely not. It will only draw in the Dark Lord's suspicions!"

"But I think it's inevitable they will find them. What will Voldemort do to my cousin! What if he kidnaps her?!"

Valerie watched as Snape jumped as though burned by fire in a microsecond. The next second Snape said with part cold derision and part denial, shaking his head grimly, "You foolish girl…" And then he was yelling, "You foolish, foolish girl!"

She watched as Snape's forearm swung into her line of vision and he walloped her across the left cheek with a hard smack. Valerie only laughed recklessly and then spoke so fast Snape was caught off guard. "It's only a name! Lord Voldemort!" screamed Valerie with humor. "There. I don't see him. Do you?"

And she laughed a tinkling, delighted laugh at her apparent belief that this fear was hilarious and amusing. Snape grabbed her two facial cheeks, holding her mouth with one hand. "It's been tabooed. My Mark burned. All of them burned. Every last Death Eater's. Officials will be here within minutes with a warrant for an arrest."

Valerie's eyes widened with surprise and Snape decided it was safe to let her be free to speak again. "But we're not in trouble…You're his right-hand man sir! And I serve him too!"

"No. You stupid girl," spat Snape, clearly still irate. "This is indication of great disrespect…."

Snape started to pace the circular office. Coming back to her, he grabbed her bodily and swung her frame easily against the wall. Valerie cowered in terror and Snape roared, "Never say the Dark Lord's name! That is law!"

And Valerie was finally frightened. Her breath came out in gasps and she held herself against the floor, shaking and inside she felt like she could cry. Cry for fear and not sadness. She swallowed hard and finally managed an almost calm, dry voice. "So what be the consequences?"

Snape gave her a dark look, a look of foreboding.

"Headmaster, please tell me the truth!" She wailed.

"You want to know? Then I shall tell you. Fatal. Only deadly retribution has been bestowed upon those who've been saying his name. Perhaps death hangs in the balance for myself. No. Impossible. Given my pivotal role.…I worry for you."

Tears filled Valerie's deep blue eyes and she gulped in dreadful anticipation again. Time continued to pass and Snape swept around the room and Valerie remained in misery on the floor, feeling weakened like she could collapse.

Like the sentence of doom befalling them, there was a loud knock on the door. A sob escaped Valerie's throat at the noise and then she managed to hush her cries. She croaked, "Oh. Who could it be?"

Snape slowly strode to the door, trying his best to remain calm under pressure. More knocks ensued, only getting louder into rude banging. Whoever was behind it was an impatient force to be contested with. Snape wrenched it open.

"Headmaster Snape. I received intelligence that the Taboo was spoken in this area of the castle at the precise time of four fifty-six today, twice!….Have you explanation?"

Snape did not answer. That was apparently answer enough for the Chief Snatcher. The Death Eater, Scabior nodded to his right, giving permission for his unit to enter, and he moved into the room as well. Immediately wizards and a few witches were marching into the study, garbed in the awful uniform with double 'S' serpents gleaming on their chests.

Scabior continued to talk robotically. For this was just standard procedure for him and yet it was a fellow Death Eater, whom he felt he must treat with respect. "Then clearance is granted for us to search your private premises, sir. An investigation will convene in future if we think necessary."

Snape nodded to Scabior and turned around to watch the men. Valerie had hidden behind a bookshelf. If she had went anywhere else, such as to Snape's bedroom upstairs, she would have been seen. No matter what she knew deep down they were going to find her no matter where she hid. She had her wand out, struggling to learn the full way to make herself invisible. Yet she knew she was incapable of that advanced magic, having never practiced.

She heard one man comment with irritation, as he went marching through to the back of the room, "I'll tell ya' whoever did say it has got nerve. The bastard!"

The Snatchers upended tables around the room, tossed papers on the floors, and many of Dumbledore's old silver instruments broke. The lulling noise in the room stopped abruptly. Valerie squeezed her eyes, tightly shut in suppressed horror.

But all too soon she was discovered. A Snatcher lurked by the very bookcase she was at, turned the corner and spied her. "Ah! I found someone! Could this be the one?" The man bent down and looked at Valerie curiously. "Did you say the Dark Lord's name?…" He waited for her answer. Valerie hesitated and about to tell the truth was interrupted by the man's triumphant gleeful announcement, "Aha! It was!"

Scabior, meanwhile had reacted immediately and scowled mightily in Valerie's direction. He strode swiftly across the large room. In his gloved hand, he held a long roll of parchment. "Let's see if you're on the list of Undesirables."

Valerie shook her head ardently, staring into the man's commanding, wild eyes. He scanned the long list of nearly a hundred and saw she wasn't on it. "Your blood status?"

"Of course, I'm not Muggleborn. I'm a student! Halfblood!" she managed bravely.

Scabior lurched and hissed. "Don't think we cannot prosecute you! As it stands it can be done and certainly will. Charges for arrest include insubordination against the Dark Lord's rightful authority…."

Somebody interrupted Scabior. Another Snatcher nudged Valerie's arm and whispered, "Do you know what this means?"

"No. I don't," Valerie squeaked.

The Snatchers laughed at the girl's naiveté. Scabior seemed to be making up his mind fast. "Take this one to the holding place. The death chambers at the ministry."

Other Snatchers grunted their approval.

"You're going to labor and die with all the mudbloods, little girl! No hearing at all. Why not have your rotten cunt do me a service first?"

Valerie gasped as she heard this and felt hands grabbing her limbs to take her away. Somehow she broke free. She practically sprung forward.

Like a beggar, she parted her hands, looking beseechingly up at Snape, "Help me, sir! Please!" And she clung to his shins, hugging his legs as tightly as she could. Again, she felt hands grabbing her waist, trying to pry her off him. "No! No! Don't leave me!"

Snape thought he must save Valerie. He had already failed to save Lily. He did not hesitate despite the serious repercussion of the one option that presented itself. Valerie watched as Snape pulled up his left sleeve, to the burning red tattoo of the Dark Mark.

"I must summon the Dark Lord!"

Scabior protested at once, screaming selfishly, "NO!" But Snape didn't listen. His right forefinger went to touch his mark.

Scabior glared at Snape as the minutes ticked by as they waited. "Of course, he'll want the girl dead. Maybe kill her himself."

"I beg to differ. My influence with him extends much further than yours does, Scabior."

Scabior didn't answer, but seemed to agree on that point. Valerie finally stood and waited, knees wobbling. She was in the most trouble of them all, and yet what would this mean for Snape? Had she destroyed his cover?

She felt a tall and thick framed Snatcher creep up behind her and grab her mouth from behind, pressing her head against his chest.

Snape saw this at once and pleaded calmly, "Let go of her. Please."

"No," the man who was holding her answered firmly. "She already disrespected our master. Not gonna let it happen again. We'll all be punished if her dirty mouth slips again!"

Snape did not argue. Valerie continued to be restrained by the man. He muttered spitefully, "Stupid bitch needs to be held down. After we take her away, I'm gonna show her whose boss."

The Snatcher smiled beatifically and his hand not holding Valerie's mouth crept down to her ample chest. Valerie shuddered and moans of muffled misery emanated from her. With a rough, callused hand the man squeezed her breasts, twirling a finger idly around her areolas through the crisp linen shirt. He then proceeded down to stroke her sex through the pleated skirt. Tears streamed down Valerie's face. The man's mannerisms reminded her of how her father used to stroke her. It filled her with terrible sadness to relive the molestation with someone else.

It took nearly ten minutes. But nobody dared think for a second that they could leave now. Snape knew the Snatchers were involved and the Snatchers knew he would give away their names and so everybody knew Voldemort would show up on his own time, not to be early or late, but whenever he appeared, it would be strictly on his time.

There was a loud materializing of air as a face morphed into shape and then a whole body followed it. Lord Voldemort had apparated. A summoning such as this gave him the power to transcend the anti-apparition wards on the grounds.

Without prelude, Snape mindlessly fell to his knees. "Master," he intoned humbly, bowing his head. He did this apologetic gesture, knowing he was in grave trouble. Valerie followed, and dropped to her knees beside him.

The Snatcher had let go of Valerie, too frightened at the appearance of Voldemort to hold her anymore. All the Snatchers stood together in a group and knelt as one.

"Hail the Dark Lord," said Scabior reverently as he signaled with his left forearm at a ninety-degree angle, exposing his own burning Dark Mark. He was the only one still on his feet.

But Voldemort wasn't looking at Scabior. He was watching Snape, cocking his head slightly. Snape did not look up but kept his face to the floor. He kneeled further, so that his nose grazed the marble triangular tiles.

Voldemort looked back towards Scabior, slit-pupil red eyes flashing. He mind was filled with a hundred questions over this perplexing situation and was hoping not to hear the worst.

"What news? You've assembled a unit of my Snatchers in the headmaster's office Scabior?" It wasn't a question. It was a demand. And yet, of course Voldemort already knew this couldn't be the reason.

"Master, I did no such thing. A –a girl…that girl there…said the Taboo. I am most aggrieved-"

"Silence, Scabior. Forget why you came here today! Turn and depart through the Floo network with your scouting unit at once."

"Yes, My lord," said Scabior. Frightened, his men followed him to the fireplace. Scabior took a handful of the opal green glittering powder. "Hogsmeade village!"

His men followed in groups of three to go where they would meet up with additional Snatchers. Voldemort waited patiently. Finally, the last group of them scuttled out of the place like terrified ants.

"Severus!" called Voldemort. Snape finally looked at Voldemort through slanted eyes. Valerie sneaked intermittent glances.

"Is it true? It was you who called me back because this silly girl uttered the Taboo? My name: Lord Voldemort!" Voldemort laughed harshly for a second, but it did not sound the least bit amused.

"Yes, master," breathed Snape guiltily.

Voldemort in a wretched soliloquy spewed out, "I was in Germany looking for someone with vital information and you call me back to prevent this woman's death…What would it matter? I have always told you there are other women. And I heard from the Carrows how students attempted to steal the sword and not long after you lost the cooperative obedient spirit of this school during that disaster Quidditch match….There will be no more Quidditch at Hogwarts ever again…and Severus! You will send the sword to Gringotts after I finish your punishment!"

"Yes, master," said Snape obsequiously, suddenly steeling himself and his back much straighter.

Before Valerie knew it, her ears were impounded by noise exploding after Voldemort issued, "Crucio!" It was Snape yelling and screaming, and his frame careened, tipping over until he was retching on the ground.

Valerie could hardly bare to watch and she didn't have to much longer. "Crucio!" said Voldemort again. Her screams joined Snape's and she almost forgot he was suffering with her. Valerie felt alone in the pain and her body shook erratically.

Snape's face was literally swelling with agony as Voldemort maneuvered himself to tower directly over him, wand pointing at his head. Voldemort was isolating the curse, causing bruises to appear all over Snape's head.

After minutes that felt like eternity, Voldemort relinquished his curses. He gave Severus and Valerie a moment to gather themselves.

"Rise, Severus. It is over and done with."

Snape rose and uttered, actually sounding meek, "Thank-you master."

Voldemort smiled indulgently. "There is more I must tell you. Next Saturday at the Malfoy's, I will be having my Walpurgis Night. It shall be earlier than the usual date that such things are held. Be sure to be present…and this one. Valerie. She is desired by me…I want my men to have her for a treat."

Snape clearly objected. "My Lord, you can't expect-"

But Voldemort interrupted. "You need to share the fruits of your pet. Severus, you are very lucky I don't wish to confine you or prolong your punishment. For your duty as headmaster is too important for me…But the girl…"

Snape spoke quickly, terrified of what Voldemort would think of doing next. "My Lord, I plan on punishing her myself. I can imprison her in isolation for the disrespect she has shown today. After I visit Gringotts…"

"Yes. You will go to Gringotts and get the sword concealed in the Lestranges high-security vault. I shall know whether it has been done."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Yes. And this one is out of my hands and you are both out of my sight!"

And Voldemort went into the fireplace, holding a fistful of floo powder he screamed, "Malfoy manor!" And he was gone.

Note: Please review.


	48. Speaking the Taboo 2

Please review

**Please review!**

Continuation of….

Chapter Thirty-three: The Taboo

The silence permeated the room now that Voldemort wasn't present. Valerie waited for Snape to speak. She wished he would yell or scream at her again but he did nothing of the sort.

Finally Valerie spoke first in a quizzical but objective wonder. "Why didn't you overpower the Snatchers or ask them to leave?"

Snape gave her an incredulous look of blame. It was obvious he was still angry with her. He was shocked that Valerie had the nerve to ask him this, given the risk he had just taken for her.

"Your words were irrevocable. Meaning, inevitably this would return to the Dark Lord through the grapevine. The Snatchers would certainly tell the Death Eaters his name was said in my office."

"Sir? I have another question…"

"What is it?" said Snape. He sounded weary. "If it's a favour, the answer is no."

"No, professor. I just was wondering what happens at Walpurgis Night?"

Snape's face morphed into revulsion at the thought of the upcoming social event, in which Voldemort had ordained to be held at Malfoy Manor this year. "Many things…but always there is a ritualized orgy."

"It's amazing that he invited me. I feel like it's an honour, sir."

"Valerie, at the Dark Lord's orgies it is never a good thing when he invites a woman. Whenever a woman is involved, it has always been just some whores, imperiused or otherwise that we play around with. Nothing more. Sometimes we are asked to kill them…I sincerely hope this isn't his plan for you!"

Valerie couldn't believe this, lest she go insane while waiting. But she was not happy to see the look of disgust etched on Snape's face. She could tell he did not enjoy anything about the annual occasion of Walpurgis Night.

Snape stepped away from her suddenly. She watched him go behind his desk and retrieve the glistening ruby sword from its red velvet cushion. Of course, Valerie did not know it was the fake sword, and neither does Voldemort. Snape raised it and held it up to the meager candlelight on his desk, staring at it, transfixed in concentration. He was thinking about how he was going to get in the Lestranges' vault. He knew the goblins and wizards running the place would authorize his presence, but he still needed to be as illusory as possible. It was not going to be easy.

"As you are aware, I have certain duties to fulfill…But understand once I return, you're getting the caning of your life."

Snape was so serious with his threat that Valerie felt her stomach contract and it was like she was getting sick with dread. "I know," she answered in a tiny subdued voice, complexion turning to a tinge of bilious green. But she steeled herself courageously. "But sir, I've been Crucioed! Can you not go easier on me?!"

And now Snape was yelling again. "And so, I was Crucioed as well. You deserve a punishment from me. It's all your doing that this happened!"

She nodded with whole-hearted agreement.

"You'll wait here for when I get back – It will be quite a while before I accomplish the Dark Lord's orders. Ample time to clean up this mess I should say. And after you do, you will wait some more, as you study your N.E.W.T.s."

She nodded again. She realized this was going to be terrible anticipation, because she knew Snape was going to be his harshest whenever the time was that he returned.

Without looking at Valerie, Snape turned his back on her, edging swiftly towards the fireplace. He took a handful of the green glittering powder. "Gringotts Bank!" In a whirl of green fiery flames he departed.

Valerie was finally left alone for the evening. She hated how she had to wait here. But she had to agree as a pupil of his she deserved serious corporal punishment, and much worse than a mere spanking. Valerie, like Snape believed it was a necessary thing to inflict sometimes.

She spent over an hour rearranging the toppled tables, and reordering Snape's papers that had been swept onto the floor by the Snatchers. But what disturbed her most of all and made her feel a pang of guilt was the fact that several of Dumbledore's silver instruments were broken. She levitated the shards of broken pieces with her wand, settling them back on the tables.

Professor Snape did not return until one in the morning. By then Valerie was patiently scribbling away answers to N.E.W.T. questions with her quill. She looked up to see him arrive and then bent her head back down to her paper. She did not want to bother him, until he settled down.

He walked around the room, inspecting the damage, trying his best to conceal his irritation. He then sat back at his desk and seemingly ignored Valerie. He seemed too intent upon his books, but he was really only pretending to be.

"Did you manage to secure the sword?" Her voice was feeble and meek.

Snape nodded and finally stopped what he was doing to speak with her. "After much trial and error I managed to evade the goblins….The Dark Lord would have asked me to hide the sword at another time…Therefore, even if you hadn't done what you did, he would have asked the same of me eventually. But that- that only makes me a tad less furious with you…"

Snape stared at her thoughtfully and Valerie only grew more nervous by it. "Now I haven't ever given you a particular severe caning? Do you recall the first time you entered here when I was headmaster?"

Valerie couldn't help but smile mischievously. "When you gave me a six of the best and I admitted quite brazenly how I secretly enjoyed the headmaster caning me? How could I not remember!"

Snape didn't smile but his lined features softened nostalgically. "Yes. That was with one of the lightest canes. But tonight that shall not be the case. "

Snape rose suddenly and past his desk, he took Valerie's arm and pulled her off the chair before she could do so herself.

"You have put my life, the headmaster of Hogwarts in danger, and you have put your life in jeopardy as well…I think it imperative that you be thoroughly punished. I'm afraid you're in need of my harshest measures meted out, such as like what I did to Mr. Bulstrode."

"But sir! Please! I'm not as cruel as he! Please!" Valerie was now easily terrified. For she had already watched what a caning like that had done to the heartless boy. She was sure she couldn't take it better.

Losing her trust in the process, Valerie wriggled herself free of Snape's grip on her upper arms, but she only succeeded because he allowed her. She took instinctive steps back from him.

"No. I hope you never succumb to the cruelty that boy has indulged in. But, I believe you are brave enough, and possess the fortitude to endure the same."

"But why?" said Valerie close to tears. She felt like crying because it was almost like Snape wanted to chain her in the dungeons and whip her, what with the type of caning he was about to deliver!

"I only said his name. I swear I won't utter it for as long as I live. I don't need a caning for this. It was only a name. Only a name, it wasn't that dangerous!"

And now Snape was getting riled up again. He raised his head, cold and appraisingly, staring down at Valerie, hooked nose a sloped bridge. His hands coiled behind his back and he boomed arrogantly, "You dare stand before me and claim it is not daft to use his name? Well, it's a belief I best beat out of you!"

Valerie gulped at the righteous words and stared up at his face in horror. She had only made him angrier.

"I am doing this to ensure you never, not ever say the Dark Lord's name in future. Also to ensure that you never be tempted do something of a like nature."

"Headmaster?"

"Yes, Valerie?"

"I just want to let you know I have the deepest respect for you. And-and I will forever be indebted to you for saving my life."

Snape responded slowly. "I know you are sorry…However, you need to be taught a lesson…Go and bend over my desk."

Feeling resigned to her fate; Valerie shrugged her shoulders and twitched her muscles to move back on the platform. "I- Does it really make sense to have to make it such a hard-"

"Valerie, this is rational. Believe me…you pull something like this again and hypothetically, let's suppose I am discovered. I could be forced to kill you! Hopefully, a severe chastisement will make you remember to behave the way I've told you, girl…Now – over my desk." The last few words were bellowed so obstinately, Valerie knew she had better not argue again. She hurried forward, and did her best to comply with the instruction.

She listened to Snape's footsteps resounding away, undoubtedly going to the cabinet. She rested her right cheek against the cold surface, nuzzling it against the desk, as if for comfort. The palms of her sweating hands lay flat on top where she could see them in front of her.

The headmaster returned with the thickest rattan cane, weighing over twelve ounces. He grasped it in one hand. She heard a horrible hiss rent the air, as Snape tested it. The noise only frightened Valerie more.

"How many will I get, sir?" she asked, voice full of trembles, and her legs shook.

"Ten," he said loudly. "I have decided upon ten. It would have been more if I had chosen to cane you earlier. As angry as I was then I was figuring on the full thirteen. But I have decided against it. With this news, I have a warning for you, young lady…If you do something reckless again, even if less serious, I will dole out even more strokes than the ten you will receive now. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir…"

Snape let the threat sink in for several seconds. Then he put a firm hand on her back. He bent down, robes whooshing pleasantly, tickling her ears. He looked at her, and she looked up, straight into his stern face. "I want this to hurt. Meaning, it shall be executed at my full intensity. No matter what your reaction."

She shivered in the cool air at this ominous statement. Snape retreated backwards and stood back, looking on at her bared flesh presented before him. There were no marks from any past punishment.

Valerie felt a tap at her backside and then a mighty thwack resounded onto her buttocks. She almost screamed at the force of the first stroke. The thought she had nine more to go was already unbearable. But before she could really think about her tingling backside, Snape was obviously waiting to hear her count it.

"One, sir."

Again and again she felt the excruciating blows. By the time the six had been doled out, she bucked the table, desperately wanting to get up and beg for his forgiveness. But she knew that would only earn her extra cuts, plus a spell to keep her stuck in position. She didn't want him to use magic. She wanted to do this, at least having the dignity of knowing it was her will, and not his. She must prove she was consenting to it.

At one point, on the seventh stroke, Valerie screamed one piercing shriek. She gasped and managed to remember how many they had progressed to. "Seven, sir."

By the eighth, her weight had finally given way. She wasn't crying but she felt she could no longer have her legs support her upper torso against the desk.

She moaned in misery and heard a crashing crack hit her again. "Eight, sir!" Somehow, she remained bent over, whilst a raging inferno attacked her backside.

Another tap on her backside and Valerie felt a whoosh. Not outside, but inside her head. She was lightheaded. Again there was a stinging blow, and Valerie could not think to answer with the tally.

Snape decided, although he had been merciless with his blows, he would not admonish her for forgetting to count.

"Only one more," he announced.

Snape raised the cane and brought it down for one final impact in the sensitive spot where the buttocks meet the thighs. Finally, a sob broke free of Valerie and Snape let her lay there in her suffering. She was not even sure if he had finished.

The headmaster stood back to stare at it, almost admiring his work. Valerie's skin was inlaid with crisscrossing red stripe as well as an additional one completely on the back of her thighs. Every single cut had bled very lightly and her buttocks were completely red.

"Good…Get yourself together and then turn around and face me."

She managed to hear that and felt an incredible sense of relief that it really was over. She managed to pull her tights up, cringing at the ripping feelings on her flesh. She turned around to see Snape, still holding the cane.

"There will be no essence of murtlap treatments. I want the pain of sitting to be your constant reminder of what a rash decision it was when you dared speak the Taboo. I had repeatedly told you to never say the Dark Lord's name. Perhaps I should have explained the disastrous repercussions, but unfortunately I thought you knew them.

"Put this away for me."

He held out the cane to her and in mixtures of awe and horror Valerie held the very thing that had just struck her.

She went to the cabinet to return it, carefully placing it on a hook next to the assortment of lesser canes. She sincerely hoped she never gave him a good reason to use that cane again. It felt like she had been dying.

She returned to stand in front of Snape, now at his desk. He wasn't looking at her. "Remember to be dressed in black robes for the occasion."

"Yes, sir….May I sleep with you tonight?"

He paused, apparently in contemplation of the idea. "I suppose so…You have already been punished…I suppose I can forget this and move on. But YOU will do well not to forget."

"I won't forget the l-lesson, sir. I'm sorry I put you in danger, professor. Please forgive me."

Snape stood up and looked at her, trying hard not to smile. "I already do…"

They went upstairs together, not to sleep, but rather to regenerating their lustful awakenings first. 

Note: Please review. Even a "I read this" would be great. Anybody's review would be nice.


	49. Death Eaters Executions

To everyone: Please review

**To everyone: Please review.**

**Chapter Thirty-four: Death Eaters Executions**

It was with great excitement that Valerie Powers entered Snape's study. She was wearing her plain black school robes, but underneath she had whipped up a special little something.

"Come in!" said Snape heartily.

She stood in the doorway and laughed to see the headmaster in something very similar to his teaching robes but somehow, very different.

"What are you wearing, sir?" She asked curiously.

"Death Eater Ceremonial robes."

"They're nice! How do I look?" she asked. And Valerie approached Snape one hand on her hip, as if posing for a camera, she swung her hair back, looking up at him. Snape looked down, as she arched her back, giving a full view of her front, donning nothing more than thong and corset, a corset with artful holes, her skin visible in patches.

She laughed to see Snape's reaction. Her next words were semi-sarcastic. "When we get there I'll flash the Death Eaters. It'll be fun. See…" And she turned, opening her uniform again.

Snape shook his head, lips fully pursed. "No, Valerie. Don't do that."

"Why not? You don't have to be jealous sir! I'd never cheat on you….I just wanna tease the boys is all!"

'That's not the point. Don't entice them. And they're are not boys, Valerie. They are men, hardened men who have seen more horrors than most will in a lifetime. You will give absolutely no encouragement to the Dark Lord's officers. Is that understood?"

"Fine. I mean, yes sir."

But Valerie still looked deeply disappointed. She had lowered her head into compliance at her assenting words. But she still rolled her eyes, sulking with cherry red lips pouted. Snape was right in thinking that it was because of her being sexually abused as a child that made her more prone to be promiscuous than the average woman.

He frowned at her, thinking with terrible apprehension of all the abuses she would surely be subjected to tonight. It made him sad. But he didn't show it. He knew something that could ease her comfort just a bit.

"Bend down and touch your toes," he told her.

Valerie looked confused at this request. But she bent herself over. Snape lifted the heavy fabric of her school uniform robes, so heavy like curtain drapery. He folded it from behind. He saw the black strip of thong ensconced between her two pert lobes, as he folded the robes above her shoulders. He quickly lowered the thong and he went with his wand, healing all the deep marks from the caning he had inflicted. It had happened over a week ago. She had suffered long enough for it.

Valerie felt Snape muttering complex incantations to heal the slightly scabbing skin, and then he was massaging the murtlap into her buttocks. Used to the comfort by now, Valerie hardly reacted.

Until Snape raised his wand free hand, and subjected her to several playful swats. He continued the brief spanking and Valerie was laughing with amusement. He pulled his other arm under her waist to keep her bent over, as her now unscathed posterior turned the lightest shade of pink.

But all too soon, he reluctantly paused in the spanking. He whispered seductively in her ear, "I'd love to put you over my knee right now, finish the spanking, and hopefully progress into a good shag…But we must not be late!"

She relented, "Alright…" Remembering to be grateful for the little bit of flirtatious fun they had gotten to have, she added, "Thank-you sir!"

Snape looked at her strangely suddenly and Valerie was about to inquire what was wrong, when he said, quiet and cautious, "I don't want you calling me that anymore, Valerie. You no longer may call me, 'Sir', 'professor' or 'headmaster'."

Valerie's jaw dropped. But then she looked unconvinced and suspicious. "What now? I suppose I have to call you master….Yes master!"

Snape shook his head and said with firm finality, "Call me Severus."

And now Valerie was stunned into silence. She had wanted to call him by his first name for a long time. Snape waited for her to grow adjusted to the change, busying himself with something gold that was lying on a table. She watched him put on a clanging medallion necklace that went all the way across his chest.

Snape answered for her. "These medallions are symbols of my rank. One for my Pureblood ancestry, and one to signify my position as headmaster of Hogwarts, and amongst those the others."

Valerie bubbled, "You look so proud and impressive with those medals, sir! I mean…" She took a step closer and laughed lightheartedly, sounding perfectly youthful. She embraced him gently, looking up at him and whispering lovingly, "Severus…"

Snape smiled with obvious pleasure to hear her call him his name. As she hugged him, he bent over. His lips smooched against hers.

But all too soon, the blissful moment passed. Snape stood up straighter and Valerie removed her arms entangled over his shoulders.

She watched him place his wand to his face, and a mask appeared. She balked instantly, "Oh, just when I'm allowed to call you by your first name…You have to wear that hideous thing! I don't want you to wear a mask…Severus, please."

"I have no choice in the matter…Let us go," he answered dismissively. Arm in arm, Snape escorted Valerie to the fireplace where they soon after arrived in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor.

Please review!


	50. Death Eaters Executions 2

Please review

Please review!

Continuation of….

Chapter Thirty-four: Death Eaters Executions

Snape and Valerie stepped out of the fireplace of a splendid drawing room, portraits adorning the walls. They stopped briefly to take out their wands to scourgify their robes from the ash and soot. Valerie looked up to see a gigantic crystal chandelier suspended from the ceiling. Clearly Draco's family was wealthy, yet she had never wondered what the Malfoys house would be like.

"Come," Snape said, and he pushed her gently along, still walking together, arm in arm like a typical couple.

"S-Severus, are you sure you know where to go?" she quavered nervously as they traversed past a huge rectangular table.

"Yes. Of course I do. I found out through Lucius."

Valerie inwardly wondered who Lucius was. They stepped outside the room to a narrow corridor. Snape was directing to take a right.

A moment later, after going down the remainder of the corridor they came to a door. It led outside, where Valerie and Snape were engulfed with an aroma of sweet smelling flowers.

"This is nice," she murmured. "Easily can become a romantic spot."

Snape led her through the gardens, almost immediately they past a magnificent fountain playing on the side of the property. Valerie got a sidelong glance of the rest of the building and realized the Malfoys lived in no house. Their home was more akin to being deigned a palace.

For several minutes they cut easily through the malleable grasses and stepped along the pebbles of the walkways. In the far distance, several hundred yards away, droves of figures hovered over the property. They were a league of dementors placed as protective wards against intruders.

Finally, they came to a cloistered outdoor courtyard, located in the center of the gardens. It was like the square of a town, yet not as big. Nearby was the edge of a lake, shimmering in the night. Once they entered, they could see the lake in the chasms between the walls of the courtyard.

Snape and Valerie could see several people with their backs to them standing at the far end. They approached them, feet echoing on jagged cobblestones. The small group turned to see whom it was.

Before Snape could make them out a jovial sounding voice called, "Severus!"

"Ah, Lucius. Good evening. Allow me to introduce my young mistress here, Valerie Powers. Valerie, this is Mr. Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father."

Lucius looked from Snape to Valerie. His eyes slanted as he fixed Valerie a keen stare. "I'm sorry, have we met?"

Valerie shook her head. "I am in Draco's classes." The two other men, one with a silver hand, both began to laugh, one was wheezing like he was ill.

"Right. So silly of me, but I don't recall Draco ever mentioning you," said Lucius quietly. It seemed the prior genial attitude had dissipated. Valerie felt a shiver run through her spine as the man appraised her. There was something so cold about those gray eyes. She noticed a woman in the background looking at her. The woman had a sliver of long blonde hair, and she turned her nose up disapprovingly when she saw Valerie.

Lucius puffed out his medal-adorned chest imperiously. He called coolly, "Draco. Whose the girl from school?"

Draco rushed over at his father's call, also in the same fancy ceremonial robes, however Draco had substantially less medals. "What father?"

Draco's eyes lightened with recognition upon seeing Valerie. His father recanted, "I asked you who this girl – er woman is, Draco!"

"She's Valerie Powers! She is- excuse me, was a chaser for the Gryffindors!…But then she ripped up all the banners!"

Lucius responded immediately to this news sounding sharp. "You what? What did you do girl?"

"It is over and done with," interrupted Snape firmly. "As headmaster I dealt with it, Lucius. Now what do you have planned for tonight?"

But Lucius ignored the query, not the least bit distracted. He was still curious over Valerie. "Pray tell me, Severus…What is so interesting about this one? Why allow her to warm your bed?

"Ah…On second thought I see what it is…She has red highlights as well even some blonde…You and your taste in those redheads, Snape!" Lucius chuckled good-naturedly and thankfully turned away, muttering, "You always had it for the redheads."

And now Yaxley was taking the initiative, because for some reason he seemed determined to impress Valerie. He might have been attracted to her, and it was obvious by now that Lucius wasn't interested anymore.

Yaxley actually extended his hand and Valerie took it, weakly shaking it. "The names Yaxley. I'm head of magical law enforcement at the ministry? Did you know that?"

Valerie had barely shook her head when Yaxley continued, his voice deep and eager, "Have you any ambition to join your man? To be a Death Eater?"

"I-" In a split second of the hesitation, Valerie cast a sidelong glance at Snape, who was an inch shorter than Yaxley. Snape nodded almost imperceptibly.

So Valerie went ahead in the affirmative. "Yes. I do, sir."

Yaxley smiled broadly. "Good girl. Since you attend Hogwarts, I take it you're pure or at least almost?…"

She muttered blankly again, "Yes, sir…And I'm seventeen old enough to decide which man I want to be with. Even if he is my headmaster…"

Valerie clasped her hand in Snape's and stood as close she could to her man, as if to tell Yaxley she had no interest in him. Yaxley guffawed at this statement.

"But where is dear Bellatrix?" said Snape sardonically, a nasty smile playing on his lips, his slightly stained teeth revealed.

Before Yaxley or anyone else could answer, a vociferous gang of witches and wizards entered the other side of the courtyard. The Death Eaters all turned as one to see what it was, and then from above came something even stranger.

A lone figure was over the courtyard in the air, descending upon them. Valerie's eyes widened in shock. She hadn't known Voldemort could fly!

"He can fly!" whispered Valerie, flabbergasted at the sight. Voldemort's cape was whipping dramatically behind him and his red eyes shined in the dark.

Snape barely had time to respond with an urgent warning, which he whisperered. "Yes. Valerie kneel!"

And at once, all seven Death Eaters present greeted their master, chanting almost mindlessly, "Hail the Dark Lord."

Voldemort landed effortlessly and strode over to a small embankment of chairs that had been transfigured into existence especially for the occasion. He sat down in the front and center, in a most comfortable throne-like seat, of course, designated specially as his.

NOTE: Please review!


	51. Death Eaters Executions 3

Please review

**Please review!**

Continuation of….

Chapter Thirty-four: Death Eaters Executions

All of the Death Eaters plus Narcissa and Valerie followed Voldemort to sit on the slightly elevated stone chairs. Valerie managed to get a seat next to Snape.

She looked ahead and saw a band of Snatchers. Scabior was not among them. Leading the pack, instead was a man with shaggy hair, long whiskers and keen yellow eyes.

"Master, we have nearly two dozen muggles for the occasion," spoke the leader.

Voldemort actually smiled, or as close to a smile a lipless mouth could come to. "That is excellent, Fenrir. Now get on with it, and make sure you kill them slowly."

Valerie was surprised to hear that the man was that notorious monster she'd read about in the papers, Fenrir Greyback. He was the only Snatcher not in black and yellow uniformed robes, but instead wearing the ceremonial robes. However, not a single medal adorned Greyback's chest.

And Voldemort sat back in his chair leisurely and waited. Valerie watched and noticed a dark lady Death Eater with black curly hair right beside him. Both of them shared the most indulgent looks upon their faces. The woman was not watching for the Snatchers to start, but craning her neck, smiling up with adoration at her master. Valerie watched her enclose her hand around Voldemort's arm, and unconsciously, he brushed off her advance.

Greyback went to action immediately, yelling at his unit, "Bring them out! You will show my master and - them Death Eaters you deserve the title of 'S.S'!" S.S. was apparently another word for Snatchers. It made sense to have this secondary name as they donned badges of two 'S' linked serpents.

The newly recruited Snatchers came forward, shoving a group of muggle men and women onto the cobblestone floor. Some of the muggles fell down from the force of their falls, cutting their faces on the jagged stones.

The muggles were all dressed the same. Exactly like slaves in nothing but leather strips, kind of like house elves' attire. They crowded together in fright in the center of the courtyard. Jeers and whistles broke out, along with harsh laughter.

Greyback shamelessly got on all fours and paced around in front of the muggles. It was like he was a predatory lion in a coliseum. The Snatchers followed, doing nothing but standing at attention, waiting for their commander's queue.

The suspense built up. The Death Eaters sitting high up on their chairs, partially removed, watched with bated breath. An irate snarling growl escaped Greyback and in an instant, he leapt forward towards the little throng of helpless muggles.

With another snarl like an angry lion, Greyback lunged at one muggle in particular, biting their neck. He howled with delight and the Snatchers all encircled the muggles so they could not attempt escape.

It all happened so fast. Spell lights danced over the courtyard. The Death Eaters were screaming and clapping with delight, Valerie caught a glimpse of the only female Death Eater present, actually waving her fist. Instinctively, in these few crucial seconds, some of the muggles managed to jump like jack rabbits. Yet others fell and a few of them had a flash of green light hit them, and so those few moved no more.

But the others were still alive, some of them immobilized. Greyback went again to take some more bites of the muggles. His howls could be heard clearly in the din for a long moment. Finally he finished and rose.

At his nod, Snatchers immediately obeyed Greyback, knowing to drag the rest of the live muggles up to face the Death Eaters.

Greyback went with them towards the spectators on the stone chairs. He ordered his men apathetically, "Kill these muggles. Exactly as I said!"

At once, the men tightened their grips around whatever muggle they were holding. Smug looks were exchanged by them. Clearly, the Snatchers were competing with each other. All of them had an urge to prove themselves capable of any cruelties, if only it would get them whatever goods and money they wanted through being accepted into Greyback's unit.

"Look at this rotten muggle skum…Watch them die!" spat one Snatcher in hatred. He was clearly playing it up for dramatic effect. "They don't know nothin!"

"Fuckin' morons is all they are!" answered another Snatcher.

The Snatchers each held up a muggle before the Death Eaters with their wands pointed to the muggle's temples. They laughed, and as one, each issued the Cruciatus Curse in unison. They must have rehearsed it with Greyback like it was a play. The muggles screamed and the Snatchers, strong as they were, managed to hold them up.

For an inexorable moment, they tortured them. And Greyback went back into the background, busy biting and enjoying dominating the other muggles. Unable to control his urges, he had actually ripped his robes open to rape one of the younger males.

Finally, one Snatcher nodded, and all at once the seven Snatchers torturing another seven muggles, uttered the same spell over and over. Shouts of diffindo rent the air, and the muggles appendages fell to the courtyard floor with loud thumps. Buckets of blood splashed onto the scene. It drizzled like a stream through the nooks and crannies of the cobblestones.

Voldemort laughed the loudest, at the highest pitch. He turned around to see the reaction of those Death Eaters behind him. Valerie caught a glimpse of his red eyes alight, and his forked tongue out. Voldemort was highly aroused.

Yet the muggles who lost some of their limbs were amazingly alive, still left to their screaming. They howled more and more in agony and the Death Eaters only laughed louder, for this was all a great entertainment spectacle for them. Wormtail's bubbly laughter rang, his feet swinging where they dangled. He was so short he could not reach the floor.

"Avada Kedavra," rang throughout and at the same time other Snatchers decapitated the heads with diffindo. The heads were severed and immediately they sailed into the air. It was more Snatchers lined up behind them. They had levitated the heads where they swiveled twenty feet in the air. Then the Snatchers relinquished their levitation charms, and dropped the heads back into the courtyard, where the heads literally rolled onto the floor.

Only pretending to be frightened, Valerie buried her head in the side of Snape's shoulder. She felt him stroke her hair. Snape whispered, "Relax."

She looked up at him and almost smiled. For she could see he was not frightened. He was used to it, afterall. In fact, the sadistic side of him was enjoying it.

The Snatchers made room to view Greyback. He was still ripping and tearing at the other muggles. "Greyback! Wake up! It's time to execute them!" boldly demanded one Snatcher.

Greyback leapt to his feet and looked around, as if remembering where he was again. Then he laughed with the Death Eaters. The Snatchers sent stinging hexes, which was really nothing too painful towards the remaining muggles. It was meant to scare. Some of them managed to spot a clear path, and they started to sprint towards the gate. The Snatchers yelled harshly, "Avada Kedavra!" They were all jolted to their deaths in a firing squad. Now they lay dead and expressionless upon the cold floor.

A cacophony of applause rung out with stamping feet from the Death Eater's boots. Yet the spectacle was apparently not over yet.

Descending from the sky was hundreds of orbs. They floated leisurely to the ground like balloons do for muggle occasions. Valerie leaned forward curiously. As they came closer, she could see that they were not orbs. Actually they were bubbles with yellow discs shining inside.

"Filthy rogue scavengers! All they wanted was the gold!" gaily laughed the female Death Eater, Bellatrix.

"I was the one who arranged that, Bella. From my vault!" scoffed Lucius irritably, complaining a little.

And now all the Death Eaters laughed at the Snatchers as they groveled with hands and feet on the cobblestones, hands frantically popping the bubbles to grab the galleons. They all raced and competed, fighting with each other over whose bubble was whose.

The Snatchers darted left and right, throwing galleons into their sacks. The Death Eaters continued to be highly amused. It was almost like the Snatchers were children racing towards the contents of a piñata or children on an Easter egg hunt.

"Look at the werewolf run…Hey, bet that gold couldn't get you through a weeks meals, Greyback!" said Yaxley nastily. "I make four times as much at the ministry!"

Greyback ignored it, and continued to grab what he could of the small fortune. He actually got more than anyone else did. Whenever they spotted the same bubble as he, the other Snatcher would always give in and allow Greyback to have it. It was obvious the other Snatchers were more than a little afraid of him.

Minutes later, Voldemort rose from his seat, and in a ringing, cold voice announced, "Good show, Greyback." His voice was magically magnified. When Valerie looked to him, she noticed the Dark Lord did not truly look satisfied.

For the next several minutes they mingled in the courtyard, amongst the mangled bodies of the muggles. Wormtail in his awkward gait, carelessly slipped over the congealed puddles of blood twice.

"Tend to the preparations for the dining room," Bellatrix quipped. And Valerie looked below to where Bellatrix was speaking. An elf that had been hovering at the Death Eaters' knees was scurried away.

Bellatrix turned back to her master. She fell to her knees. "My lord. Master…I beg you allow me to attend your orgy!"

And Bellatrix clasped her hands and looked up at Voldemort almost angelically, or rather like a dark angel, the medals on her chest, gleamed in the starlight.

"I promise I will be good…I seek to please you in every way! I beg you!"

"No, Bella. You have heard my answer before. And you know I am not one to change my mind. Walpurgis Night has never been for women to participate in as equals. Bella, you as my noble, warrior of good stock would not wish to participate with the women we already have… The orgy is for my most intimate male servants. Only..." And Voldemort paused for a few seconds and finished the last words condescendingly, "Are you a man?!"

"No, master," she breathed passionately. "But consider all I have done with you-"

"Quiet, Bella!" Voldemort was suddenly screaming rudely. He was about to insult Bellatrix for bringing up their sexual relations in front of so many, when Lucius interrupted doing the job for him.

"And we'll leave the women to supervise the cooking," said Lucius nastily. He smiled triumphantly at Bellatrix, gray eyes glittering.

Bellatrix's dark brown eyes actually filled with tears. Embarrassed, Bellatrix turned and fled. The crowd of male Death Eaters along with Valerie watched her go towards what was like an army of house-elfs as there was over fifty of them. Bellatrix's sister meanwhile was nowhere to be found.

They watched for several moments from a distance. The house-elfs had already succeeded in gathering the slaughtered remains of the bodies and also all the decapitated appendages.

Bellatrix screamed and kicked at the elves. Greyback was also scowling fiercely in the distance. He was angry Voldemort had refused to let him attend the orgy, but he certainly couldn't be permitted as he was a werewolf. Voldemort knew it would frighten and anger his followers like nothing else if he came, and frankly Voldemort didn't desire him.

Greyback grabbed a cold, bloodied hand and with pointed teeth, gnawned on the tendrils of meat. He found the dead muggle it belonged to down below, and patted his shoulder, muttering sarcastically as if it could hear him, "Sorry…"

"Move along! Damn it!" cried Bellatrix hysterically. And she picked up one of the elves that hadn't been doing anything. It was like Bellatrix was letting out her frustration on the elves. Her frustration caused by being banned from the orgy. She held the elf, who was the size of a toddler in her long fingertips. She shook the elf and with her other hand raised her wand.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix screamed, aiming her wand. And she laughed with sheer pleasure as the little creature contorted on the floor after she dropped it.

Valerie inwardly found it strange that this woman wanted to be at the orgy, because Valerie knew she was going, and yet she realized her role in it would be anything but fun. She was there to serve the men. The male Death Eaters. But for what exactly she did not know. It was only that Snape had told her this would be so.

Meanwhile, dozens of elves were busy churning. Churning not butter, but blood. Their tiny brown hands moving up and down rapidly.

Moments ago, a fire had been created by the Snatchers. Valerie hadn't noticed the equipment before in the darkness, especially when it sat around unused. But now, being put to use, it was impossible not to notice. The sheer amount of equipment was startling, you'd think the recipes were as complex as alchemy.

The most conspicuous piece of equipment was the large kiln, where Snatchers were seen throwing the bodies and body parts inside the oven. She could feel bursts of warm air on her face from the fiery forge, even though it was several yards away.

Snatchers worked at tables where like surgeons they cut up the bodies for some type of grotesque display. Yet Greyback wasn't doing any of the work and neither was he helping Bellatrix supervise. Rather, he was off on his own, fucking the few corpses allotted to him.

Valerie was still watching the sight, transfixed and awed by it. She jumped when she felt someone touch her. Snape said, "Valerie, we must go." She looked around the dim courtyard and realized all the others had left.

He led her in the direction to wherever Voldemort's orgy would be. All the other Death Eaters were far ahead. The Dark Lord had traveled alone, flying through the garden back to the manor house.

She stumbled over the cobblestone courtyard, feeling dried blood stick to her shoes. Plumes of smoke rose over the gardens. It was of the most awful stench, that of the burning dead. The pungent scent drifted along, death seeming to follow Snape and Valerie on their trek back inside.

NOTE: It seems it says in "The Prince's Tale" of Hallows that Bellatrix was a cannibal. For Dumbledore mentions Bellatrix and says how "...she likes to play with hers before she eats it..."  
"Hers" was referring to victims and Dumbledore is a very reliable opinion. Jo said herself that anything Dumbledore says can be taken as fact. And if Dumbledore knew about it, clearly Bella didn't keep it much of a secret. Plus, Walpurgis Night is known in legend to involve cannibalism. Rowling said the Death Eaters are based loosely on the legendary Knights of Walpurgis. Because of this, we can deduce Bellatrix learned cannibalism from Voldemort, and Voldemort is indeed a cannibal as well! Expect cannibalism to occur later! 

Please review! It is only going to be even grosser next.


	52. Death Eaters Orgy

Please review

**Please review! I get hardly any reviews. There is only about 15 updates until the plot is complete.**

Chapter Thirty-five: Death Eaters Orgy  


The Death Eaters soon to partake in Voldemort's orgy descended deep within the bowels of Malfoy Manor. It was so deep it was like they were in the dungeons at Hogwarts. Yet the place looked anything but a dungeon. The torches emitted golden shadows that illuminated the corridors. The lowest level was not lost of opulence, in fact almost equal to the decadence of that of the floors above.

They came to a tall, silver barred gate. Voldemort at the front only used a finger to produce the magic to open it. Through the breaking of a magical code the gears unraveled like threads.

Valerie felt like she was passing into the devil's den in the underworld. She noticed nothing but the huge fire in the back. It was a wall of bright red flames, a controlled conflagration.

Voldemort also had eyes only for the fire, his red pupils fixated on it. In his regal black robes he seemed to float over to the high flames standing directly in front of it. The Death Eaters shifted on their heels nervously as they milled nearby behind.

Voldemort's hands went upward from at his sides, and the fiery flames were parted like curtains. What was unveiled was a plain stone altar, behind it an arena filled with water and what was more, almost lifeless bodies. They were naked women standing on the precipice of the stone ledge. It looked as if they were about to walk the plank.

Valerie shook at their haunting sight. They already looked dead, yet they were not. Their eyes stared ahead blankly. They had been imperiused and silenced prior. She hoped desperately this fate wasn't what was awaited her. Instead of standing in front of Snape she shrunk into the shadows, behind all of them.

The men waited in anticipation as Voldemort lingered, his back to them all. He seemed to be basking in his power.

When he did turn around he said enigmatically, "You know what your Lord asks of you…."

Lucius chuckled evilly, his eyes fixated on the women. Valerie looked to Snape, for he seemed to know what to do, his wand out. A look of greatest pain was on his face now. Snape looked truly anguished.

Voldemort was still waiting for them to follow. "Do it!…Kill them! Kill them!" His voice was a rasp.

Instantly they sprung to action. Voldemort swept away from before the altar. Snape ran forward with Lucius, Wormtail at their heels. Yaxley, followed yet he looked terrified and no longer wearing his usual, confident veneer. It was his first time and he had no idea what Voldemort wanted.

But Snape and Lucius knew. Valerie remained in the background. She knew her place; she wasn't a Death Eater. The men approached the altar with the arena connected behind it.

Voldemort no longer sat there just waiting. He was waving his hands, seemingly at the men. Yaxley looked at him confused. But Snape was taking a deep breath, eyes glinting and concentrating.

Snape and Lucius both raised their wands. But Wormtail's screaming distracted them. Coiling flames had wrapped themselves to surround his body like a ring. Voldemort laughed high and cold from the sidelines and with his arms he directed the flames at Yaxley, who screamed. They turned into a fiery serpent that chased Yaxley to the arena.

Highly enthralled, Voldemort did not cease his laughter or the fire. "It could burn me, My lord please," begged Yaxley. But the serpent continued to chase him.

Voldemort hissed, "Kill them! Go to the mudbloods!"

Yaxley had his wand out, shaking his hand. Simultaneously, Snape and Lucius obeyed with a flourish of their wands and in unison spoke the curses. "Avada Kedavra!" There were two arrows of green light that impacted the chests of two of the women. They dropped splashing back into a basin of the arena, where they plummeted into water. Snape's soul was not harmed as he was only doing it with the intention of obedience, and understanding that he had no choice in the matter.

Yaxley and Wormtail were the next to each kill two of the women. And all without a moment's pause, they fell.

"Draco…Kill! Cast the curse…You can summon the energy…Do it or you will suffer even worse than those whores!" And Voldemort's threat was probably exactly what he meant to say.

Draco was looking at Voldemort now. Face wobbling in terror. He quailed, hesitating in his terror at what he was being asked to do.

"It is your duty as my Death Eater…You dare shirk it?" Voldemort screamed insanely. And in anger Voldemort directed the flames, sailing one fiery serpent directly over Draco's head. More came, rearing themselves along to taunt Draco into submission, so that he would comply.

Valerie hid further in the corner. She could not see Draco.

Draco took a deep shuddering breath and said, "Avada kedavra!" The woman he aimed it at was obliterated from consciousness and dropped lifelessly into the basin behind her. Voldemort relinquished his hold over the flames, his hands manipulating them with magic to make them sail away, back into the sidelines.

For a moment, the Death Eaters continued the task, until all the remaining women, over a dozen lay dead in the water.

Now that they were all gone, Snape with Lucius with the others turned around and pocketed their wands coolly. Voldemort was watching with great satisfaction.

"Very good…You have proved yourself worthy…Worthy enough to approach your master at the altar tonight!" The Dark Lord did indeed feel great gratification and empowerment at watching these men obey his command, and even more fulfilled when he manipulated the fire.

Wordlessly and without warning, Voldemort raised his wand above his head. Valerie felt her robes slide off and she was next, levitated above the floor and was moving closer and closer to the little basin behind the altar. She gulped but did not speak. She did not want to be another victim, and she shuddered at the sight of the dead bodies floating in the shallow knee-length water.

But she did not go plunking into the water. Instead she landed on a little island in the center. Voldemort strode over to the basin, as he called, "Lucius, get me that rape kit you brought with you…you know, that thing you were so reminiscent to use tonight from the old days…I think I have found a use for it with the girl!"

Lucius hurried to retrieve it and a moment later handed it to his master. Valerie meanwhile stood on a wide pedestal. She watched Voldemort open the contraption to reveal a tray of lethal looking erotic instruments.

"We shall use these…" said Voldemort decisively and he shoved the box back to Lucius, who returned it to its place. "Stand still, girl…This is going to be uncomfortable at best…." Suprisingly, Voldemort laughed, but it was abridged, as if restraining himself. "I do not want you disturbing the dead!"

Voldemort manipulated magic, making two cylindrical pieces of metal come charging at her like bullets. Valerie screamed when out of nowhere they stuck into her chest, cutting through the cloth of the corset. Yet somehow, not a drop of blood was spilt.

Voldemort jabbed his wand in her direction and she felt them drill into her nipples covering her areolas where now instead of skin, a metal sheen glowed. They were some kind of cap-shaped nipple clamps. Next, Voldemort directed something like a red ball into her mouth.

"Good…. Lay down," Voldemort said quietly. Valerie obeyed at once. All four of her limbs hung freely over the small island. It frightened her to think she was hanging just feet away from corpses. But why should she be scared when they were dead?

"Put your hands and feet on the surface!" she heard Voldemort say. Valerie hastened to obey. She maneuvered her limbs into a crab position, so that the palms of her hands and the soles of her feet were firmly on the surface. Luckily, Valerie happened to be athletic and flexible enough to contort into the shape without applying magic.

Voldemort stood back, apparently admiring the display. "Ah…You remain on the pedestal….My glorious fruitful centerpiece!"

Then with another whirl of his wand, Valerie felt a cataclysmic feeling in her head. It was a bang. She was knocked unconscious. There she laid in nothing but black thong and corset. Voldemort turned away to begin the orgy with his men, and Valerie's mouth hung open with an object in it. She resembled a pig on a dinner table with an apple in it's mouth, and she was in the same contorted position as the girl in 'The Exorcist' when she went down the stairs backwards. Not being a Death Eater and not being a victim, she was left carelessly in the center of the arena.

NOTE: Please review! I hope you like it. I think Voldemort must have ordered his Death Eaters to kill even random people who did nothing to offend them, other than blood status. It also says that Regulus Black was asked to do really horrible things and that he balked. Maybe something like this? So anyway, I think this works. I promise the next update is the orgy now. I didn't anticipate this would all take so much writing!


	53. Death Eaters Orgy 2

Please review

**Please review!**

**  
Continuation of…**

Chapter Thirty-four: Death Eaters Orgy

The men still in their impressive military-like uniforms, medals emblazoned on their chests made a semi-circle before the altar. Voldemort stepped onto the front of it and stood silent on a ledge. The room seemed to ring with an echo of suspense as for a long moment nobody spoke.

It was only now in this moment of near tranquility that the Death Eaters became aware of their surroundings. Roman style arches surrounded its perimeter everywhere, leading to other chambers betwixt columns. The ceiling was vaulted and the floor was smooth and polished. Everything was ivory coloured stone with inlaid scalloping. Yew branches like brambles grew on the columns and the floor was littered with black rose petals.

All of them were in their silver masks except of course for their master. Voldemort remained hidden behind his hood. It gave his countenance an air of terrifying mystique to make him almost completely unapproachable. The snake remained with Voldemort, slithering on the floor of the altar. She affectionately rubbed herself against Voldemort's ankles, until she entwined at his feet. Yet Voldemort paid the great serpent no mind. Nevertheless it seemed to solidify his reasons for being on the platform of the altar.

Voldemort's eyes clamped firmly onto his Death Eaters below: Lucius, Draco, Wormtail, Snape and Yaxley. Each man stood several feet apart from the other, so that they felt more alone and frightened before him.

Finally, Voldemort began a speech, his voice barely above a whisper, yet there was most definitely a constrained fervor. "On the night we convene to celebrate the ancient tradition of Walpurgis Night, however early that may be…I ask that you concede with each other that your purpose of being here is to deem yourself worthy. Worthy in the service of Lord Voldemort!"

And Voldemort's voice grew now rising like a strong tide. "Death Eaters – my men. My true family…You shall offer the blood – the Pureblood that runneth through your veins…here on my altar. Present it to me as you wish…Prove you are worthy to Lord Voldemort…Blood calls to blood and if ever be your families in danger or desire help, be it known Lord Voldemort shall do what he can to thwart your enemies, and thus for all others who acknowledge the power, the might of the Dark Lord…"

It may not have been true, this promise to offer his aid in a crisis. Voldemort was merely using it is an incentive to the weak, to make them think he would give them protection. It appealed to the motley collection of all his Death Eaters whether present or not, as it always had. And Voldemort – he considered this testament to the weakness of their minds something he would do well to exploit in the Purebloods forevermore.

Wormtail took out a short curved knife from a deep pocket of his robes. The sharp blade gnashed off a large chunk of his pink flesh at his muscular left forearm, located above his Dark Mark. Wormtail with his silver hand clutched his forearm and kneeled, shaking convulsively from the anguish.

Snape emerged forward and pried the silver hand off to where the blood spurted. More of it drizzled down onto the floor. With dexterity, Snape conjured a goblet. He let the blood pour into it.

And Voldemort parted the folds in his robes, where he was hiding something behind the folds of his cloak. It was a cymbal; his bony wrist was wearing it now, like a bracelet. He shook it and the iron bells clanged and incense drifted like clouds above to the vaulted ceiling.

The clanging of the bells seemed to extol their passion. It awakened some primal and brutish part in the men, setting it free. Yaxley actually moaned and let loose a primitive, long cry.

The rivulets of blood formed on the polished white floor, as if anointing the vicinity of the altar. It was remnants of each of the Death Eater's sacrifice to make the offering. Once Lucius finally caught Snape's blood in the goblet, Lucius brought the goblet before Voldemort at his altar.

Lucius approached Voldemort's crude altar, whilst all the others kneeled. Lucius rose the goblet above his head victoriously. It contained a mixture of all their blood. Voldemort drank deeply of the offering like it was the cup of life or rather the cup of death.

His lipless curvature of a mouth was stained red when he spoke. "Now my friends…I have drunk of the blood, the Pureblood that runneth through your veins here at my altar. You have thus proved yourself through this offering. Worthy of Lord Voldemort…Of my affection."

Voldemort made the cymbals clang again and again until it became a musical semblance. The brutal passion was set free in all five of the men before him and they rocked back and forth in unison as if reciting a prayer. Voldemort looked quite satisfied and ready for whatever he wanted to be had next.

"To affirm and thus reaffirm your eternal service to me here tonight…You shall now recite the vows all together as one….Knowing that the act and the lust for your master will be granted shortly as reward for your obedience…"

Voldemort listened as his Death Eaters spoke in Latin the Unbreakable vows they had made when they had been initiated. It was like a liturgy of scripture in homage to Lord Voldemort, who stood on his altar like a dark god.

"The worship of me is complete…If any among you are brave enough to demonstrate their true loyalties to me, let them come forward!"

There was a long pause of silence, whilst the five men stared at each other challengingly.

Then finally Yaxley screamed with triumph, "I shall!"

He broke free of the semi-circle and extricated himself at the base of Voldemort's altar. "I confess my – my doubts over the safety of your reign!" But this was a lie; Yaxley did not know why he was lying like this.

Voldemort of course knew this was a lie. "Then accept your punishment with grace, Yaxley. Crucio!"

Yaxley screamed and writhed on the ground whilst Snape, Draco, Wormtail and Lucius watched.

Yaxley regained his bearings and returned to kneel. "Thank-you master." Yaxley truely was grateful it seemed he had only made that confession because he believed the punishment would somehow cleanse him and make him more valuable to Voldemort.

Voldemort did not answer but finally stepped off his altar. Silently he beckoned at his men to encircle him in the center.

Yaxley and Draco who were completely new to this ritualized event watched appalled as Voldemort parted the place between his robes. Voldemort's hands almost affectionately rubbed the space between his legs, obviously to where his member would be. Draco kept his eyes determinedly to the floor, studying the black rose petals. But the others stared with straight faces.

Finally after a long minute Voldemort seemed to be done masturbating. It had clearly been done for dramatic effect. But before withdrawing his gnarled hands, Voldemort rang the cymbals still hanging from his wrist.

A short cry of ecstasy escaped their lips as if they could orgasm already. The clouds of incense drifted upwards once again.

"Remove your ceremonial robes," he whispered. "And your masks."

They complied at once, all of their robes sliding off their chests behind them. Resolutely they remained kneeling on the floor, yet Draco shifted with strong feelings of forbearance for it to start, wishing it to end now so he could escape to privacy. He was very aware of being exposed.

Voldemort surveyed the men his eyes swiveling to each one of their privates with a greedy hungry look in them. He adored how they truly looked submissive; each of them kneeling for him and exposed.

"Nagini slither inside my pet…" His words were slippery and yet they sounded in Parseltongue, which none of the men could understand.

The great snake climbed up Voldemort's bare, hairless legs inside his robes and Voldemort loosened them, half exposing his privates. Yaxley's eyes widened in awe and Draco's face remained steadily to the floor. Yet Lucius, Snape and Wormtail were not so shocked, they had seen Voldemort naked many times throughout the years.

Voldemort's pulsating cock had the tip of it eroded by Nagini. The head of Nagini came up to Voldemort's shoulder, while her tail clung to his backside. Slowly the snake's orifice opened wide, yet the men could not see this, and then she was taking Voldemort, riding his cock all the way up the shaft. At the same time the snake's other sexual organ was invading his anus, yet the men could not see this. Voldemort remained hooded throughout partially concealing his pleasure, and yet he moaned.

"Arrgh…Arrgh…Arrgh…" he sibilantly issued, and the hollowness of it seemed to echo all around the room, into every corner of the high ceiling. Voldemort was in the throes of his pleasure and close to climax.

"As I am to spill my seed…Lucius you will suck me off."

Lucius looked up sharply at Voldemort. Slowly he nodded gravely, his gray eyes dull and dazed, secretely in denial that this could happen to him. He did not look happy to be doing this. Voldemort approached the kneeling Death Eater. The snake unhitched itself from Voldemort and slithered to be alone in the center of the intimate circle.

Tongue turning like a corkscrew, Lucius obeyed his master. Inwardly, he thought at least his wife was not permitted to take in any part of this. That would have been too humiliating for him to bare. And Voldemort ejaculated, spilling the warm sperm into Lucius's mouth.

Voldemort went to each of his men, touching and practically molesting them with the belief he felt affection for them. At some point Voldemort had the gall to shamelessly drop his robes and be naked with them. Yet it was all rather false. He did not know it, but there was no true intimacy, however much he believed he was capable of the feeling.

And then Snape was targeted. "Severus…turn away from me."

"My Lord," grimaced Snape, sounding almost weak. But Snape did as he was told.

"Face to the floor Severus," said Voldemort blandly.

Snape couldn't believe he was being put to use like this, especially as he was Voldemort's right hand man. Yet he was being placed in the most submissive posture of them all. Inwardly he was happy that Valerie could not be conscious to witness it. His behind hanging in the air, Voldemort stepped closer.

Snape groaned as Voldemort's huge cock invaded the place between his buttocks. The Dark Lord fucked him mercilessly, practically tearing at his insides. And Snape involuntarily had his body throbbing. Finally it was over and Snape was able to turn around and face the others again.

Voldemort finished off his cult ceremony, with three intermittent clangs of the iron cymbal bells again. Once again, the enchanted cymbals awakened the men's libido and they reveled in it, expelling cries of passion with each powerful clamor of the bells. They shook erratically in near trances of ecstasy to their Lord, for Voldemort had now manipulated and frightened them so much, that in this moment they believed he was all they desired.

"It is over…I have mastered you," whispered Voldemort. He withdrew the cymbals from his wrist, and hid them back in his magically magnified pockets of his robes.

**NOTE: Please review. This is the end of the orgy, but not the end of the sex for Walpurgis…rest assured those women are lieing in that water basin for a definite reason. **


	54. Death Eaters Banquet

**Please review! I'm sorry it's been such a long time. Over two weeks! Just like you, I also don't enjoy all this cannibalism and pervasive nastiness. However, I have not and will not ever give up on the story as a whole. After this update, the cannibalism is over.**

**Chapter Thirty-five: Death Eaters Banquet**

Valerie was released from lost consciousness not soon after the Dark Lord's ritualized orgy ended.

"Stay in place my centerpiece…" and Voldemort laughed a hollow chuckle. "Until I say embark." 'Embark? Embark where?'

But all too soon she realized what he meant. He was going to put her in the water with those bodies! Valerie's mouth opened in protest, but discovered she was unable to speak. She never felt stranger as this harrowing thought engulfed her mind.

Valerie watched from her contorted position at an upside down view on the pedestal. The men were standing around the perimeter of the arena, wands pointed down.

Appalled and shocked she saw Voldemort make a move first. One of the bodies turned a pasty hue in complexion and it shriveled. Following this was more complex magic. Evaporating out of the pores of the body's epidermis were thin red beads. The beads coalesced and landed in the water, dyeing it red.

Silently, the Death Eaters followed. They finally understood what Voldemort wanted them to do with the bodies. Make them into more troops of his inferi of course! It was a lot of wand work and spells but the men had already been trained on how to turn a corpse into an inferi long ago.

More and more of the female corpses were transformed and Voldemort just stood back and watched. Soon the arena resembled a mirror, a black mirror of blood shining. Every ounce blood had been drained from each of the bodies! Like a bath it filled to the rim of the basin, practically overflowing, yet not a drop stained the flagstones. At least not yet. The other Death Eaters crowded around and drained the dirty blood of the muggle women.

And Voldemort laughed a sibilant hollow echo of pleasure. For the process of creating an inferi included reactivating a body after it was dead to make it work again. It was terrifying and Voldemort was fearful, and yet the process would soon transform his fear of the dead into something more intimate with them.

"Now…To test the validity of my newly created inferi...see if they may join the rest of my armies…You shall provoke the inferi's aggression!" Voldemort ordered.

The men obviously knew exactly what this meant. All three of them waved their wands at the bodies huddled below their feet. Like a vortex or a whirlpool the women sloshed around the basin walls together. Valerie continued to be witness to the grisly sight.

Suddenly she wanted to scream her guts out. The bodies were no longer whirling uniformly, but separating. Amazingly and most ominously of all the activity, the dead began to stand on their own two feet. She could see their eyes had a lone spark in it, almost like being alive. Yet the eyes were misted.

The men remained stationed around the perimeter as the inferi as one raised their scraggly arms, for all flesh had been dissipated by the spells. They reached out towards Valerie. Clammy hands were pulling on her and she toppled into the oasis of death.

Yet she was still immobile as she was pulled under the black mirror of blood. She heard Voldemort rasp, "Out! Out! Out!" Yet that was impossible given her present condition. A split second later, Voldemort remembered and she was free again.

Valerie's arm flailed terrified, she did not know how to swim, but the water was only knee-deep. Like it was mud not watery blood she got through to the other side, heaving and out of breath, she climbed out.

Once free, she went to lay on the floor, dizzy and exhausted from the crab-like position she'd been in for so long. She wrapped her hands over her chest and remembered the metal nipple clamps inserted there. She hardly cared if they pained her. She just felt relief to be breathing against the solid floor. Her hair was matted with thick coats of blood like paint.

She could see Pettigrew licking one of the animated corpses from head to toe, bubbling with excitement. Like a dog, Wormtail drooled over it, as Snape, Lucius, and Yaxley watched, apparently waiting their turn.

The inferi retaliated against Wormtail's touch. Mindlessly the body pinned him to ground. Wormtail struggled on the floor like he was in a wrestling match. With inhuman strength, the female inferi clawed at Wormtail's limbs. A deep gash broke onto his potbelly. Wormtail did not even scream.

Voldemort whipped forward and swung a bottle under Wormtail's nose. Gratefully Wormtail took it and muttered, "Thank-you master."

But it was all too much to bear. Within seconds more inferi were invading Wormtail's space with the intent to attack. Wormtail didn't see it coming from behind and he was ambushed by an inferi who clawed at his scalp, more blood bursting forth.

"Pathetic Wormtail!" dismissed Voldemort with a wave of his hand. "Let the others – Severus and Lucius have a go!"

Bowing his head, defeated, Wormtail stepped off the floor of the arena. Apparently it had not been the proper way to test the inferi, nor to fight them.

Instead Wormtail went to be a spectator as Yaxley eager to prove to be better stepped on the platform. Wormtail meanwhile chugged down on the Blood Replenishing potion.

And Yaxley was so bold he actually went for a dip in the basin. He remained stark naked, like all the Death Eaters, as he waded into the bloody water.

Voldemort laughed and with the tiniest flick of his wand, commanded one lone inferi to rise up, at the same time ordering the others to lie dormant.

Yaxley seemed to know what to do. Immediately inferi and Death Eater approached each other. Once at close contact, the inferi tried to drag Yaxley underneath. The inferi managed to, but Yaxley put up a good fight.

Seconds later, a burst of strength from adrenaline overtook him. With a mighty gasp, Yaxley emerged from where the inferi was attempting to drown him into the water. Yaxley was brave though. He put his hands on the inferi squeezing more than you could ever could of a live person's neck.

He wrung the corpse and managed to plop it face down in the water. Incandescent with rage, Yaxley's cock invaded the inferi's buttocks, and then he twisted the body over invading its mouth and kicking it. It seemed to have aroused Yaxley's fiery temper. Incoherent swearwords spilled from his mouth.

The men clapped delightedly. Voldemort finally called the end to Yaxley's round. Apparently he was to be the judge at this. "Better than Wormtail at least…Lucius you next."

Valerie's head was swimming with fatigue, and she shut her eyes during Lucius's fight. And then Snape was going; she managed to get a peek. She could see by now that the entire floor was infested with globules of blood, mixtures of both the Death Eaters' blood and what had been drained of the corpses.

"The victor! Severus – it was close between you and Lucius…But I declare you victor….Do not expect a reward!"

"No, my Lord," intoned Snape humbly, lowering his head meekly.

Snape was given a Blood Replenishing potion. He downed it rapidly, neck throbbing. It had not been easy to take on and dominate two inferi corpses at once. He climbed down the arena and coolly surveyed the mounds of bloody masses on the ground.

"My inferi have been subdued and controlled…it is time we dress these things and move on!"

After speaking, Voldemort moved towards the inferi, wand still held aloft. A pile of cheap black robes sailed across the room. The Death Eaters set to work at once, rigging the inferi in the meager outfits.

Valerie decided to stand and she smiled. It was odd to watch a dozen standing mindless dead things getting clothed.

"And now you may play with them…Play until you rot along with them…I shall join you at this!"

And Voldemort finally moved in, jostling greedily towards one of the corpses. He wanted to ravish it and fill it with his well-endowed cock. It sprung out full ten inches in length and Valerie's eyes widened at the sight. Afterall, she hadn't been conscious at Voldemort's orgy. Voldemort had always loved fucking the dead, because it made himself feel braver whenever he contemplated that ordeal that must not ever happen to himself. It was transforming his fear of the dead through sex with them that he craved.

"Ah…A little pause…" Then men immediately relented to Voldemort.

All motion of whirling with the dead stopped as they watched the Dark Lord. Voldemort wrenched his robes back and actually squatted. Snape raised an eyebrow and Wormtail's eyes became as round as saucers.

Nobody could guess what Voldemort was going to do.

And then Voldemort defecated. Not the least bit abashed by the process he glared at his men challengingly. Not one of them dared even blink their faces expressionless if not for a twinge of horror.

Voldemort finally looked away, down to where a piece of his shit lay. As in these moments that tend to be awkward funny thoughts come to mind. For Valerie she thought of the "You-Know-Poo" joke she heard in the D.A. An urge to laugh consumed her, but thankfully she kept it hidden inside.

Voldemort was too intent upon himself and what had come out of him to notice her anyway.

With great dignity Voldemort spoke, still high and cold in demeanour. "Lucius wipe me…"

Lucius bolted forward an expression of horror emanating clearly on his face. Yet Voldemort had no awareness or care to acknowledge. Lucius sputtered "W-what?"

"With your mouth!" Voldemort retorted sharply.

Voldemort dropped his robes and stood bare naked, proudly in his skin as pale as the inferi women surrounding him. He suddenly noticed Valerie and Snape and a smile pursed his lips directly only at them.

"And you two consume this….It is absolutely necessary. My servants consume what comes out of Lord Voldemort with relish!"

Snape gulped. Even he was shocked at this. With Lord Voldemort he had long since learnt that you never cease to be surprised. Perhaps Voldemort had a shit fetish? Snape could only ponder the question privately.

With a wave of his wand Voldemort quickly levitated the large chunk of stool where it dangled between their faces. Valerie felt stung and sickened, her eyes watering with disgust at the sight. She'd much rather be kissing Severus, not sharing a bite like this with him!

Still dangling his wand with mock revulsion, Voldemort said only semi-sarcastic, "Show your honour of your Lord….Thou shalt commit the vilest acts with him if he asks!"

Voldemort waited. Finally Snape submitted and Valerie followed. Like two lovers sharing a thick sausage they both consumed Voldemort's crap mouth to mouth, until their lips tapped each other's at the end.

"And for good measure snog your mistress Severus…"

Snape complied and Valerie felt Snape's tongue ravishing her mouth, as if trying desperately to clean of had been in their. And Lucius all the while knelt behind Voldemort, licking the crevice between the Dark Lord's buttocks.

"Wormtail…Go and bring me Bella…Tell her it's time to bring out that buffet the elves prepared!"

And Wormtail padded away. Soon after he came out moments later, bustling back through the roman arches. Voldemort raised his head and then stood. Several elves were marching in the room, some balancing platters on their heads between their floppy ears. Others had well-sharpened utensils in their small hands. The almost sweet smell of cooked flesh wafted through the air. Voldemort raised his head, nostrils sniffing the air, feeling hopeful for what he considered a "decent" meal. He actually salivated, something he rarely did for any other food.

Finally, Bellatrix scurried by, passing Lucius. But he grabbed her elbow, holding her back. Valerie watched, still standing alone as Lucius flippantly landed a single smack on Bellatrix's buttocks through the ceremonial robes.

"Reduced to being just the waitress Bellatrix?"

The woman's face went beet red at being spanked in front of the men. She huffed, her face heated, scrunching her face with fury. Then she snarled, "You'll keep those groping hands free of me Lucius….Or I'll duel you and win!"

But Lucius only smiled smugly. He knew it was true, the witch would undoubtedly beat him, especially because his wand had been snapped last summer.

But Bellatrix wasn't looking at Lucius. Her eyes scanned the room and she was now staring at Valerie with intense curiosity.

"Whose that? Why is Snape's stupid little girl here? I thought she'd be sent home!" But Bellatrix wasn't speaking loudly for once. She was murmuring more to herself, and she made her almost mindless way over to Voldemort.

"Master…Why did that girl accompany you to your orgy?!"

"Relax Bella. She did not accompany me. Why she was only the centerpiece of the background. The girl took no part in the proceedings. Nor did she have the liberty of watching…Is this not true, girl?" Voldemort questioned sharply.

Valerie nodded heartily. But Bellatrix's face had only morphed into an uglier frown.

"Master – I should have been your centerpiece!" And Bellatrix raged, actually falling to the ground in submission at Voldemort's feet. She whined like a child for a moment, mourning her lost opportunity.

"Recover on your own," said Voldemort brushing her off carelessly. "I want no part of you until then."

Voldemort swept away compassionless. Bellatrix let out another moan of dismay. But then a second later she seemed to gather herself and she sprung to her feet.

Valerie shivered. From across the room Bellatrix was staring at her keenly, looking daggers at her. Valerie felt nothing but disgust for Bellatrix at this point. All Bellatrix could think of was pleasing her master. Valerie insightfully realized that this woman was lost in her identity with Voldemort. She had no sense as an individual and that was not something Valerie wanted to see happen to herself.

House-elves came around resting platters on the floor. More elves placed at intervals around the room skulls as decoration. Over two dozen, each what was once the faces of the muggles murdered by the Snatchers.

Valerie stole by eagerly to get a closer look at the dishes. Voldemort meanwhile was waving his wand like a baton at the corpses, they elegantly moved as one.

"Continue to play with them…Like a dance….Dance! Dance with my inferi!"

Voldemort had a look of great amusement on his face. "You shall not have to wither away in my cave…" he whispered, not intending anyone to hear, as he hadn't told anyone of this place. He almost seemed deluded in the belief that he was talking to the dead.

She felt Yaxley yank her forward, and the two of them were immersed in the corpses. Her olfactory sense picked up the nasty stench of death. Making them inferi did not stop them from still smelling like a corpse.

The smell of blood and corpses continued to mingle as the Death Eaters converged prattling around the inferi. Valerie was disturbed when Yaxley with Lucius shoved her into one of the women. She was forced to bang herself against the dead woman's pelvis. Snape was busy doing his own dirty deeds with them and could not have done anything to stop it.

After a while, the sexual dance took on a much more languid pace. Sandwiched together in position was Yaxley and Pettigrew with an inferi body between them.

The house elves had long since gone had left the platters out. Bellatrix remained watching jealously. Voldemort had told her she could not partake in the so-called dance either.

Pettigrew reached for a platter and lazily extracted something. Voldemort went over to Bellatrix. "You may lounge with the other Death Eaters…Enjoy yourself at the feast!"

"My Lord, I am sure my thirst for blood and my hunger for flesh shall be satisfied then!"

And Bellatrix shamelessly stole over to a silver platter, and grabbed a chunk of flesh off it. She shoved it into her mouth and chewed slowly, savoring it.

Valerie broke over to a different section and Snape followed her. "Should we take any of the f-food, s-Severus?"

She jumped startled. Voldemort who seemed to be everywhere in the room at once flitted over to them. "You are my guest Valerie. Of course you may and yes, you will eat at my banquet."

Voldemort handed canteens to both Snape and Valerie. She took it in her hands and noticed it felt uncharacteristically warm for a canteen. Then she almost dropped it when she realized what it was. It was a stomach, clearly one of the executed muggle's, and what was worse it still felt alive. All of the wineskins were stomachs of the fatter muggles.

Valerie took a sip expecting to taste blood or worse. Relieved, she saw that it was only wine, and good tasting wine at that. But Voldemort soon broke her relief. "The wine is of fine quality…I believe Bellatrix had the elves spike it with the muggle's urine."

"Severus…" and Voldemort handed Snape a rod. The rod was a narrow bone, of course coming from one of the muggles executed earlier. Snape seemed to know what to do with it. Valerie watched as Snape, doing his best to conceal his disgust sucked on the bone. It looked like he was sucking the sugar out of a pixie stick. He was sucking the yellow insides of bone, the marrow.

Voldemort went to hand the rest of the wineskins to Yaxley, Lucius, Draco, and Pettigrew and to prompt them to eat as well. Valerie looked across the room to see Bellatrix devouring a platter of flesh. It appeared to be roasted.

She watched as Bellatrix hurried over to whet her appetite further, drizzling something onto the plate. To her horror, Valerie saw it appeared to be a roasted buttock lying on a wooden paddle like a hot loaf of bread.

With strong nails, Bellatrix clawed at the flesh, ripping it open, steam rising. She doused it in a dip of a bloody salsa concoction.

Bellatrix, an ardent cannibal had created all of these recipes earlier. "Mhmmm….Master, My Lord…You must try my roasted meats. They are fresh! I cooked them just for you!"

Voldemort nodded good-naturedly. He actually ignored Bellatrix's once again incessant attempts to flatter him. He took a large bite of the roasted pieces of flesh, and then grabbed an over-sized pitcher, as large as a vase. He poured his own helping of blood on the piece of culinary cannibalism.

"Good…Delicious…." simpered Voldemort at Bellatrix. Bellatrix's eyes glimmered with obvious pleasure at his satisfaction and Voldemort took a swig from his continuously refilling stomach wineskin.

After a long time of milling about eating and fondling the corpses, Voldemort finally announced that he had to depart. He told the lot of them he would be in Germany on an important mission, and specifically making a stop at Nurmengard prison. Evidently, this had been the reason he scheduled Walpurgis Night a fortnight early than it's traditional April thirtieth. Of course, the next day Voldemort would be called back by Harry Potter's arrival and subsequent escape, thus resulting in the residents being punished and put on house arrest.

But now Snape looked curious but like the others, he didn't dare question his master. Nobody but cannibals, Bellatrix and Lord Voldemort had truly enjoyed the banquet.

NOTE: This whole thing may have seemed to be too much about Voldemort. Not enough Valerie and Snape…I promise the next chapters show how this night has an effect on their relationship. I also hope you guys didn't laugh too hard at parts of this…Voldemort's act of shitting on the floor has a deranged sick side to it…not just funny. But wasn't this just simply, the wildest wildest little get together?! What a night.


	55. Nursing Dark Wounds

Please review!

Chapter Thirty-six: Nursing Dark Wounds

For a reason Valerie could not understand, Voldemort was not permitting anybody near the drawing room. Therefore she and Snape did not have the convenience to depart through the only Floo activated fireplace in the manor house.

Light spilled down the narrow gravel driveway through the ajar front door. Snape took a deep breath, feeling as if he were about to perform a great feat. For at the end of the driveway just beyond the iron barred gate were droves and droves of dementors.

He looked at Valerie who was smiling vaguely. It hadn't been such a bad night for her. Snape was relieved she hadn't been raped. She was still completely his then. This thought made him smile and yet he feared the harsh reality of the dementors ahead. He was sure he couldn't conjure a patronus at the moment.

He bent down and brushed his lips against Valerie's ear tickling her. She shivered and it wasn't the cold presence of the dementors that made her do so.

"Can you?" he asked her tensely.

By now they were so very entangled as a couple that it took very few words to get across what was meant.

"Yes, Severus," she answered stoically. Valerie's hard staring blue eyes fixed firmly on the path ahead. She was sure she could conquer the obstacle. Deep down Valerie understood that something in Snape made him fear that he had not the strength to go on. It was true he probably couldn't conjure the patronus to pass those awful cloaked wards at the moment and Snape knew he couldn't anyway just in case Voldemort saw. In fact, on second thought even his friend Lucius couldn't witness it.

Snape felt a hand on his shoulder from behind. He turned abruptly to see Lucius, also smiling. "Take care, Severus…And my farewell to Valerie as well."

"Thank-you Lucius. I do appreciate that gesture of kindness."

Lucius stared at Snape's unsmiling visage and together they sighed. They both knew it had not been an easy night for either of them. And now Voldemort was busy ruminating in the drawing room. He had told them he could not be disturbed. His rather poor explanation was that his solace was absolutely necessary if they were going to win the war.

"You're a good man, Severus…I'm glad you're really on our – my side. I think I need you in my corner. Good night!"

Snape nodded and turned to Valerie. Arm in arm the couple strode down the narrow strip of the driveway. Lucius was actually caring enough to watch his friend and make sure he and also Valerie made it safely off the property.

Valerie had her wand out now and kept her eyes fixated on what lay ahead. At least the light spilling from the front door provided illumination to see what was happening.

"Ready to cast your patronus Valerie?"

She nodded firmly.

"Good….Once you do it, I will disapparate us."

"Yes, s-. Severus." Once again, she almost slipped and said 'sir.' She had become so accustomed to call him it over the preceding months and what was more, Snape had such a commanding demeanour that she felt like she must always obey his orders with formalities.

But now she forced the thought out of her head and focused on the task before her.

The gate opened as Snape heralded to it, arm going robotically up in the air to reveal his Dark Mark. The dementors at the perimeter of the property swarmed around them as soon the doors unhinged, spreading out to what lay ahead.

"Expecto patronum!" shrilled Valerie. Snape meanwhile was shaking. He had his own wand out, and with the other arm kept around Valerie.

Snape watched for a tenuous second to see Valerie's patronus bedazzle them with silvery light before their eyes adjusted. It was true she had already told him what it was weeks ago when she first learned to do it in Dumbledore's Army. But he had never seen the beauty of her raven patronus before with his own eyes. The wings of a mighty raven bird spread and the dementors in their heavy cloaked forms drooped out of sight.

Valerie kept her patronus going as they walked down the road to where the apparition spot was. The dementors followed but were unable to penetrate the light.

Before Valerie knew it, Snape who was closing his eyes in concentration, had disapparated the both of them.

"OUCH! Arrgh!" screamed Valerie the moment they arrived. She was in agony and she clutched her chest as if mortally wounded.

Snape looked at her chest and almost laughed. His eyes sparkled maliciously and a smile twisted his mouth.

"Splinch yourself?"

Valerie scowled at his obvious delight and answered, "Yes, and it hurts like hell! Help me!"

Snape allowed himself one more second to drink in the sight of Valerie with half a chest poking out of her corset beneath her robes. Then he held tight to her again and they were gone in a whirl, back to the road that led to Malfoy Manor.

The dementors were still present but somewhere off in the dark. The dementors were luckily unable to make it to their exact location immediately.

At the exact spot they had just left, Snape bent down on the ground and snatched the piece of Valerie left behind. Gingerly he held the cumbersome piece of her in his hand. It wobbled and he noticed that like a fish out of water it could easily flop out of his hand. He had no choice, therefore than to hold it tightly, as he held the rest of Valerie, his other hand looped on her arm.

They both returned to the outskirts of Hogsmeade village.

"Hurry – Severus there are even more dementors here I think."

But Snape nodded and said; "We still have time…"

He held Valerie's loose appendage that still had a metal cap inserted into the areola. He couldn't help but find it was slightly pleasurable for him to give the freed breast a squeeze. He would never get to squeeze it that hard if it was on her.

She detected his pleasure and hissed, "Do you know how to reattach that?"

"Yes. With a simple transfiguration spell."

The breast attached to her chest once again, and Valerie felt it with her hands. It seemed to be as good as it ever was. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"At least you didn't lose what that witch Nymphadora used to joke about to the Order."

"What?"

"Your buttocks! Or maybe just one buttock. But I don't think that's likely…They don't hang as lose as these…"

Teasingly, Snape poked at her chest.

"Hey! Come on! Severus don't you want to get out of here?"

Snape nodded and they went onward into the night. Valerie had to cast her patronus once again because dementors were everywhere guarding both Hogsmeade and Hogwarts.

After a few minutes of skidding on the dirt road through the windy night, Snape's weight was sagging under her as they walked arm in arm.

"Are you tired, Severus?"

"Yes. I don't feel well. I'm afraid I'm not at all well, Valerie."

They continued to walk down the straight road that led from the village to the school as they spoke.

"Why?"

"I don't know…The night's events has weakened me I suppose…I am so sick of the Dark Lord's sense of humour…" This was true and it was also the dementors having an effect on him. As one patronus was not enough to stop the hundreds that encircled the road beyond the patronus.

Snape coughed hoarsely and Valerie pushed him along, practically dragging him now.

After what seemed like forever they arrived in front of Hogwart's gates. Luckily it was the wee hours of the morning and not a single soul saw them as they traipsed to the seventh floor corridor. During which they did not say a single word to each other.

Valerie looked to Snape when they got to the gargoyles. The stone enclosure sprung open without the password, as it is made specially to do for the current headmaster. Snape's sallow complexion looked even paler than usual.

They got inside the office and Valerie helped guide him up the stairs. To Snape it was eerily disconcerting as well as discordant to not hear the buzzing mechanical sound of Dumbledore's whirring instruments. It was no longer present because Snatchers had ransacked the room nearly two weeks ago when Valerie said the Taboo.

"Severus – Should I get you Madam Pomfrey?" Valerie was close to tears. There was a look of great anxiety upon her and she swallowed hard.

"No!…You will do fine, Valerie. I'm sure you can take care of me. Can't you?"

He looked at her pleadingly. "Yes, I can."

And Snape sat on the edge of his bed and bowed his head.

"Tonight was horrible…I'll let you know Valerie, that I am sick of pretending. I hated watching innocent people die for one heartless cruel man….This genius, the Dark Lord. Yes, I do have some respect for him. This is because he is the greatest Dark Wizard of all time. I hate watching this all, not only doing nothing to save anyone, but having to act like I enjoy it!"

"I know. It is horrible. That's how I felt when we watched the Snatchers take the children to the Death Camps when we were at Spinner's End."

Snape did not seem to hear. Valerie noticed his complexion had a hint of green in it now.

"Get me the bedpan pan at once!"

Valerie jumped to retrieve it. Just as Snape coughed up a load of bile, it barely made it into the bedpan. Chunks of the remnants from the banquet were what it appeared to be.

Exhausted Snape gave out heaving breaths. Valerie was shocked to see he was crying. Tears rolled down his face.

"Those bodies was truly from something like a nightmare. I didn't like it either Severus! And I had to go in the water, the bloodied water with them!"

And Snape reeled again, more contents from his stomach being upended into the bedpan held between his knees. His head keeled over into the bedpan, a little ashamed to be crying.

Valerie felt like she could cry too. She felt like she was up to the point where she almost understood Severus's pain. She stroked his back as he vomited more. And then she held his head against her chest, and Snape cried in Valerie'arms. For a long moment she held him, until he gathered himself together again.

"I think you need a medicinal potion."

Snape wiped his face with the back of his before speaking again. "Yes, please. Go over to my workstation…get me the green bottle next to the box of scurvy grass."

Valerie returned from the workstation to find Snape eased back on the pillows of the bed, sitting up and looking a little better. Valerie went over to the bedpan now on the floor. She bent down and with her wand siphoned the acidic liquid that Snape had vomited up. Once all the remains had disappeared into oblivion, she took the spoon and poured a tablespoon of black liquid from the bottle, which had the St. Mungo's insignia clearly labeled on it.

Snape opened his mouth and let Valerie serve it to him. He swallowed.

She waited a moment to see if the potion would work. "Feeling better Severus?"

"Yes. But there is something that would make me feel much better. Perhaps-"

But Snape didn't need to tell her. For at once, Valerie responded placing herself on top of him at the bed. She kissed him, holding his face with fingertips tracing the almost completely shaven sideburns.

And Valerie continued kissing, yet it wasn't the most pleasant space to rest her body against all those gold medallions still on his chest. Snape made hardly a move though and did not care to take off the uniform. He was going to let her comfort him and remain stationary.

That was fine with her. She knelt between his parted legs and kissed his hands. She pulled up the sleeve of his left arm. She found the black tattoo of a skull and a serpent leading to the end of his left wrist.

She held it in her hands. "I shall comfort you tonight. Relieve you of any wounds you may suffer from this."

And with a delicacy however, still containing her zest she kissed his Dark Mark.

"Thank-you for your sympathy. Yes, that can feel like a wound at times."

And Snape hitched back his robes. "Why not put your lips around this, Valerie? Please, nothing could relax me more at the moment."

He expected her to be annoyed at this. But Valerie grinned. "With enthusiasm I shall do it, Severus!"

She knelt down and with loving hands stroked him below. At the same time, she put her mouth to his member. For minutes she licked, stroked and sucked with a fervor, doing her best to give him the best oral sex he'd ever had.

Snape seemed comforted by it, and remained lying down on the bed, staring at the ceiling peacefully. Valerie realized how old he was and how very tired. She knew he wasn't up for anymore tonight.

She came up for air and looked into his face smiling mischievously, eyes sparkling. "Mhhmm…That was good Severus. You never tasted better…certainly got the taste of that shit out from before. I can't believe I ate muggle body parts! But you're…you're delicious Severus!"

Snape laughed and beckoned at her to continue. Snape held her with his member inside her throat for several minutes, his hands resting on her back, and he pushed her forward, pushing it against the base of her throat a little harder as if to remind her he was still the dominant one in the relationship. A little while later they finally went to bed. Lucky for them, tomorrow was Saturday.

Note: Please review.


	56. A Rage Unleashed

**Please review! More interesting things happen below. I have already gotten so very far in the story, that I am finally just a little proud. However, I still have quite a ways to go. About 10 to 15 more updates. ****Chapter Thirty-six: A Rage Unleashed**

With a blissful smile on her lips Valerie's eyes pealed open the next morning to see a stream of sunlight coming through the only narrow window.

She rolled over to look at Snape still in a light sleep. "Severus – Good morning!" she gaily called into his ear.

"I'm going to sleep in," Snape murmured, voice muffled through the cotton pillows.

But Valerie wasn't and Snape made no objections when she roused herself from the bed, the mattress creaking and the floorboards creaking. As quietly as she could she dressed. Once done she allowed herself a serene moment to moment to stare out the window. She looked at the trees and the blue edge below the hills, which was the Black Lake. From this height the water looked somehow small. She stared at that lake for a moment, enjoying the dazzling beauty of its sparkle in the morning haze, but then she was eerily reminded of something. The water looked almost like that black mirror of blood she was immersed in last night.

Frowning she turned away. But still she was looking forward to the day and hopefully getting a chance to bask in the sunlight.

Her hopes for nice weather proved not to be inaccurate. A quarter of an hour later Valerie had made it up to the Owlery at the West End of the castle. The sun to the east warmed her back as she made it the top of the tower. She felt certain that today would be a very warm day, she wouldn't be surprised if she took a stroll later and found everything in bloom. Maybe she and Severus could. But then she remembered. Nobody must see them together. She felt saddened at this thought, but then maybe it just meant to be known, not ever. For it would certainly risk his spying.

She would use an old school owl to send an important message to her mother. A tawny brown owl hooted tranquilly and landed on Valerie's wrist. She already had the parchment ready, and she tied the envelope to the bird's webbed feet. She felt certain that students, the secret police that secretly worked for the Carrows, at least would not confiscate this letter. She had no idea of whom they could be.

The note read in penmanship of a mixture of script and neatly printed words:

Dearest Mother:

I have decided I cannot come home for Easter break. I do miss you terribly, however I must keep a strong head on my shoulders. My Newts are coming along soon. To be more specific Newts are very important exams that determine my future in the Wizarding world. I know you will be busy at your church, and I hope the choir kids keep you company and make up whatever hole my absence causes. I assure you I will not be lonely. I have made news friends here. Please do not worry for me, as I am well.

Your loving daughter,

Valerie

Valerie watched in the sublime beauty of the early morning as the note traveled away, attached to the little owl. She figured it should reach her mother in just a few hours time. It was not true that Valerie had made any new friends, this was only to hint she was with Snape, and to hint in the manner that was completely imperceptible for an insider. She seriously debated whether she should tell her mother she was in a serious relationship with a man. She was going to tell her mother in person that it was indeed her teacher, but divulging this news was now out of the question because she wasn't going home for Easter. She decided she would wait until July, once she had graduated Hogwarts and would no longer be Snape's student, and then maybe her mother could even meet him! How strange, she thought as she could barely imagine that scenario.

But the real reason for not going home had been to be with Severus more and not at all to study.

An hour later, Valerie came back in the room and gently kissed Snape a greeting. "Are you going to get up yet Severus? I just sent a note to my mother, telling her I won't be coming home today. Tomorrow's Easter Sunday, but I'm sure she'll have her friends from church calling!"

"Right -," said Snape groggily, and finally he sat up. He had never given Valerie's mother more than a fleeting thought and wasn't apt on starting to now.

"Do you feel any better?"

"I think so….Would you get us drinks Valerie?"

She complied with Snape's request. For a while Valerie and Severus enjoyed the morning together in bed. Since it was Saturday, the headmaster had the privilege of getting breakfast in bed. He merely needed to shout out to Dobby and he apparated into the room, bearing Snape's usual weekend breakfast. Snape knew Dobby would never dare say anything.

*

By the early afternoon, Valerie and Snape went downstairs to the great circular room. He had evidently decided she could spend more time with him, if she were truly going to make the best of it at her N.E.W.T.s

Snape opened up his books and started to peruse them. Valerie put her hand on her cheek with obvious boredom, quill in hand and stared at Snape.

"What is it?" he asked patiently. He could tell she had a question on her mind.

"I was thinking about patronuses, Severus. You know I told you mine back last month when I first conjured it. I also told you before how my own death makes me produce mine…" She paused. Snape interrupted, "Yes. That demonstrates a depth of character even I don't have. I have always wished for my own death at times, yet it does not produce my patronus."

Valerie smiled sheepishly and stared at Snape. "Can your patronus be conjured when you think of me?"

Snape pondered the question for a moment with a delicate look to his expression. He was being careful not to offend Valerie and also careful not to tarnish his memories of Lily.

"Yes…However it is still a doe."

Valerie frowned and continued to stare at Snape. Her expression did not look hostile but still she looked upset.

With the air of someone finally figuring out a great mystery she asked, "The doe…The doe refers to Lily, doesn't it?"

Snape merely nodded.

Valerie's frown deepened and she asked with a note of deep and true hurt in her this time, "But can't a patronus be conjured when you think of me?"

Snape could see she was pained beyond measure. He knew that he honestly had never bothered to try a patronus since then.

"Yes. I'm sure I can do it. But I'm afraid it might still be a doe."

Valerie's eyes filled with tears. Clearly this topic had struck a sensitive chord inside her and Snape was becoming disturbed by it. He took a step closer to her sitting in the chair, and knelt down before her, placatingly placing his hand on her shoulder, looking at her with a measure of sympathy.

But Valerie could feel her trust ebbing away. Subconsciously, she shrugged her shoulders, fending off the affectionate gesture, but Snape would not let go. He knew he loved her greatly, as much he ever had for Lily. Yet while Lily had been his good girl, he was afraid of the truth. Valerie was like the opposite, his bad girl.

"But Severus – Aren't these things supposed to change when there's been a major upheaval in one's life? Why hasn't the form of your patronus changed?!"

"I don't know. Maybe it will soon."

Valerie studied him carefully. She was wondering whether she could really tell him what was on her mind or would it make him too angry? She decided if they were really in such a committed relationship he should be able to hear it.

"You know, Severus. Sometimes I feel like you want to force me to act like your Lily did!"

Snape's eyebows went up. He was surprised to hear this then.

"That's not true," he denied at once. But Valerie only looked at him disbelievingly, so he admitted, "Maybe it was in the beginning and I'm sorry. Bit I have grown to accept you more Valerie….Your dark side in contrast to Lily's light….And you know what?"

"What?" she spewed out a bit too malevolently.

"It's made me accept myself as well. You helped me do that Valerie. I no longer hate myself for what I am. I think I used to."

Valerie couldn't help but smile slightly. "I did that?"

He nodded. He moved closer to kiss but was interrupted. "Yet I still don't feel like myself…I wonder if I'm only cravings those things I can't repair…Craving them and trying to get them fulfilled through you."

"Craving what things?" said Snape, suddenly greatly confused.

"Craving pain…I don't know. This could be all about my wounds to cover the incestuous relationship I had with my father…You are practically a father figure to me!" She couldn't believe what she was admitting!

"But I'm not!" suddenly barked Snape. "I something different than being a daughter to me Valerie. Don't you feel something more like a future position in a matrimonial link with me is possible?" It was something Snape felt he hadn't wanted to bring up. But now he felt he must.

"Yes, your right. I don't think is all just a cover up for me to ignore what happened with my father and besides we've been through my past. You helped me heal it….And last night, I helped heal your wounds didn't I?"

"Yes. I suppose."

"I certainly did. Nursed you last night after you were sickened by all those memories…I think it was the combination of eating the slaughtered muggles with the dementors that had an effect on you!"

"You are right," muttered Snape softly.

"And I nursed you back to health. I held you and was strong for you. That is definitely something I would never have wanted to do for my father!" said Valerie, and she sounded more like she was trying to convince herself.

Snape suddenly announced, "And now it is you who needs to be taken in hand."

"For what?"

"Remember what was drilled into your breasts last night? Do you know how to remove them?"

"No."

"But I do. So lay down on my desk, and try to relax, because this is going to hurt. I'll try to be as quick as I can about it."

Valerie stood up pushed her backside against the edge of the desk. Rapidly she unbuttoned Snape's shirt, which she had worn to bed last night. Proudly she presented her breasts to him, and Snape leaned over.

"I wish you would take me right now over the desk!"

Snape did not answer, but concentrated as a doctor or magical healer would on the two metal caps that had been drilled into her nipples last night. It looked exactly like a muggle bullet lodged in there, but there was no blood spilt.

"Yes, this will hurt, but if I do it right only for a second."

Valerie steadied her breath, bracing herself and staring lovingly into Snape's face. His dark irises seemed to calm her of any anxiety.

Like the corks of champagne bottles being opened, the two metal caps popped out, Valerie screamed for a second. Instantly, clotted blood came out in excess.

Snape at once responded to the emergency. He muttered complex Latin incantations to stop the bleeding, until the wounds closed. Then he concentrated on repairing the skin so that it was as good as new.

But there were still bits of drying blood on her breasts now. Snape bent low and sucked on each of Valerie's nipples, and with his tongue he licked the blood of her wounds clean.

"Oh. This is good. Se…ver…us…" she moaned in a rush of pleasure.

But all too soon he released his lips. Valerie refused to remove from position. "Take me. Take me Severus!"

Snape pushed himself forward even closer to Valerie and rubbed the place between his legs between her pelvis. He was priming himself to thrust into her. About to release the belt of his frock coat, Valerie pleaded, "Wait!"

"I have to ask you something!"

"What? Now?" said Snape sharply.

Valerie turned her head to the side, still lying on the desk. To her right was the photograph of Lily. "When will you stop talking about her?"

Snape resolutely responded, "Never…I shall not rest until I avenge her death. That can only happen when the Dark Lord is finally finished…if ever he is."

"I understand her death devastated you, and I understand you're on the Dark Lord's side…But the Dark Lord can do more for the magical races. I think the Dark Lord is right sometimes…I think I want to join him with you."

Snape could hardly contain himself and for a second he was plunged into total denial of what he heard come out of her mouth. But then his face whitened,

"Your choice, Valerie…The cane, the birch rod, my hand or…my belt!"

Valerie almost laughed for it almost sounded like it was from a menu that she must make her decision. "Your belt…"

Instantly his eyes glinted with fury and turned to pure malice as he broke the notch of the belt under his robes.

Valerie suddenly felt frightened. "Are you really going to b-belt me?"

"I should have straightened you out before about Muggleborns…or the term you used once to me, Mudbloods!" And Snape was referring to that day when he showed her his worst memories and she had referred to Lily quite sardonically as the only Muggle-born Mudblood, as if the two phrases were an oxymoron.

"Upstairs young lady!"

Snape lunged at her and Valerie ran up the stairs. He chased her all the way up with his now unleashed belt, and Snape feeling his rage being unleashed.

She turned around on the third step and laughed over her shoulder. But hers was a more scared laugh than amused. As if to stop alluring her he continued until they got into the bedroom, lightly smacking her with the end of the belt, slapping her shirt clad bottom all the way.

"Now that's an extra minute already….Prone on the bed now!"

Without hesitation Valerie threw herself over the mattress and pulled up her shirt to bare her bottom for him. But Snape had stepped away to go over to his workstation where he retrieved something Valerie could not see.

But she thought she knew what it was. He returned over the bed raising his belt to use a scourge with her, but Valerie twisted around to face him. She sprung up and with her lightning reflexes born of her time as a chaser, was able to knock the thing out of Snape's fist.

It was the reed that he had used for her before.

"Give it to me, now Valerie. So I can punish you with it!"

He glared at her dangerously and Valerie knew she had no choice but to submit. Buut she wouldn't without losing her feistiness.

"Here!" She threw back the small piece of reed. It clunked Snape on the head. Snape rallied at once, "How dare you, infernal girl! You always lacked loyalty and were always so fickle, even with me…Because of your precious Damion…Unlike most Gryffindors who have devotion…You horrible witch!"

"I may be dark unlike most Gryffindors, but the rest isn't true! Take it back!"

But Snape ignored her. Feeling a rage he raised his belt up high, once she got back in position. With a searing smack it landed on both of her cheeks, including the buckle. Valerie did not make a sound, so used to pain by now.

Snape felt the rage consume him as he belted her, striking again and again. He hardly looked, sometimes hitting her thighs. All he could of was Death Eaters and how they and Voldemort had taken everything away. He was filled with hate.

But Valerie could see there was the sadistic side of Snape, enjoying it as well. She finally laughed, despite her buttocks now seared with red stripes. She poked fun at him, trying to curb his passion, "I'm enjoying it! So are you…You immature old man. You LOVE it! We're made for each other!"

Snape stopped the swinging of his belt. He took out his wand and performed a spell, until the belt transfigured into a whip. He stared at her for a second until he decided what he was going to do her next.

"Stand on the bed."

Valerie rose and waited.

"What are you doing? Stop…This is strange!"

But Snape only laughed, evilly. Valerie watched her bare feet, and all of the nails on every toe were spreading.

"It's my special curse I invented when I was fifteen. If you don't remove it after a few days it will be a fungus."

"Stop!"

The nails spread, growing like vines, vines that were tying her to all four corners of the bed. Snape did a spell and the cords were tightened. So tight, Valerie was unable to move her feet. She was stuck in position, standing at the foot of the bed.

And then Valerie wailed in terror. Snape muttered, "Incarcerous!"

Ropes tied around Valerie's throat and the rope linked to a hook on the wall, several feet away, behind her at the head of the bed. Then her arms were suddenly behind her back, and by the wrists little ropes appeared, which stretched to other hooks on the wall.

Snape raised the belt now transfigured into a small whip. With quick succession he struck her back and bottom again and again. Valerie flailed against it, remaining in the strappado position. She felt like she was in the dungeon.

She was naked standing in the strappado position, her ankles apart, but tied together by her the toenails that had grown like a disease around the bed. Her arms raised high, but behind her ached as Snape continued the whipping, and her head sagged under the pressure, the rope wrapped around her neck like a collar.

Snape continued to chuckle nastily. The sickening sense of humour somehow made him feel better inside. He watched as her backside bled little droplets as the minutes tore on. Valerie started to sob. "I'm sorry – S-sir. Please!"

Snape swung around to face her, and Valerie felt relief. Maybe he was finished.

"Crucio!"

The wounds on her breasts that he had repaired before flowered open. "Crucio!" said Snape again, and he isolated the curse onto her breasts at the areolas. Practically in his ear, Valerie shrieked in agony.

He watched as her breasts shriveled and little bruises appeared on them. "Now you can rot like a corpses shell of a thousand years."

Once he relinquished the curse, Valerie said, "Sir – I'm-I'm sorry I said the D-Dark Lord was right. I didn't mean it. But I'm tired of being something I'm not. I'm not going to try to act like Lily for you!"

"I never expected it!" retorted Snape icily.

He rose his wand again and Crucioed her whole body at once.

"Again and again…Until you feel what it was for me to lose Lily! When I lost Lily I-"

But Snape couldn't finish, as he felt his inside swell with grief. But he gathered himself together and tried to ignore by inflicting more pain. "Crucio!"

He continued to torture her for several minutes with he Curse. He wanted her to feel like it was for him to be left with nothing, which was what happened to him.

"Please sir! I'm on the verge of losing my mind!"

And because that might have been true, Snape stopped right there. It was true that the prolonged use of the Cruciatus Curse can make somebody go insane, yet usually that takes several hours.

And Snape flung away from the bed, turning. He couldn't bear to look at her. He felt himself fill with disappointment, Why did this have to happen? Selfishly, he did his best to concentrate on remembering Lily.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Valerie felt defeated and betrayed as she watched Snape sit at a chair, right before her at the front of the bed. He put the little doe in his lap and actually played with his patronus. Valerie felt sickened as she watched the little form of a doe nuzzle against his crotch. Snape dipped his head back and actually found he was masturbating to this.

He felt the anger he had felt before disappear as he played with the patronus. It gave him comfort to have something nearby that reminded him so of Lily. And then he looked to Valerie with nothing but disgust and repulsion etched on his face.

Valerie felt herself fill with jealously. But Snape raised his wand and all the bonds loosened. Finally he spoke, "Get out."

Valerie whimpered to hear him sound so depthless and emotionless towards her. "You will not go to the infirmary or heal yourself on your own. If you do, I shall punish exactly like this the next time."

"I won't," she whispered wistfully, as she climbed off the bed.

But it wasn't true for inwardly Snape knew he couldn't bare to do this to Valerie again. It had hurt both of them too much.

"Go! Before I do something horrible that I'll regret. Get out before I decide to just end it and kill you!"

"I can't change who I am and neither can you…" she said.

"Goodbye Valerie," he said as if he meant forever and in the moment he did.

Valerie bent down to separate the enormous crust of her expanded toenails. The debris of it remained like vines all around the bedspread.

Finally free of the bonds, she hesitated. Snape kept the doe patronus curled in his lap as he screamed, sounding to be in terrible pain, "GET OUT! GET OUT!

In terror Valerie jumped away and screamed in her own rage and jealousy. She could feel tears falling off her cheeks and the blood dripping like beads of sweat on her backside, as she limped out of his bedroom. Then she noticed her boobs were swelling, augmented to an even fuller size from the curse.

He could hear her sobbing loudly, until she slammed the office door shut. She felt a rage at his threat to kill her. Not because she didn't want to die, but she knew she didn't want to live. Not without him at least.

**NOTE: I'm sorry Valerie went like this. The falling out won't stay this way. I promise they will mend it soon and still be in love. The toenail curse is in canon, as the Halfblood Prince had it in his book, as one of the weird spells he invented. Please review!**


	57. A Murdered Muggle

**Please review.**

**Chapter Thirty-seven: A Murdered Muggle**

The very next evening turned out to be quite a sordid affair for Severus Snape. Only a few especially sullen looking Slytherins had bothered to saunter down to the Great Hall. And the only staff member at the table was Filch along with the Carrows. The rest of the staff and students had all gladly departed for better times away from it all. Snape felt very much alone, sitting in the center at the throne of honor. He sipped from his goblet lugubriously. For the first time ever he understood that the regime he ran was very much a prison for the students as for him. He found himself wishing once again that Dumbledore was present with his twinkling eyes. It would even have been nice if Minerva could have stayed or if Horace had. Slughorn certainly would have enjoyed the ever-flowing fine wine and delicious food and perhaps even Snape's company. He realized with them gone how much their company had meant to him. They had been almost friends, or at least until Dumbledore had died. Now all he and Minerva ever did was argue as she saw him as almost a villain. And Slughorn was much more distant, putting on an act of aloofness, feeling as if he had never known the real Snape.

And then there was Valerie of course. He felt the greatest twinge of despair and a depressing weight fill his stomach when he thought of her. No matter how many chocolate bonbons or any other Easter treat he consumed he could not fill that gaping hole. He loved her, but everything had went so wrong with her. So wrong.

Snape realized if only she had been present at this moment, things would have been brighter for him here. Yet Valerie was nowhere to be found. His eyes scanned the benches for the tenth time that night. He could imagine her sitting alone whilst the few who remained at Hogwarts dined together at the staff table. But no lone figure was to be found on the benches. He supposed she did not possess the gall to face him after yesterday. 'And serve her right', thought Snape.

"Professor Snape?! I just asked you how it was at Walpurgis Night? Were you even listening? Amycus and I were greatly disappointed the Dark Lord did not invite us!"

And Snape felt if possible worse. The last thing he wanted to do was regale a group of such horrors they made him vomit after the ordeal.

"Tell me! Tell us what it was like!" demanded the witch again.

Snape spoke slowly. "Not as good as I thought. Hardly any decorations. The food although interesting was burnt and-" Of course this was a lie.

But Amycus broke in booming, "Well if all you can do is complain, Snape…Headmaster Snape. We don't want to hear it then!"

And Snape fell quiet, which was exactly as he hoped for. He continued to sip mournfully from his wine as his thoughts returned to Valerie again. He needed her to cure his loneliness and relieve his stress. Where was she?

*

Somewhere far off in London was a nearly rundown little house looked to have been built before the second muggle war. Valerie swung up the steps and stopped on the stoop, her waist pressed against an old banister. Twice she knocked. But to no answer.

Valerie heard footsteps behind her. She turned around instinctively whipping out her wand. She stiffened to see two men garbed in blue uniforms.

"Who are you?"

"The police, girl. We've come to check up on residence five hundred, Jackson Avenue. Now why don't you tell us who you are miss?"

"I live here…" she said defensively and she crossed her arms. She glared at the police officers. Not the least bit afraid, they glared right back at her.

She decided to switch tactics and be a bit more polite. She looked at the younger one and she couldn't help but flutter her lashes up at him. "Please sir, could you tell me why you've come to my parents' house?"

The younger, rather handsome one looked persuaded. He decided to impart the truth. "Yes. We received quite a few calls from the neighborhood…Your mother's church chums say they haven't been able to reach her."

The older police officer broke in, "Yeah, and now we're starting to wonder…if you live here little girlie, you should know something about her whereabouts?"

Valerie's face whitened with fear. "I-I was at boarding school, sir," she said innocently. She now felt a little nervous. "I honesty don't know."

One of the two blokes had a curly mustache and was rather thick in shape for a police officer. He poked his finger at her. "And what is that thing you're carrying on ya?"

"My wan-…I dunno. Just a toy I guess."

Both of the policemen laughed skeptically. The younger one without the moustache commented sardonically, "Too right you are. Before you acted like it was an actual firearm. Silly thing like that. Hardly what I'd call a weapon, unless you use it to poke eyes out!"

Valerie simply raised her eyebrows at their ignorance. "Well, let's get inside and see what we find!" she told them bossily.

The mustached one's eyes slanted suspiciously. "If you really do live here, then you should have a key."

"Right here in my pocket see?"

Valerie watched as they nudged forward impatiently to get a look. At the same time, with her other hand she poked her wand at the door. Nonverbally she casted the Alohomora spell. There was a glint of green light and she heard the lock's clink inside.

The next instant she turned back to the two policemen and concentrating, she whispered, "Confundus…Confundus" aiming at each of them in turn.

Suddenly dazed expressions appeared on their usually astute veneers.

"Doors open…Come on in…," she said to them. They followed Valerie inside the house, still confused as to what had just happened.

But all too soon, Valerie completely forgot about the police officers accompanying her.

She had not paused to ponder what it could have meant when the officers reported they could not contact her mother. She had instinctively forced the worst scenarios out of her mind.

"Mother I'm home! For Easter break…I changed my mind!" she called joyfully. She ran up the steps two at a time.

She came to a small sitting room with an old-fashioned television set. Propped up next to it was an ironing board and a pile of clothes. Yet the clothes looked to have been thrown on the floor in haste.

"Mother!" With sudden, enormous trepidation Valerie leapt across the room.

And suddenly she was howling and wailing in grief. It was irrational and powerfully emotional. Valerie couldn't control the urge. Without thinking she fell in a heap on the floor.

Her mother wasn't moving and she was on her back, completely sentient. It wasn't possible. Her mother's gray eyes were still open. In denial, Valerie wrenched back, "NO. No."

But then she realized it had to be true. She let out a broken sob. She felt ruined. "Mummy! Mummy!" It was like she was a little girl again. She sobbed and drool came out of her mouth. She sniffled and coughed another dry sob. She felt like a little girl lost and lonely once again.

She raised her head up at the low ceiling quite blindly. Her scream was drawn-out and torturous. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she kept her head up towards the ceiling.

And then she turned below again. Valerie's hands grappled on the floor until she clung to her mother's bosom. The body reeked. It had been there for at least a few days, possibly an entire week. Valerie didn't care.

After what felt like forever but had only been moments she glanced around the sitting room, as if remembering where she was again. She gasped. She remembered the usual portraits adorning the walls. Pictures of Xavier Powers, Valerie's father. The bright blue irises of his eyes seemed to stare right through her and mirror her own current madness. Xavier looked mad in the pictures, adorned in eccentric robes with strange penetrating eyes. The memory of her deceased father was haunting. She had resented how her mother, even though divorced from Xavier had still worshipped the man and her mother had been aware of what he had done to Valerie! After Xavier's untimely death when she was just eleven, Valerie's mother held onto the photos, thus allowing his memory to permeate the house, and making Valerie feel like the suffering he had brought never left.

And there Louisa Powers – Valerie's mother lay dead on the floor. Dead in her very own home, not a mark to her body, no fatal illness afflicted her. It was not until Valerie collected her thoughts a little while later that she realized it must have been the Killing Curse.

*

Severus Snape finished his Easter Sunday feast, setting down his napkin. Forlornly, his dark eyes gazed at the artificial sky.

*

She sat on the stoop of the old house, feeling calmer as she mulled over the facts. Before the police had been kind enough to let Valerie hang onto her mother and be alone in her despair for a few minutes, yet it was probably more from the effects of being confunded that made the police less demanding. Then they coaxed her off; quite furiously explaining she may have destroyed the evidence for how it happened.

The confundus charms had weared off of them by now. Valerie thought of their summations. They had examined the body and searched the house, finally writing up the report that the cause of death was indeterminate.

But Valerie knew it had been the Avada Kedavra Curse. She wished she knew who had cast the awful spell. She wondered if it had been a Death Eater. But she thought that unlikely as so many regular wizards and witches were now engaging in what had become the popular event of muggle sporting, in which muggles would often be attacked and killed in their homes for mere trifle amusement.

She remained perched on the top step of the stoop, hands grasping her ankles as she looked towards the sky above. A thunderstorm was rolling into the ever-darkening twilight. She felt more subdued than ever before. Her spirit was defeated, and she felt like she was sitting within the ruins of her past. It was clearly her darkest hour. Her spirit was dying. She had never felt such a hole in her heart.

**NOTE: Please review. This story just keeps getting sadder and sadder doesn't it? Expect that to continue, but there are some light really beautiful scenes coming up soon.**


	58. Apologize

Please review!

Chapter Thirty-seven: Apologize

Over the next few days Valerie attended her mother's wake and funeral. Luckily, she didn't have to do the bulk of the organizing of it. In fact she didn't even have to pay for it. The ladies of the church, friends of Louisa took pity on her young, orphan daughter.

Now there was a huge crowd dwelling inside Valerie's childhood home. She felt like this congregation had violated her personal space. Despite them treating her like family she felt very much alone.

One of the leaders, a tall gangly woman with angular facial features brushed past Valerie. "Oh, Valerie…We were just discussing how moving it must have been to discover your mother's body….And on Easter Sunday! Of all days!"

Valerie regarded the woman almost coldly. She couldn't stand the woman's nervous chortle of a laugh after she spoke. "I shouldn't call the experience moving, ma'am…Rather horrible!"

The woman's face morphed back into the usual sympathy she held for Valerie. "Yes, understandable. But still, it was Easter Sunday!"

Valerie, who wasn't religious as she saw it as a muggle custom. Like her father, Xavier she had also rejected religion as something that could not be proven.

"What's….Easter got to do with anything?" she asked darkly.

"The resurrection of our Lord! Jesus Christ!"

Valerie did her best to observe it objectively and not to sneer at this. "So this…Jesus was almost like a god?"

"He is our Lord! He came to us in the form of a man."

The woman put her arm around Valerie and took her under her wing for the rest of the evening. She told her the whole story of Christ's Crucifixion and his ultimate resurrection. Valerie listened intently but she was still unconvinced.

Towards the end of the wake, she went upstairs to go to bed. Her thoughts were still reflecting on the story the woman told her. She didn't necessarily believe it, yet from it she felt a powerful sense of peace. It had been her mother's most cherished sense of belief system afterall.

"Mother…I-I hope you can hear me….I'm sure you can if there really is an afterlife…One day I will be resurrected from this body and I will join you."

And with that Valerie fell into bed. It felt almost like she had been praying. But she felt better. Her spirit's faith had been reawakened and affirmation came from the fact that muggles like her mother and the people of her church could believe in a higher universal power as well!

*

The next morning happened to be the funeral. It was the most beautiful spring day, the sunlight glimmering on Louisa Power's bronze casket.

With one final goodbye, Valerie laid a bountiful bouquet of red roses onto it as a symbol of her love. The moment she did it a thousand beautiful memories engulfed her consciousness, memories of her mother.

"Goodbye, mother…" she whispered. Her words were nearly as soft as the breeze, so none but she could hear.

Without really thinking Valerie took the longest stem from the bouquet with her.

*

It was not until late Friday afternoon that Valerie returned to Hogwarts. She had no problem with conjuring a patronus with the thought of her own death. But afterwards she found her energy was slipping. The castle was completely empty of its usual inhabitants. Easter break was almost over, most of the school was returning on Sunday.

Aimlessly she seemed to float through the portrait hole and into the deserted Gryffindor common room. She was so distracted by her bereaved thoughts that she wouldn't have noticed nor cared if anyone saw her.

She remained slouched in the plush red velvet couch by the fire, staring with deadly apathy at the receding flames. She could feel her own consciousness molding in with the fire as she meditated on the dying embers, trying her best to make the pain go away.

But she failed. Valerie held her face in her hands and sobbed.

An hour past. Valerie was still sulking in the Gryffindor common room and had not vacated the seat she took up. She thought she heard a slight disturbance suddenly. She looked over her shoulder and saw nothing. Valerie shrugged, thinking how she was probably becoming delusional in her grief.

Still crying, she turned on her stomach on the couch until eventually she had cried herself to sleep.

But she was wrong. Somebody had seen her. Dumbledore had moved through the frames. Through the half moon spectacles he observed Valerie below with an expression of great sadness.

The Dumbledore figure inside the frames scurried back through the other portraits once he decided it was best he didn't let the girl in on his presence.

He arrived inside the headmaster's office several minutes later, out of breath.

Snape sprung from his chair to see an out of breath copy of Dumbledore in his frame. He stood over it and demanded sharply, "What is the matter?!"

"Do not worry so Severus…It is only your- Ms. Powers. She has returned to Hogwarts. If you wish to speak with her I could-"

"And yet. I don't," cut in Snape brusquely.

Snape glanced hard at Dumbledore's portrait conveying there was no chance the old man could change his mind. As if a reflex reaction the copy of Dumbledore sighed sadly. Something he had done so many times before in life that the replicated simplified copy of him was made to do this.

"As you wish, Severus. It is not my place to intervene. In life – I loved to meddle in other's affairs. And yet this one conundrum certainly isn't my business. For this, of course you may make your own decision."

"Thank-you," said Snape, mustering as much dignity as he could.

"I will leave you with this: I saw Ms. Powers just now. She looked to be in terrible pain, Severus. I'm certain she's been crying for hours."

Snape who had looked away from the man, now turned slightly back to the portrait.

"I- perhaps tomorrow…I shall send the girl a note. But not now. I must retire to bed Dumbledore!"

And Snape blew out his reading candle and wand lit, traipsed up the stairs.

*

The next morning Valerie did decide to go down to breakfast for her stomach betrayed her feelings. She was too famished to ignore her hunger any longer and plus she longed to see Snape.

She saw that Snape was seated at his usual place at the center of the platform. Valerie barely raised her head when she entered, and she went to sit in the back of the Gryffindor table.

Only once she felt someone's eyes on her. It was indeed Snape, but then he quickly flicked his eyes away and he did not look at her again.

Towards the end of the meal she saw the little elf, Winky coming up the path between the tables.

"Headmaster Snape…told me to give you this," squeaked the little elf. She noticed the little elf had been crying and her tea-cozy was badly stained. Valerie wondered what bothered the elf. She did not know that Dobby had recently died.

Valerie took the small envelope, which contained inside it a little calling card, with the fancy Hogwarts crest.

It disturbed her slightly that the note had neither an address to her nor a signature. But Valerie did not need a guess to know that it was Snape and that she was meant to be the recipient.

In cramped penmanship of merino black ink it read:

'I seek to reach an absolution with you. Meet me whenever you're schedule permits it anytime after two o'clock this afternoon. I will be waiting there.'

And that was all there was. Valerie bit her lip. The headmaster's letter sounded frosty to say the least. There was not a drop of sentiment or emotional connection to her contained in her summons to see him. Valerie abruptly jumped from her bench seat and flew from the Great Hall. Once alone, she let out a muffled sob, concealing it with her elbow despite nobody visible to witness it. She must find a way to apologize and eloquently at that.

Somehow she managed to spend the rest of the morning studying for her N.E.W.T.s, even with thoughts of Snape and her mother constantly invading her mind.

By the time it was two o'clock Valerie was already presenting herself to the two stone gargoyles.

The right gargoyle commented rigidly, "The headmaster should be happy to see you."

Valerie blushed scarlet. It was true that since their affair, the gargoyles had caught on to her frequent visits, yet bound by the current headmaster, they were forbidden to divulge the secret to anyone.

"D-Dumbledore," she quavered timidly.

"Yes…." the left gargoyle, said sluggishly.

The door appeared and Valerie stepped forward and the stairs ascended.

She knocked timidly with the bronze griffin knocker. There was a pause. Finally she heard Snape say, "Come in…"

Gulping Valerie forced herself to open the door. She approached his desk, where he was still seated, staring straight at her. It scared her how he wasn't even blinking.

She stepped straight over to him. She wrung her hands and deciding to be bold said loudly, "I apologize."

She waited for his answer. None came. Valerie felt her throat constrict and her eyes well with tears. She fell on her knees and then flourished one long rose from her robes.

She held it in her clasped hands, remaining knelt on the hard stone floor. It was almost as if this was a reverse marriage proposal with the woman doing it instead.

She continued to hold the long red rose forlornly as she stared at Snape her blue eyes glassy. She couldn't help but pout her lips.

"I'm sorry…"

Snape looked away from her sight and before he could think was looking in the direction of where the photograph lay on his desk. "I'm not interested," he said dully.

"My mother's recent death make me wish for death even more…It makes sense as it fits my patronus thought…" And Valerie spluttered impulsively, "If – if you don't want me…I'll have to kill myself! I mean it!"

She waited expectantly with a conniving look; sure she had influenced him to open again. But to no avail. She went on and was relieved to see that Snape was truly listening, and thinking deeply to her next words. "Please, sir…Understand me!…At first, I thought you were on the Dark Lord's side! I thought that in the beginning…"

And Snape looked at her again, darkly and fully in the face. She watched him sink in his chair, looking defeated in some kind of disappointment. "You thought? You thought it was so…Or perhaps you hoped?" he said.

"You hoped for it, didn't you?"

"Yes, Severus," she said wearily. It had taken a great deal of effort out of her to admit her mistake just now and doing so made her feel a pang of guilt wash over her.

She jumped in panic when Snape lurched suddenly, springing from his desk and getting closer to her as he barked, "Don't call me that!…You shall not call me by my first name now."

Valerie fought back tears as Snape got closer to her and demanded in a hard voice, almost with the same hatred he had punished her with last week, "I want you to call me sir again!"

"Yes, sir."

There was a long moment of an unsettling silence. Valerie pleaded again, still holding her rose; "I didn't mean what I said. I have reservations about joining the Death Eaters. Even if I could! I do…And I-I was jealous once again of your first love, Lily Potter! But I don't hate Lily…I-I see she must have been really nice for you to like her. I think I might have even wanted to be Lily's friend. Sir," she added hastily.

This seemed to mollify Snape and the hardness of his features softened.

"Valerie Powers…Your truly the first person I've ever been able to forgive…Yet you can be such an arse sometimes!"

Snape sounded frustrated still but Valerie laughed. "Arse? Yes. That's why you spank me…Me and my little arse!"

Snape was suddenly laughing aloud for a second. But he quickly stopped; yet there was no doubt he was considerably happier now. But then his mood sank again and he was more serious. "Yes. For sometimes you are in needing of a spanking or another harsh punishment to correct your behavior. Correct?"

"Yes. Yes sir," she said blankly. And then she pleaded, "I really am sorry…May I go back to calling you Severus?"

Snape nearly responded automatically, for it was clearly his desire as well. "Yes you may. But understand that in future time…when you are being disciplined or reprimanded you will address me as 'sir."

Valerie nodded profusely. "Of course."

"Now get out of that ridiculous position and give me the rose." 

Valerie rose and handed Snape the rose.

"I shall keep it as testament to your sincerity."

"I still feel really guilty about all the things I said…Except for one thing. It still bothers me that your patronus is a doe! I won't lie to keep you near Severus! I-"

"Hush, Valerie…And Snape came closer to her and wrapped an arm around her neck to where a long pearl necklace sat draped over her chest. He gripped the pearls a little possessively as he looked at her intensely.

Valerie felt a wave of misery wash over her, as she knew the reason she was wearing the necklace. She wanted something to make herself feel better. "Forget about my doe patronus for now…The harsh words used with you seemed to have inadvertently sparked a new depth inside of me."

"I'm glad some kind of good came from this all!" she said. "Yet the fact I-I was so rude and besmirched your Lily's memory pains me. I think it would be better if you Crucioed me again or at least spanked me."

For a moment Snape looked unnerved and shocked. He didn't really understand the pain Valerie felt and how she was addicted to feeling more of it to assuage her wounds.

He said slowly, "I've already in my righteous anger whipped you, didn't I?"

"Yes, Severus. But I won't deny, I did enjoy it!"

And Snape's lips twisted into an amused smile. "How sickening…But I think I should heal you, not harm you any further. So bend over my desk so I can restore you."

And Snape was even more surprised by her next answer, which was almost defiant. "That's the least you can do because I was devastated with how harshly you rejected me, especially as you played with your patronus! Plus I don't think you needed to be so angry!"

"Well I disagree…Now bend over."

With that Valerie consented and Snape spent the next several minutes applying salves and healing the marks on her skin with his wand.

"Now what I'm wondering is where you got that curious little necklace from?" said Snape.

"It was my mother's. Naturally I want to wear it as a keepsake of her memory," Valerie answered coolly.

Snape patted her bottom playfully, yet he wasn't going to spank her even if she begged for it. She turned to face him her robes whooshing back to her ankles.

"You know I also found my mother dead…or rather near dead. It was probably just as awful if not more so for me. I suspected my father had killed my mother, but in hindsight I realized it was her own failing strength that did her in. I watched her die…After my father came in the room. Tobias was aiming his pistol straight at me and told me since he knew I leaving him forever he might as well kill me now…"

"Where were you going Severus?"

"Tobias meant leaving forever to associate with those freaks, people like my mother and I. Yet what Tobias didn't know, was how I had just joined the Death Eaters at the time. Of course, he had not an inkling of an idea on the fact there was a murderous Dark Lord rising to power."

Valerie laughed. She felt very much like she could relate to Snape's story and the nightmare of finding her mother dead faded a bit. "And was that when you killed Tobias, Severus?"

"Yes…" said Snape firmly, a looking of reminiscent loathing etched on his face now. "I disarmed his gun from him with a spell and proceeded to kill him myself. It was my first killing curse."

Snape shook and suddenly had the urge to be alone. "Now go Valerie. I want you to sleep in Gryffindor tower tonight. Be ready for I shall come and wake you."

"Why?"

"I have something new and surprising to show you."

Turning away Valerie privately speculated on what that could be.

"And this…"

She turned around suddenly and was absolutely galvanized at what happened next. "This shall go back to where it belongs…buried in the past."

A broad smile erupted Valerie's face to see Snape place the photograph of Lily into his desk drawer. He would no longer gaze at it over his work!

Note: Please review!


	59. Midnight Fantasy

**Please review! I'm sorry for the delay but I wanted a short break from this story.**

Chapter Thirty-eight: Midnight Fantasy  


Valerie kept a light on all night as she lay in bed waiting for Snape to arrive. She figured he would have trouble figuring out which room in the tower had been hers before she'd moved into the Room of Requirement. But now Snape had ordered her to remain confined in Gryffindor Tower for the rest of term. She wondered what sort of dangers he worried she would get in. The Carrows had actually lain off her as of late. Instead they had only gotten nastier at Neville, as he'd long since predicted.

The strong light of the candles in her room flickered ominously as Valerie tossed and turned in bed, sweating in anticipation. She was dressed as nicely as she saw fit for what she was sure would be something romantic and she remembered how he had favoured to see her in white lingerie when they were staying at Spinner's End.

It was not until she heard the bells from the astronomy tower strike midnight that she thought she heard something strange. There was a tapping sound. Valerie jumped to answer the door, but then she realized it wasn't coming from there. The tapping sound continued. Valerie inwardly seethed at herself for lying in bed like a coward, instead of going to the window. She couldn't help but place the warm comforter completely over her head.

A second later she shivered palpably. She felt a whoosh of icy cold air; even the covers could not insulate her from. Then she saw a stream of silvery moonlight come into the room, the window was open! Valerie breathed a sigh of shock and then turned to see Severus like Dracula himself hovering over her bedside! He looked more batlike than ever now that he was actually flying and his black robes whipping behind him like wings. But Valerie didn't find it off putting; in fact it was incredibly sexy.

She gaped at him wordlessly. He stretched out a hand to her over the bed. She noticed Snape was only wearing his voluminous teaching robes and his shoes. He had neither pants, shirt, nor frock coat.

"Let us go someplace special…Come."

Reluctantly Valerie rose from the bed and took his hand in hers. It felt warm and tender. Thankfully she was dressed for the cold in a skirted garter lingerie outfit. Long sleeves hugged her arms, and her legs were tightly wound in thigh-high thick muslin stockings made of silk with bows on them. Her entire outfit was white, with glitter in it.

Simultaneously she felt herself being lifted from the bed by an unseen force, a weight pressing in on her. It was Snape's levitation charm, which would also make it easy to carry her. His arms like an iron cage enfolded around Valerie's chest and back.

And then they were fleeting out of the opened window as fast as they had come. They were soaring away from Gryffindor tower into the midnight sky. Valerie felt a surge of fear. She clutched at Snape's buttoned robes at his chest, feeling like a scared little girl as he carried her.

But then she looked into Snape's deep black eyes. They were so calm. It was clear he knew exactly what he was doing. "Don't be scared, Valerie," he whispered.

The castle looked lifeless as they sped away from it. Hardly a light was shining from the windows, as of course nearly all the students were away for break.

Valerie barely managed to look over her shoulder when she saw a group of dementors about to overtake them in the lead.

Snape was quick. He had already has his wand ready.

"Expecto Patronum!" he shouted valiantly.

Over Snape's shoulder with a view from behind Valerie watched an enormous figure with wings erupt from Snape's wand. She was speechless in wonder. Whatever had happened to Snape's doe patronus?

The light emanating from the patronus wings engulfed the hundreds of dementors swarming in the distance. The patronus turned its head and Valerie saw it had a sharp, protruding beak, which it snapped menacingly at the dementors. It opened its beak, seeming to caw a warning at them.

The dementors unfortunately followed Snape and Valerie into the night, symbolically like death itself; an army of grim reapers was pursing them. Yet they were soon far off from them, and Snape's patronus remained as an ever-present force to overpower them.

Valerie stared a Snape with a questioning look. He answered for her, "That was the new surprise I told you I had for you tonight. It' changed!"

"A raven, Severus? No longer Lily's doe?"

"I told you the argument we had inadvertently sparked a new depth in me. A raven has become my patronus, just like yours." Snape's patronus had become a raven because he had changed. The thought of his death now made him happy just like Valerie, who thought her own death would be a happy event.

Valerie laughed feeling more contentment than she had felt in awhile. She took out her own wand and produced her patronus. She sent it off into the night to guard against the dark void beyond.

Now that the dementors were staved off, Snape stopped flying. They hovered, hundreds of feet in the air. He caressed her hair and then kissed her gently, holding her chin in one hand. It felt like time had stopped in that moment, Valerie felt like she in a cocoon of light. The patronuses warmth keeping them from the cold, and Severus like the nucleus of it all.

"You're going to learn to fly tonight," he told her.

She nodded, mixed with excitement and trepidation.

Snape looked serious. "Can you trust me?"

"Yes," she breathed.

"If you fall, I'll be there to catch you."

Snape taught her the charm, but she soon learned there was much more to flying than the actual charm. It took a great deal of concentration on her part to get her moves to be fluid and right. It was like performing complex acrobatics. Valerie only began to fall to the ground a few times and Snape was always there to catch her.

After awhile she was finally able to fly well. It was amazing how you could do this and not even feel like you were falling. She felt blanketed by her weight. Now she could literally jump in the air. Snape found that Valerie had proved herself to be as powerful as Lily when it came to flying, as he expected Lily could have done this as well.

The moon was framed in the midnight sky. Severus like a bat in his parted robes, whipping behind him like wings and Valerie like an angel in her white outfit. He enfolded Valerie in his robes and embraced her, holding her body against his chest. Possesively he grabbed her butt cheeks under the skirt.

He kissed her again and it felt like electricity to Valerie, in that his kisses were smooth and deliberate. He held her shoulders lightly and kissed her neck and up to her ears, nibbling on them gently. Valerie sighed deeply, as if signaling him to go further.

He pressed himself against her, and Valerie wrapped her legs around his waist. Snape was now breathing heavily too; he was about to climax.

"Val-er-rie," he said in a deep, milky smooth voice. And he looked into her blue eyes and finally said it; "I love you." No other words were necessary, but he remembered privately to himself that this was the first time he had ever said this a woman besides his mother.

Valerie stared at Snape and then leaned in closer to him, whispering, "Nothing can hold you back, Severus…You love me and I love you."

Valerie was suddenly taken by surprise and she laughed. She was literally floating upside down, hundreds of feet in the air. And Snape was on top of her, and then he maneuvered them together to hover upright again. He pushed in and out as they swiveled in the sky, and he stroked her silken thighs.

It was all so serene and terrific, as they seemed to continue a dance in the midnight sky, an erotic dance. She felt like an ice-skater for the sky and yet in nothing but stockinged feet, it was very exotic. The beauty of it was almost surreal. Valerie arched her back pleasurably, and was flying in a circular arc as Severus thrust gently inside her at the same time.

She looked around and noticed the magnificent luminosity of the sky; the clouds were visible as translucent shifting shapes. The dementors had finally given up and disappeared, and they were far from Hogwarts now. And the moon was a crescent, but seemed large to her so high in the sky.

Everything seemed magnified. And Valerie and Severus were part of it, stretching like a river on canvas as they continued to make love in the sky.

Snape held her in the atmosphere, his hands at the small of her back and said, "This is one night I will never forget."Valerie felt a feeling of tranquility radiating from him and she was happy that she was able to give him this at least, especially considering all the stress he had to endure.

And no more words were necessary just being in the moment. She held his hand and felt a sense of oneness encompass them. They were like entangled angels, dark angels. For once they felt like equals yet still distinct equals.

When twilight deep blue set in the sky just before daybreak, Severus and Valerie made their way back to the castle, flying together. They had no choice but to pass through a build-up of clouds by the dementors. But Snape already had his wand out of course and was able to dry himself and Valerie before they got a chill.

The dementors were still swarming the school. Always, always waiting for a victim to fall prey to them, so they could have a piece of despair and loss to feast on. They never let up.

Both Severus and Valerie cast their patronuses at the same time. Two silvery ravens glided forward, each similar but distinct from the other. It was evidence of their now truly kindred spirits. They felt warm and that their spirits, their souls shown in their patronuses were not tattered and together.

Severus and Valerie landed in the courtyard, which was near the stairs that led to the headmaster's chambers.

**NOTE: It is one of my deepest, most mystical fantasies to get to fly through the night sky! And imagine making love in it! Heaven. Please review!**

By the way, I also found that the raven for their patronuses also fits perfect thematically for this story as, "Raven is a juxtaposition of opposites: A provider and a thief. A hero and a fool. He brought light out of darkness, but he is himself cloaked in midnight black. He is a symbol of dark brooding sadness, and of death, yet he brings life, and unrivalled joy. He is credited with creating the earth and all its mysteries, but even the smallest secret attracts his attention. He is a silent spy, and an unstoppable chatterbox. He is many things.... And sometimes he is nothing. That is Raven." That really sounds like Snape and Valerie to me. 


	60. Vision of Eternity

**Please review!**

**  
Chapter Thirty-nine: Vision of Eternity**

Snape shut the door softly behind himself. It was the quiet hours just before dawn. Not a sound was stirring inside the room probably because it was now vacant of Dumbledore's silver instruments. Only the sound of an ancient hourglass's echo chimed continuously. And that sound was something that easily faded into the background. And besides that there was the light, perpetual lull of former headmasters and headmistresses snoring.

Valerie wasn't looking at Snape, but glancing up at the stairs that led the bedroom, wondering if it was time they retired. Snape viewed her pensively, his forehead wrinkling with apprehension. He considered if now was the time to tell her.

He put his hand lightly on her back. "Sit with me."

Snape guided her gently to two bench seats that looked like daybed furniture; both of them parallel to each other. Valerie's feet still in her stockings padded over the floor's surface as they reached the lounge. In this instant she was quite surprised he wanted to sit here. Never had it been here, always Snape at his desk, with she across from him in one of the chairs.

Snape sat down straight across from Valerie, so close their knees touched each other.

"What is it Severus?"

Snape gave one glance at Valerie and then slowly, he put one hand to his temple. He stared down into his lap.

Valerie slowly grew alarmed. He looked to be almost ashamed. Of something. "What's ailing you?"

Snape did not answer at once. Meanwhile, some of the portraits awakened from their sleep. But once they saw it was only Snape with his mistress as usual, they went back to sleep. They had finally gotten over it.

Valerie was now becoming paranoid by Snape's refusal to answer. On some level she might have known somehow what it all meant and her worst fear was brought to light. She quavered, "Are you going to leave me?"

Snape's tone became bitter. "I am much too selfish for that I'm afraid….No. Never." And Snape meant selfish in the sense that he knew Valerie was in terrible danger by associating with him, and yet he would never sever ties with her, even if it could keep her safe.

Valerie sighed a little with relief. "Then what is it then?"

He decided it was indeed time to prepare her. To tell the last secret, the very last grain of truth.

"I wish I could marry you, Valerie. You're the only woman on earth I could want."

Valerie actually smiled and became optimistic with her pragmatic idea. "But you can marry me! Nobody has to know. Let's elope Severus!"

But Snape looked dire again. "Believe me, Valerie. I have thought of it. I am quite certain the Dark Lord would permit us, once you are free from being my student. However it cannot be."

Valerie frowned. "Why?"

"Because…Because…" But Snape hesitated and put the palms of his hands together as if to calm himself. "I have been asked to die. It is my duty to die as I arranged with Dumbledore."

Finally unearthing this information for her made Snape's face slacken. He felt a wave of fatigue that had nothing to do with his need for sleep. And Valerie noticed for the first time haw old Snape was and how old he looked. His face was full of lines of worry. And he looked so saddened.

"I fear…My time has drawn nigh," he added abruptly.

Valerie felt the hair raise on the back of her neck. Somehow she knew it. And yet she remained in total denial of his imminent death and yet, whether in ten months or ten years it was inevitable. "I don't think your fears will come true. Not for awhile, Severus. It could be years! I think we should get married!"

Snape frowned darkly. He looked hopeless and full of despair. "Marry you? Enter you into a contract, a magical contract that will with near certainty end with you as a widow? Might I add a very young widow. No."

"Severus…I don't mind."

"Valerie, the excursion we had just now…Where we felt a oneness is the closest thing we'll ever have to a marriage."

Snape drew himself up and looked straight into Valerie's eyes. "I told you before, I was asked to by Dumbledore to kill him on the tower. I have also been asked to die. I am going to sacrifice myself for the sake of everyone and I will not yield. I gave my word and I must."

"This is the truth? Please, please tell me…" but Valerie's voice failed her. She looked at Snape and felt no words were necessary. She knew already her arguments would be futile. He would not budge.

And Snape felt sure of what he said next. "But you will find somebody else when I am gone."

Valerie shook her head and ardently retaliated with horror, "No! I won't!"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "But I did. With Lily. Remember?"

"But-but you changed," said Valerie, her voice twanged with a sharp note of pain.

Snape looked doubtful. "And you won't?"

Valerie couldn't answer. She couldn't speak anymore. Her throat felt constricted, stricken with horror by the truth. There was a lump in her throat. Her face crumpled into grief like it had when she found her mother dead. "Severus…" she almost whined, "I love you. You know-"

Snape watched her with pity. He knew she was feeling enormous pain in this moment now. 'So like what his own had been.' He was thinking of the past event of losing Lily.

Snape was about to tell her that he loved her, once again, when he found there was another way to comfort her. "Come here," he said in a kind voice.

Valerie crawled onto his lap and buried her head in his chest, sobbing. And Snape held her, rocking her back and forth and being strong for her. Yet he wished she could comfort him as well. He needed some reassurance, that he would be all right. He was secretly getting tired of being brave; he didn't really want to sacrifice himself. It was just that he knew he must. As an obligation to Dumbledore, and the people who'd already died because of Voldemort.

He continued to hold her in his lap. It was not unlike the position where he had taken her virginity. He stroked everywhere from the locks of her hair, her back, buttocks and legs. Letting her know his touch was still there. He was still there.

"It's alright my young girl. I will know when I do go and leave this world…I will remember how you are the closest friend I have ever had."

Valerie's quiet sobs slowly stopped. Yet an occasional tear still leaked out. Snape turned her around and kept her feeling safe in his lap. She leaned against his shoulder and looked at him.

And was amazed to see how strong he was and how well he appeared to be taking it. Yet then she saw Snape grimace. No. He was in pain, unbearable pain. He shared a similar pain to hers.

Valerie squeezed Snape's hand and held it. It felt so good to be doing this. She caressed it and wouldn't let go. Once again, words were not necessary just being.

They could feel the start of the new day stirring in the air. It was palpable. Another day, another chance for life. But not for this couple. It was tantalizing to them, for knowing it was something they couldn't have.

The curtains of the large window behind the desk were completely parted. In silence, a silence that was truly golden they watched the sun rising in the East. The East happened to face the window directly.

Valerie spoke hollowly. "Life is passing away. A new dawn should bear new life. Yet here we experience the opposite. One day begins while our life ends…." Another lone tear trickled down Valerie's cheek.

"It's dusk for us…and darkness is drawing near…"

"Hush, Valerie. Be still…" Yet Snape felt a shiver go up his spine at her words. He'd rather not think of death right now. For his own was becoming too real.

Valerie stared glumly, feeling a numbness overcome her, probably a defense to stave off the pain that gripped her. She stared at the edge of the carpet as it lightened. The pain was ebbing away, but what was replacing it was emptiness. A void of inextricable loss.

And Snape continued to watch the beauty of the new day unfold before him. He almost felt inspired. That was something he had never been prone to. The light of the sun glowed through the windows like sheets of pure gold, glimmering through the glass window. The rising sun was a vision of eternity. It made Snape, like Valerie, hope for the promise of eternal life.

For a long time, they did not move. But sat together. A sense of peace inside them, something both of them desperately needed. They had not felt a sense of peace in so long; neither of them could recall when they felt it last. All that mattered was now. Being together.

Many minutes that felt like mere moments ticked on. Until Snape noted, "You shall continue to sleep in Gryffindor tower for the rest of term until the year ends. I don't want to lose you. In case there is a calamity, I shall know where you are. Keep two candles in your window.

"And tell Mr. Longbottom he needs to be careful. The Carrows are after him too…I don't want to have his corpse hanging over my head as headmaster," and some of the old sarcasm returned to him.

"Yes, Severus," she said with firm obedience. "I'll do everything you asked me to."

Snape almost managed to smile again. "Despite your rough edges and the many times you needed my punishments…I'm sure you would have made an obedient wife."

And now Valerie was smiling hugely.

"Really?"

"Yes. I would have been proud to let others know you were…If it could have been that way."

In an instant Valerie entangled her arms around Snape's neck in an embrace. And then she was kissing him. Snape reciprocated, prolonging the kiss, swishing his tongue inside her. She still felt hot and passionate to him, despite the stress the revelation of his impending sacrifice for the greater good had brought. It was good to know they had not lost their lust despite losing so much.

**NOTE: I am a tad proud of what I wrote above. It is better than my usual in my opinion. I thought I was poignant and very expressive with the simple words I use. What do you think? The scenes about the night before the battle are close to being written.**


	61. A 'Final Solution'

**Please review! I'm sorry it's been awhile, but I hadn't planned this new element to the plot in great detail. I needed time to think it through and it didn't help that the holidays distracted me. **

**Chapter Forty: A 'Final Solution'**

**Six cloaked figures silently moved up twisting flights of stairs. So long was the staircase it took them several minutes to reach the top. They were several stories high in the air, yet the screams from those down below still pierced their eardrums. Courtrooms were visible from below, part of the same towering structure. It was dark, the warm fireplaces weren't used anymore, and many of the beautiful tapestries of the courts were destroyed. **

**The air was icy cold, with the perpetual stench of death everywhere, and what was more, it was a constant draft of foggy air. It was freezing like a morgue. Circling the stairs were dementors, nearly a thousand of them circling the towering structure.**

**It was the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. The courtrooms were being used as death camps and it certainly was a place for death. It was Sunday and fortunately all the employees, except for those working the Death Camps were gone. Voldemort had no reason to worry about being seen unless by his forces. **

**Soon they reached the end of the stairs and came to a simple floor with a high vantage point, which showed everything going on down below. The top room had a glass circular ceiling, depicting the ministry's current artificial weather. It was a clear night with thousands of stars glowing on the glass. The artificial night cast an ethereal blue light onto the room. Down below, every chamber inside the Department of Mysteries was visible. This was just one department of the ministry, all located thousands of feet under the city of London, shrouded from the muggles. **

**"Hail the Dark Lord," the six cloaked figures said solemnly. Like they were robots their arms were raised, and the sleeves of the black robes fell back to reveal skull and serpent of their Dark Marks.**

**Voldemort was sitting with that enigmatic quality about his presence. He did not answer their greeting, but motioned silently for them to come forward. The Death Eaters gathered around Voldemort's table, finding stools for them to sit on whilst Voldemort lay back in a reclining leather armchair, provided from the ministry.**

**It was a secret meeting and nobody knew where any of them were. There sat the Dark Lord, Headmaster Snape, Professor Amycus Carrow, Professor Alecto Carrow, Yaxley, the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Selwyn another employee from the ministry, and Scabior both Death Eater and Chief Snatcher.****Gold medallions gleamed on every one of their chests, donning Death Eater Ceremonial robes. They were followers of what Voldemort considered a high rank and thus meaning they held some significance to him. **

**Suddenly the men and lone woman stiffened in their seats. Involuntarily, most of them shivered. Except Voldemort who merely tightened his cloak around his broad, yet bony shoulders. **

**A host of dementors was flying towards them eagerly.**

**Voldemort raised his wand and with a simple flick drove the dementors away. From his wand was shooting clouds of black vapor. They were gnarled and twisted gossamer strands like deadened pensieve memories. They were thoughts for the dementors to consume. Voldemort had concentrated on communicating to them that more victims for them to devour would be coming soon. It was the only way to control them besides the Patronus Charm. **

**The group of dementors floated away without hesitation, obeying their master. Now that they were gone it would be much easier for his Death Eaters to focus on the meeting.**

**"Severus I have scheduled this meeting for you and also for the benefit of the rest of you. The purpose could not be more clear: we are going to exterminate the last resisters….And we shall do it with both the Carrows and the ministry's help," Voldemort had inclined his head to both Carrows and then at once to Yaxley and Selwyn.**

**Yaxley grunted appreciatively. **

**But before Voldemort could continue Alecto asked, "Where is Bellatrix and Lucius my Lord?'**

**There was a flicker of anger in Voldemort's red eyes. "They disobeyed me. Lucius and Bellatrix called me back last week with false hope. They believed they had caught Potter, which turned out to be true. He managed to escape out from under them….As of this moment they are suffering greatly for their mistake. The Malfoys along with Bellatrix have been incarcerated in their own home."**

**Amycus looked interested as well. He suddenly spoke, "And what of Pettigrew my Lord? He also lives at the Malfoy's does he not?"**

**"Wormtail committed suicide, or at least that is what appears to be so," said Voldemort carelessly.**

**The six Death Eaters were a bit taken aback at Voldemort's nonchalance. He returned to his agenda at once, barely recognizing their disturbance. "For two years the Wizarding world of Great Britain has been at war…One I have waged."**

**They nodded knowingly. It was all they could do without interrupting their master.**

**"During the past several months we have succeeded at killing nearly all ninety-seven Undesirables…Of course, Undesirable Number One awaits to be killed at my hands…But before this may happen, I have drawn up a new scheme. It shall be implemented at both Hogwarts and the ministry."**

**Voldemort waited. His men shifted in their seats. Yaxley and the Chief Snatcher, Scabior were eyeing Voldemort with definite interest now. **

**"A brilliant sorcerer, one even more brilliant than Dumbledore finds a solution to fighting endless wars. This more brilliant man is myself, of course. Avoiding a battle is what I intend. And being as brilliant as myself, I shall do it!"**

**Most of the Death Eaters nodded. But Snape was watching Voldemort closely. "How do you plan to accomplish this my Lord?" he asked.**

**"It concerns those resisters in your school, Severus…the leaders that call themselves members of the so-called 'Dumbledore's Army' shall all die. But not just through any method. I have drawn up the scheme and it shall be done as I see fit."**

**At this the Carrows drew in an interested breath and leaned in closer towards Voldemort. "Amycus and Alecto…You will poison the leaders of the organization. Whoever those leaders are, I want them dead. I do not care for their names. But it must be done through poison, not the Killing Curse."**

**The Death Eaters couldn't help but give Voldemort a questioning look. Since when had their master advised against Avada Kedavra? **

**"It is a cautionary mechanism," said Voldemort, justifying his rationale. "And this operation shall serve to be implemented at the ministry. Yaxley and Selwyn shall poison several ministry employees, especially Aurors and former Aurors such as Shacklebolt. Doing so at both Hogwarts and the Ministry will serve as potent examples…The public shall react to the deaths and it serves for the example of what could happen to those who continue to resist my power. However it shall be subtle, for I do not desire them to know I had a hand in this. But mark my words…The public shall know… whomever continues to oppose Lord Voldemort will surely die."**

**Snape looked concerned, his brow furrowing. "Shall we…After it is done warn the students and faculty?"**

**"Yes. They will be told. More deaths will surely follow if they continue to resister the headmaster's regime…or in other words, my institution. But that is unlikely…For given the brilliance of this little scheme…It shall end the war once it succeeds at both the ministry and Hogwarts. For the last of the Undesirables will be squashed!"**

**Meanwhile, the Carrows both had a far away look on their faces. Both were fantasying about torturing and killing the members of the D.A. of which they had a personal venomous disposition. **

**Finally Amycus posed an intelligent question, "But my Lord…How are we to go about capturing and poisoning the leaders?"**

**"I do not care how it is done," retorted Voldemort tenaciously. "But be warned if you fail at this endeavor you will sorely regret it!"**

**The Carrows shivered as one. And Yaxley bit his lip. "Do you want myself and Selwyn to progress with the plan immediately?"**

**"Not until the Carrows have succeeded, Yaxley," answered Voldemort decisively. And Voldemort continued, "It is important to note to you, Yaxley and you, Selwyn… your involvement in the deaths at Hogwarts is crucial to succeeding in making my message clear. The ministry's cooperation is an imperative. When ministry officials arrive to investigate the deaths, they shall not discover the true meaning behind the event. It shall be clear the dead students were poisoned and indeed that will be a fact. You will both make sure that it is devoid of it in the reports."**

**"Yes, My Lord," said Yaxley firmly. And Selwyn merely nodded in agreement.**

**Voldemort looked satisfied and eager. He glanced to Scabior and added, "And you, Scabior…Starting tomorrow I am making you and your particular unit of Snatchers permanently stationed at Hogwarts. Doing so will curb any future rebellions or dissent and you will do your utmost to preserve the state of Hogwarts as it is."**

**"Yes, master. I am eager to do my best," said the Chief Snatcher.**

**"For nothing has changed in the Wizarding world. It shall be clear that the state of things at both Hogwarts and the ministry is…natural. Nothing dramatic has happened… And then I shall simply transmit these deaths over to the ministry where they will publicize it, containing no speculation surrounding us. Thus, keeping all of you, my Death Eaters safe…"**

**Voldemort paused and the men laughed. They knew they had nothing to fear now. None of the Death Eaters would ever be incarcerated in Azkaban ever again! **

"**And after the Hogwarts resisters are exterminated…We kill the secret opponents in the government through poisoning. And additionally, if providence holds out, ALL Undesirables, including those that fled and abandoned their jobs will be captured and killed. Kingsley and all the Aurors will be dead. However, we must be cautious. Killing the Aurors upsets the balance of power and stabilization I have created in the government."**

**Voldemort sat back, at ease and reclined in his chair. In a sense, Voldemort had already declared the battle at Hogwarts through ordering these deaths. But it was done in a way nobody would ever know. Therefore at Voldemort's order, the Battle of Hogwarts had technically already started.**

**"And now…We watch some of the filth rot," said Voldemort softly. **

**Suddenly several people held in the grasp of slimy, cloaked figures with rattling breaths glided into view. More dementors emerged flying up to the top floor from far below. There was an eager, hungry sense emanating from the creatures.**

**The men and women screamed and struggled to be free of the awful creatures. But the dementors had what appeared to be an iron grip. **

**The dementors closed in on the muggles, drawing their hands to the mouths. The dementors were sucking the life force of them out, until they reached the core of their being at the soul. **

**Only Voldemort still possessed the frame of mind to talk. "Ah, the dementors kiss," he whispered indulgently.**

**Snape watched in horror and fascination. He had never watched someone get the Kiss this close up. The few times he'd seen it performed he'd been at a distance.**

**After what felt like forever, the suffering of the doomed muggles faded away, until they were lifeless, except for beating hearts and brain, their was no consciousness.**

**Voldemort jabbed his wand towards the remaining dementors, and told the creatures to depart.**

**And Voldemort remained hunched in his chair. More awful screams were heard far below from the death chambers and the courtrooms. And then the distinct, unmistakable sound of a high, cold hiss could be heard. Voldemort was laughing. He was sure he was on the precipice of victory. He was finally going to win this war and call an end it to it….soon.**

**NOTE: Please review! This does pertain to something that will happen to Valerie. But now, the question is what will Snape do, knowing she is in danger? Voldemort does realize Valerie could be a leader, that the Carrows would choose to poison, but he doesn't particularly care. **


	62. The Carrows' Secret

**Please review! Hogwarts is only going to get more violent the last days before the great battle! Sorry for the short update. I didn't finish the chapter.**

Chapter Forty-one: The Carrows' Secret

That very night after Voldemort's meeting Snape wasted no time to get to Valerie. She received Severus at the window of the dorm she'd taken up in Gryffindor tower. But there was nothing he could really do without blowing his cover. Therefore it was entirely contingent on Valerie alone to ensure her survival.

It was the next morning, a dull Monday in late April. Valerie glanced at Neville beside her on the bench. She wanted to warn him, but she knew that would call into question Valerie's advanced knowledge of the event. And she very much doubted Neville could perform Occlumency. So she decided to say nothing. But surely the Carrows were going to target him? As he was without a doubt a leader of the D.A.

But suddenly Professor Slughorn was passing by. He looked very much unlike his usually high-spirited self.

Snape passed by with Slughorn speaking to him. Slughorn grumbled to the headmaster, "Do you know someone stormed through my private stores this morning? I don't know what they took. The place is an absolute pigsty!"

"A student probably," said Snape nastily. He gave the slightest furtive glance at Valerie seated below and then briskly followed Horace to the staff table. But Snape knew very well that it wasn't a student. It had to have been the Carrows, fulfilling their orders to poison the leaders of the D.A.

Valerie stole through the halls for her first class of the day, Potions. Making her way down a lonely windy corridor she thought she saw something very strange befall her eyes.

A man decked in fancy golden robes was standing against a line of torches, his hands held behind his back. Valerie felt a surge of dread. Even from the great distance, it was clearly a Snatcher. There was no mistaking the insignia of two entwined silver snakes. Voldemort's S.S. What were they doing at Hogwarts? Patrolling the halls? Valerie quaked inside. Whatever it was, it couldn't be for any light business. Snatchers had been a force specifically designed by Voldemort to round up Muggle-borns, Muggles, and Undesirables. Since there weren't any of those at school, why were they here? These were the questions that reigned in on Valerie's mind.

Valerie came even closer as she was forced to go this way to Potions. There was no avoiding him. Her eyes adjusted so that she could clearly make him out. She felt a sudden whoosh of horrific dread. The steely, wild eyes of the man were on her and worse, Valerie instinctively picked up in a minute twitch of the face, that this man recognized her.

Then Valerie was suddenly remembering him. Her body shivered, remembering those wild and irate eyes. The night she saw him, she and Neville had been hiding under a clump of bushes in the forest. It had been the night Ginny escaped. Plus, he knew her as the girl he nearly got to take to the Death Camps, the evening she spoke the name of Voldemort.

Valerie felt like she could die right now from fear. There was something truly evil about this particular Death Eater. Worse than most of the others. It took all Valerie's courage not to run, as she past right by him in the narrow corridor. She could feel his eyes on her. She got the distinctive impression he wanted her dead. Probably for being forced to respond to her mishap that day she spoke the Taboo. And yet, since Snape's warning last night, she now knew there were plenty of people at Hogwarts who wanted her dead. The Carrows for one.

Valerie came to the heavy iron door. It was locked. She felt a rush of panic. She was alone with a man she suspected would like nothing better than to kill her.

She tried to control her breathing, as her hand twisted the doorknob. It wouldn't budge. She was too scared to draw her wand.

But she wasn't alone. Moments later, other students had caught up to her. They ran, and cast terrified looks towards the lone Snatcher.

"What are Snatchers doing at school?" a Hufflepuff girl quibbled.

"I just heard! A unit's been permanently stationed here," spoke Draco triumphantly.

"Shut-up, Malfoy," said a vitriolic, deep voice from behind Valerie, coming from above. Valerie turned around to see the tall, thick and broad-shouldered frame of Neville Longbottom.

"Hi," said Valerie to him.

"Oh, hi Val," said Neville affably. Valerie was pleased to see he was still warm to her. Despite hardly speaking ever since Ginny escaped the regime.

But Draco went on, "Yeah- I bet Snatchers are allowed to punish those people who are still dumb enough to resist Snape's school.…If I were them I wouldn't dare put a toe out of line!"

Seamus Finnegan butted in. He was more combative than Neville could ever be. "Yeah, Draco...But we know you don't have the guts to put a toe out of line!"

Draco's face drained and he turned red with anger. He took a step closer to Seamus. But Neville, quickly pushed his friend behind him. "It's not worth fighting over, Seamus....Besides the Snatchers are here!"

Scabior was now watching with a little more interest. Keen to see if this would be the first skirmish he'd have to break up. Scabior had his wand out, and was pausing. Merely waiting for the fight to actually break out.

But before Draco and Seamus could square off at all, Neville had his wand out. He non-verbally casted the Alohomora charm and proceeded to open the door. He pushed Seamus inside.

"Come on everyone," spoke Neville rhetorically, beckoning them to go through the door. "He's just telling rubbish. Ignore him. He's only trying to show off." But Draco wasn't lying. It had been all over the morning's paper. Scabior and his unit were being permitted to harm, and even as a last resort, kill students that were caught in open resistance. Voldemort had certainly not liked what had gone on in the final Quidditch match and he was furious that the D.A. still flourished under his nose.

But surprisingly, the Seventh year N.E.W.T. Potions class obeyed Neville. Only Slytherins remained to queue up for Slughorn like they'd once done for Snape.

Draco and his cronies continued their conversation outside. The Head Boy's tone rang clearly, prattling onward to make his point, "You mark my words….Snatchers will be torturing them in the halls!"

The Slytherins were still laughing fearlessly, waiting outside whilst everybody else waited at the desks for the teacher. They sat silently in the classroom, listening in awful denial to the dark news. So stunned into silence, they weren't even whispering about it.

But clearly the Slytherins were not afraid to be in the midst of the wizard, Heinrick Scabior.

Valerie and Neville listened to Draco and the other Slytherins cracking jokes about Gryffindors, Mudbloods, etc. Anything that didn't apply to them.

Outside, Scabior remained in stance like a solider doing his duty. He was stone cold, almost as if he didn't hear the Slytherins' conversation. He remained as the permanent fixture ordered in by Voldemort.

Scabior refused to go away until he saw the teacher approach. The Potions Master sighed, to see the Chief Snatcher. But he looked calm nevertheless. It hadn't been an easy morning. His private stores had been ransacked.

Professor Slughorn entered his classroom and Scabior strode away, his tall boots making ominous thudding echoes on the flagstones of the dungeons.

**Note: Please review! I'm sorry for the short update.**


	63. The Carrows' Secret 2

**Please review!**

Continuation of….

Chapter Forty-three: The Carrows' Secret  


Valerie ran up the stairs, passing the graffiti-plastered walls and up to the Muggle Studies corridor. But when she got closer to Professor Alecto Carrow's huge lecture hall she halted, waveringly. She knew there was a slight possibility she wouldn't come out of that classroom or out of the presence of that horrible witch alive.

She had no choice. She had to attend class today. Failing to show up would make Snape, who was in on the scheme look suspicious. For undoubtedly, Voldemort would hear from the Carrows how she had been avoiding their classes.

Valerie entered the classroom and saw Neville was already present. His black-haired head situated in the last row of benches. Valerie slid into place next to him.

"Hey, can I sit with you today?"

Neville nodded, "uh-huh."

Valerie looked around and saw Seamus was seated not far off from them, a couple of rows ahead. Every student including Valerie and Neville were holding long scrolls of parchment. It was propaganda pieces they were supposed to have memorized.

*

An hour later Valerie and Neville were practically dozing from boredom on their bench. Luckily, nobody noticed. They barely heard the shrill voice of Professor Alecto Carrow say, "In this state we see that the muggles body is permanently impaired. They are the lowest life forms…So low they are unworthy and inferior to us. It is our duty to annihilate them off the face of the earth."

Neville stirred and woke her up suddenly. He nudged Valerie and whispered, "Listen to her! She's speaking worse than ever! I can't stand it."

"Muggles are nothing but ignorant wasted fools. We either use them for enslavement or kill them all. Nothing more! Their blood is the shit of existence. They cannot-"

But Alecto was rudely interrupted suddenly. Neville stood up from his seat, hands balled into fists. He shouted loudly, "Yeah, because we all know your pure…So how much Muggle blood do you have professor?"

The class as one gasped. Valerie shook in her seat. She knew what was coming later and this was going to make her situation worse. The Carrows were plotting to poison her and Neville, afterall!

"How dare you! What a wasted Pureblood you are for us, Mr. Longbottom. You still refuse to act as my Punisher…I have told you time and again to report to the dungeons and Crucio my prisoners. You refused."

And Alecto strutted down the aisles until she came closer to Neville. She actually grabbed him by the scuff of the neck. Neville's eyes bulged with fear, and Valerie shrunk in her seat.

She tapped her wand against his cheek. It felt cold and icy. There was a tiny ripping sound. A deep gash appeared on Neville's cheek.

"You will be silenced boy! Report to my office straight after class today, Mr. Longbottom."

And Alceto walked away, actually smiling. She was thinking how she was going to follow through on Voldemort's orders and poison him later.

A chorus of cheers broke from the Slytherin side of the classroom. Alecto went on with her insane preaching from her podium. The class went back to its usual stupor within five minutes.

For Valerie it felt like forever to make Muggle Studies class end. Finally, Alecto was handing back a pile of her graded papers.

She handed one to Valerie. She gulped when she saw the mark. Surely there must be a mistake?

"Troll? T for Troll?" she said incredulously to the professor.

"Yes," said Alecto firmly.

"But this deserves an A! An Acceptable at the very least!"

Alecto spoke carefully, in what was clearly a lie to get Valerie alone with her later, and Valerie being secretly informed knew it. "Ms. Powers, you will see me in my office straight after I dismiss everyone. We will discuss your grades then."

Valerie couldn't help but retort, "Troll! You're a troll, you ugly hag!"

Some Gryffindor who heard laughed raucously. Alecto just held her head loftily, smiling. "My office, after class Powers."

**  
Note: Please review!**


	64. The Carrows' Secret 3

**Please review!**

Continuation of…

Chapter Forty-three: The Carrows' Secret  


The gash on Neville's cheek was still bleeding profusely. Yet somehow, he remained stoic at his efforts to ignore it.

Neville, and Valerie and Seamus watched as the other Carrow entered his sister's cramped dwelling that could be called an office. Amycus shut the door behind him softly and smiled when he saw the three of them waiting. To Amycus he saw them as complacent. Yet they were really anything but.

Valerie was surprised by Neville. He strutted over to the chaise and sat down. Amycus quickly followed with Alecto, both of them wands out. And then Neville, in a show of treachery and a daring gleam in his eyes, crumpled his "T" marked essay. "Okay – What did you really bring us in here for?" he asked, jutting his jaw out defensively.

"Ah, caught on pretty fast have you boy?" said Alecto and her eyes gleamed malevolently. Amycus laughed a brief guffaw and sat across from the three students with his sister.

Of course Valerie knew the real reason they were here, and she had been hoping to feign a bit longer to buy some time. She cringed at the thought of being forced poison through her mouth. Her eyes darted around the room, remembering the magical vice that felt like it would crack her skull last time she was here!

Alecto went on, before anyone else could speak, "No!....This is to absolve your transgressions, Mr. Longbottom! Punishment for refusing to use the Cruciatus Curse, releasing prisoners and ordering others to do so in your stead and….for embarrassing me in my class today…I think it's high-time I sought vengeance!"

Neville looked puzzled. "If all that's true…then what are Seamus and Valerie doing here?"

"Why they helped you, Longbottom!"

"No! I get it! What we have in common is the D.A.! I see right through you. You want to destroy the D.A. by eradicating it's leaders," Neville boomed. He sounded strong and sure.

Alecto and Amycus frowned. They hadn't wanted them to realize this. At least not so soon.

"You know what? I think Neville's right," added Seamus furiously. All Valerie could manage was a weak nod in agreement. Yet she had hoped this inevitable confrontation would go better. Just like the Carrows didn't like how this was going, neither did Valerie, but of course she had a different reason. She was hoping she could bide her time and give Severus a chance to rescue them somehow!

"No! I believe you!" appeased Valerie rather recklessly. Yet she was desperate to avoid the end result: their deaths. She knew that was on their agenda, whilst Seamus and Neville did not.

"You want to encourage us to take part in your Punishers' duties! Fine! I-I'm willing to compromise!" she added in the spur of the moment. Anything that would buy them time, but she didn't mean a true compromise.

"Powers!" Neville and Seamus had chided together, mouths-dropping open.

"How could you?" murmured Seamus. And the hotheaded explosive Seamus spat on the floor. "There's your compromise? Like it?"

Amycus said, "It's too late for compromises. We know what we want…"

"Yes." Said Alecto. She rounded on Neville and drew closer to him, her wand pointing at him. "Dismantling the D.A. is our goal and also….somebody much more powerful…Reckon you know who I mean?"

"Snape!" screamed Seamus.

But Neville knew right away, "It's You-Know-Who's idea isn't it?"

Before Neville or Seamus could question them more, Alecto practically jumped into Neville's space in the chair, her wand pointing straight at his face. She seemed over eager. "And now I get my revenge for today…You will take back those words. You will never ask impertinent questions again. How dare you ask if I have dirty blood! And in front of the students. It simply is not true! Take it back, Mr. Longbotom!"

"Never!"

"Then we shall start playing rough with you…Crucio!"

Neville's face exploded in agony and he turned slowly from pink to red to bilious green in complexion. His scream wore on.

Finally the witch relinquished her curse. "Now Longbottom…Perhaps I have persuaded you. Perhaps I will give you a chance....Tonight you may publicly announce your mistake."

"I will not!" said Neville indignantly. He clutched his face, where the torture curse had mostly been concentrated on. It was now swollen and puffy. All of this joined the deep, bloody gash on his cheek.

"Perhaps…Going for the girl will make you think different!"

Neville and Seamus were forced to listen to Valerie under the torture curse. Neville at once began to plead valiantly for them to lay it off. But Seamus did not, remained fixated in horror, waiting his turn.

Neville couldn't stand it and he pleaded, "No! No! You can hurt me. Not my friend."

Valerie was now twisting on the ground it hurt so badly as the witch continued. And Amycus was thudding his boot against her ribs and hips continuously kicking, just enough that it hurt too.

In a bold move, Neville threw himself on top of Valerie. She wished he would stop. He'd only make things worse.

Amycus suddenly went for Neville with fury. Pounding Neville's sturdy shoulders and back with his fists. Seamus didn't like to see his friend in a scrape without help, and he got on his haunches, as if he was about to wrestle. It was two fit boys against a middle-aged man.

But before, anything else could happen, Alecto screamed, "Accio wands! Accio wands!"

All of their wands came shooting out of their pockets and into her pudgy hands. Instantly, Alecto tossed back her brother's wand and he managed to catch it. Slowly and with a sly smile, Alecto put the wands back inside her pocket, and she kept her own pointing in the direction of Valerie, Neville and Seamus.

"Put them in chains then," ordered Alecto to her brother, and she motioned towards the wall.

"I guess it's about the right time to do it."

He grabbed Neville by the hair, so hard some of it came off, living little bald patches on top of his head. It took all Neville's strength not to scream from that.

"You two up against the wall right next to him" grunted Amycus. Valerie obeyed at once, before the wizard would push her against it hard, like he did to Seamus.

Amycys busied himself linking stout chains to hooks on the wall. Meanwhile, Alecto watched all the time, beating her wand against the palm of her hand. They knew they didn't have a choice, they couldn't fight themselves free. Not from this.

Within moments Valerie's wrists hung straight above her, clamped together in manacles. And her ankles were also fettered to the wall at the floor. And Neville eye was fast becoming bruised from before. Their bodies ached from the recent dose of the Cruciatus.

Continuing with the muggle rabbling of before, Amycus and Alecto beat every inch of the three with their fists. It hurt so badly, Valerie couldn't protest.  
"We'll be back with dinner…When you're all good and hungry!" said Alecto gaily. And she was thinking of her plans to poison their food. This had all been an act to get the leaders in enough submission that they'd feel compelled to take the food later.

"Come along Amycus," she called.

Valerie, Seamus and Neville watched them go to the door, which happened to be right across from them. Valerie felt a glimmer of hope when she thought she saw Snape standing outside. But she couldn't be sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

Snape watched them, his eyes black and fathomless. Amycus and Alecto could never have guessed his hopes that the plan failed, and his desire to do anything to save Valerie. "The plan is going well then, I suspect?"

"Oh, yes. Snape. We've caught the leaders of the resisters! We'll have them dead by tonight and the Dark Lord-"

"Will congratulate me, more than you, Alecto and you too, Amycus. I am master of this school. It is upon my shoulders that order is maintained!" He was playing his part well. The Dark Lord would never know.

Amycys looked a little belligerent to these words. He hated to be reminded that he was mere second in command at Hogwarts. "We have classes Snape. What are you going to do?"

"I must stay here and make sure their little friends don't come by. They shall not make an escape."

The Carrows agreed with this and were soon gone. Snape remained, leaning against the wall almost like a solider at attention. Occasionally, a patrol unit of Snatchers would go by, but of course they didn't dare question the headmaster. Hours past. But Snape was determined to stay. He must be present when the Carrows returned. And he must find a way to intervene without blowing his cover. Dozens of ideas came to him, but each of them sloppier than the former.

And nobody would wonder why Headmaster Snape wasn't to show at meals. Afterall, it had been his perpetual habit for months.

**  
Note: Please review!**


	65. The Carrows' Secret 4

**Please review! Please rate!**

Continuation of….

Chapter Forty-three: The Carrows' Secret 

The minutes seemed to press on unwaveringly, and dull. The three of them remained alone with each other, tied to the wall by chains. The chains felt like snakes slithering over their limbs. It was dull and hot, and the silence was pressing in on them. Valerie could feel time desperately disappearing and what was worse speeding up. All three were sweating. Neville so much his cheeks were two red apples. And the gash on his cheek had transformed to an ugly scab.

It only took a little while before they started conversing about their situation. Valerie had been thinking that at least this situation was better than doing blowjobs for Damion in the dungeons.

Neville spoke first. "This is bad. Really bad…I think the Carrows are trying to kill us! I really do!"

Valerie was irritated. Of course she knew the truth from Snape, who had been there when Voldemort plotted this. "They certainly do! That much is obvious!"

Seamus started speaking a whole bunch of curses and rattling his chains, desperately trying to break them free.

Neville was angry now too. "We're never going to escape that way! We need to think…of a plan. If only I was an Auror…I want to be an Auror, I should be able to think of something!"

Neville's face pinched like a sewing cushion, as he thought as hard as he could. Seamus finally ended his desperate attempt, ashamed of his panicky behaviour.

For hours the three discussed as much magic as they ever had in their lives. And deep inside, the belief that Severus was coming to save her was dwindling. Perhaps he was resigned to the fact that he could not sacrifice his agreement with Dumbledore, merely to let the one he loved live?

Finally they had come up with using wandless magic to break free. It was essentially the only way to save themselves. Yet the magic they soon discovered was not powerful enough to escape.

"Wandless summoning charms! Why didn't I think of it before," she exclaimed.

For a good long time Valerie, Neville and Seamus focused on the drawer Alecto had thrown their wands. Within mere minutes they had the drawer open! Now if they could just get their wands.

Finally, after a good long bout of concentration Valerie and Neville had managed to summon their wands, both of them landing in their mouths. It felt very lethal and dangerous to have a wand in her mouth.

With the handles of the wands in their mouth, spittle came out of their mouths.

Neville spoke out of the corner of his mouth, wand held in the other corner. "What spell? I can't aim for the chains."

"I only know one…It will be dangerous."

Valerie explained the charm and how to perform it in this circumstance. Finally, Seamus also had his wand held between his teeth. The three of them aimed their wands at the ceiling, tipped towards the wall, restraining them.

"Bomardo…Exo," they all said. At once the wall was crumbling down, as it divided into little pieces of stone the size of snowballs. The sound of it was still like the tremor of an earthquake though.

They ran for it, going towards the exit straight across from them. As soon as they were out, the three of them with a wave of their wands broke free of the chains. They looked over their shoulders. The interior of Alecto Carrow's office was in ruins, a crumbling mass of rocks.

Moments before the wall erupted from the Exploding Charms, the Carrows were walking towards the Muggle Studies office. Both of them were carrying parcels filled with victuals. The Carrows had just come up from the kitchens where they had gotten the Elves to unwittingly poison the food. Amycus had forced Winky to poison it herself and then Confunded her to think it was untainted and modified her memory of the Carrows ever seeing them that evening. It had been cleverly construed.

They spotted Snape, still standing resolutely by the entrance.

Alecto barked her most-pressing query at once, "I trust they're still inside, Professor Snape?"

Snape managed to acquiesce assuredly, "Absolutely…." And suddenly the headmaster noticed the state of their robes. Alecto's were so badly ripped, the hem was nothing but tatters against her fleshy knees. Snape resisted smiling.

"You're lucky all you did was stand here today, Snape," said a disgruntled Amycus.

"It was going alright….The worst students got it from the Snatchers all day. Yet nobody was killed, a rather unfortunate thing."

"Only there was a more serious skirmish during dinner," broke in Amycus. "The Snatchers doused the Great Hall with Fire Sparks. That stopped them!"

Snape frowned. Voldemort was not going to be too pleased. But it was certainly a good thing Snape was, to a reasonable degree not responsible for today's events. He hadn't actually been there.

And just then, the explosion came directly across where they stood, yet coming from inside. Snape was on the defensive at once, aiming his wand as if to duel.

The Carrows dropped the victual filled parcels, and so the poison never got to the targets at all. Both of them reached desperately in their pockets for their wands.

"They're getting away! They're getting away." Alecto jerked her wand in Valerie's direction, "No! Our master wants them dead…Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!"

Snape sprung forward and with a complex shield charm blocked the curses. One of them had been on its path towards Valerie, several feet away. Along with Neville and Seamus she was sprinting for cover.

Amycus wouldn't stop though. He followed the three students, and Alecto at a slower pace came along as well. Snape was quicker than either of them. He caught up to Amycus, incandescent with rage. Snape grabbed Amycus roughly by the man's cloak as he roared, "NO! You fools, have you forgotten his orders!?"

"They need revision," spat Amycus. Amycus managed to get free of Snape's grip by roughly elbowing his ribs and kicking his shins from behind. He turned to see Snape's face, waxen and twisted with agony, an agony that had nothing to do with Amycus's moves.

"The Dark Lord specifically decreed to us, not to use the Killing Curse!"

"It doesn't matter!" answered Alecto desperately. She screamed, as she watched the three students turn a corner and go out of sight. Another Killing Curse issued from her wand, but wound up going no further than hitting the dead end corridor.

Alecto screamed, as loud as she could, "If we can't kill YOU, we'll go for that grandmother of yours, Mr. Longbottom! And Ms. Powers, and Mr. Finnegan, we'll get you…and all your families!"

Snape was certain he heard Valerie's laughter in retaliation. She had felt a stab of anger at these words. Her only relations that she knew of were dead. She had nobody. It was almost funny. And yet, the laughter was just a façade to keep the depressing feelings at bay.

Valerie did not stop running until she reached the Gryffindor portrait hole. She had found a way to lose Neville, by lying that she needed the loo. Hopefully, he'd never suspect she'd come to the tower. She knew Severus's precaution. She must retire for bed in the tower for the rest of term.

Breathing hard and gasping for air, she made it through the nearly deserted common room and dashed along the stairs until she found her new dorm, occupied by nobody. She slammed the door shut, and with her wand, cast protective enchantments. Bowling over from adrenaline, she sank to the floor, held back against the door. It felt good to be safe, barricaded here at her own discretion. But how would she attend classes? She knew she could never go back as long as the Carrows were at Hogwarts.

**  
NOTE: Please review. Finally done with that chapter. I have only two or three more updates and then will be writing about everything that happened the day before the final battle!!!! Then the final battle ensues....please review or maybe you can rate as well?**


	66. Dark Arts Substitute

**Please review! Or rate. It really helps me write faster.**

Chapter Forty-three: Dark Arts Substitute

Severus Snape could not believe his luck, the Dark Lord ordered him to sit in for Amycus's class. It was only to be for today, but Snape could not be more elated. He had never had the chance to teach the subject from the perspective he'd desired. Even last year, under Dumbedore's tutelage he'd only been allowed to teach the defence aspects.

"Severus…Please don't allow this to go to your head," now urged the portrait. "I always feared, giving you the chance to actually teach the Dark Arts would bring out the worst in you. And now- this is a time where I need the best of you. It is indeed a dangerous time."

Snape, who had been smiling as he put on his teaching robes, faltered. "I will try," he finally said. But how could he know if he meant it? Dumbledore's portrait had a point. He could go too far….

A half-hour later Snape entered his first class. Amycus's schedule only had teaching for late morning and afternoon on Tuesdays. He wasn't loud or demanding upon entering, but Snape stalked to the front in his usual gait, robes billowing behind him, until he abruptly stopped.

The class went silent at once. Snape nodded to himself. This was the kind of respect he'd always been used to as a teacher. He went over to the teacher's desk for a moment and rifled through Amycus's lesson book.

Unexpectedly Snape threw the itinerary down with a smirk. How redundant, he thought. Amycus was teaching basically the same principles every week, and with hardly a difference between the levels for that of a First Year and a Seventh year. And then, every fortnight was an exam, covering material from the texts, but on things the man hadn't lectured on!

Ominously, Snape went over the candles that kept the room aglow. His hand went above the fiery flames and somehow the lights dimmed. The class stirred nervously from this gesture.

He almost simpered, in his exceptionally deep voice, "Good afternoon…"

Snape surveyed the class, dark, fathomless eyes glimmering. He could see Draco grinning at him sheepishly, sitting directly in the middle; his badge gleamed even in the subdued light. Valerie was not here, nor was a single Gryffindor. Snape felt a rush of glee that he didn't have to deal with them yet. The class had only consisted of the Seventh years of Slytherin and Ravenclaw, the other two houses meeting at a different time this subject.

"Thus far…It is reasonable to say you have learned, if not mastered the Unforgivable Curses…"

The class held its breath on the edge of their seats, wondering what point Snape was driving at. It was true they had grown fond of the Killing Curse, using it on the feeblest creatures Amycus brought to class. For many, especially in the beginning it had been brutal and shocking to kill even animals and even some magical creatures. But eventually, near everyone developed a thick skin about it. So that by now, killing wasn't like a crime anymore. It was a reality. Death was a natural, inescapable, and ultimately acceptable thing.

"Yes…However, even the Dark Lord requires more than mere demonstration of the Unforgivables. Have any of you ever attempted a more complex curse?"

The class shook their heads in unison.

"Yes. Of course, you have not. It is extremely dangerous and not something you would want to perform on sacred ground, such as at Hogwarts. Doing so may disrupt the flow of magic immutably…"

Inwardly, Snape wondered to himself if it had ever happened in the past. Voldemort might have wanted to and would certainly possess the ability.

"Curses are far more complex theoretically….Not only are they taught for the rote demonstration of Unforgivables."

The class shook with surprise. But Snape spoke as if this was all obvious. Yet the class was puzzled by this pronouncement. For months they had been indoctrinated into performing the Unforgivables, mindlessly until they could practically do them in their sleep. The idea of thinking being involved and not only an instinct was quite unsettling.

Snape stalked down the rows, his lined face pensive. He was about to divulge more of his lesson plan, when a Ravenclaw boy raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Sir - Where is Professor Carrow?"

"Indisposed at the moment," and Snape's lips curled.

Draco shot an inquisitive glance up at the headmaster. "Why?"

Snape still smiled strangely, concealing the full truth. However he hinted, "It concerns the little debacle in Professor's Carrow's sister's office. Yesterday, the Carrows made a grave error….Thanks to some foolish Gryfindors…. the Carrows are suffering for it."

"Now….Do any of you know the logistics of fighting an inferi?"

Snape was met by blank stares and quickly realized this was going to be a very long day.

Draco confidently raised his hand and Snape felt a resurgence of pride for his Slytherins. At least somebody knew something. "The Imperius Curse, sir. That can direct the Inferi to do our bidding!"

"Or better yet the Cruciatus Curse…" sniggered Crabbe recklessly.

There was an uproar of conceding viewpoints on the Imperius Curse. Snape spoke over them sternly, "Quiet…Quiet.

"Once again you show me a startling ignorance when it comes to understanding curses," said Snape rhetorically. Draco's face fell, even though the snide rebuke hadn't been directed at him.

A Ravenclaw girl practically stood up and started arguing, "But the Imperius Curse….is perfect, sir. It controls and manipulates the mind like nothing else can!"

Snape felt a tremor of disgust. All of these students were so pathetically brainwashed by the Carrows' teaching methods. They were taught to abide by Voldemort's mentality and it left little room for intellectual inquiry.

It was strange but as the class wore on and Snape explained the theory on the origin of curses since ancient times, his opinions on the Dark Arts changed. He had planned to have the class practice minors hexes on each other, but decided against it. Snape almost felt like he didn't like the Dark Arts anymore, for it was horrific how lost everybody had become by learning under Amycus.

Meanwhile, the Carrows were above the class in the room at the top of the stairs, Professor Amycus Carrow's office. Unlike his sister's it was much more neat and orderly, and certainly not in the ruinous shambles hers had become last night.

**  
Note: Please review. I have not given up on this story and never will. There is definitely no more than 15 updates left, probably less.**


	67. Dark Arts Substitute 2

**Please review!**

Continuation of….

Chapter Forty-three: Dark Arts Substitute  


Lord Voldemort paced around in a circle as if in the midst of a tempest. Indeed he was in the midst of stewing over yesterday's events, his temper rising rapidly. He circled the small office that was Amycus's un-wrecked Dark Arts study. Voldemort was aware that Alecto's Muggle Studies office was destroyed in yesterday's explosion.

The Carrows waited for his condemnation, now that the facts had been disclosed. They were stunned by the extreme of his disapproval of them.

"I shall ask one last time…WHERE are the leaders hiding?"

"Master we do not know!" wailed Alecto despondently. She knew she was on the verge of receiving a brutal punishment. Meanwhile, her brother, Amycus mopped his sweating brow with the back of his hand.

"IF only you two dolts knew where they were hiding I could go and finish them!" screamed Voldemort. He was very angry, and the Carrows had never seen Voldemort in one of his rages.

"It is too bad you do not know, as you will both suffer tremendously for your mishap. Remember this: From this point forward I give you the prerogative to go and kill these three student resisters, whenever you do find them." Voldemort did not ascertain Valerie Powers was one of them. It had been his mistake not to bother on inquiring any further onto the identities of the D.A. leaders. If he had, he might not have told them to kill her, if only because she'd proved useful to his ends as a spy. The Carrows nodded in agreement and bowed their heads at Voldemort's scorching red-eyes gazed, glowering down at them.

"And there is more…" continued Voldemort maddeningly. He scolded them like they were severely disobedient children. "I have heard from Severus you tried to use Avada Kedavras…. I believe I ordered under no circumstance for this measure to be employed?"

"Yes, Master," said Alecto guiltily.

"Not me!" argued Amycus vehemently. "Master, I did not try to kill those brats. I remembered your instructions - only she did, I would not have done-"

"Enough! Enough of your useless quibbling! I do not care how this happened. You are each held equally responsible….As Death Eaters I gave you the same task and you chose most unwisely to stray against Lord Voldemort's orders. The both of you shall learn to never go against me again…."

Voldemort stalled, raising his wand ominously and almost instantly Alecto and Amycus threw themselves to lie pathetically, together at Voldemort's feet.

"CRUCIO! CRUCIO!"

The shrieks of misery, despair and agony drifted out of the room and into the classroom where Snape was teaching Alecto's class. He stopped his lecture for everybody was listening.

Whispering and muttering started to travel throughout the room. Some of the students suspected Voldemort was near, and that it was his doing that caused the racket. Within seconds an intense wave of fear crept throughout the classroom. But nobody could be sure, for all they heard were the Carrows cries of agony; Voldemort's voice was too low to be heard.

Snape relaxed and waited for the noise to subside a look of pleasant indulgence on his face. Draco was stark white. The sounds of the Cruciatus punishment reminded him all too well of the punishments Voldemort had inflicted on himself, and it reminded Draco of the punishment he was forced to inflict upon Thorfinn Rowle.

Voldemort was still in his rage, but he did not speak loudly, barely above a whisper. He finally released the pressure of the curse, and bent down over the Carrows. "Neither have you satisfied my curriculum goals for Hogwarts. You are quite possibly the worst teachers Hogwarts has ever had. You do not know how to teach you fools!"

"Master – master….I'm sorry we have failed. We can do better next time," spluttered Alecto between sobs.

"You must make certain of that. And I shall not have you muggle dueling students! We have the Cruciatus curse, as well as many other vices and penalties…Have we not Alecto? Amycus? You yourselves, are being subjected to one such now, as we speak. Shall we continue with another dose of pain?"

The Carrows started to cry in protest, and at once Voldemort placed them under the torture curse yet again.

The Dark Lord was still effused with rage. "Neither of you managed to get the poison to the students on time. Instead, you left three powerful wizards alone…And for what? So that they could burst free and destroy a room of an ancient Wizard dwelling. It is because of your stupidity that a room in Hogwarts lies in ruins. However, – you are very fortunate, for that that particular room holds no consequence to Lord Voldemort…"

The Carrows whimpered on the floor, and finally found the strength to grovel at Voldemort's heels, clinging to his robes.

"I shall give you a final order….And this one had better be carried out else your master shall not be so forgiving as he is this time. You will place a group of my Snatchers before my Room of Requirement at all times."

"Yes, my Lord, Yes, my Lord" assented each of them in unison.

"Good…. I am confident you shall adhere to this. As further sanctions I shall imprison you here, in this space ….See to it that the Come and Go Room is put under surveillance…If everything is not in order by tomorrow evening, you shall not escape my wrath with your lives…."

The Carrows shuddered and inwardly swore to themselves that they'd follow through.

"The headmaster which I had the good judgment to make sure was appointed shall deal with the remainder of the debacle. Severus, at least is a competent teacher...He can see to it that you are released when his duties for today cease."

With a quick wave of his wand around the room, Voldemort cast several powerful spells to keep the Carrows locked in the Dark Arts office until Snape came by. With that, the Dark Lord turned to the fireplace and through emerald flames went elsewhere.

The Carrows would not dare use the fireplace; for obviously Voldemort had the country's entire Floo Network under control, and so he would discover they departed the Dark Arts office, which was now the stint where they were being incarcerated. They remained in the same positions on the floor, too scared to move.

After several minutes, Alecto rose, stamping her feet in frustration. "Oh! Oh, it's all your fault, Amycus!"

"What are you talking about?"

"It was your dim-witted moves that got us in this scrape…"

"Oh, shut-up! We've got to tell Snape to send Snatchers out there!"

"I know," said Alecto, her eyes shining malevolently. "And we also need to get another little project started."

"Finding that half-wit, Mr. Longbottom's grandmother…Are you sure Bellatrix knows? Her mother used to be in contact with the woman…But that was years and years ago!"

Alecto didn't listen but instead, eagerly ran over to the fireplace and popped her head into it, after throwing a handful of Floo powder. "Oh, Bella….I know you're there somewhere, sweetie…You must be so bored holed up with the dreadful Malfoys…" (For Alecto meant she was aware Bellatrix and the Malfoy couple had been put by Voldemort under house arrest). "Show yourselves, wherever you are, I have much to tell you!"

Amycus rolled his eyes at his sister's tenacity. But nevertheless, he too wanted to see to it that Augusta Longbottom could be captured and killed as soon as they could manage the feat.

The final class of the day filed out orderly and quiet, and Snape gathered himself to go. A year ago he would have been bursting with twisted joy to be teaching the Dark Arts. But now he had changed. Witnessing the way the students interacted, he felt a startling aversion for his favored subject. It was disgusting how brainwashed everybody had become.

In dark shadows of a lingering, deepening doubt he returned after dinner to speak to Dumbledore. But the portrait could not give him the genuine solace he craved. He needed to see Valerie.

**NOTE: Please review. **


	68. Untangling Loose Ends

**Please review! The next update will concern events that took place on the eve of the battle at Hogwarts. The beginning of the end! **

**Chapter Thirty-four: Untangling Loose Ends**

The evening had only just begun, and it was refreshingly cool especially since it had been a hot afternoon, of which she spent alone in her dormitory. Ever since escaping the Carrows, Valerie hid in Gryffindor tower. Fortunately, the Carrows assumed she'd be hiding in the Room of Requirement and did not going looking for her here.

She couldn't even go down to the Gryffindor common room except for late at night, for fear of being sighted.

Valerie was alone, and sulking in misery, to the point of cold despair. She was still saddened by her mother's death of course. Her bedroom was a mess the covers all twisted. The food the house-elf Winky had brought was left untouched.

And now she stood before her bureau looking at her disheveled appearance in the mirror, garbed in a soft pink hued dressing down with white ribbon trimming. The attire hung loosely around her lanky shoulders, and her hair was greasy. Her feet were bare, and caked with dirt from lying around her dormitory for so long.

Biting back a sob, Valerie looked down to see the Pensieve Severus had given her a couple of months ago. It was full of the swirling, pearly memories of her miserable past. At least putting them inside the Pensieve could keep them off her mind.

Blinded with tears, she prodded her wand listlessly through the memories, the awful truth of her past, unraveling before her. She had not seen Severus for four long days. Not even he was present to comfort her in her exile. The only time Valerie could go outside was flying through window for a breath of fresh air, but this was only at night when she wouldn't be seen.

Valerie did not know how long she stood over her Pensieve, crying. She was doing this every night. The memories of her mother's murder and her father's despicable corruption of her still clouded her consciousness.

Valerie felt a sudden breeze on her shoulder from the window behind her. She had kept it open, and was planning on maybe going for a walk in the forest tonight. She no longer cared what was dangerous; she wouldn't have cared if she died. There was another burst of cool air, and something seemed to stir right behind her. It must be nothing. But if anything it was her imagination getting the best of her, maybe she should study to get her mind off things.

Gentle hands were on her hips, and someone was unbuttoning her nightgown from behind. Valerie finally looked up from the Pensieve, startled to see Severus. Tears splashed down her face, some of them landing in the Pensieve.

"Severus…I'm so glad you're here."

He need not say anything, but continued to kiss Valerie from neck and down to her shoulders. His kisses felt deliciously sweet, and a soft moan escaped Valerie, somewhere between a lustful whimper and a sob.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes. Oh, Severus, you don't know how much I needed you!"

Valerie dropped her wand in release, and it clattered onto the dresser. Snape had taken hold of her midriff in a tight grip, one that made Valerie feel very secure. He held her against him, and she could feel his presence warm, but hard, so very solid, as he pressed his body behind her. She sighed with arousal.

"Yes, I'm here….And I love you," he whispered passionately. Severus was finally coming to the full-realization that he was madly in love with this young woman. The candlelight glowed softly in the room, as twilight set in, balmy breezes drifting in from the window.

"Now why don't you take those memories and put them back in your mind once and for all?"

She shook palpably against him, "S-severus….No. I can't!"

"Just put them away. It isn't so hard. Do it! Do it for me, Valerie"

Valerie's shoulders went limp and she began to sob in defeat. Snape had never seen her so gone of the usual spunk and feistiness. Clearly her depressed feelings had begun to rule over her. He felt a sudden wash of guilt at leaving her alone and isolated for the last few days. For now on, till term ended he promised silently to visit her everyday.

"Valerie. It's for your own good. Put them back inside your mind!"

"No! Don't make me!"

Snape grabbed her wrist, and taking his hand in hers, held her wand. He coiled one of the liquid strands around Valerie's wand.

He let go as she placed the wand to her temple. He was sure she was going to do it, when she suddenly dropped the strand back into the basin. "It's too much. Too painful!"

In frustration, Snape wanted to turn her around and scream at her to listen to him. But instinctively, he knew what was good for her. He saw a wooden hairbrush on the dresser. Sneakily, he grabbed it, and slapped her bottom with it.

"Ouch!" Valerie said in surprise. "Severus…I don't want to feel pain. But you're forcing me to!"

He knew this would work. One hand went between her shoulders and he pushed her down against the surface of the dresser. He laid a firm paddling on her naked posterior. After a few hard blows, Snape stopped.

He grabbed her shoulders again, and forced her to stand. He could see Valerie's face in the mirror, wincing from the sting of the paddling. Snape had been forced to resort to force, if only to get her to do what she needed to do.

"Take them out of that Pensieve I gave you and return the past to your mind. I will not allow you to hide any longer," said Snape, sounding very stern and more in his teaching role than that of a lover now. "You must have a disciplined mind….Otherwise, all will be lost. Now put those memories back inside your head."

Valerie screamed with misery, as Snape held her. "I must…I must battle my pain," she said. More tears fell down Valerie's face. "Somehow I suppose this makes me stronger. Half the battle comes from within does it not?" she asked him.

"Yes. Come on."

He held Valerie as she forced her wand into the stone basin again. Slowly, and inexorably she placed each of the dozen memories back into the forefront of her mind again. Valerie could feel the memories fully inside her again, and she burst into sobs.

"I'm sorry. Th-thank-you for helping me!"

"Of course," he whispered into her ear, as he held her. Snape actually let her cry into his shoulder, something he'd never let anyone else do before.

"There now…I promise, you'll get used to it. Abstaining from the Pensieve will make you stronger in the process."

"Right….Already I feel different." And Valerie did. It was like the final door closing in her mind, closing and burying her past for good.

Snape still holding the bamboo brush used it now to brush her hair. Apparently the poor girl hadn't brushed it in a while. The strands were all straggly, coarse and full of knots. Snape went to great lengths to untangle them.

Valerie sank onto her four-poster bed, still crying a little. Her bottom felt pleasantly warm against the red satin sheets. Snape went to lie with her, holding her close against him, gently brushing her long, wavy brown hair until it was free of all kinks.

They spent the night together, Snape holding Valerie where she was safe in his arms. They had a bite to eat, for Valerie was ravenous from her meager appetite of before, but his company brought back her desire to eat. He told her everything, confiding in her just like she was his beloved wife. He told Valerie how Voldemort in his rage went through with the secret poisoning of a select few ministry workers. Several of them died yesterday, Yaxley and Selwyn being the ones who poisoned them. And then Snape told her that the Chief Snatcher, Heinrick Scabior was hurting students. Kids were constantly being tortured in the halls now, and students ran to their classes, terrified of Scabior and his men, scared of their teachers, the Carrows, the prefects and even of the headmaster (even though Snape was really an empty threat).

And Snape concluded, "Hogwarts is tightly coiled, tensed with fear. It is likely to spring into a skirmish at any moment…I'm waiting on tenterhooks for a major fight. It'll be Slytherin versus Gryffindor all over again. But this time, I'm afraid it's truly militant."

**NOTE: Please review. The next scenes will all be battle scenes from that night. I think you will all be surprised concerning Valerie's fate and perhaps Snape's as well. **


	69. Opening the Tomb

**Please review!**

**Chapter Thirty-five: Opening the Tomb**

**He had a bird's eye view over the scene; Hogwarts was coming into view. He could see all of it, the school that had nearly become his own, or so he believed. He was going slower as Inferi were below him, traveling at his command. Evidently he had retrieved them from the cave he had just visited where he had discovered, to his great fear and terrible anger that the locket was missing. They moved surprisingly fast, their flesh squelching over the terrain. They did not lag, their flesh was supple and these animated magical zombies could move with startling agility. They would easily capture anything they wished to make their prey. **

**Dusk had long since descended on the sky and Snape was still waiting at the edge of the steps of the school, the great oak doors opened behind him. For the past couple of hours, he had watched the day die in a bloody sunset, going out in a blaze of glory, and then there was the quiet of twilight, until everything was reduced to utter darkness. In the distance he could see the Black Lake, shimmering even in the night. All the students had long since dispersed, giving he, the headmaster a wide berth. They were now inside, for it was the dinner hour. **

**Finally, he saw a tiny blot, a figure emerge from the skies. Seemingly out of nowhere it came into view, the glinting stars casting their light onto the figure. Making a dive it landed somewhere Snape could not see. Snape started towards the hills on foot, not daring to fly. For he was too afraid somebody would see him set off into the air. **

**Nevertheless, it was best not to keep his master waiting. So he started to go at a moderate jog, his teaching robes billowing behind him. He descended through the hills, all the while his wand in his hand, nonverbally casting Homenum revelio. He wanted to be sure no spies were present to witness the exchange.**

**Coming to the edge, he could see Voldemort and at once Snape was greeted by a shock. Filing into the water was hundreds and hundreds, possibly thousands of bodies. Snape watched them fall silently into the lake in small groups, where they submerged themselves. Yet occasionally one of them would skim the surface. It was a horrifying sight. A body would come floating up, gray in colour. They were like weeds of the lake. The shadows of the Inferi hovered over the dark atmosphere, ominously. **

**And then Snape looked towards Voldemort and felt another surge of dread. The snake, Nagini was at his side, slithering in the grasses like a long shadow. Yet Snape saw no reason why Voldemort would need to bring her. And Dumbledore had always warned him what it would mean for Snape once the Dark Lord decided to keep her close….**

**Snape stopped his trek. He stood motionless, alone with the Dark Lord in a short field; the Black Lake stretched out before them. **

"**My Lord – I came as soon as I heard. What is so urgent?"**

**"Severus, the boy is coming! I am sure of it. Harry Potter will be here this very evening."**

**Snape's eyes so blackened and hollow with concealed thoughts through his Occlumency, widened with genuine surprise. But he spoke blankly, and carefully, as if not reacting, "Ar-are you certain, My lord? Potter is returning?"**

**"Have I ever been wrong on such things?! You would do well to follow every precaution. Make certain he is captured when he arrives!" **

**Snape lurched back instinctively. Voldemort was in an unusually foul mood, even for him. Snape wondered what had set him off. Something was amiss, something was deeply aggravating his Master. The headmaster racked his brains, wondering what it could be. But he dare not ask what was troubling him. **

**Instead he spoke plainly, "Yes, Master. I shall."**

**"For surely someone will be on the alert, someone will see him when he comes. Send a unit of my best Snatchers out here as soon as I am done with you, and place them on the towers where he will be easily sighted," Voldemort commanded.**

**Snape assented to the order and waited for Voldemort to divulge whatever other intelligence he had for him. **

**"And Severus-," said Voldemort sharply, succeeding at getting Snape's utmost attention. Snape stared into the red eyes, glinting in the dark. "I must have the Room of Requirement heavily guarded. Nobody except the guards and you, as my spy is allowed near the place."**

**Once again, Snape got the distinct impression there was something that Voldemort wasn't implicating. He abided, promising his master he would adhere to the instructions.**

**Voldemort looked calmer suddenly. By discretely warning Snape, he believed that at least that particular Horcrux was safe. "You are certain nobody is watching us then?"**

**"Of course, My Lord. I checked prior to speaking to you."**

**Voldemort raised his wand and cast a powerful spell over the entire vicinity. Over everything that could be seen and more he, checked for the presence of others. "Good…Then leave me. I must prepare my Inferi."**

**Snape bowed and with a departing farewell said, "My Lord."**

**Voldemort watched Snape disappear up the hills and trusted he was gone. Voldemort was now completely and utterly alone. With unusual vigor he traipsed rapidly across the field, coming to a large stone hedge, white in colour.**

**He hissed in Paraseltongue, "Nagini, my sweet…Here is the answer. With what lies inside, I shall be more powerful than ever. Indestructible!"**

**Voldemort's face morphed into a wide and bestial smile when a slab of stone fell open at Voldemort's magic. It landed with a soft thud in the grasses. Voldemort eagerly entered to raid Dumbledore's tomb, his spidery hands running over Dumbledore's body, feeling for something.**

**But before he could extract the thing he so desperately wanted and needed, there was a cold draft coming in through the cracks of the tomb between the dirty walls. Voldemort looked around in alarm, feeling some measure of fear. Could it somehow be in death that Dumbledore's ghost could come here and witness this disrespect? But Voldemort past off this fleeting thought, recalling his belief in the permanence of death. Dumbledore could never return. **

**He searched the pockets of the gown Dumbledore was dressed in, purple satin robes with silver stars that still swaddled his body, and they had been the clothes worn for his funeral. His body was feeble in death, shrunken. Nowhere near a replica of the power he had once vested as a wizard.**

**Voldemort was somewhat surprised by how insignificant the man looked now. But greedily, he groped in the darkness, ignoring the worms and other parasites that infested the place. With his former wand he illuminated the tomb with the Lumos spell. And finding Dumbledore's wand, what was now his new wand, he slid it through his shaking fingers, a tremor of excitement coursing through his veins. He believed it to be the Elder wand, the very reason he was here, to rob Dumbledore's grave. **

**As if affectionately Voldemort tousled Dumbledore's gray hair and beard. "Worthless, pitiful old man….Look at what your legacy did to you. It brought nothing but death and destruction. Pity…."**

**And with aggressive force Voldemort pushed Dumbledore's body down on the hard earthen ground inside the tomb. Opening his own robes, he proceeded to desecrate it. Holding the Elder wand tightly in one hand, the other held the corpse. Voldemort tore at Dumbledore's purple robes and found the decayed member of Dumbledore's former fertility and life. **

**He sucked at Dumbledore's long member with a relish. And laughed, spittle spilling down the cruel lipless mouth. Soon tiring of this, Voldemort turned the body over and entered Dumbledore's nether regions, including his backside. **

**The hole wasn't very tight and with ease Voldemort rocked his hips, grinding in against Dumbledore. Apparently this brought Voldemort some relief for he was soon climaxing over the lifeless figure. He spurted a long stream of his ejaculation all over the body. And Voldemort felt a great sense of calm of restoration returning to him. The act had brought him some new feeling of control, that he had lost since discovering what happened to his Horcruxes this evening. **

**He continued to talk to the corpse as if he could hear him, "Snape may have cast the fatal spell that night on the tower, but it was I who brought about death! Farewell Dumbledore. It brings myself great consolation, even peace to know that I shall never see you breathing again!"**

**Voldemort leapt up from where he was lying in the tomb over the body. The wand held aloft triumphantly in his pale hands. Without bothering to close the tomb, Voldemort departed. Shamelessly, he left the tomb wide open. **

**And far beyond Snape had indeed watched some of this play out. Eventually he had turned away in the most profound disgust and revulsion he had ever experienced. Dumbledore had been this friend, yet this man, or whatever he was, the Dark Lord was not. Snape tried to ignore the burning pit of rage in his stomach as he climbed back up to the castle. Then he realized he was hungry and decided for tonight he'd take dinner in the Great Hall. **

**The smell of the lake water mingled with the smell of the dead all around the area from the Inferi. The black robed figure rose up into flight in the sky, fleeing the scene to look once again for Snape. And the Black Lake was below, deep and dark, as black at the night, full of the shadowy dead, their translucent forms waiting. **

**NOTE: Please review! **


	70. A Fight in the Great Hall

**Please review!**

Chapter Forty-six: A Fight in the Great Hall

Trouble was brewing not just outside Hogwarts but within it's walls too. Although Voldemort was lurking around, he was only planning to pounce on the Chosen One thought Snape and that was nothing new. Lord Voldemort posed no threat to the students. And nobody but the headmaster knew of the Dark Lord's presence thus far…

Inside the castle Snape could hear the distant sound of raucous screams, rude catcalls and other disturbances. His eyes narrowed, wondering what the cause was and why the young brats had to be so petulant and implacable with the rules. The headmaster quickened his pace, passing several Snatchers just outside the teacher's entrance to the Great Hall, their snake emblems gleaming in the torchlight. Immediately they straightened at the presence of the high-ranking Death Eater.

"At ease," Snape unctuously said.

They relaxed their postures somewhat, but looked at Snape expectantly for instructions. Snape gave none whatsoever. Instead the headmaster boldly swung open the doors to the sideways teachers' entrance and walked across the staff platform. Despite the dramatic, vacuous entrance, nobody noticed him. The school was intent upon watching the loud argument currently taking place. It was just like a pack of dogs, so caught in a squabble that they were oblivious to all else around them.

"I heard it on Potterwatch!" snarled a boy named Terry Boot.

"Who cares what you heard on Potterwatch!" another Slytherin retorted back in a snarl of equal proportion. "Harry Potter is most likely dead by now anyway!"

Most of the school booed at this and proclaimed their hopes that Harry Potter was still alive.

"No he isn't dead!" boomed the Ravenclaw boy, continuing his bold proclamation. "Harry escaped on a dragon after breaking into Gringotts! I heard the truth, it's true I tell you!"

Even though it was dinner, nearly all the students in the school weren't eating, but listening intently to the debate. They froze with food poised in their destination, watching transfixed; mouths opened wide, the hundreds of eyes on the lone Ravenclaw Terry and on the Slytherins. Snape hesitated to intervene.

But in a split second like when a thunderbolt cracks he knew he should have stopped this when he could of. The Carrows came barreling towards Terry. Alecto grabbed a fistful of Terry's hair and spun him around to face her and all the school. Next her brother pushed and kicked Terry to the front platform, until he was lying right at Snape's feet. Snape felt forced to agree and he smiled down at Terry, who glared right back at up with defiance. Snape couldn't bear to look behind himself but he could feel the eyes of his fellow teachers' on him. Mcgonagall was fit to bursting with her now apple-red cheeks, and she felt her own incandescent rage boil because the headmaster wasn't doing his job to stop it, and she knew she had no authority in the matter.

All in these short seconds the Slytherins began to cheer wildly and the Gryffindors screamed their disapproval. The Hufflepuffs were more passive yet they looked like they were disturbed by the Carrows' reaction as well, and the Ravenclaws spoke amongst themselves, reasoning why this was happening, and whether or not Terry's story held veracity.

Filch ran forward, cracking his whip against the stone floor, eyes alight with sadistic malice, and jowls aquiver. The Caretaker was more than ready to administer a public whipping. Even under the new regime he was rarely given the chance to punish outside the dungeons.

"Stay out of this Filch! He is mine!" screeched Alecto as she rounded on the poor boy now huddling on the ground, instinctively cradling his head for the beating to come.

The Carrows did their best to jab their meanest punches, kicks, bites, and bruising they could do. Soon Terry Boot was a pulp on the ground, badly hurt that it was nearly fatal. Most of the Slytherins were laughing by the time the Carrows finally left him alone. The Snatchers remained on the sidelines silently watching the scene, and in doing so, enforcing it's occurrence.

Terry was so badly hurt he had not the strength to walk at the moment.

Draco, at the height of being unkind, yelled, with his sense of entitlement at being Head Boy, "Throw him out! I say let's get rid of him!"

Snape watched as a band of Slytherins obeyed the Head Boy's wishes and picked Terry Boot bodily up and literally threw him into the empty entrance hall. This at least did not do further injury, as Terry already had several broken bones from the Carrows severe pounding.

Snatchers regrouped around the inert frame of the boy, barring him entrance back in. Snape had no choice but to permit this boy to be ostracized. Things were getting much too precarious tonight, and he worried that the slightest aberration of his usual actions as headmaster could be the catalyst to blow his cover, and expose his true loyalties. He could not take that risk for one student, whilst hundreds and hundreds needed his protection, and Lord Voldemort's good graces, especially upon this very evening.

So Snape fled the scene thinking things could not be in a worse state on the day Voldemort was here. He had to make the plans, the orders his Master gave before it was too late….The headmaster stormed out of the Great Hall. Just as nobody cared for his coming nobody registered his leave.

**  
NOTE: Please, please review? Valerie will be in the next few updates and she plays a very interesting even heroic part in the battle to come!**


	71. The Evacuation

**Please review! I'm sorry I didn't come back soon. I have a lot of other projects. Maybe if I really focused for a few days, I could finish. An encouraging review would help push me towards the finish line, you know!**

Chapter Forty-seven: The Evacuation

Valerie was seriously debating if she should abandon her dorm, the one and only hiding space allotted to her. There was loud noises going off, and people had been running up and down the corkscrew staircase for hours. It was much more than the usual vociferous behaviour. People were saying that Harry Potter was somewhere inside the castle. Evidently, everybody, both the good and the bad were searching.

She paced around the room in her black school robes. What would happen if she left her little garret and exposed herself? She wanted to speak to somebody. A fellow Gryffindor would be most sensible. She must find out what was going on.

Instead she opened the window and placed two candles on the sill. She was expecting Severus's nightly visit. He had been visiting every evening around dusk, but now it was after nine o'clock and still he had not came.

Valerie looked through her window, and saw nothing but a chasm of vapory darkness. The starlight was mere specks in the distance. She felt despondent at the thought of him forgetting her.

Lithe in his motions, Snape's legs protruded through the window and he landed softly. He looked very serious and Valerie could read him well enough to discern he was alarmed.

"Severus! What's the matter?"

"Sit down. Valerie, sit down and I will tell you the gravity of the situation."

She sat on the edge of her bed, Snape consolingly went to be beside her. "The Dark Lord has discovered the D.A. is meeting. The Protean charmed stone of yours that he took is what makes certain of this….Furthermore, he has deduced that the Order – the Order of the Phoenix is most likely forming their troops at the place."

"Severus – how could this happen? How could he have realized this? What's going on?! Is Harry Potter really here at Hogwarts?"

"Yes. Potter is. Our Master wants the boy," said Snape with great resolve, sounding determined that he wouldn't be harmed.

"The Dark Lord has an objective, be it a cold and calculating one. He will seige the school and kill all his enemies within it. He told me of the plan. Nothing, I'm afraid can stop him. He will stop at nothing until the Chosen One is dead."

Valerie felt a tremor rise up inside her, creeping deep into her bones. She suddenly felt very aware of her surroundings. For now she was safe and so was he. But when would this great calamity start? How much time did they have?

Her hand closed around Severus's forearm as they sat together on the soft bed. She clutched his arm. "How much time? Severus how much time do we have?"

"I do not know how long he can wait. On that matter, he has said nothing. He is patient – I know him well. But tonight-I feel he will make rather hasty decisions.

"And Valerie – The reason I was relieved was to tell you what he wants of you. He thought you would be a useful spy in the Room of Requirement once again. You must do as he commands, if you can get inside."

"I'll go," said Valerie, springing to her feet.

"Not just yet…" Snape took her wrist and held her back. She sat down again, her robes brushing up against his. It felt good to be near each other, and touching, especially as she knew they would soon be apart.

"If all goes well, as I pray to a higher power it does….In one hour meet me at the front gates. The Dark Lord will be there – with many of his supporters who are convening right outside the grounds.

"But be warned, Valerie. He's seriously angry. His Hor- something of his has gone missing."

"Oh. Is it to do with the diadem he mentioned before?"

"Yes," conceded Snape. "Yes, he despises how it is lying in the Room of Requirement, knowing that he cannot go there."

"Why does this item matter so much to him?"

"I do not know," lied Snape. Yet Snape knew it was surely a Horcrux. "There isn't time for questions. You must leave and report back later this evening. If you do not-"

Snape wavered, contemplating the inconceivable. He could not bare to finish this sentence.

"I must go," said Snape quickly. "You will be fine if you stay under a Disillushionment Charm."

Valerie watched him rise up into the air. Like a great bat he disappeared over the ramparts of a lower tower. Somewhere in the distance down below, Lord Voldemort was waiting.

Snape felt a twinge of regret once he departed. His eyes shone with tears of sorrow. In the silvery moonlight, the drops reflected on his cheeks. With a quick swipe of the back of his hand he brushed them away. What if he never saw her again? It was agonizing even to imagine such a thing.

**NOTE: Don't worry. Snape and Valerie will be together more. Once again, please take the time and review.**


	72. The Evacuation 2

**Please review.**

**Continuation of and final part of….**

Chapter Forty-seven: The Evacuation

Under the protection of a strong Disillusionment charm, Valerie went through the corridors like a lone shadow. Occasionally, people would pass near by, and she'd shrink, pressing against a wall, until the Charm morphed her into the colour and texture of it.

The portrait figures were flitting through the frames, calling out instructions to their comrades. She past a regiment of suited armour, marching like toy soldiers. The castle had awakened. It was a primal force she had not known existed. It was replete with a fierce energy, and Valerie felt a stirring in her spirit, calling her to fight.

Winding all the way around a corner, passing Barnabas the Barmy and Paracelsus were lines and lines of students waiting to get inside the Room of Requirement. Valerie was disturbed to hear many of them crying. It was a lot of younger students carrying on.

Under the Charm, she was able to get to the head of the crowd, but it took a lot of pushing and shoving. "Hey watch it!" "Who's doing that?"

More complaints and Valerie did her best to push on, quite literally. Some people caught on to it, and grabbed her but she managed to break free before they could hold her down. The whole crowd was angry, scared, and sad. But the root of this conflict was their desperation to flee the school.

Inside the room, she spotted Ginny with a young woman, both standing at the entrance. It was a hollow tunnel. Valerie had not seen it in the room before, and she wondered where it led off too.

"Valerie – there you are. I was hoping you'd show up."

She smiled at Ginny, and she continued to explain. "We're evacuating the kids. We're getting them to safe ground."

"Great! I guess I can help. Where does this lead to?"

"Hogsmeade. The tunnel ends, bringing you right into the Hogshead tavern. It's a good place to disapparate. The dementors, and the Snatchers luckily left the village. No doubt heading for Hogwarts. So the location is a safe haven."

"Did you hear what happened to Terry earlier Val? I didn't get a chance to ask anyone who was there."

"Terry Boot…" Valerie contemplated the name, until she remembered the Ravenclaw was in the D.A. "No, I wasn't at dinner."

"He got beaten up for telling everybody Harry escaped on a dragon."

"Yeah…Ginny have you seen Neville?"

"Neville's not here. He is going to go and fight. Just a little while ago my whole family was here. That includes former Gryffindor Quidditch players, also my brother and his wife…Mum and dad. Plus Lupin, you know our former professor, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. All of them left me here! All of them get to fight except me." She sounded bitter.

"Well you're Underage, Ginny."

"Ugh…You sound just like my family! Listen, Valerie I'm not going to leave here for Hogsmeade. I'm staying!"

"Fine," said Valerie. She certainly didn't see a point in arguing with the fiery redhead any longer.

"Oh, I almost forgot this is Tonks."

The woman who had been helping Ginny usher the children stepped forward, extending her hand. Valerie saw she looked a little different, for her hair was dyed purple, but she wore a long traveling cloak hung loosely over her robes like any other Witch.

"The moniker is Nymphadora Tonks. But everybody calls me Tonks."

"Hello, Tonks. I'm Valerie Powers."

"Valerie played Chaser for Gryffindor."

Tonks smiled at this, revealing brilliant white teeth. "In my time, I was a Keeper for Hufflepuff. Well we better get on with moving these kids…Next! Next!"

Tonks called the next party forward, her arms waving wildly. About thirty students bombarded their way through the tunnel. Tonks yelled over them, "We need you to get to the Hogs Head as fast as you can. I suggest a faster pace….Try jogging. We still have plenty of people who need to escape. Move quickly now!"

Valerie also helped shepherd students to safety. She called the next party, of which she made a bold announcement to them. For she felt inspired by all that was transpiring, somehow she could intuit the end was nigh.

"Tonight your older brothers and sisters – perhaps your parents or simply a Witch or Wizard you've never seen before in your life will do everything in their power to protect you. A great battle is imminent. But one thing is certain…. The truth will prevail – whether we live or die!"

The students were moved enough to pause at entering the tunnel to listen to her. And Valerie did not speak up again; it had felt strangely out of character to deliver the brief oration. But she felt more like a leader than ever before, and a duty to the good side.

The hour was of an eternity to Valerie. When she felt it had been long enough, she told Ginny she was leaving.

"I've done what I can. I'm going to see what's going on in the castle. Maybe go and fight, who knows. See you later Ginny!"

And Valerie disappeared through the crowd.

NOTE: The next scene should be exciting and dramatic. Once again, if you like how it's going or if you've been reading, please let me know. I wonder who else reads this, besides the very nice people who have reviewed for me in the past.


	73. The Armies Assemble

**Please review! I am trying as hard as I can to write faster. But I am going on a semi-vacation this week. I am going to enjoy writing these chapters especially, as I find it very entertaining on my part. I am always trying to become a better writer. The final battles will be very violent but not any sex, cannibalism, or necrophilia. What I'm saying is nothing too sick.**

Chapter Forty-eight: The Armies Assemble

All of night was cloaked in darkness and it enveloped Hogwarts Castle, ablaze with light. The light contrasted against the void above. The school was like a small municipality, so vast was it at this vantage.

Three figures stood just outside the school's property at the high wrought-iron gates. At their sides were pillars with winged boars atop them. Voldemort stood with Valerie and Snape at his side. Both Snape and Valerie had crossed the boundary, and now could not reenter until Voldemort dismantled the school's protection.

He said to them, "This conflict with the staff of Hogwarts shall not be prolonged. It shall dissipate before it meets the garish sun. On this, I can be sure, Severus."

"That is excellent, My Lord," said Snape.

Valerie and Snape watched as Voldemort once again fixated his gaze on Hogwarts. They could feel the cold intentions emanating from him. His red eyes were like contained flames, and his being was like that of a stalker in the night. It gave Valerie chills, even though it was not one bit cold out. She wondered how long it would be until Voldemort sieged Hogwarts.

The Catermole alert from Hogsmeade village went off, blaring so loudly Hogwarts could hear it too. It didn't stop, but continued it's warning trill, a clarion call for action.

Valerie wasn't permitted to say much as the Headmaster and the Dark Lord discussed military tactics. Once again, Voldemort subjugated her, making her kneel, but this time further off from them. They spoke in low, urgent voices. All the while the Catermole Charm pealed like a great warning bell.

The two Wizards were conferring fluently in Latin (the predominant language of the archaic magic they were going to stump). Although they sometimes mixed it with English. The only words Valerie could glean were "neutralize" and the phrase, "destruction through conquest." They were hoping to use their sorcery skills to neutralize the school's stronghold of magical power. But on the details of the magical stratagems they promulgated, she could not guess.

After a long time, Valerie heard the beating of wings and they were ambushed by an onslaught of skeletal creatures coming out of the Dark forest.

The Dark Lord cowered, as the flock past overhead, and he brandished his old and trusty wand, not the new Elder Wand. He had not been expecting this, for they were not of his bidding. But almost instantly he relaxed, whispering to himself, "Ah, winged creatures of cannibalism. The guardians of death." He might have believed that death was on his side, but he was wrong.

Their undulating bodies glimmered in the inky blackness like velvet. They sailed off to sit on the castle's roofs. It was just like the Thestrals were crows that sensed death and the carnage to come.

And now, several trails of smoky tunnels materialized, coming from the sky. Within moments the hills were teeming with Death Eaters. Meanwhile, still far off, the sounds of tramped footsteps could be heard, but unseen in the darkness. It was Snatchers coming from Hogsmeade.

"Severus. Fetch me, Macnair."

Walden Macnair was a Wizard who specialized in controlling magical creatures. Voldemort spoke with him very briefly and then the Death Eater went to do what he was told.

Giants came lumbering out of the Dark Forest, their footsteps giving the earth a pounding. And Voldemort treated them like brutes, not even bothering to converse with them.

With his wand he sent sparks at them, and maneuvered them in their direction. Then Voldemort spread the spells until it encircled the entire perimeter as a ring of fire. The Giants knew what this meant. Many of them meandered away, but a few stayed to watch the gates. Fifty giants had the castle surrounded, all three hundred and sixty degrees. But for Voldemort's enemies it would inadvertently give Hagrid and Grawp a chance to sneak in undetected later that night.

The Death Eaters crowded together, across the barren dirt road. And with their Lord, they waited. They were not quiet, but spoke loudly with their cronies, getting excited for battle.

Lucius Malfoy finally arrived on the scene walking beside the long line of Snatchers as a separate entity, being a Death Eater he was much higher in rank. He had come from Hogsmeade with his wife, Narcissa Malfoy.

Valerie recognized the platinum blonde wizard and tugged on Snape's sleeve. "It's Lucius!"

Snape and Voldemort stopped speaking as Lucius approached. The line of Snatchers, walking in pairs of three stretched far down the road. Abruptly, they stopped their march to wait for further instruction. They were wearing their black and yellow robes of course. The insignia of two entwined snakes making "SS" gleamed on their chests.

Narcissa was stark white, and the woman joined Valerie at kneeling on the ground. The Witch's little nose jutted high in the air, for she was most insulted at this inferior stance. It was because they not Death Eaters or Snatchers.

The Malfoy patriarch quickly raised his left forearm and stepped to Voldemort. "Hail the Dark Lord!"

But before any other exchanges, all turned to hear the great oaken doors at the front of the school heave open. Huge shafts of orange light spilled out, creating a massive square like a spotlight.

Valerie gasped when she saw the unmistakable form of Heinrick Scabior, Chief of Voldemort's SS emerge, distinct in his unique uniform. The orange light spilt out from the door, his robes shining like gold. Head held high, he went down the school's front steps. He went next, to cross the drawbridge.

He slowed his pace, now moving sedately. His men were cheering for him, it almost sounded like a chant. The Snatchers were loyal to him and he was a popular leader. No doubt Scabior had left his other unit held inside the castle in order to greet this additional band of Snatchers.

Scabior smiled, but it wasn't a kind smile, but a ruthless smirk. He saw Voldemort at the centre, right before the gate's door. Scabior raised his arm in salute, and kept it raised. He wanted to be recognized and of course convey his loyalty to Voldemort.

Valerie felt a surge of terror rise up inside her. Scabior was going to see her, and he might find her and kill her later. Her fears may have been unfounded, but they were justified. This was Heinrick Scabior, the Death Eater whom had tortured students in the halls, been in the paper for doing the most depraved atrocities at the ministry's Death Camp. And of course, he'd nearly taken Valerie to languish in the Death Camp as a dissenter when she uttered the Taboo.

The hundreds of torchlight lining the drawbridge illuminated Scabior's features.

Like a torrential rain, spells plummeted from somewhere above. Scabior's head snapped up, searching for the source. His hand went for his wand at his hip, where he kept it sheathed like a bayonet.

The aiming was gradually improving and he knew he was the target, and yet could not place where it came. But from the distance, the Death Eaters saw it was from the Astronomy tower, situated behind Scabior's vision.

Shouts of dismay and malcontent were heard from the Snatchers, who could do nothing to stop it. Scabior ran, and dodged an assortment of jinxes, hexes, and curses.

He was able to get past them, and at the same time protect himself with a Shield Charm. But the Shield crumbled from a green jet of light that impacted his back.

Right nearby, they watched Scabior fall, more curses raining down upon him, his arms flayed and he fell to his knees. As the Curse surged through he flopped backward. He had almost reached the gate in time and would have been safe had he done.

Like a fallen general, Scabior lay between the drawbridge and the gates, eyes open. He was dark in death - with eyes reflecting the dark above. Everybody had witnessed the Chief Snatcher's demise from the other side, impossible to prevent, as magic would not penetrate the grounds.

Voldemort was angry, but he withheld the full extent of his disappointment, knowing his army was watching. Lucius, seeing Voldemort's reaction up-close was greatly frazzled to see there was no anguish. How could he be so detached at the assassination of an important leader?

Valerie had been terrified to witness the man's death. Secretly she was relieved. An uproar of disappointment and morale falling erupted from the Snatchers. But within minutes they transformed into an angry lot. It would be the fuse to make them fight harder.

It was the Order who had taken down Scabior. Remus Lupin came running from the Astronomy tower, crossed the grounds, the drawbridge, and stopped at the body. There lay Scabior, galvanized by his sudden death. The wild eyes were open, and the limbs sprawled apart, maimed by the many Curses that had wounded him in the seconds before he was finished.

Valerie and the hundreds of others saw the shadowy form of Lupin. Lupin, the one Purebloods and proponents of Voldemort reviled simply because of their prejudice against werewolves.

Lupin wielded a knife and with as much virility as his rage could muster, he mutilated the corpse of Heinrick Scabior. Blood spurted out, and Lupin's face was soon covered in blood like red war-paint.

Voldemort decided he would not wait any longer. It was time to issue an ultimatum. He did not want his troops to start doubting their ability to attack. It was not good encouragement to have seen a powerful leader fall.

So loud the eardrums might burst the people outside the gates listened, whilst the people in Hogwarts heard it too, and even the people surrounding the countryside heard it.

"I know that you are preparing to fight…Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood…"

Voldemort paused and spoke again in his cold, clear voice, magnified a hundred times. "Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded.

"You have until midnight."

They waited for the hour before the beginning of the end. Hogwarts was sealing the giant doors to the school.

Mcgonagall stood on the edge of the steps, shaking. She tipped her wand to her throat and spoke in a magnified voice, not nearly as strong as Voldemort's charm, but enough for all Voldemort's troops to hear.

"We are taking every measure to keep you out as long as possible," her voice shook in tremors but she wore on with the rhetorical message, speaking to the night, and to all those outside in it. "You will not have an easy time fighting with us. We have numbers and the castle is still ours! We are assembling our own Army and I am sending out reinforcements as we speak. The innocents shall not be harmed. The children are being evacuated. We are using the hour you have given us well. And we can retreat if we must, for we will slip past your forces in ways you do not know. And Snape - Headmaster Snape! I know you are out there with him….If I find you, you will die by my wand!"

More and more forces congregated outside the grounds including Pius Thickness's people from the ministry, coming to aid the Death Eaters. Dementors swarmed above, moving between the school and the grounds. The Giants, the Snatchers and even the Inferi were there as a swarming mass in the Black Lake.

**  
NOTE: Please review or at least rate. I will respond to any comments or suggestions or questions personally.**


	74. The Midnight Hour

**Please review! There are exactly four chapters left plus the Epilogue! However, I will continue to improve upon the story after I'm done. Just four chapters, including the one I've finished here. I can't wait to finish this, but I'm sure many of you don't want me to finish.**

Chapter Forty-nine: The Midnight Hour  


It did not take long after midnight for Voldemort to break through Hogwart's defences, having had plenty of time to prepare beforehand.

After the giant clock clanged the midnight hour, there was a melee of screams. Hundreds of spells slashed the air, but none of the students were on the grounds.

Ranks of Snatchers were going over the drawbridge. They had no thoughts for the impossibility of breaking through the door.

Voldemort, Snape and Valerie drifted above the scene, flying. The rest of the Death Eaters were held back to wait and the other forces had not been utilised as of yet.

Watching down below they could see that the Snatcher's magic was meaningless. For nobody was on the grounds to fight. The Order was above on the towers, and of course this was where Voldemort was heading.

Valerie caught a glimpse of him from the sidelines. He looked eager; the red eyes blazing as always like a conflagration. The Dark Lord's black clad arms were stretched out with his veined hands poking forth with two wands. He had both at work, spinning them in his hands and muttering complex incantations. And yet the most powerful sorcerer ever couldn't find a weak spot to get inside. Hogwarts was proving to be a bastion of strength, one even he could not penetrate.

Valerie screamed and instinctively went towards Snape, luckily Voldemort had not noticed this, as he was distracted too. There was an enormous explosion from down below.

They looked down from their tremendous height. The Snatchers who had been crossing the drawbridge had plummeted into the Black Lake below!

Into the darkness the men fell, screaming; yet still they believed they would somehow, miraculously be saved. Yet Voldemort did nothing of the sort. His eyes spotted shadowy dots hovering on Gryffindor tower, and surmised that it was they who had caused the bridge to break in two.

Hundreds of screams rent the air, it was agonizing to listen to the men and women drown. Snape looked to Voldemort, his eyes questioning the lack of action.

"Merlin help us! Please!" "Oh, no!" "What is that thing coming?!" "Arrgh!" "This is a hideous disaster."

More and more yelling and screams. The army of Inferi slid through the waters like sea-snakes and with cold, freezing hands they dragged the Snatchers under.

"What will happen to them?" said Valerie blankly, but nobody in the confusion and terror heard her.

Voldemort finally looked to Snape, as they lingered over the disaster far below their feet.

"No matter. My Inferi shall make more out of them. They are no loss to me."

Coldly and without any remorse, Valerie watched Lord Voldemort leave his men to die and soon after, become animated corpses. She was struck by how little he cared.

Voldemort went back to his spell work, as he drew closer to the tower, a tower he could not penetrate physically. He knew by the ancient laws of magic he would not be able to physically enter the tower until he'd broken the enchantments.

The entire foundation of the castle shuddered. It was all by means of Voldemort's magic. It was only a matter of time before the school was open for his army.

Spell lights suddenly dazzled Valerie's vision, she could barely see in front of her. There was so many curses coming towards her, she barely made it in time to swoop beneath them.

Snape came to her, almost begging, "Valerie, climb on one of the Thestrals!"

"Why? – I don't need one!"

"You are not familiar with combat. You are under stressful conditions and won't be able to fly. Now go to the thestrals and mount one –" Of course, in any other circumstance Snape would never want the woman he loved to be fighting at all, but he knew Voldemort expected her to.

Valerie went to the roofs and jumped with agility on one of the creature's bony backsides. At once it swooped in the air. She held on tightly, steering the creature by its fleshy neck.

She gained her bearing, and was flying towards Gryffindor tower, and into an onslaught of spells. Her wand out, she thought of as many jinxes as she could.

Yet she would avoid the Killing Curse, as she did not really want to kill them. She was not really on Voldemort's side of course.

She got around the tower, by simply dodging spells. The thestral seemed to know whenever a Killing Curse was coming her way, and she always missed it by but inches. Valerie's body filled with sweat, and she shivered as if she could feel death's cold hand on her shoulder. Yet strangely, this sensation was thrilling.

Adrenaline soaring, whilst on the Thestral, she caught up to the Headmaster and the Dark Lord.

Right in plain sight, Mcgonagall was on the tower, and flanking her was Neville and Seamus. They all spotted her; Mcgonagall was at a loss of words.

But Seamus certainly was not. "Traitor! You were in the D.A. and you've committed treason against us! Avada Kedavra!"

The thestral veered to the right, just getting out of the way and the green light went off into the distance. Valerie felt deep shame and sadness that she might very well go down tonight, with everybody thinking she was a traitor.

Several people fell to their deaths from Killing Curses and Valerie watched them fall, hanging back from the fight. It was all Voldemort and Snape's doing, as unfortunately Snape had to act on that side now and kill with his master.

The three of them fought in the skies surrounding Ravenclaw tower next, taking down many of Professor Flitwick's students. But there was no way to get to all of them, as they retreated, realizing they were sitting ducks. And finally, at the Astronomy tower, commanded by Sprout, many also fell to their death.

Valerie watched the bodies' land in the courtyard down below. It was sickening and she felt so sorry to see so many lose their lives. She suddenly thought of her mother -–she had been a completely unarmed and defenseless victim.

And Valerie suddenly knew what she would do tonight. She'd do everything in her power to avenge her mother's death – as soon as she could get away from Voldemort.

With her sleeve she brushed away a singular, glistening tear. Voldemort could not see it, too busy killing all enemies who could not escape in time.

Finally it was over, Voldemort having slain all he wanted to at the moment. His goal was to give them a chance, as originally he had not wanted magical blood spilt. He wished to see what would happen after they realized they were losing. He expected surrender to be imminent, which is what he preferred.

"Severus, cast the Dark Mark. Do it now."

Snape instantly poised his wand for the star-filled sky. "Morsmordre!"

Bursting forth in a bestial roar, a great skull and snake emerged, dominating the sky's landscape. The Dark Mark smiled down upon Hogwarts, teeth like daggers.

Valerie, safe on her thestral floated over a now silent and subdued Hogwarts. It was a dead silence, precipatant of the inevitable sorrow. More tears fell down her face, to see the grounds strewn with lifeless bodies.

Another moment passed, and suddenly the whole castle shook, gripped by a series of intense enchantments. Voldemort had finally broken the wards and could enter freely if he wanted.

He went back to his Death Eaters and remaining Snatchers and told them his final instructions. He knew it would take them time to all get there, as they'd be met by the forces ready to fight in the castle.

Snape comprehended it too and said, "Unless they offer to surrender, the battle will continue, My Lord."

"Yes. Let Potter's friends die for him. He will soon learn the errors of his ways. Foolish boy."

**NOTE: There are more scenes coming before the end. Unfortunately, I am going to be busy this week, so I probably won't be able to write them. I was very satisfied with the last scene, but unfortunately I do not think I did a justice to this chapter. Once, again please review. I will respond to any questions or comments you have personally. And the next chapter will have exciting confrontations between the characters. **


	75. In the Shrieking Shack

**Please review! This chapter came very slowly for me. Plus I was very busy last week.**

**Chapter Fifty: In the Shrieking Shack**

Hordes of overly clannish Slytherins stood in packs and either screamed or hooted. In the midst of the musty, careening old building they felt scared to be with Voldemort but also awed to. Just about every Slytherin in the school had come to join him, except save a handful.

Voldemort was standing there exceptionally pleased at what he considered a show of loyalty to him, a loyalty that trumped Hogwarts even. But it was really determination to survive that had led the Slytherins to him. His eyes swept over each and every one of them, not missing a single important detail.

"Students of such high-caliber that they dare join Lord Voldemort shall not go unnoticed. You are the future as you ensure my forces renewal. Therefore, I pardon you. Go. I do not need you tonight. All Slytherin students present here now, are free to disapparate from the village. Return to your homes."

Moments later the Slytherins started chattering again, as they all filed out of the narrow door and went down the road towards Hogsmeade. Voldemort had turned his back on them, to speak to Snape. They conferred quietly together. Valerie meanwhile hung off to the side, not wanting to leave.

Snape's eyes caught the enormous figures of Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. "You two – stop."

The two boys stopped in their trek towards safety. They looked befuddled. Why would Voldemort want to talk to them?

Snape looked at them and asked curiously. "Where is Draco?"

Crabbe shook his head. Goyle said, "I dunno."

Voldemort frowned at this. The Dark Lord proceeded up the stairs to be alone on the second floor. He had ordered Snape to handle this for him.

"That's funny. You two were always following him around like puppies. One would think you'd know where he's been off to."

"Draco don't tell us nothing anymore," said Goyle. Crabbe meanwhile had bristled at Snape's words for some reason inexplicable to Snape.

"Do you know where the 'Room of Hidden Things' is?"

Crabbe and Goyle's eyes finally flashed with a spark of intelligence, and they nodded, clearly certain. "Draco used to go in there. Sometimes he brought us along."

"Good. Then you will have no problem guarding the place. You will hide in the corridor just outside it until Draco comes."

Both of them muttered their assent to the headmaster. Valerie who was witnessing this conversation felt glad Voldemort had not wanted her for the job. Perhaps he thought Valerie would be good at fighting.

Valerie grasped Snape's hand in her's, and leaned against him. Crabbe and Goyle knitted their brows and stared at this gesture in consternation. Valerie was unabashed to reveal her intimacy with the headmaster, and Crabbe and Goyle were not perceptive to see the implications of this.

"We aren't gonna go home like the other Slytherins?" said Goyle. But instead of reluctant, he looked excited by it. "Perhaps we'll get Harry Potter."

"Yes, you could capture Potter. And then you will be rewarded."

Crabbe finally spoke, eyes shining greedily. His voice was surprisingly soft for such an enormous figure. "We're gonna be rewarded?"

Snape answered in the affirmative. Of course this was all a lie, and Snape knew they hadn't the ability to force Potter over to Voldemort and neither was there a promise of reward.

Snape sounded critical and spoke imperiously. He pumped them for information as he needed to know how they had progressed in their classes. "Having finally made it into a few N.E.W.T. classes. In the very least you should be capable of a decent Disillusionment Charm?"

"Yes. We can do the Diss-lution Charm."

"That is the magic you will use to conceal yourselves outside the Room of Requirement. Unless it's Potter, you have permission to kill whoever tries to break in."

Goyle spoke again for both himself and Crabbe. "Why? Why are we doing this? What's in there?"

"An object called 'The Ravenclaw Diadem'. You must do everything in your power to keep Potter and his friends away from that diadem."

Crabbe interrupted eagerly, "What does a die-dum look like?"

"A crown of sorts. You will know it's the diadem because like thieves Potter will try to take it."

They nodded, understanding this concept once it was simplified to their level.

"Now that you've finally got the gist of your duties return to Hogwarts at once. And stay away from the fighting. You must not get distracted from your mission."

"Yes, sir." Said Goyle. Gregory Goyle suddenly felt very important. Both of them were thinking of their fathers, who were Death Eaters with little sway in Voldemort's circle. But if this went well the boys believed they would be rewarded. Neither had ever had any glory other than hovering in Draco's shadow. And so, they wanted this more than ever.

Crabbe and Goyle left the Shrieking Shack then. Valerie and Snape were alone now. Snape released his hand from her's. He took Valerie's head in his hands, stroking tendrils of her hair out of the way so he could get a clear look at her.

Valerie looked right up at him, blue eyes gazing into the black. She said quietly, sounding sad, "They called me a traitor, Severus. When we were fighting by the towers. That's what they think of me now."

Snape whispered so that Voldemort would definitely not overhear. "I am also considered that, Valerie. And much worse. But what makes me feel the most pain…is being called a coward. That old crone Mcgonagall called me coward tonight! The pain of hearing that was almost unendurable."

"She couldn't! Oh, Severus. You are probably the bravest man Hogwarts has ever seen."

"You think so, Valerie. Even though I was never a Gryffindor?"

"Yes!" Valerie whispered, and she pressed her forehead against his chest and embraced him tightly.

"Listen, Valerie. I cannot go with you into battle. My orders are to stay here with our Master. I will be safe in the Shrieking Shack. But you-" And at these last words Snape wavered because he couldn't bear to spell-out what he knew she must do.

Valerie's face fell with disappointment, yet she would not let him see her cry. He held her head in his hands and his eyes bored into her. Valerie could see them both alight with zeal and determination. "You're strong. You'll survive!"

Breathlessly, words came out of Valerie. "I will, Severus! I'll come back to you as soon as I can. I wish he'd let me stay here. I want to be with you."

"I've already asked. In fact I begged him. He will not allow it. Just remember to use your powers and your skills. Be the strong Witch that I know you are. You stay alive! No matter what occurs!"

"Yes, Severus," she said obsequiously.

Snape pulled her body into his. She was pressed completely against him. He kissed her – a warm feeling grew inside Valerie that made her feel lighter and brighter. It was as if he was ensuring by his kiss that she would not lose her life.

"Come back to me. Come here when it's over," murmured Snape, sounding tired. He extricated himself from her.

Valerie watched him turn away and go somberly up the stairs to be with Voldemort. She couldn't take her eyes off Snape, treading slowly in his billowing black robes. It was so painful to think this could be the last time. But Valerie would not allow herself to imagine that scenario further.

From the back door Valerie stepped outside the dismal Shrieking Shack.

A woman was present, hidden behind an ivory veil. In the dark, the veil made her appear like a demure ghost. A tall boy with white-blonde hair stood next to her. The woman protectively clutched his upper-arm.

Narcissa Malfoy had refused to allow her son and herself to go into the Shrieking Shack, as she wanted to have nothing to do with Voldemort. Draco could not understand this. Crabbe and Goyle were standing there too, evidently explaining what Snape had said. They had not gotten far with it though….

"Mother, please!" said the Head Boy. Valerie watched Draco shove off his mother. He was embarrassed to be amongst his old cronies again and for them to witness how childishly his mother still treated him.

With reproving ire Narcissa demanded, "Just where do you think you're going young man?"

The boy said intransigently, "I'm going to join the fight, of course! You can't stop me!"

"After all we've done for you Draco. I've kept you safe, so has Severus, and your father. You're going to throw that all away?"

Draco quarreled, "It's not just about me anymore. What about Father? I need to help him restore our family's honour. I'm going to get some!" Although Draco was choosing to fight on Voldemort's side, he was really fighting for himself and that included all the Malfoys.

"Here is my wand. After that Potter boy stole yours…and I think that Weasley boy stole some things from our home!"

Narcissa was holding out her wand, yet Draco hesitated to take it. Instead he asked, not sounding like himself. "Ron? You mean him, right?"

Narcissa ignored the question and pressed on impatiently, "I suppose I can't do anything to stop you. Draco take my wand!"

It was heartbreaking to watch. Valerie was glad none of them saw her lingering to witness the exchange.

Draco took the wand and held it gingerly in his hands. He knew he wouldn't be as skilled with another's wand, but his mother was right. It was better than nothing.

Narcissa had taken off her veil. Her azure blue eyes were swimming with tears. She felt more sorrow than she had ever known in her whole life.

But Draco did not say good-bye to his mother or even peck a kiss on her cheek. He was already running intrepidly towards the castle, a good mile down the road. He seemed fearless, but it was really nothing but rashness.

Narcissa wept silently and followed after her son. Yet he was soon far ahead. Crabbe and Goyle meanwhile walked away but not alongside Narcissa. The three did not say a thing to each other.

Valerie started off behind them. But somebody stepping out of the shadows caught her off guard. It was somebody who must have been standing on the side of the creaking house.

She gaped in shock, feeling like she had been ambushed. It was the element of surprise. One of her worst enemies had caught her alone. It was the nasty Pureblood Prefect from Slytherin house, Damion Bulstrode.

The dark-haired boy had his wand out and she was unarmed. Damion looked at her, fuming and spoke with his usual ice-cold inflection. "I see you came with the Slytherins to the Shrieking Shack. Once I saw you there, I couldn't wait to get a hold of you."

This monstrous boy was once again apprehending Valerie. But she remembered she was free, he could not take her to the dungeons anymore.

"Why aren't you going home like the rest of us Powers?"

"Yeah, right. I've got more guts than you, I guess. I'm going to fight!"

"Really? I don't think so, my little Cunt. You're coming with me…Who knows; maybe we can get a room in Hogsmeade. I'll be your master from now on. It won't always be like the dungeons, yet we should use that in foreplay. I'll take care of you, Valerie."

"You're out of your mind, Damion. I'm not going to be in a relationship with you. ….I'm in love with Professor Snape." Valerie had recklessly decided to let the secret out, knowing deep within her being regardless of how the night turned out, it wouldn't matter if the world knew.

Damion was flabbergasted by this confession. Yet nevertheless his dark eyes reverted back to their usual gleam. His eyes roved over her breasts with lust, as well as something much more brutal. Valerie shuddered to be stuck under his gaze once more. "You filthy thing. You let Headmaster Snape take you as his whore?! Did you suck his cock too?"

"Yes," said Valerie proudly, keeping her chin up. "And much more. But there's more to the story than that. Severus Snape loves me. You can't have me Bulstrode! So go home."

Damion lashed out at her violently. He punched her mouth and Valerie could taste blood filling it and a loose front tooth. Valerie whimpered with terror as Damion led her down the road to the village. His hand held her in a vice-grip around the hips.

The realization that if she didn't escape now, she was going to become his slave and maybe, if she was lucky eventually become his wife, gave her a burst of action. She remembered her wand; Damion had forgotten she still had hers.

She grabbed it from her pockets as fast as she could. Damion let go of her at once, frightened. The two of them were now squaring off at each other.

"Valerie….Hand over your wand," he said with icy calmness. "Afterwards you're going to kneel before me and beg my forgiveness. I won't punish you. I promise this, IF you hand it over now."

Damion held out his hand, palm face-up. He truly believed the girl would submit to him.

"No way! I'm not sabotaging my powers, Damion! I'll never give up my powers even if you owned me." Regarding "ownership" Valerie meant marriage. "Never!"

Damion suddenly realized the truth. He was not going to wed Valerie Powers. He had truly hoped for this, yet he realized it was too late. She was not going to allow him to.

"Avada Kedavra!" From several feet away the blinding light of the Killing Curse came, it's path aligning perfectly for Valerie's body. Instead of being stuck with Damion, death would be better….

But freedom was even sweeter. In a rush of adrenaline, Valerie shot up, flying skyward. It was literally a death–defying stunt. Within just three seconds, racing at eighty miles an hour, Valerie was hundreds of feet away from him.

Damion screamed in a rage, watching her from down below. He looked like a meaningless dot on the road. Valerie felt a rush of gratitude for Severus who had taught her how to fly.

Valerie floated above. She held her stomach and chortled away. It was good at relieving her stress. She watched Damion like the coward he was, go in the village to disapparate to the Bulstrodes' mansion. He was wearing his Goblin-made chainmail smock that he'd been given as a Punisher in the dungeons. He'd donned it in case he got stuck at Hogwarts, as it would shield against everything but the Killing Curse.

Valerie turned in the other direction and flew back towards Hogwarts. As she approached the school, she saw that the scene was of a tremendous scale. Voldemort's forces on all sides besieged the school. It was only a matter of time before they got inside Hogwarts castle. She saw once again, the skull emblem of the Dark Mark Snape had cast earlier in the evening. It glittered in the star-strewn sky. And Valerie felt like she was swallowed up by the darkness as she came closer. The furor of battle shook her to the core of her being.

And suddenly she became apart of the night as another participant in the raging tempest going on.

**  
NOTE: Please review. There is only a few more updates left. I hope you enjoyed what happened between Severus and Valerie here!**


	76. Dark Duels

**Please review!**

Thanks so much for reviewing, AlabasterPrincess. I liked the Romeo and Juliet reference. Sounds like you understand what this story is really about.

Chapter Fifty-one: Dark Duels

Death Eaters were swarming everywhere, and advancing. Collusion between the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix was certain to occur. Valerie took up the rear of Voldemort's troops, flying over the heads of Giants. About six giants were hot on the Death Eaters' heels, their enormous feet pounding the ground. The rest of the Giants were congregated in other areas. Cracking splinters rent the air, as Giants upended trees. They tore up the balustrades of the school's gates and even chipped Hogwart's roofs, trying to make an incision to get in. In some strange way it created a grand effect of a massive scale.

Valerie was scared to let her feet hit the ground. She'd rather stay above, flying in the dark, starry sky. But then again she felt compelled to fight.

She landed easily, amongst the three men commanding the grounds. Yet they were on the brink of losing the battle.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was on one end, treading backwards, almost tripping on his purple robes. Although a top-notch Auror, he could not compete against the onslaught of at least one hundred approaching Death Eaters.

Remus Lupin was closer to the courtyards, his eyes blazed with both fury and terror. And Arthur Weasley was on the other side, but Valerie did not see either of them, for she was with Kingsley.

Kingsley was infuriated at Hogwart's imminent defeat. They were on the brink of losing the battle. He shouted to students, Order members, and the like, "Retreat! Retreat! Inside….Go!"

They ran for their lives, scrambling up the marble steps. But Valerie stayed with Kingsley.

There was a sudden melee of small explosions. In the grips of enchantments the whole castle shook. The atmosphere took on a sinister quality.

The Death Eaters' spells were reaching them now, as a group of them came charging up the hills on the side embankment.

"Protego!" Valerie yelled, and she conjured herself a silvery shield. For now she would be on the defense, until she found a random Death Eater to pick a bone with.

Lupin came running over to Kingsley. "I found Thickness's people hiding in the courtyard…I killed a few. But they're coming after me!"

Valerie watched a line of Ministry employees come running up in the night. They were disorderly and confused. Meanwhile, Death Eaters were filing past her from behind her. They went up the steps to enter the school. Their boots tramped loudly, resounding ominously. Miraculously, they did not see her. Valerie was eclipsed behind a gargoyle statue.

Kingsley, Arthur and Lupin sent curses flying towards the Ministry's troops. Pathetically, many of them fell to the ground dead. They were like nothing more than toy soldiers.

Kingsley laughed, revealing a broad smile. "And THAT was almost too easy!"

They could see that the only man who escaped was the Imperiused Minister for Magic, Pius Thickness, protected by his bodyguard. He was far off in the distance where spells could not reach.

"Come on! The Death Eaters are in the castle," screamed Kingsley. Instantly his fellow Order leaders followed.

Valerie was the unnoticed one who simpled tagged along.

A large black figure swooped down on her. Gloved hands enclosed her mouth to muffle Valerie's cries. It was a Death Eater!

Her only possible protectors ran up the steps and disappeared into the school. Valerie was going to be murdered, and she stared up into her assailant's hideous silver mask.

And then the mask fell away, to reveal Severus with his black hair framing his face, and the black eyes. "Severus! You're here. Why?"

"The Dark Lord wanted me in the battle. Until he calls me back, I shall have to fight."

Valerie and Severus clung to each for a moment. Snape picked Valerie up, twirling her, and snogged her with an almost mad passion. Then Snape grabbed her hand and they ran together into the school's wide hallway.

Snape's wand was of course in his other hand. He braced himself at seeing the cataclysmic scene inside. Meanwhile, some of the Giants were looking for a way in the building.

Awful screams and cries were coming down the hallway. Snatchers had students lined up, and were systematically stunning them. Immediately, afterwards they drew wands mechanically, remaining in tight formation.

The dozen stupefied students huddled almost defenseless, slumped against the wall.

"I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!" beseeched a poor Hufflepuff girl, of eighteen.

All at once the Avada Kedavras shot from their wands and in one quick execution, they breathed no more.

Snape felt horrible that he could do nothing. Valerie was sickened by the cold dexterity with which they used Unforgiveables.

Several giant spiders having entered the premises currently distracted Death Eaters. Rubeus Hagrid had brought in the Acromantulas. They encased the Death Eaters using their eight long legs like crudely constructed cages. The Death Eaters were currently working furiously on freeing themselves. It gave the Order time to gain their bearings.

Snape watched Kingsley, Remus and Arthur come in and take command of the situation. "Fred – George," said Arthur Weasley to his sons. "We're commanding the front passages now. Understood?"

"Got it dad." Said George resolutely. He gave his father a thumb's-up. Valerie also noticed the twins' friend, Lee Jordan nearby.

In a manner of seconds the three new commanders killed the Snatchers that murdered the students. But the Death Eaters were much too skilled and formidable to take on as a group.

And most of the Death Eaters had extricated themselves free of the hairy cages. Some of them ran screaming with wild, invidious excitement into the Great Hall. Others remained.

Valerie looked over her shoulder and saw one of the scariest images of all. Great, massive black-robed creatures glided into the castle. Hundreds of them.

The Dementors started to attack people's souls. They had no qualms whether they were Death Eaters, students or Order members or whatever.

Valerie ran forward, her blue eyes shining fiercely. She thought of death being the beginning of an everlasting life. It was her own personal notion. It had always made her more content than any other thought. For it meant nothing was ever lost. "Expecto Patronum!" Valerie's raven patronus flew to the rescue, it's great wings wrapping around the several being attacked. This salvaged them from the Kiss.

Snape wasn't casting his patronus, although other Order members were. Yet it was proving impossible to fight them. Hundreds and hundreds of the creatures crowded the door, vying to get in.

Valerie watched Snape slip into the fold of Dementors. "Severus! Severus! No!" She felt she could die simply of panicky fear.

But this time she was not so foolish to run after him. She remembered suddenly that Snape could control the Dementors. The Dementors were dismissed thanks to Snape.

A little boy, lying on the ground distracted Valerie. He was like a child having a tantrum. He rolled on the hard flagstones like he was on fire.

Admidst the chaos, nobody had noticed the small boy curled in the corner. Valerie went to see if she could console him. She knelt in front of him, peering below, and tried to smile reassuringly.

Gradually the boy stopped spluttering indiscernible phrases between laborious sobs. Valerie was sorry he had not left the castle during the evacuation. "How old are you?"

"T-twelve," he moaned, miserably.

"Why are you here if you're only twelve?"

"I couldn't find my older brother!" he wailed and he continued as if making a shocking confession, "I stole his razor. I need to make up with him. You see, we had a row. I only wanted to pretend to shave. I- need to find my brother. What if I never see him again?!"

"Well, lets see if we can find him. What were you doing screaming on the ground anyway?" said Valerie a bit indignantly.

"It wasn't my fault….D-Death Eaters. One of them hurt me. A tall lady with dark hair. Real bad. It was like knives piercing my flesh."

Valerie's eyes widened in disgust at this tale. So he'd undoubtedly been tortured by means of the Cruciatus. She thought she had a hunch on which Death Eater this had been. There was only one female Death Eater to fit the description: the nefarious Bellatrix Lestrange.

The little boy screamed. Valerie sprung to action, spinning to see what it was, her wand held aloft.

Barely in the nick of time, she deflected the refracted light of a jinx. Next she tried, "Impedimenta." But the Death Eater easily deflected her spell as well.

The little boy howled in terror and Valerie used maternal instinct. As if shielding him, she held his head against her bosom. Simultaneously she utilized her defensive skills, by streaming forth a great deal of anti-hexes, anti-jinxes, spells, etc.

The Death Eater went loping away to look for an easier target. Valerie kept the boy against her. Her blue-eyes stricken and horrified tears of denial welled-up. The floors were filling with more and more lifeless bodies. Worst of all, she did not see Snape. Her brow furrowed and she bit her lip. They were separated....and she was alone.

But suddenly she noticed a glimmer of companionship that would keep her from losing sanity. It was a nice, friendly edge of familiarity. "Ginny! Ginny!" Valerie waved wildly with her wand.

Ginny came barreling down the steps, two at a time. She saw the crying child and glanced at him piteously.

And the woman with bubble-gum pink hair was with her. Tonks saw what was going on at once. "Valerie…. It's alright. I'll help him get to the quieter end. Come on, I'll take you to the Room of Requirement."

Tonks had a difficult time detaching the boy's fingers from Valerie's robes. Valerie was touched that the boy saw her as his protector.

Tonks barely succeeded in coaxing him up the main staircase, as he was nearly incapacitated. The little boy was also incoherent from being tortured. "Is my brother up there?"

"Yes!" lied Tonks enthusiastically. "We'll take you to him."

And the boy ran eagerly through the throes of battle with Tonks holding his arm tightly. She zigzagged around so that she could dodge the dangers.

"Val – Help us!"

Valerie saw Ginny was in a pickle. Three Death Eaters had ganged up on her and also on an elderly Witch with a vulture hat.

"Incarcerous!" Said Valerie. Caught by surprise the Death Eater fell back, temporarily sentient. Meanwhile Ginny and Mrs. Longbottom busied themselves on taking out the others.

Valerie hovered over the Death Eater she stupefied. She picked at his mask and removed it with her wand. Behind the mask was an almost sorrowful face. The Death Eater saw that Valerie had every intention of killing him.

"Did you kill Louisa Powers?"

"Wh-what?"

"Tell me! I want to know!"

The man shook his head unnerved. "I never even heard of her! Who is she? Please, have mercy. Don't kill me…."

Valerie hesitated. She believed this wasn't the man who'd done it. She did not even know if her killer had been a Death Eater, only that he or she had been magic. The man suddenly looked human almost like he wasn't on the bad side.

But the image of Louisa Powers dead on the ground burned in her head. She must avenge her mother's untimely, defenseless death.

"Avada Kedavra," she sneered, her blue eyes blazing with loathing. It was his mistake to join Voldemort and so, he did not deserve mercy for the many atrocities his organization had committed, of which he'd never wanted to stop and had chosen to join.

Within an instant the wizard was dead upon the floor. Tears came flooding down her nose and cheeks. But not for that man, but her mother. If only Valerie could know who'd killed her!

Valerie killed many more with the Avada Kedavra Curse. However, she didn't tear her soul in the process. Awhile ago she would have but now she understood what it meant to have a heart, firmly on the good side, and because it was done with righteousness it would not tear. It was Snape who had taught her this about herself.

**NOTE: This chapter, "Dark Duels" is not over. I figured I'd show this bit, but I don't have time right now to finish it. At least I can swear to you that the story will be finished some time between now and August. I am very much looking forward to finishing, as I want to focus on other fanfics. But I cannot until this is done.**

I also think it might be interesting to admit that I went over every detail and nuance of the Battle of Hogwarts in canon. For one thing, canon says Kingsley/Remus/Arthur really were commanding the grounds. Plus Fred/George did cover the front passages!


	77. Dark Duels 2

**Please review!**

Continuation of….

Chapter Fifty-one: Dark Duels  


Valerie saw peripherally Neville fighting independently. He had a difficult time focusing on aiming at targets because his right eye was still bruised and half-shut from the Carrows' torture. Instead the future Auror was busy tossing venomous tentacles at Death Eaters.

People were fighting on the second floor now as well. Like an earthquake things started falling from above and there was a great tremor.

Suddenly the entire Great Hall and surrounding passages was full of a dust like fire. Valerie could hardly see where she was going, which was a disadvantage to combat, but an advantage in her victoriously assailing Death Eaters. A stunning spell wrongly directed by a student nearly disabled her from going on.

But the moment passed amid the dust, and the dust lifted just as Valerie could move again.

Mcgonagall was busy transfiguring desks to make into animated fighters. All the other teachers were also fighting but they were just a blur to Valerie. Meanwhile, Valerie could not see Ginny's fiery redhead in the distance. Valerie knew Ginny was very short and she was probably impossible to see surrounded by a group of tall Death Eaters.

Without thinking it through, Valerie sprung on top of the desk and ordered it to halt for her. The desk listened to her command.

Valerie scanned the surrounding area, now able to see over everybody's head. There was no Ginny fighting between the Death Eaters where she had suspected.

Something like a bullet wound smote her in the thigh. She toppled off the desk, suddenly realizing how foolish it was. In her desperation to find Ginny or Severus she had made herself an easy target, standing on the desk like atop a pedestal.

Luckily the hex was only a shrapnel wound. It only just grazed her. She saw the wound oozed copious blood but ignored it. There was nothing she could do for it at the moment.

She staggered to her feet. Barely in time, Valerie parried another curse coming her way and then she shot towards the high ceiling. Flying above, hovering in mid-air she had a panoramic view. She was disappointed that Severus wasn't fighting here.

She saw two students trying to fend off a group of Death Eaters and Snatchers. They were going to lose if she didn't help.

One of Voldemort's men panicked when they saw her flying above. For her ability was a distinct advantage over theirs.

Thorfinn Rowle went wild, casting jinxes all over the place. They backfired and ricocheted off the walls.

Valerie was forced to land to avoid the oncoming spells. Some of the spells hit Snatchers and wounded them.

"Get away from them!" she seethed. With an invincible drive she ran toward Rowle. It felt like she could do anything, and she was bloodthirsty for revenge. Her mum was still on her mind. To Valerie, Louisa was like a shadowy remnant of her memories, one of the few bright spots of her childhood. But unfortunately her untimely death had left only the shadow of mourning.

But Rowle had escaped through the throng. It was a massive crowd of the bereaved. Occasionally spotted by a Death Eater carousing through it, cruelly jeering and punching people out of the way.

There was a loud, extrinsic cry that fully awakened her to the reality of what they were all facing. A piercing sound of pure terror.

"My son! My son!" Draco Malfoy's mother, Narcissa was flitting all over the hall, demanding for someone to divulge his whereabouts. But nobody knew anything at all, and most just ignored her. Her husband was more direct, "Excuse me did you see my son, Draco? He looks like me only shorter" he asked a stocky wizard with bifocals.

"I'm sorry. I have not," answered the man honestly to Lucius.

Valerie watched the couple go, still desperately searching, never giving up faith that he was alive.

She continued summoning as much nerve as she could, despite the wound in her leg. She had never known she had such tremendous valour.

She skidded to a stop in the midst of battle; (at the moment there was nobody present to fight). From the back of the Great Hall she saw Snape by the entrance, staring at her. She gestured for him, understanding he could not hear her voice in the crowd and explosions.

But he just stood there somber and deathly still. "Severus! Join me! Come back!"

But he had turned quickly away. Valerie wondered what would make him do such a thing. Why would he stare at her and then turn away? And then she thought she had the answer…..It was because his Mark must have burned. Lord Voldemort must have called him back from the battle. This was true, and Snape did not want Valerie to return to his master - he was too afraid he'd use her or worse kill her.

Snape started out to go alone to Lord Voldemort in the Shrieking Shack. He first past the miserable dementors and went on his way to the Whomping Willow. He would take the shortcut he'd known since boyhood.

A high-pitched maniacal scream shrilled back in the Great Hall. Valerie turned at once.

The source of the commotion was none other than Voldemort's most loyal. The Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange. Valerie remembered her from Walpurgis Night. She had been most keen to enjoy the grisly festivities and had insisted that she alone was closest to Voldemort.

Remembrance of this woman gave her a chill. And then, she heard that she'd tortured that little boy earlier tonight. Valerie knew what she'd do.

She sprang to action.

"No! Don't interfere – she'll get you too," screamed an old man with an arm outstretched to impede her. Valerie felt a burst of hope at the appearance of this figure. To Valerie he looked just like the former headmaster. He also seemed to realize how highly dangerous this witch was.

Her shock at this resemblance made her withdraw from entering the fray. She went into the watching crowd instead of confronting Bellatrix. For a single second she had thought Dumbledore had somehow returned from the dead. But then she saw it wasn't quite Severus's friend.

Bellatrix laughed, insanely elated. "You will not besmirch my ancestor's any longer!" It took Valerie a second to realize she was speaking to Tonks. For Tonks was in actuality, Bellatrix's niece.

Lupin snarled, sounding most unlike himself. He flicked his wrist, but Bellatrix deflected the disarming spell without even use of her wand. Lupin stared at her ferociously.

"Neither will you make a progeny with it." It took a second for all of them to comprehend that "it" meant the werewolf, Remus Lupin. "Avada Kedavra!" And so in one instance Lupin was there, alive and in the next he was dead upon the floor.

Tonks fell to the ground feeling more defeated than ever in her whole life. "I shall now obliterate the last of this rot! This girl who tries to slither into my lineage!" She reveled in her power over the girl. Bellatrix never took her eyes off the crowd. She gloried in having an audience. There was her theatrical scream of delight at Tonk's tear-strewn face.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The crowd hushed to see the two dead lovers. It was horrible to see Tonk's glassy-eyes still full of more tears that would never fall, with Remus cold and dead beside her.

Bellatrix wasted no time. With a powerful spell she blasted people out of her way and dashed out of the Great Hall.

Now that the biggest threat was gone people collapsed. It seemed everybody had lost their energy and will. There were currently no Death Eaters in the Great Hall. It had become solely a refuge for the bereaved.

The walls and ceiling shook, the giants were doing it outside. There was another explosion, an especially loud one right outside. And the dust returned again, descending like clouds.

There was a buzzing sound in her ears and then everything went quiet. It was like an empty void where sound was muzzled by pressing silence. She was temporarily deaf.

Along the way down the hall were rows and rows of people. Lonely face after lonely face. Not one could offer Valerie the solace she craved. She picked her way through them. Her feet crunched on the ground.

The Giants had smashed up every window. The shards of glass on the floor made reflections from the moonlight. And then there was the blood. The amber-coloured liquid had a phosphorescent glow from the moon shining forth outside.

It seemed all had been lost. Valerie could not bear to remember Tonks and her former Professor Lupin right now. Her daze brought her to her mother again.

Surrounded by the dead and outpourings of grief she saw a decayed, gray hand reach out to her. Vividly she saw Louisa, cold and dead upon the ground in the Jackson Avenue home again. A haunting, lilt came out of the body's throat. It was nothing like her mother's voice in life. Different in death….It was a haunting plea, a call from beyond. "Help me! Help me!"

Valerie screamed and pulled at her hair. She struggled to come out of the nightmarish vision. She felt like she might go insane. Filled with guilt over her mother's death at the hands of people Valerie associated with: the Death Eaters. Even if it was espionage, it had been wrong. She refused to wipe the tears falling down her face. She let herself go....

She cried and cried and nobody paid it mind. Plenty were doing the same. Valerie remembered something from her past. It all seemed like a dream of long ago now.

A bowl on a table filled with pure water. Her mother's hands again, but now alive and energetic. She picked up Valerie's school robes, so dark and black. And Louisa put it in the bowl to soak.

With love and patience the mother asked her daughter, "How does your clothing get so dirty when you go to Hogwarts, Valerie?"

The Valerie of the past watched her hands come out of the bowl and gesture to her. They were so loving and seemed to rescue her from fear. But they were stained with blood. Valerie felt a pang in the present. The blood reminded her of her mother's murder. She felt like her own hands were stained with the blood of the crimes she had witnessed and partaked in with Voldemort.

And it was even worse to see Louisa smile innocently and benignly. She never knew of the violence of the Wizarding world, having only seen Diagon Alley when it was whole. She knew nothing of the school she let her daughter attend. She might have seen some of it's wonder but she knew none of it's gore....It's horror. It's darkness and yet she had been a victim of it in the end.

Around her more and more people desperately clung to life. Although they were surrounded by the presence of death. Was this all there was to life….suffering? To suffer because of the madness of one? It seemed meaningless now….

Oh, she could never, ever consider joining Voldemort again! Her heart went from gray to light in an instant epiphany. Here amongst this sorrow, awash in despair, it felt like the wounds of her soul had been cleaned. But they still hurt. She could never erase her wounds.

And Valerie rose, feeling restored. She must not ever give up….there was still Snape. He had asked her to promise she would survive, no matter what happened. No matter how hopeless.

She went out the hall and found more duels to occupy her. And so she happily took up arms alongside Colin Creevey and some members of the Order of the Phoenix.

**NOTE: Just one more quicky chapter. I'm getting nervous for you all, my wonderful readers out there, whoever most of you are. But don't forget there will also be an epilogue with a ray of hope. Please review. If you have any questions or comments. Or even just to tell me you like it. Thanks.**


	78. Lacrymosa

**Please review!**

NOTE: I named the chapter "Lacrymosa" which is originally composed by Mozart. It fits perfectly for this ending. Also Evanescence's version is quoted at the beginning of this novel. If you go back and check chapter one, you will see the lyrics fit the story perfectly. Don't forget there is also the epilogue.

Chapter Fifty-two: Lacrymosa  


Valerie ran for a half-hour towards the Shrieking Shack. She stopped in front of it, mopping her sweaty forehead. From the outside the building was dark. Not a single light was visible. Even between the boarded up windows it was still possible to discern light, if there had been any. Why would it be dark when Headmaster Snape had been called back from the battle to accompany his master?

She entered the degenerate creepy building. It was deathly quiet and still. Not even the rafters were creaking like they always had. The light from her wand illuminated the way.

She came running up the stairs, her feet making loud clomping noises. At the top of the stairs she found several switches, and she flipped them all of them on. The whole Shrieking Shack filled with light. She stowed her wand away in her pocket.

Inside the first room in the long hallway was where she knew Voldemort had retired earlier. So in it she went.

"Severus! Oh no!"

Valerie ran to Snape lying on the floor. His eyes were still open, dark and unmoving. She desperately hoped he was alive.

Valerie knelt directly on top of him, not caring if she soaked her robes with the pool of blood surrounding him. She could see that he was unmoving, and cold. At his neck was the source of the blood where he'd tried to dab at it with his collar to no avail. He must have died alone in this room. Valerie did not pause to ponder how it happened. All that mattered was that he was gone.

Her knees slumped to the floor, and she rested her head against his chest. "Severus…No, no, no."

All the hope drained out of her. This feeling was the worst she'd ever had, out of all the tortures she had endured in life.

She thought she couldn't kill herself. She didn't possess the self-hatred to use the Avada Kedavra on herself. Neither did she have a potion or poison on hand to do the deed. But she had pain. So much pain!

She sobbed heavily in even worse grief than finding her mother dead.

"Severus…Sever-us," she said with a clear intention. She suddenly thought of how she could end it.

Shakily her wand came out. She supplanted the wand into her left wrist, the same place where the Death Eaters Dark Marks are branded. But it was her darkness, the darkness of a Gryffindor. She felt she must pierce her aching body with venom, an injection like that of a basilisk fang. It was the pain inside her heart and she knew only one way to counteract pain. And maybe, if she was lucky, she could hope for something better somewhere else.

So she drew the tip to the end of her elbow. "Sectumsempra!"

A straight rivulet of blood erupted out of her veins. A slit appeared down the back of her forearm and spread rapidly. It looked like the curse was eating the flesh.

Losing strength, her head thumped against his chest. Her bleeding arm found his hand to hold as she went into the Unknown. Her other hand gripped the front of his robes. It was the thought of being with Severus again that made her happy, for nothing else could ever again.

"Severus…" She heaved one final paroxysm of grief and agony. The light left her hard blue eyes, like golden sparks of her soul fading and Valerie Powers severed ties with life. She was dead upon the corpse of her lover. And of course, Snape had taught her this spell, not knowing what it would do. But so much for the Dark Arts and the Dark Gryffindor…

Now they were free. In death they would be reunited.

For a long time, well after dawn and into the early afternoon the lovers remained undiscovered. But a party had come to exhume Severus Snape's body from the building.

Lucius led his quarry up the steps. Following behind him was Harry Potter, and all the Weasley men. Draco and Narcissa reluctantly followed the other as well.

Lucius was the first to enter and they heard him squabbling with himself, "W-what? The Dark Lord would never have killed him. Snape?!"

Harry Potter rushed forward and told Lucius edgily, and with obvious anger towards the former Death Eater. "Yes, he did. Mr. Malfoy I saw it with my own eyes. He set that hideous snake on Professor Snape."

Lucius's face crumpled into despair at one of his best friends lying dead before his cold, gray eyes. He slumped onto the floor, and stared at the bodies in shock.

The lovers' blood had mixed together as a congealed mass, which had seeped into the rough-hewn floorboards.

But Lucius was still in denial. He shook his hands. "How could my master…Former master have slain his closest ally?"

"Well, let's have a think," said Harry sarcastically. "Voldemort had never shown a shred of remorse for his crimes. Not to my mother, my father and certainly not even for him. I suppose it was easy to kill Professor Snape after all that practice!"

Lucius did not answer but continued to stare at the demise of the two lovers. Although the blood had long since dried, Severus and Valerie lay drenched in their bloody robes. Valerie's cheeks were still flushed, the red mouth parted slightly. Her eyes were open too, her lashes crumpled from tears, her pale skin still glowing. Death had not taken her youthful appearance away, but now that appearance was a cruel mockery of life.

The others crowded in the small room. Draco and Narcissa went over to Lucius.

Mr. Weasley strode in and sighed sadly. "Look at this. This is quite possibly the saddest of all I've seen since last night."

And it was. Valerie who had lain prone on top of Snape was lifted into Mr. Weasley's arms. Narcissa was hugging Draco for the umpteenth time that day, so happy was she that her only son made it out alive. Draco was muttering that he'd known not only Snape but Valerie as well.

Harry lifted Snape's body and Mr. Weasley's sons including the brawny Charlie and the tallest boy named Bill were there to help hold it erectly over their shoulders. And of course the gangly Ron and even Percy. Defiantly, Draco moved away from his father and went to help carry the man, his noble teacher who had risked his life to keep him alive. Like the hero that he was Snape was carried out of the Shrieking Shack with pride. They would go through the tunnels of the secret-passage. And Mr. Weasley had Valerie in his arms, holding her as tenderly as if she had been his own daughter. The mangled arm from where she'd cast the Sectumsempra curse hung limply.

In their wake, the Malfoy couple trailed behind. Lucius felt shocked and weakened by the events. He still had his pimp cane, but now he hobbled with it. It dragged over the floorboards. He had been wounded in battle. Pathetically, defeated in spirit if not wealth he left the Shrieking Shack, his wife at his side.

**NOTE: Valerie lived a tortured life and a painful existence. It makes sense she would kill herself. This story was always meant to be a tragedy. I am sorry if you are disappointed but it was good while it lasted. In order to understand Valerie's killing of herself look at her experiences. The incest from her father, her murdered and dis-empowered mother, Damion trying to kill her. Plus she has no good friends or siblings to help her. There was the disgusting Walpurgis Night. Being tortured in the dungeons many times and Damion's abuse of her and attempt to kill her. A great battle where she saw so many die and then to find the one person left on the earth that she loved unconditionally…dead. It was too much. If Snape had lived she would have been all right, despite her inner scars. And for the sake of the story this was always meant to happen and was always coming. Death pervades this entire story, and I felt to show that Valerie is strong in death, unlike the villain, Voldemort. Valerie has a patronus at the thought of eternal life. Furthermore at the funeral for her mother, the muggle women talk of Jesus' resurrection. This story was always meant to end with her death. I guess I really shocked and surprised some of you. Did any of you see Valerie's suicide coming? Please stick around for the Epilogue, which will feature Snape/Valerie and everyone else's funeral. **


	79. Requiem: A New Hope

**Please review! Thanks for the reviews last time around. I imagine many of you are feeling a sense of disappointment and sadness for the tragic end. **

**EPILOGUE**

Requiem: A New Hope

On Saturday a delegation was convened from the ministry in talks on who to appoint as new Minister for Magic. Kingsley Shacklebolt came out on top. Lucius had been one of the key supporters to vouch for Kingsley. Harry Potter had also had a talk with the patriarch of the Malfoys in which they had struck a deal. Mr. Malfoy would be immune from the consequences that other surviving Death Eaters would soon be facing, as long as he agreed to be a patron to Hogwarts. He was now forever indebted to supply gold to the school. The first expenditure on the agenda was of course repairs and renovations after the great battle.

Today was now Sunday and the funeral was taking place at sunset.

"Mr. Potter – may I have a quick word?"

The bespectacled young man frowned slightly. He might have been reminded of his many unpleasant encounters with past ministers, especially Rufus Scrimgeour.

But then Harry flashed a smile, the one he wore whenever in the company of people he liked. "Oh, yeah. Sure!"

Harry told his future wife that he had some more business to attend to and if she could please leave them. Ginny was understanding and went her way back up the path without complaint.

Kingsley stepped forwards towards Harry and then stared out over the shimmering Black Lake. The sun was still high in the horizon. The funeral was a few hours away.

Kingsley said, "The Death Eaters are being put on trial for war crimes. I shall make sure every one of them is sent to the dementors and put straight to death afterwards, and I will make sure both your story and theirs is published in juxtaposition. It will serve us well to show who has come out on the winning side."

"I can't agree with you more," said Harry. Harry was glad this talk was going so much better than things had with Scrimgeour or Fudge.

"As I understand you made a bargain with Lucius?"

"Yeah I did. I say we don't harm his family. He's going to help Hogwarts and without his money….Without his gold Hogwarts will never get the repairs it needs."

But Kingsley suddenly became firm and resolute. "Malfoy will testify as will Draco and maybe even the wife. I will make sure of it. He may escape retribution but he will contribute to the trial!"

"I agree. We'll need his testimony."

"Potter, Lord Voldemort committed thousands of crimes. He was undoubtedly the worst dark wizard an Auror will ever see. So I have no doubt you have extraordinary strength."

"Thanks," said Harry modestly. "But if it wasn't for Dumbledore and Sn-"

Kingsley interrupted him. He seemed determined to make his point. His lined face creased and his gold earring gleamed in the sunlight. "There were tens of thousands of Inferi in these very waters. The corpses surrounded Hogwarts. If they had been used….Well all's well that ends well. Thankfully they weren't unleashed. And we were able to destroy his Inferi."

"Minister I think you might want to know that Voldemort also kept a cave. There might be more Inferi and a very lethal potion. Nobody knew of this cave save a few. I am certain it still exists."

"Do you know where the cave is located?"

"Yes. I think I can find it. We can apparate there now if need be."

"No. Not now. Tonight is the time to reflect on all that has transpired and hopefully find some peace, knowing he is vanquished. But I will make sure that this Monday a task force of Aurors destroys whatever lies inside that place."

Harry nodded.

"Now. There is one more question I have for you…What did you decide to do with Voldemort's body?"

"It was laid away in a chamber. But then, people were talking of going in there….So I made sure to get in first, with Mcgonagall's approval of course. I Vanished it." Harry grinned broadly, finding humor in it. "There was little baby spiders crawling all over his shriveled body. Apparently one of the creatures gave birth during the battle. I saved one for Hagrid!" And Harry threw the minister a furtive glance. It had been an accident for him to slip this bit of information. "You won't tell, minister that he's got one? Hagrid swears he'll keep it under control."

"No, I won't say anything. And I will see to it that you receive all the training you need, Potter. You have been very helpful to the ministry. Indeed that is true for all of us! The least we can do is set you on a brilliant career."

"I always wanted to be an Auror. It was really the only ambition for me. It suits me perfectly, doesn't it? But I should also vouch for my friend, Neville. Neville Longbottom also wants to be an Auror. He completed all the required subjects."

"Certainly, Mr. Potter. I can get your friend in. You'll find that your name will have special power and influence for the rest of your life."

It was the most serene Sunday evening. A giant marquee had been erected beside the Black Lake. It was of silver-coloured tapestries that depicted the Tale of the Three Brothers. This is indeed the famous legend concerning death and the hope for eternal life.

The most extraordinary assortment of witches and wizards had shown up. Harry noticed Fudge twirling his green bowler hat sitting nearby Rufus Scrimgeour and other ministry representatives including Umbridge. Feeling a surge of anger he did his best to ignore them. The Malfoys also joined the swelling horde, yet they stayed on the sidelines feeling removed from the sorrow. Of course the entire Weasley clan had shown up.

Kreacher, the house-elf was able to attend because Harry insisted. Yet all other elves had been barred from the ceremony. A smattering of goblins had come but most stayed away. The centaurs meanwhile were silently viewing the event from the forest. The merpeople who slept at dusk did not come out this time to sing. They were upset from Inferi in their territory last night. Although none of the merpeople was hurt, they viewed it as a threat. It was obvious that there were still many divisions in the Wizarding world.

A drum roll sounded and it echoed over the Scottish hills. The people in the chairs looked around and saw a long procession coming from the other end of Hogwarts. The procession had already circled the entire castle.

Gleaming in the fading light was over one hundred brass caskets. The losses consisted only of those who either had been in the Order of the Phoenix or were residents of Hogwarts. The ministry deaths were not included as they were having their own private occasion to mark the loss. The ministry's fatalities had boarded the Hogwarts express for a separate funeral. And the bodies of Death Eaters and Snatchers had been relocated to Azkaban where they would rot beneath the floors. All dementors were also being moved there. Aurors had already unceremoniously disposed of the many magical creatures that had perished.

The line came steadily closer and it seemed that black misshapen figures were pulling the brass coffins. Most of the crowd was able to see that the caskets weren't being pulled itself, but actually at the volition of the thestrals. A mournful call of bagpipes and flutes took up and resounded over the countryside.

Many living people were walking sedately between the coffins, and their feet trod over white rose petals strewn in the aisle. Towards the end of the procession, Ginny stared with a melancholy expression into one particular coffin. There lay her third cousin, Valerie Powers. Flowers netted the locks of her long hair and Valerie was garbed in silken white robes. She looked calm and at peace, her lips cherry red and looking as fresh and young as she had been. The wound on her forearm from the Sectumsempra curse was obscured by a white cloak over her shoulders.

It was like Valerie was the bride never to be, for right behind her was Severus Snape's casket, the man she could have married if they lived. His was the very last. Snape's body was in fresh black robes. Not the bloodied ones he wore when he died. His face was set grimly; the eyes had been closed. His dark lashes conspicuous on his face.

The crowd stood as the procession past them. In tribute for the ones who gave their lives as well as the prominent heroes they kept their wands raised high. Lupin and Tonk's body past one by one and then so did Fred Weasley's. Ron's eyes gleamed with tears and Hermione grasped his hand.

And lastly when the Headmaster of Hogwarts came, they lit their wands. The silver tips gleamed upward into the twilit sky. The custom was to show a sense of unity that Snape had tried to foster in the school.

Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Mcgonagall, Kingsley, Rubeus Hagrid and many others had been in the procession. Most of them sat in the reserved front seats.

The long line of caskets came to an abrupt halt inside the marquee. The crowd watched with hushed intensity, and resumed their seats. Between the large chasm of the tent the crowd could still see all the brass caskets, all of them opened wide, revealing the faces of those who had perished.

And at the very front in the center they presented Severus Snape's body. The Hogwarts School crest was behind him like a flag. Immediately beside him was Valerie's casket, although nobody would realize what this meant as there were already so many caskets behind Snape's.

The Hogwart's school choir began to sing an appropriate Latin chant. The crowd remained seated, but lit their wands again and held them up to the ever-darkening sky. The song was called, "In Noctem." It seemed to resonate with the moment and many felt the hair rise up on their necks.

The lyrics of this powerful, ancient tribute to sorrow and reflection on the plight of the soul went like this:

"Ferte in noctem anima mea  
In lustrae stellae via mea  
Aspectum in gloria  
Fucatis pars die

Cantate vitae cantibus  
Sine dolore cante  
Dicite ... ...  
Semper ..."

And the choir concluded in English:

"Carry my soul into the night  
May the stars light my way  
I glory in the sight  
As darkness takes the day.

Sing a song, a song of life  
Made without regret.  
Tell the ones, the ones I love  
I never will forget (never will forget)."

The song faded like the day itself, which was quickly transforming into night. For a moment everything was lulled by silence. Only the tapestry curtain covering the marquee whispered softly like that of the veil in the Department of Mysteries. And the Hogwarts ghosts emerged, drifting silvery forms over the marquee.

The atmosphere held that ethereal otherworldly glow. Ginny and Harry took the initiative. The two of them stood before Snape and Valerie's caskets.

Ginny would speak first. For a moment she couldn't say anything, her throat was constricted with so many emotions. Yet the look on her face was hard and fierce like somebody who had been through something devastating and had been changed forever by it.

Ginny thought of Mcgonagall's recent confession to herself and also how she had told it to Harry and Neville. Her mind recalled silently like a dream what Mcgonagall said. "Valerie and Severus…I can't believe I'm putting those names together! Well, they were in love…I'm not sure how long. Months at least." They were the only people in the world besides a few more who had known that Snape had been with a student and they swore to keep that quiet as Mconagall did not want it to hurt Hogwart's reputation or the couple's memory.

Ginny broke her thoughtful silence with a small laugh. The crowd tittered nervously. "I'd like to speak on behalf of Valerie Powers…A student of Hogwarts who died defending the school just two nights ago. Valerie was a…beloved cousin of mine. She was a member of the D.A. too and did a lot for us…."

Ginny continued her speech relating a few remarkable tidbits for Valerie's eulogy. She had enough tact to realize people didn't like long speeches and it soon ended. Unfortunately none of it really mattered to anybody for few had really known her.

But Seamus and Neville had tears in their eyes, feeling a twinge of guilt about the last time they saw Valerie alive. They had called her a traitor when they were fighting over Gryffindor tower. After the battle Ginny had explained from what she heard from Harry that Valerie was really on their side. And in the process Harry had of course explained the truth to the entire world about Severus Snape….

Even Harry was able to say some wonderful things for Snape. He reminisced briefly about his first Potions lesson and this brought everybody to laughter.

"And he was probably the bravest man I ever knew…"

Harry ended his speech and people were reduced to crying again. But also smiling a lot through the tears. It was a quiet strength. Peace had been restored this evening. A peace the Wizard world had not had for nearly a century. As even before Voldemort there was Grindelwald.

The headmistress, Mcgonagall came marching up to the front. She raised her wand and performed the complex transfigurements to close the caskets. Minister Kingsley went beside her to oversee the honors. Family members rose from their seats for some of them was going to do it themself.

Every casket except Valerie and Severus's went up in fiery flames.

And then Harry and Ginny stepped forward to do the final tribute. Harry went over to Snape's body and peered over it one last time. He took his wand out and fiery flames burst forth. Ginny meanwhile did the same with Valerie's.

The two alone were cremated together. It was just Severus and Valerie. The fire turned from white into red fiery flames like a bloody sunset that illuminated the bodies.

Smoky shapes spiraled in the air, rising higher and higher. Ginny thought she saw two Ravens sail fantastically off into the twilight. The smoldering flames died out and then through magic the ashes were transferred immediately into urns. It was the only remaining remnant left of Valerie and Severus. And all the others. And behind the crowd Dumbledore's tomb shone like a beacon of hope, a testament to the plan that had worked. They had sealed it once again after Voldemort went in and robbed it. It was abundantly covered with flowers now.

The truth hit them all. It was over. They all saw very clearly how they had sacrificed their lives. Snape, Valerie, and members of the Order of the Phoenix and the students.

Mcgonagall came forward again and lifted the remains of the former headmaster high into the air over her head as if doing an offering to the dieing day. The ashes came out and spread all over the grounds, first drifting, and then settling into the ground. Many of the other urns including Valerie's did the same.

And that was the last of Valerie and Severus. The darkening twilight finally faded into black. It was completely dark but nobody was frightened. This dark felt soft and velvety. It was security.

The stars came out. The crowd began to hug their loved ones keeping them close. Xenophilius was hugging his daughter, Luna. It was the man who had told Harry the Tale of the Three Brothers and its universal truth that had saved them all. Other people were sitting in solemn reflection, tears falling into their laps.

Fleur and Bill kissed. Ron watched for a moment and then boldly grabbed Hermione's waist and hugged her. They too started kissing. And Madame Maxime and Hagrid were together, standing awkwardly with Grawp in their wake. Not far off, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley held hands and talked in lively voices, doing their best to recall happier times.

Harry went off alone towards the back of the slowly leaving crowd. He looked towards the darkness where a fiery display erupted in the celestial heavens. It filled him with light and he could swear he felt the presence of everlasting love. Hues of blue, red, green and orange and yellow danced in perfect precision across the sky. The baby Teddy Lupin was watching with wide-eyed wonder, his grandmother, Andromeda Tonks holding him in her arms whilst her muggle husband, Ted stood nearby. The baby's eyes were full of hope and light. He would never know the mother and father who had gave their lives so that he may have a better life.

Harry stared in contemplation up at the sky, as did many others at the show of the Northern lights. He smiled sadly as he thought of those he missed and how childhood could have been different for him if Voldemort hadn't marked him. He lingered, staring. In his mind he could see Dumbledore, Snape and Dobby from above watching over him. And all the others as well. It was like a final good-bye. It filled Harry with joy and sadness. The good had prevailed although evil could never quite be eradicated.

Luna was murmuring with delight at it all. Harry heard her comment, "It's their souls at play. They're telling us they're okay!" And for once Harry thought she must surely be right.

Something warm with a flowery smell was entangling around him. Ginny had rushed over to him and placed an arm over Harry's shoulders. "Come on, Harry! There's a celebration we have to get to!"

Harry and Ginny left in the darkness with the other people leaving the funeral site towards the warmth of the Great Hall. As they went he stole a few kisses and smiled with contentment. They would all rebuild their lives after the war. It was the birth of a new hope.

**NOTE: That is the end! I am so glad I finished this and can focus on something else now. This story as a whole is rife with mistakes and it is not perfect writing. By the way the Northern Lights does not only visit the North Pole, it has been seen all over the world. Plus there are actual myths about the lights being a sign from the recently departed. I got the Latin chant from the Half-blood Prince movie soundtrack. Ironically it fits like it was made for the funeral scene! And I was hoping to have a Latin chant for the Epilogue since last year. I was going to write one of my own creation but this works just fine. Does anybody have any comments on "The Dark Gryffindor" as an entire piece? I'm curious, you know. Please review. I will respond to you. I hope you appreciated that Epilogue. **


End file.
